Save Me
by Dixie-Filly
Summary: Kyra is the daughter of famous ex vampire hunters who were working on a cure to falling to level E. After a pureblood murders her family and she fails to save her sister, Kyra finds herself at cross academy with a new challenge. Save Zero. But can she? Can she save a broken soul while her own is falling apart? Zero x OC
1. The Past and the Present

**Im back! Ok so my first fan fic kinda...well...died, but this one is now alive and kicking and i plan to keep it that way. I thought a lot about this one while my back was broken...thank you champ the horse...and now its finally here! I hope yall like it :) I'm sorry if some of the stuff is cliche VK fic stuff, but i promise im making this an original. So here goes my second shot at a fan fic...i hope yall enjoy :)**

_She was staring up at me with those innocent blue eyes, those trusting, blue, haunting eyes, although my back was to her. A small cough escaped from her frail frame, as she pulled the bed sheets closer around her knees. I had just put a fresh bandage around her fragile neck, knowing full well the scars within her little body were much worse than those on the flesh. She clutched her pink pillow tightly to her, the pillowcase handmade by our mother. She was paler than usual, dark circles forming underneath her little eyes. My little sister Millie sat staring at me with her big blue eyes, her little hands gripping her pillow. It was all she had left of our precious mother ever since they were murdered by a pureblood vampire. Millie's little porcelain face was buried in the soft pink fabric of the pillow, trying to catch a last scent of the sweet jasmine perfume of our mother. Slowly she lifted her head; bond curls falling all around, and gave a small, yet sweet smile._

"_I can still smell her," my little sister beamed with glistening eyes. I flashed a big smile back at her, ruffling her golden hair, when suddenly a pain seemed to course through her tiny body, forcing her to lurch foreword. I heard her breath catch in her frail chest. Millie gripped the pillow tighter, her blond hair falling over her face as she gasped for air as the pains racked her body._

"_Millie, are you ok?" I panicked. Pushing her curls back behind her ears, I wiped her little face with a damp cloth. "Millie answer me," I said a little too anxiously. It was a while before she could catch her breath long enough to speak, for the pains coursed through her body in waves. Finally, she whispered to me. _

"_I'm really thirsty Kyra," she pleaded her voice thick with misery. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her eyes were starting to take on a crimson hue. "Can I please have one of those pills?" she begged. "Please big sister?"_

_I wanted more than anything to say yes and give her a blood tablet and know that everything would be ok, at least for a little while, but I couldn't. But I also could not watch my sister sit here in pain as she slowly lost herself to the beast trying to come out from within her. _

"_Millie you know you can't take those," I said grimly. "You know your body rejects them, it just makes it worse." I saw the misery in my sister's eyes swell and another bout of pain coursed through her body. I couldn't stand it anymore. What kind of big sister was I if I couldn't do anything to help? What kind of sister just sits back and watches her sibling suffer? I couldn't be that sister anymore._

_I had been holding the glass bottle in my hand for some time, uncertainty keeping me from revealing it to my little blond sister, but I was out of options now. Slowly I took a syringe and drew the clear liquid from the bottle. I was sure it would work. I spent months of tireless work and research on it. I was sure it would work. But what if…what if it didn't? I wasn't anything my parents were, I was almost running on complete luck._

"_But Millie," I said slowly, "I think this will make you all better," I told her as I pushed the last of the air out of the syringe._

_She didn't ask any questions. She trusted me 100%. She knew her big sister would never hurt her. Her childish, unquestioning trust gripped me, making it even harder. Why wouldn't she question me? Why did it seem easier if she would just doubt me?_

"_That shot will make me all better," she said through a faint smile through the horrendous pain that held her. "You will make me all better, right big sister?" _

"_Right Millie," I said faintly while walking over to her and sitting by her side. I patted her blond, curly head and a smile instantly flew across both of our faces. I knew my medicine would work, it had to work. I promised Millie, I promised Mom and Dad. I laid the syringe on the bed beside me and pulled Millie into my arms. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair; the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo filled my nose, comforting me. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist as far as they could. One of her hands was playing with the ends of my long sandy brown hair. I held my precious sister for what seemed like forever. Finally I slowly pulled away and cupped her delicate little face in my hands, brushing a stray strand of golden hair out of her eyes._

"_Millie, I want you to know that I love you so much and I always will no matter what ok," I said holding back tears. "You're my best friend and I will always protect you," I said quietly while stroking her soft face._

"_I love you too big sister," she said as she grasped one of my hands tightly and held it to her face. "You're my best friend too and we will always be best friends."_

_I hugged her one last time and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing an alcohol wipe. _

"_Pull your sleeve up Millie, it won't take long," I asked her gently. There was a quick flash of worry on her face, but it quickly dissolved into her contagious smile again. "It won't hurt but for one little second," I consoled her while swabbing her little arm with the alcohol pad._

"_It's cold," she giggled as I pulled the cap off of the hypodermic needle with my teeth. _

"_Ok Millie, just a little mosquito bite,' I stammered through the plastic cap. Millie, shut her eyes and looked away as I brought the needle to her arm, but then…I stopped. 'What if it doesn't work? What if it makes her sick? Maybe I messed up somewhere? What if…what if it kills her?_

_The questions and uncertainty raced through my mind, and I must have been out of it for quite some time when I heard Millie's little voice say, "What's wrong Kyra?" _

_I blinked hard and swallowed. I had to do it; there was nothing else left for us. "Nothing Millie, I just don't want to hurt you," I said smiling. _

"_Come on scaredy cat," she teased. I know she was joking, but I was more terrified in that moment than any other in my entire life. Millie, I was afraid, so very afraid._

"_Ok, ok," I said, swallowing the last bit of hesitation. "Here we go." _

_Again Millie closed her eyes and looked away, and I plunged the clear liquid into my little sister's pale little arm. It was done. My heart started to race and I watched Millie's face, waiting for what was to come. To my relief her eyes began to return to their normal color. She became more relaxed, and her tiny body stopped flinching. Her color came back to her cheeks, and her breathing was easier. It had worked._

"_You cured me big sister!" she squealed with delight. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as tears of happiness filled my eyes. I watched as she jumped up and bounced up and down on her mattress in joy. Then, she turned to me went to throw her arms around me in a hug, but she was stopped short by a convulsion that threw her back on the bed. I could hear her breath become strangled. Horror and terror consumed me. What had I done?_

_Millie screamed in agony as her body was jerked in convulsions. I ran over to her and tried to hold her down. I tried to protect her from hitting her head, and dragged her away from the wall. _

"_Millie, what's wrong?" I half screamed and half pleaded. But I got no reply, only her tormented screams continued. I tried to get up and get a sedative, but if I left her she would hurt herself, so I stayed there trying to console her, tears running down my face. What had I done? As quickly as it had started Millie's little body suddenly went limp and her screams ceased. She lay in my arms unflinching._

"_Millie,' I choked out. "Are you ok?"_

_She didn't say anything, but then her tiny hands gripped my arms with an iron force, far stronger than any little girl could be. Her head still drooped._

"_Millie, what are you doing?" I asked panicked. Her grip only tightened, nearly breaking my arms. "Millie, stop it!" I screamed in fear and terror. She didn't cease and quick as lightening she snapped her head up and right into my face, her tangled blond hair flying. Before me was not the face of my baby sister, but the twisted and demonic face a full fledged level E vampire. "Millie!" I wailed in sorrow. "What have I done!" _

* * *

"Kyra, did you have a good day at school?" my aunt Cora called from the kitchen as she heard the door close behind me. It has been a few months since the death of my sister, and every day is a living hell for me. I drag the guilt of her death around like two massive ball and chains. Ever since I lost her, I came here to live with my mom's sister Cora. I had nowhere else to go, I lost my parents and my baby sister, so this would have to do. Still, it's not home.

"Yeah, it was alright," I called half heartedly as I slung my backpack on the couch and headed up the stairs to my room. Aunt Cora is nice enough and she tried her hardest to make me feel better, but she and no one else knows about the real reasons behind my family's deaths. I was pretty messed up after Millie's death, so I wasn't ever questioned. My parents were world famous doctors who specialized in rare illnesses, but in reality they were ex vampire hunters working to find a cure to becoming a level E vampire, so the court came up with a story that some fruit cake Darwinist murdered them and came after Millie because he believed that only the fit should live and my family was messing up the natural cycle or something. I have to give them credit for creativity. Of course they have yet to figure out why I'm still alive, and even I don't know the answer to that.

I walk inside "my room" as I hear Aunt Cora say dinner will be ready at seven. My room is really a guest bedroom that Aunt Cora has desperately tried to make homey for me by plastering posters and whatnot all over the walls. I thank her deeply for trying, but nothing will ever bring my family and home back. I fall onto my bed and exhale deeply. This is my everyday ritual since my sister's death. I wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, brush teeth, go to school, come home, come in here, and then read. All I can do is read, it's the only thing that takes my mind off of everything and allows me to escape for a little while. I guess it's my drug. I'm pretty much a hermit and Aunt Cora is always trying to get me to go out and make friends, but I just don't feel like it. Not after what I've done. I sigh heavily and pick up Jack London's _White Fang_ and begin reading where I left off. Soon I'm lost again in a world that is not my own; my own world is too dark to live in.

What seemed like hours later I hear Aunt Cora call that dinner is ready. Reluctantly I dog ear my page and drag myself off the bed. Before I leave though, I stop in front of my full length mirror. I'm still me. Average height, slender, long sandy brown hair with blue eyes, a few freckles across my face. But something's missing. I padded into the dining room and take my seat across form my aunt, a plate of grilled lemon chicken and vegetables in front of me. We say grace and I proceed to eat silently when Aunt Cora stops and puts her fork down.

"I've been thinking Kyra," she said a little too slowly and cautiously. She was staring at the floor. By now I've stopped eating. "Maybe you need to get out of here, get away from this place and the memories it holds," she finished now looking at me.

"What do you mean?' I asked caught off guard.

"Well you just seem so sad here and you stay holed up in your room all the time," she said pulling out a brochure. "I think this school could do you some good," she said while sliding the paper over to me.

"Cross Academy?" I didn't get it.

"Yeah, it's a really nice place Kyra…and they have a great science department," she added quietly.

"I told you I don't want to study any form of science," I almost growled.

"But Kyra, you're so gifted, you're practically a genius like your parents," my Aunt pleaded.

"I said no!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the table. I then realized what I had done. "Sorry," I said quietly. "It just, brings back painful memories."

"I understand dear, I overstepped my boundaries," she said softly. "But, would you like to go here, just to get away from here?"

I sat and thought. There really was nothing left for me here anymore, and everyday was painful. What could it hurt? "Sure, it will be different," I said with a light grin.

"Great!" Aunt Cora beamed. "I can get you there by next week."

I sat looking over the brochure. It seemed like such an austere place and it really was beautiful. Maybe I can start a new life there. Maybe I can escape from my ugly past. I can start new for you Millie.

* * *

The day finally arrived. I found myself standing at the gates of Cross Academy. Aunt Cora had bought me tons of new clothes and lots of other stuff and showered me with hugs and kisses before I left for the air port. The plane ride had been a lonely one and every time I saw two siblings playing with each other, a stabbing pain ran through my heart. But I finally made it here. There were beautiful gothic buildings and the scenery was breath taking, but I felt completely lost in this huge place. I was starting to get a little worried when I heard a light airy voice call to me. A slender brunette wearing a black and white uniform with short hair came walking up to the gate.

"You must be Kyra von Lockhart," she said with a beaming sweet smile.

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a grin as she unlocked the gate and opened it for me to come in.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," she smiled. "I'm Sayori Wakaba, but everyone just calls me Yori," she said as I walked through, staring at the elegance of the place. "It's so great to finally meet you, you will be in most of my classes," she beamed.

"That's great," I said relieved that I had already made a friend, or at least I kinda knew someone here. It's better than not knowing anyone and being out here alone. She seemed like such a kind, sweet person. It was hard not to smile around her. Suddenly she seemed to have a confused look on her face, and proceeded to swing her head around her back as if looking for someone.

"Strange," she murmured.

"Is something wrong?" I asked starting to look around as well for any signs of something amiss. Everything seemed ok, there were a few students sitting outside under a tree laughing, but nothing weird.

"No, but I was sure Zero was supposed to be here to help introduce you as well," she said giving a last glance behind her shoulder. "Oh well, it's not unlike Kiryu to be late or just plain absent for something important," she said, her cheery attitude turning somewhat annoyed. "Oh well," she said as she shut and locked the gate. "All that matters is that you're here," she cheerily said as she turned around. "I can't wait to get back to the dorms, you're my new room mate! Oh let me help you with your bags," she said as she scurried over to my suitcases full of the clothes aunt Cora bought me that I probably would never wear.

"That's great," I grinned. "You're my first friend here and we're already roommates. Oh but you don't have to help with those bags, my Aunt bought a crap ton of clothes for me even though I told her I don't need them. She tends to go overboard," I smiled embarrassed.

"Oh it's no problem really," she smiled as she lifted one of the bags. Then she smirked and yelled, "And this would be a WHOLE LOT EASIER if ZERO was HERE to HELP!" Nothing happened and Yori proceeded to laugh. "Oh well, at least I tried," she sighed through a giggle as I picked up the remaining bags and we started heading to the day class girl's dorms.

"Who's this Zero person you've been talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he's on the disciplinary committee like me, although he kinda does his job only when he feels like it," she sighed.

"Disciplinary committee?"

"Yeah, we keep the night class and the day class in line and make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be."

"Wait, there are two classes?" I asked baffled. "Why?"

"Well the night class is a very advanced and very wealthy group. They are different from us," she said a little somberly.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense,' I said, half way lying but I didn't want to pry on the first day here.

"Yeah, but you should see the way the girls here freak out over them," she said laughing. "I hope you don't become one of the zombies."

"I don't intend to," I smirked, but then I almost ran into Yori, who had come to a complete halt in front of me. She was staring up a tree in the distance, and I saw a figure slumped on one of the branches.

"Hey Zero, you skipped duty again!" she called to the figure in the tree. "That makes four times this week. You could have at least showed up to say hello to our new student."

The boy in the tree didn't flinch. I couldn't tell much about him, except that he appeared tall and lean, and he had silver hair that stood out against the brown and green of the tree.

Before I knew it Yori grabbed me by the wrist and was dragging me toward the tree.

"Darn it Zero, you could help a little more around here," she mumbled to herself exasperated as I followed her. "Zero, it would be polite if you at least said hello to Kyra here, she's new," she said when we made it under the tree. She craned her neck up and put her hand over her eyes trying to see him. "I know you hear me Zero."

I followed Yori's lead and looked up the tree for the strange silver haired boy. Finally my eyes landed on the pale skin of his face. He was actually really handsome, but he continued to stare off in the distance, completely ignoring us.

"Zero!" Yori called.

Zero snapped his head at both of us; glaring. His eyes were piercing violet and I think I even blushed a little when our eyes met. But I noticed that those eyes were like ice, I had seen those eyes before somewhere else. They were so familiar to me. I didn't know why. The look in them, although angry, was terribly sad. They were so lonely.

"Hi," I said quietly hoping he didn't see my face.

He stared at us for a few more very long seconds before uttering a sharp "Hi." Then he stood up and jumped down off the branch and landed effortlessly with his back to us. He then proceeded to coolly walk toward the buildings. For some reason that slightly irritated me. The rudeness ticked me off, but the loneliness in those eyes seemed to soften me. There must be a reason he acts that way.

"You don't have to always be so scary Zero," Yori called after him, but he only waved us off without even turning his head. "Please forgive Zero, he has some attitude problems," Yori sighed. "He doesn't have to always be so mean, but he has had a hard life," she quietly said picking up my bags once again.

"Yeah, I feel bad for him," I replied slinging my other bags over my shoulder. _What happened to you Zero? _I thought to myself.

"Oh well, let's get your things to our room so you can meet Chairman Cross," Yori smiled again.

"Alrighty," I smiled. "Thanks again Yori, I owe you one."

* * *

"You can go in Kyra, the Chairman is expecting you," Yori said as she was walking down the stairs after we had put my bags in our room. She suddenly stopped and added, "Be prepared," with giggle.

"Prepared for what?" I whispered, but she was already gone. I sighed, not sure what awaited me inside the door, but the faster I went in the faster I could come out. I slowly turned the knob and went in.

"Hello, Chairman?" I silently called. The office was huge and there was a large desk with a large leather chair, the back facing me. I couldn't see the man seated though, for the chair was just so massive. A small wave of fear started to creep up inside me, what if this guy is a real jerk? Slowly the chair started to swivel around, the leather creaking. My heart was beating insanely fast, which was stupid because this was only the headmaster, right? Then, before me was the familiar, warm face of one of the most important people in the Hunter Association.

"My dear Kyra," his familiar voice soothed, "you have grown to be such a beautiful young lady."

He rose from the chair, and in an instant my mind finally remembered this sweet, blond man. As he was making his way from around the desk, my mind was reeling with memories. He was great friends with my parents, often over at our estate discussing the cure my parents were trying to create. He had the authority to get my parents what they needed and the three of them were staunch advocates of peace between humans and vampires. He loved Millie and I dearly, often bringing us little gifts and giving little Millie rides on his shoulders while playing the piano with me. Seeing the familiar friend in front of me caused something to break inside me. "Come here my dear girl," he softly said with a hint of sadness. Without hesitation, I ran into his arms and hugged him tight, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"I missed you so much Mr. Cross," I almost blurted out.

"I know Kyra, I know," he soothed while stroking my hair and holding me tight. "It has been a very hard year for you, but now you are safe here and I will take care of you. I can promise you that."

"Thank you…so much…Mr. Cross," I choked out trying to make myself stop crying. I pulled back enough so I could look into his caring eyes. They reminded me so much of my father's, the way he used to look at me. "I'm safe with you."

I stayed in his arms for some time, actually feeling at home again. Before long though, he pulled away and ruffled my hair, his green scarf tickling my nose. "You know, you have to call me Chairman Cross in front of the students," he said with a wily smirk, "or they might get jealous of you." He laughed softly as a smile spread across my puffy face.

"Yes sir, will do," I chirped while saluting in a comical way.

"Here, let me get you something," he said as he hurried into an adjacent room. He quickly returned with a cool white rag. "Don't want you going to your first class looking like I scared the daylights out of you," he grinned while handing me the cloth.

"Oh, thank you," I sighed as I wiped the soothing cloth across my red face. _I'm going to be ok here_ I thought to myself. _As long as I'm here with Mr. Cross…I mean Chairman Cross… and my new friend Yori, I can start new. _After my face returned to normal and after talking with Chairman for a little while, I realized that almost an hour had passed. "Oh wow, it's almost eight o'clock," I gasped.

Chairman Cross looked up at the clock as well and smiled. "Oh yes, my goodness time sure does fly," he said as he stood up from the chair he was seated in. I followed suit and straightened the black skirt of my uniform, which Yori had given me to change into before my meeting. "Class will be starting soon," he added softly.

"I'm sorry I stayed so late," I added rather embarrassed.

"No worries, just head down to class room 3A. Your seat number is 32," he smiled. Have a great first day Kyra and if you need anything you can always come to me, Yori, or Zero," he said patting my head as he walked me to the door. "I hope you enjoy it here at Cross Academy," he said kissing the top of my head and then opened the door.

"Thanks Chairman Cross," I said as I hugged him and then sprinted down to the class room.

* * *

_Seat 32, seat 32, seat 32…found it!_ I finally saw my seat and sat down just as everyone else was filing in. I got a lot of stares and glances, and a lot of friendly waves and hellos. I made sure I waved and said to hello to all that had showed me kindness, I didn't want to seem like a jerk. I was waving at Yori, who was on the row below me, when the sound of books slamming on the table next to me made me jump. I turned to see who my loud neighbor was to find none other than Zero Kiryuu taking his seat in the chair next mine. He slumped down in the chair and leaned on his elbows, having a general uninterested look on his face.

_Why me?_ I thought. Trying to see if I could make my situation better I put on a friendly smile. "Hi Zero," I grinned.

"Hi," he replied stoically, not even glancing over in my direction.

Slightly irritated again by his shortness I added, "So, you're also on the disciplinary committee right?"

"Yep"

"So, what class is…"

"Don't bother me," he sharply cut me off. I know my face burned bright red from embarrassment. I was shocked at just how rude this guy was, even if he had issues.

"Sorry," I quietly said with a hint of anger. _Wow, Yori wasn't kidding when she said Zero can be scary…well he's not exactly scary, just a bit of a jerk, _I thought to myself while staring straight ahead. _Well fine then, I won't bother him. _I kept staring straight ahead, not even glancing at the moody silver haired boy beside me. I wouldn't give him any reasons to be a jerk to me.

"Alright, alright students lets quiet down," the 1st period advanced biology teacher yelled to the mass of chattering students. The command didn't seem to have any effect so the next thing he blurted out was, "We have a new student!" _Oh joy_. Well, that shut them up. The mass started turning heads and asking wheres and whos before I heard, "Miss um…Kyra von Lockheart…would you please stand up." _Crap. _Before I knew it, I was rising from my chair; the squeak of the chair sliding back seemed as loud as a bomb going off in the dead silence of the room, my face burning red. Zero didn't even stir. Soon, I was staring into the eyes of too many curious students. I nervously brushed the hair from in front of my eyes. "Please welcome her and…," the teacher stopped abruptly. My heart seemed to stop in my chest. The middle aged, balding man was staring at me unblinkingly. The room was deathly silent. "You…you're her…the last one," he trailed off.

_Oh no…_

Suddenly his face beamed and he excitedly blurted out, "You, you're the daughter of the famous Dietrich and Anya von Lockhart, the world renowned doctors!" He was like a little kid who had just found the toy in the cereal box. "I read your parent's article's every month in all of the scientific magazines and reports. I am so sorry they are gone," he added.

"Yeah, me too," I said solemnly. This was ridiculous and embarrassing standing here.

The sadness quickly faded from his eyes however. "Well then, coming from such bright and talented minds, you are sure to be top student in this class, heck in every class!"

_Please shut up…_

"I bet you are going to become a doctor just like them and then you can continue to save lives and give hope to…

"NO!" I almost screamed, shocking even myself with my reaction. Zero was even looking at me now, his expression actually appearing a little softer, even curious. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't shake the image of Millie's trusting eyes staring up at me before…before I…

"Miss Lockhart, are you ok?" I heard the teacher ask worriedly, but he strangely seemed far away. I felt a cold sweat break out all over my body, Millie's eyes burned in my mind. Hope. I had given Millie hope, but…but then… I felt weak and lightheaded, when I felt some kind of gentle force pushing me down, melting me into my seat. I blinked a few times and came to see that the gentle force was Zero, who was, astonishingly enough, bending over me with worried eyes, his face soft. His warm hands were on my shoulders, keeping me from coming crashing down inside myself. I didn't want this warm feeling to leave.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked softly. All at once my mind seemed to switch back on and, everything registered in my mind as to what was going on.

_Oh great, now I've really done it, _I thought to myself while mentally kicking myself in the butt. _The first day and I am now the really smart, rich kid who has strange meltdowns. Making friends and living a life will come extra easy now. So much for getting away from the past. _

"Oh…uh," I stammered, my face burning. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok," I stammered, not to convincingly. "I uh…just don't do crowds very well," I said while trying to force a smile.

"Ok, if you say so," he said quietly while returning to his seat and resuming his previous position.

Nervously, I still looked into the many eyes of the other students and the teacher. "Yeah, um…I'm ok, I promise," I called to the teacher, who was still shell shocked. "I uh, can't do crowds or public speaking without…you know," I added with a grin, hoping it would deflect any further questions.

"My deepest apologizes Miss Lockhart," the balding teacher sincerely said as he bowed low. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot, but I'm glad to see you are ok. Now then, let's get started on the first chapter; What is Science?" he called as the rest of students, thankfully, quickly did as they were told. I scanned the room for Yori, and when I saw her flashing me a smile and a thumbs up, I felt a lot better. I pulled out my own book and flipped to the fist chapter, which of course had pictures of scientists and light bulbs and whatnot. Quickly, I tried to sneak a glance at Zero, only to be caught by his violet eyes. He just kinda blinked at me and then returned to flipping through his book rather bored. I could have swore I still saw a hint of worry in his eyes, but I was still probably slightly out of my mind, and so I tried to act interested in a class that I already knew everything in.

The hour and a half long class seemed to drag forever, probably because I was bored out of my mind, and I was thankful when the tone sounded. Eagerly I stuffed my books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder and was ready to sprint down to Yori when I felt a hand grip my arm. I turned to find Zero, his hair slightly ruffled from his morning nap in class, in front of me. I couldn't help but smile at the way the silver locks stood straight out, in fact I made the mistake of letting a slight giggle escape.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, his expression going icy again.

"No…nothing," I smiled, trying to deflect any hostility. "It's just, your hair is a little messed up from your nap," I added pointing to the offending locks.

"Wha…what," he growled instantly tearing his hand through his hair.

"Did you want to tell me something?" I asked unsure of his present mood.

"Well I was gonna tell you sorry for earlier, but I changed my mind," he grumped as he turned to leave.

I just stared in confusion, but quickly brushed it off when I saw Yori and her friends waving for me to come join them. I quickly made my way down to them, surprised to see they were unaffected by my earlier episode.

"Come join us for break," Yori smiled and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Gladly," I beamed as we started to go, but before leaving, I turned and searched the higher levels, hoping to catch a glimpse of the silver haired boy, but he was gone.

"Coming Kyra?" Yori called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I chirped as I sprinted to catch up.

_Why are you so angry Zero? _I heard myself thinking. _Why are your eyes so familiar? _Many questions about my silver haired, grumpy seat neighbor continued to fill my mind, and I wondered if they would ever be answered.

**Ok, ok so how did i do? I'm rusty i know lol, but please leave reviews...pretty please :)**


	2. New Revelations

**Yay Chapter 2 is up! And my computer is making my blood pressure sky rocket lol. So..im sorry for leaving out important details in ch. 1 such as, oh idk, Kyra's age and time of year, and whatnot. I'm trying to do better :) Thank you sasame103, missanimestranger, and pureprincess for the kind reviews!**

Finally the tone marking the end of my last class sounded, which was a Godsend because half of the students were asleep on their desks. The day had actually gone pretty well, despite the events of my first class. I made a few more friends at break and lunch with Yori's help, and to my surprise, not one of them seemed to think I was stuck up or strange in any way, or if they did, they sure were good at hiding it. In fact, they were practically begging me to help them with their homework in biology and chemistry; of course, I was practically begging them to help me in history and geometry, which I guess showed them I wasn't some sort of freakish genius after all. It felt amazing to be surrounded by these happy faces and something as simple as being invited over to the lunch table did wonders for my achy heart. We even had a date set to go play tennis together. I finally felt like a seventeen year old girl again, at least for now. Only one thing seemed out of place during the day, Zero never showed up again, but after asking Yori, I learned that it wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Still, how can he just skip almost an entire day of school?

I was just finishing packing up when I realized that almost all of the girls were squealing and yelling a lot more than usual. I stood up, my pack slinging over my shoulder, to see a mass of girls pushing and shoving to get the door.

"I have to be first to see my Wild!" one blond was yelling as she was dragging another brunette back by the strap of her backpack.

"No, Idol loves me!" the brunette retaliated as she shoved the blond back into the mass.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"My Takuma is waiting for me!"

"Shiki darling wait for me!"

I stared in confusion at the chaos before me. I didn't dare get in the way of the pack of crazy girls, so I just stood and waited for the squealing mob to shove each other out of the door. Yori was nowhere in sight.

"What the heck is going on," I muttered to myself as I followed the mob at a distance, curious as to what was about to receive it. Soon I found myself in the back of the crowd of screaming girls at a large gate with massive wooden doors; there was even a moon on the top of the marble. I was still baffled at this scene and trying to figure out everything when I heard Yori yelling,

"Get back please! Hey you can't cross that line! Hey, no shoving!"

She sounded strained, so I shoved my way through the chaotic crowd, getting stepped on, shoved, and cussed out along the way. I finally broke out of the black swarm in the front to find Yori hopelessly trying to force a trio of girls back into line.

"Hey, why don't you try to pretend you actually have some sense," I growled at them as I stepped in to help Yori, who greatly welcomed my help with a tired smile.

"You're just trying to make your move on my Idol!" the pigtail girl screams.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and I can assure you I'm not making any moves on anyone," I grunted as I forced her back into the crowd just as Yori finished forcing the other two back. All three scowled at us, but quickly turned back to yelling and squealing with the rest of the mob.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much," Yori panted as she straightened her ribbon, which was violently attacked in the process of controlling wild girls.

"No problem," I panted as well, rubbing my bruised knee. "Just, what the heck is going on?" I asked watching the mob grow louder as the doors began to creak.

"You're about to find out," she sighed exhausted.

I watched as the massive wooden doors slowly opened and the crowd grew insane. And then…I saw them. They were all in white uniforms_. Beautiful. Perfect. Too perfect._

"Hello my adoring fans!" a blond one beamed as he waved to the sea of screaming girls.

"Wild, over here!" one called.

"No, over here!"

"Shiki!"

The screaming continued, and went to new heights as the blond began pointing his finger as if it was a gun and started "shooting" the crazy fan girls.

"Bang, bang, bang!" he cheerily called with a huge grin.

_These people. They…they can't be human._

The stream of white uniforms continued, until the final two were making their way the couple made their way out, even the sea of fan girls quieted down. They were the most beautiful of all of the white uniformed students. The young man had dark brown, wispy hair that reached his shoulders; the girl had a slightly lighter shade of brown hair that reached her back. Porcelain skin. Graceful bodies. Piercing eyes. Both were the embodiment of perfection. The crowd was silenced by their commanding presence.

_They are…_

My hands began to tremble as the familiar cold sweat returned. My breath started coming out in short little puffs, each one more strangled.

_The smell of iron filled my nose, almost gagging me it was so strong. I was hiding behind the door frame, too afraid to look at where the scent was coming from._

"_What have we done to you?" I heard my mother plea desperately. "We haven't done anything to cause you harm!" she cried. _

_Hearing my mother's desperate voice, I forced myself to poke my head around the protective wall. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. My father's body lay motionless in a pool of blood, my mother crouched over him, like a frightened yet relentless animal. She saw me before the beautiful blood stained killer did._

"_Find Millie Kyra!" she screamed. "Find her and run!" _

_I tore myself away from the wall just as I caught a glimpse of the blood red eyes turning toward me. I ran through our massive house as fast as my legs could carry me. I tore through every single room, every closet, and every possible space. Up the stairs, down the stairs, up the stairs again. My eyes and lungs burned. My mind was strangled._

"_Millie!" I screamed, my voice cracking in terror. "Millie!" I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find Millie._

"Vampires," I whispered in shock.

Yori snapped her head toward me, pressing her finger to her lips to silence me. I stared in oblivion as a rosy blond girl vampire bowed to the couple and said, "Good morning Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki."

_Pureblood vampires._

The couple continued forward, waving and smiling at the beaming crowd. The girl, Yuki, seemed to stop and stare up toward the sky for a moment, but then returned her gaze to her partner and proceeded down the walk way smiling. Slowly, I turned my dazed head in the direction she was looking, and found the silver haired boy hidden in a tree. I couldn't see him clearly, but I could swear I saw a look of pain, anger, sadness, or betrayal on his face, but I didn't know which one, if not all of them. But before I could look any longer he had leaped from his perch and was stalking off to who knows where. I wanted to follow him, for some unknown reason, but before I could take a step Yori had me by the arm and was dragging me behind a large oak tree.

"How do you know?" she asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Why are they here?" I stammered. "Here, with innocent humans? Humans who can't defend themselves." I asked

"How do you know?" she asked again, softly but sternly.

"I…my…my parents were ex vampire hunters. They…they uh, do you know about blood tablets?" I asked

"Uh, yeah," she answered a little surprised at my random question.

"Well uh, my parents created those. The elite vampires only promoted them. They were doctors and scientists who specialized in Vampirism underground, but they were also world famous doctors for human diseases as well." I said with a bit of sadness at remembering my parents.

"Oh, wow," she said, trying to take it in.

"Yeah," I said solemnly.

"Well then, maybe you can help me around here," she said as her beaming grin returned to her face.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I grinned back.

"Well, we can talk more later, but I got a message from Chairman at lunch saying he wants you to have dinner with him," she said grabbing my arm playfully. "And it's almost time too, don't want you to be late," she giggled.

"Oh, thanks Yori," I chirped as we sprinted back down to the sun dorms.

_I haven't been this happy in a long time_ I thought to myself as we neared the gothic, ivy covered buildings.

* * *

I was standing in front of Yori's full length mirror in our room, trying to decide if I liked the dress I had chosen to wear to dinner. I wasn't a very fancy person, but I figured it would be nice to look my best for Chairman after not seeing him for so long and after all he has done for me. I had chosen a powder blue strapless dress with a short sleeved white cotton sweater with some simple white sandals. My outfit made me feel and look light and carefree, so I decided to stick with it. I brushed out my rich brown hair and let it fall down over my shoulders. I finished with a light coat of makeup and a squirt of perfume. I took a long look at myself, staring myself in the eyes, seeing a little of my German blood in myself. After just one day here, I looked better. I was a bit too thin, from not eating at home very much, but I could see my old self starting to peek out from her hiding place inside. I flashed myself one final smile and headed toward the Chairman's quarters.

After only one knock on his door, Chairman Cross had flung it open and had me in his arms.

"My you look nice Kyra. So, did you have a good first day?" he asked grinning as he let me go and we were walking to the dining room.

"It was great!" I beamed, deciding to omit the first period incident. "Your school is really amazing and…" I stopped, because seated in one of the table chairs was the silver haired boy, his head coolly resting in one of his hands. Soon, however, he whipped his face toward me, stared for a moment, and then gave Chairman a "what the heck is she doing here?" kind of look.

Seeing our tense silence, Chairman smiled and patted me on the back saying, "So, I guess you have met Zero already".

"Umm…yeah," I stammered, once again turning red because as far I knew, Zero could still be mad at me from earlier.

"Oh good," Chairman smiled. "Zero, this is a close family friend of mine," he said holding my shoulders. I tried to crack a grin, but my embarrassment made it difficult. "And Kyra, Zero is my adopted son."

I turned and looked at chairman puzzled. "I didn't know you adopted any children," I quietly said.

Chairman flashed a quick smile and then looked surprised. "Oh my goodness," he blurted out. "I forgot about the bread, hopefully I didn't burn it," he called as he sprinted out of the room. I felt awkward standing there alone with Zero. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but I could feel the air between us radiating cold. _Well, I guess I can try apologizing to him, anything to break this icy silence…_

I slowly walked over to the table and sat down in the chair across from him. Of course he didn't stir one bit, just kept staring off to the side. I sighed and quietly said, "Hey, I…I um…wanted to apologize for earlier". This caused him to shift his eyes over to me. "I…I didn't mean to offend you or anything," I finished with my eyes directed at the floor. Zero continued to stare at me, and then I heard him sigh deeply. I prepared myself for an onslaught, but I heard instead a quiet,

"Don't worry about it". I looked up again at the boy in front of me to see him running his fingers, almost nervously, through his hair. "I was um…having a bad day," he said between pauses.

I gave the boy a warm smile. "Hey, it's cool," I grinned. "I know how it goes. I just didn't want to have you mad at me on the first day. That would be a new record for me to make people mad," I joked while pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah," he smirked. "I guess that would make you seem like a pretty awful person," he slyly said cracking a small grin.

Seeing that smile made my heart start to race and I prayed I wasn't blushing, which I knew was futile. I could feel my face burning red, but I couldn't look away from the smiling Zero in front of me.

_Why do I feel so warm when I see his smile? _

"You know you turn red a lot during the day," he smirked as I deepened to a new shade of crimson.

"Yeah, I'm not a good liar or a good secret keeper," I laughed.

"No I bet you're not," Zero sighed as he stretched back in his chair. Just then my stomach protested at how hungry it was, rather loudly I might add. Once again my face burned bright red. Zero's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Wow, somebody is hungry," he said as he leaned forward again. "I wonder what's taking the old man so long."

No sooner had the words escaped Zero's lips, Chairman Cross came cheerily bustling in with a massive basket of steaming bread.

"Not one was burned!" he shouted triumphantly. "Now I know you two are starving, so let's dig in!" he said as he removed the silver covers from the platters of food. I was amazed at the plates of chicken, roast, steamed vegetables, rice, and even more.

"Oh, wow," I gasped.

"Like what you see?" Chairman grinned. "Zero here helped a lot in making it," he said nudging the teen in the ribs.

"Don't do that," he grumped in reply.

"Oh don't be so moody Zero," Chairman laughed. "Ok you two, let's eat!"

After filling my plate with the amazing looking food, I looked at Zero and smirked, "Ok, so it looks amazing, but did you make it taste amazing?"

He looked startled at first, but then returned the sly grin and added, "See for yourself."

I took my fork and slowly lifted a piece of chicken to my mouth, keeping my eyes on Zero. After I chewed it a little bit, I put my hands around my throat like I was choking, but I laughed too soon to make it believable.

"Never mind, you are awful," he said matter of factly as he attended his own plate.

"I'm just kidding," I laughed as I forked a second piece. "This is amazing".

We ate for some time in silence, but as we neared the end of our meal, Chairman put down his fork and folded his hands in his lap. Seeing this, both Zero and I stopped eating.

"Kyra, I wanted to talk to you about something tonight," he started.

_I know where this is going, _I thought. Suddenly, a dull anger started to build inside me.

"It's about…" he started, but I was already on it.

"Why are they here?" I demanded a little too coldly. "Why are they here around innocent people?"

Zero was staring at me surprised, but Chairman looked solemn. "I take it you have met the night class," he sighed.

"Yeah, I have," I irritably said.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of level D and E vampires? Call me crazy but no. It wasn't their choice to become what they are. But those purebloods and aristocrats…I am terrified of them. They have power, money, and status and do whatever the hell they please," I growled. I was sorry I was being so angry, but I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore.

"I know you are angry Kyra, but you will see here at this school, not all of them are bad," he tried to console.

"It will take a lot of convincing," I sighed tiredly. _I guess I can't get away from my past…_

"Your family was killed by those beasts too weren't they?" Zero quietly cut in, his eyes cast on the floor.

_Too? What does he mean too? Did his family…_

"Yes," I stammered out. "They were."

Zero looked at me in a way that I didn't need words to understand what he was saying. "I know your pain," he whispered.

Chairman was quiet with us for a little while, and then he softly said, "I hope this school can help change your mind Kyra, but I just want you to feel safe and at home first and foremost".

"Thank you Mr.…I mean uh…Chairman Cross," I weakly smiled, although inside I knew it was next to impossible for me to feel safe and at home with a bunch of powerful vampires who could do as they please just next door, but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Chairman Cross.

"No problem," he smiled, but then the phone started to ring. "Well, excuse me you two, that could be an important call," he said while standing and heading out of the room again.

This time there was a new silence in the room. Zero was still looking at the floor. My face was still burning bright red with muted anger and now embarrassment. I looked at Zero in silence, sensing that words wouldn't be too good at this point.

_What did you mean Zero? What happened to you?_

After a suffocating silence, Zero sighed. "Look, I know what question is running around inside that head of yours," he said coldly, but I could tell the iciness was not directed at me. "The answer is yes. Even though we barely know each other, I guess we have one big thing in common. It's nice to see that someone else finally has some sense about those beasts," he said seriously, his eyes staring straight into mine.

There were so many other questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to pry. Zero looked as if he would shut off completely if I pushed it, and of course, he wasn't pushing me. I sat, letting my eyes roam the table, when I saw the glint of a silver gun in the pocket of Zero's school jacket.

"Is that a Bloody Rose?" I asked softly, pointing to the gleaming gun.

"Ye…yeah it is," he said a little surprised, while pulling the silver pistol from his pocket. "How do you know about it?"

He handed me the powerful weapon, I turning it around in my hands, the cool metal soothing to my sweaty, nervous hands. "My father had one," I started. "He and my mother were ex hunters, but he kept his Bloody Rose just…just in case," I whispered slowly, remembering.

_I could still see the graveness in my father's face as we both stared at the pile of ashes not too far from us. His face seemed so much older than it usually did. He had just shot a level E, one that he and my mother were working to save with their research on a cure, but she had slipped away to fast, becoming a slavering and mad shell of her former self. It was a mercy killing, but every time my parents had to take the life of an E, my and their hatred for the purebloods grew. They were trying to save the innocent lives of those turned into vampires, and every life lost seemed to add years to their faces. The chains that held the creature glimmered, my parents hated to use them, but it was necessary at times. My father was teaching me one of the hardest lessons that day._

_"Kyra," he said heavily. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, hating to show me such a terrible truth, but knowing that I must learn it. "Sometimes," he paused for a minute. "Sometimes you just…you just can't save them all," he whispered._

_I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes, a spark of hate ignited in my heart. "I hate them daddy," I stammered. "I hate the purebloods"._

_"Kyra?"_

"Hey, Kyra…are you ok?"

Zero was looking at me worriedly, his expression soft again.

"Uh, yeah," I said, blinking a few times to get the fog out of my mind. I still felt the cold gun in my hands. "Did I zone out?" I asked handing the Bloody Rose back to Zero.

"Just a little bit," he smiled lightly. We sat in silence again for a few moments, only the sound of our soft breathing audible. "It sucks doesn't it?" he sighed.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "More than anyone can imagine," I replied softly.

We smiled at each other, and then Zero got up to go see how long Chairman would be. I sat there watching where Zero had left, taking everything I had just learned in.

_So Zero's family was killed too. But, by who? There's still so much I want to know._

Soon I heard Zero's footsteps padding back into the room, and he soon appeared from the hall, his silver hair swaying with every step.

"Chairman says that he will be awhile, so it's ok for you to return to your dorm," he said while starting to pick up the plates.

_I don't want to leave…_

Well, I guess it is getting late," I said as I got up. "But I want to help clean up first," I said while starting to grab the glasses.

"Thanks," he said bending over to get the last plate, when I saw a red drop fall on the table. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Zero, look at me," I demanded in my motherish tone.

"What?" he looked at me quizzically, his eyebrows raised in question. And then I could see my suspicions were true. A trail of red was starting to form on the right side of his nose.

"Hey, um…your nose…it's bleeding," I pointed.

Surprised he set the plates down and reached up to his face, dabbing some of the blood that was leaking from his nose and looking at it in shock. "I …um…I'll be right back," he quickly said as he swiftly exited the room, holding his hand to his bleeding nose.

"I'll finish cleaning the table!" I called down the hall. I proceeded to gather up the dishes he had left and place them in the sink, returning for the glasses, and then the silverware. After I had cleaned the table as best I could, scrubbing a little harder at the blood stain, I sat down again and waited for Zero to return. After some time had passed, I began to wonder what was taking him so long, it was just a nosebleed right? After a few more minutes I started to get worried and decided to get up and try to find the bathroom. After a few false starts, I finally ended up at the closed door of the bathroom. I slowly reached up and knocked quietly. "Hey, Zero?" I asked in a hushed voice. "Are you ok in there?"

I heard him shuffle and then, "Ye…yeah, I'll be out in a few. Just wait for me in the dining room."

His voice sounded a little off, and I wasn't convinced. "You sure? You've been in there a while," I pressed.

"I'm fine," he curtly said.

Me being the mom type, and knowing that I was probably going to tick him off, I pushed open the door anyway and peeked in. Zero wheeled around and stared at me, his eyes icy. He had a tissue pressed against his nose, and I could see the red liquid starting to seep through it.

"I said go away," he growled. I ignored him, for I was staring at the mass of wadded up, bloody tissues in the sink. I was worried, but I had seen much worse with my parent's patients before. "Go away," he raised his voice again.

I was too much my mother's child. When she was taking care of a patient, no matter how much they protested and cursed, she was only focused on getting them better. Zero's anger bounced off of me as I made my way in. He was glaring daggers at me as I walked over and put the toilet seat down, and for a second, I swore I could see a hue of red in them, but I brushed it off as my eyes messing with me.

"Sit down," I commanded pointing to the seat. He only stared at me angrily.

"I said get out," he said harshly.

Any other time I probably would have flushed red and been hurt, but I just stood there pointing. "Sit down. I'm not leaving until you do," I challenged steadily.

He stood there like a stone, almost trembling with anger, but he finally stalked over and sat down, the tissue still pressed tightly to his face.

"Alright, let me see," I commanded again holding out my hand for the tissue.

"I didn't ask for your help," he grumped

"You're doing it wrong, give me the tissue and let me see," I calmly asked again, still holding out my hand. He rolled his eyes and finally handed over the bloody mess of a tissue and I could clearly see his nose had no intention of stopping its flow. "Sit up straight and lean forward slightly," I said throwing the tissue away. Zero eyed me, but did as I said. "Take your thumb and index fingers and press your nose together close to the bone and hold them there for five minutes," I finished.

"Five minutes?" he protested.

"Yup, and I'm sitting right in here until time is up".

"Fine," he huffed as he pinched his nose together.

The five minutes seemed to drag on forever. Zero stayed miffed at me for awhile, glaring at me every time my eyes met his. I figured it was kind of embarrassing for him though, I know I would be, but I was going to see to it that he was ok. Eventually the scowl melted off his face and his expression was soft once again, but he was still quiet. Finally the timer on my watch went off, signifying the five minutes was up.

"You can see if it's stopped now," I said quietly.

Zero released his hold and went to the mirror and watched. After waiting a few seconds and then wiping the smeared blood off of his face, he turned to me and uttered a quiet thanks.

"Hey, it's no problem. It's what I do," I smiled, and then quickly wiped it away, memories flooding my mind at my words.

Zero stood with downcast eyes, occasionally reaching up and reassuring himself that the flow of blood had stopped. "I…I'm sorry for getting angry again," he spoke in almost a whisper. "I uh…I've never had a nosebleed before". He looked so innocent, almost childlike the way he looked at me.

"Me either," I confessed. "I've just seen enough of them".

We both softly chuckled, and the awkward silence found its way back in the bathroom.

"I can uh, walk you back to your dorm if you want," he offered softly. "It's the least I could do".

"Oh," I started surprised, feeling my face turn red yet again. _Why do I keep doing this? _"You don't have to, I mean, I'm sure your tired," I started, but Zero was already heading out the door.

"Let's go," he called behind him.

I sighed, a bit amazed at his stubbornness, but also relieved because I really didn't know my way around this massive school in the first place. I took one last look at the bloody tissues that still inhabited the sink, but quickly shrugged it off. _People get nosebleeds all the time, _I told myself while hurrying to catch up with Zero who was waiting at the door.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered as we headed out toward the girls dorms.

* * *

Before long we found ourselves before the door to mine and Yori's room. The walk here was a bit tense, but Zero didn't look unhappy or anything, so we walked in a comfortable silence. I looked around to see if anyone was in the halls, thinking it would seem a bit weird for a boy to be out here with me in the girl's dorms. I sure didn't need that reputation, but no one was to be found.

"Thanks again for walking me back," I smiled nervously at the silver haired boy.

"Thanks for fixing my nose," he kindly smirked back. "Well, you better be getting to bed, I don't want to hear it from old man Cross you fell asleep in class because I kept you out or anything".

"Yeah I guess your right," I sighed turning to open the door, but quickly turned around and said another, "Thanks again Zero," but the boy was already heading down the hall. To my surprise he stopped and turned smiling his wily grin.

"No problem. You know you might actually turn out to be a decent friend," he said as started down the hall again.

_Friend? _I stared in silence for a while before letting myself in the room. Yori was sound asleep, so I quietly undressed and slipped on a tshirt and shorts and washed my face. As I climbed into my bed, I kept thinking of what Zero said. What it meant to me. _I'm Zero's friend_. Replaying that statement in my head, I snuggled down into the covers smiling, and was soon drifting off to sleep.

**Ok, i know not a lot of action, but thats gonna come in the next chapter :) I hope y'all are still liking it! Please review!**


	3. The Awful Truth

**Thank you The SneakyHobo, Pinkbeca, missanimestranger, ArmyRabbit, Takutolover1, sasame103, and Jade Starlight for the kind reviews :) Well, here's chapter three where some stuff actually happens lol. Oh yeah, dumb me forgot to mention this is set about a year after the end of season two of the anime. I probably forgot something else again but, enjoy! :)**

_Lacrimosa dies illa. Qua resurgent ex favilla. Judicandus homo reus, huic ergo parce Deus. Pie Jesu Domine. I hear my voice all around me singing the Latin dirge, only I am standing silent somewhere, somewhere cold in a foggy daze. I can hear my disembodied voice singing the haunting song, the song I sang to Millie through tears every night to get her to stop crying. Day of tears and mourning. Judge the guilty man. Have mercy oh Lord. The fog in my mind begins to lift, opening my eyes to my surroundings. It is dark, overcast, drizzling icy cold drops on my damp hair. On my tear stained face. I see that I am in some sort of grassy field, but there are strange rocks all over the place. And that's when I realize these are no strange rocks. There are gravestones…everywhere. I feel an icy wind start to pick up, swirling my tangled brown hair all around my face, nearly blinding me. Lacrimosa dies illa… I keep hearing my own haunting voice, but it is getting harder and harder to hear because the wind becomes more and more violent. The angry gale starts to push me from behind, ripping my black dress around me. I try my hardest to stand up to the violent force, but I find myself being forced to take small steps forward to keep from being blown away. Despite my efforts, the wind gives one last surge, and I am thrown forward on the ground, my face striking the ground and my dress flying around me. I feel my arms struggle to pick myself up, my hair all around my face and stuck to my lips, when my eyes come to stare directly at one of the graves. I am face to face with a dark, marble headstone. My eyes struggle to focus, fear enveloping me every second that ticks by. And that's when the name on the stone becomes crystal clear. There etched in perfect precision reads the name Amelia Rose von Lockhart. My Millie. It feels as if the earth is falling away from me, as if I'm free falling into a pit of darkness. I start to scream hysterically, "Millie! Millie! No!" Over and over I scream like something wild, something insane, digging my nails in the dirt with every yell. And then, I'm snatched from my nightmare. _

* * *

"Kyra! Kyra!" I hear someone yelling. I feel my body being shaken, someone holding me. Finally my tormented eyes fly open, and I know they appear wild and terrified to the soft and worried brown eyes that meet them. I am soaked with sweat, my hair is a tangled mess, tears are streaming from eyes, and my throat feels like charred sandpaper. Yori, still in her pajamas, relaxes her grip on my shoulders. She looks slightly frightened and worried; her face a little pale. I wanted more than anything to break down in her arms and cry until I didn't have any tears left in my body, but I knew I couldn't. _Don't dump your horror on her, she doesn't deserve it_, I told myself, trying to pull the fragments of my being back into one solid piece again.

"Was I dreaming?" I croaked trying to erase the somber mood with a faint smile.

"Ye…yeah, but I would call it a nightmare, if not a night terror," she sighed, seeing that for now I seemed ok. "Are you ok?"

_I don't think I will ever be ok again…_

"Yeah," I started, sitting up. "I just…have really realistic dreams," I hoarsely said.

"I'll say, I thought you were dying the way you were screaming," Yori sighed.

_Oh great, now she's gonna be terrified of me every night and think I'm some sort of psycho, if not all of the girls who heard me. There goes my friendship…_

"Do you…want to talk about it?" she asked me sympathetically, but I could tell she was genuine, which eased my heart, but also sent it into a new wave of distress.

_I can't do it again. If I think about her again I'll break for sure_. _It hurts too bad, but she is my friend…_

"My uh…my sister," I stammered quietly, trying to stave off the coming tears. "She was…killed. She was murdered," I manage to squeak out in a strained whisper. I could feel my insides starting to crack and begin to shatter again, but before I could completely fall apart into nothingness again, I felt Yori wrap me in her warm, loving arms.

"It's ok now," she whispered, but said no more. She just held me in her comforting embrace so I could once again piece myself together. After I was a bit more stable in myself, I pulled back and gave her a shaky smile.

"That's not very convincing, but it will have to do," she smiled back as we both turned and sat on my bed. Still seeing her in pajamas reminded me that we had school to attend in the morning.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" I asked, worried I might have been making her late as well.

"Calm down, it's only six thirty," she giggled. "But I guess we can go ahead and start getting ready for school and get some breakfast," she said starting to stand.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed, feeling completely exhausted. "Hey, I'm sorry for keeping you up all…" but I couldn't finish because Yori had firmly placed her finger on my lips to shush me.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled warmly. "Sometimes you just can't help these kinds of things". And with that, she headed off in the bathroom to take a shower. I lay back down and closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to erase away the memories that kept haunting me.

* * *

At eight o clock I had finally drug my exhausted body to my chair and fell into my seat. No matter what I did, I couldn't hide the dark circles under my eyes or tame my overall haggard appearance. I didn't even bother with makeup; I was just too tired to care. I was pushing a stray strand of untamed hair away from face when I felt something rustle beside me.

"You look like hell," came the flat voice of Zero as he sat down beside me in his usual uncaring fashion. I turned to stare at him with an irritated scowl, only to find that he didn't look much better than I did. He was paler than usual, and underneath his eyes were even more apparent dark circles than mine. There even seemed to be a sheen of sweat on his brow.

"You're a fine one to talk," I tiredly croaked back. "I didn't get any sleep, what's your excuse?" my voice continued to crack, my throat angry from last night's screaming.

"None of your business," he almost spat back at me.

I was taken aback by his coldness, considering I thought we were some sort of friends now. _That's what I get for thinking,_ I thought to myself as I sighed and focused on the projection screen in front of the classroom. _I lost my family too, but even I'm not this moody or just plain rude._ I shook off the irritation of Zero's moodiness and started doodling in my notebook to keep me awake, being that I already knew today's lesson by heart, which was basic organic molecules. _I wonder if I will ever know how to act around Zero with his many mood swings, _I pondered as I started to outline a trotting horse.

When I pretty much finished my horse doodle, which didn't turn out to be too bad, I thought I heard something strange. I picked my head up from my drawing and looked in front of the class, but nothing was out of the ordinary. All I heard was silence, but then I heard someone's breath catch, as if in pain. Still, no one in front was acting weird. That's when I turned and saw Zero, clutching the table in a death grip. Sweat was dripping off of his deathly pale face and his breathing was ragged and coming in quick pants. Every few seconds it looked as if his body was wracked with pain, and that's where the sound of someone's breath catching was coming from. Every time it happened he dug his nails deeper into the wood of the table.

"Zero, are you ok?" I whispered worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he hissed at me through clenched teeth, although he wouldn't look at me. "I'm fine," he icily added.

"Like hell you are," I hissed back at him, my worry increasing. _Why is this so familiar?_

"Just shut up!" he raised his voice as he jumped out of his chair, knocking it over. He still wouldn't look at me as he stormed off and slammed the door behind him. I could tell the entire class had stopped to observe this sudden outburst and I could feel every pair of eyes on me, quietly asking me what had happened.

_I don't even know what happened,_ my mind raced as I stared at the wooden door that had received Zero's wrath.

"Hey, Kyra," I heard Yori's voice whisper. I turned around in my seat shakily, my mind still fighting to make sense of what had just happened. "What was that all about?" she asked with confused eyes.

"I…uh…I don't know," I whispered back just as confused, but the worry inside me was starting to become unbearable. Even with all of student's eyes on me, boring into me, I could only think of what was wrong with Zero. I also remembered something my mother taught me. _What was it?_ Something from deep in my memory was trying to claw its way back to my mind. A memory from home…

_I was about seven years old at the time. I was still an only child, little Millie was not even born yet. It was a cold fall day. I was walking along one of the long and vast roads that led to our mansion, making my way home from visiting a friend who lived fairly close by. I remember the sky getting darker and angrier by the minute, and with every howl of the wind I quickened my pace. I was almost home when I saw the little mongrel dart across the dirt path, although it collapsed once it reached the soft grass. I ran to the little dog as fast as my little legs would carry me, only to find the little beagle mix had a badly hurt back leg. Knowing that my mother could take care of it, I called to the little dog. It didn't budge, only laid there exhausted. I had walked over to the dog and was taking off my coat to wrap it up in when it started growling at me. "Its ok boy," I soothed as I came closer with my jacket. "I won't hurt you." The dog continued growling at me, but I was too young and innocent to understand. As I placed my coat over the dog's back, it snarled and snapped at me, barely missing my arm. It ran as fast it could on three legs until it was out of sight. _

_"Kyra, why are you crying darling?" my mother soothed as soon as she saw my damp face. I told her about the injured dog and how it ran away. "My goodness, are you hurt?" she asked worried._

_"No mom," I sniffled. "I'm not crying because I'm hurt, I'm crying because I can't help that little dog. He's out there all alone. Why was he afraid of me?" I sniffled._

_My mother took me in her arms and sat in one of the big leather rocking chairs, rocking my sadness away. "Kyra, that little dog didn't mean it. He was hurt, and when animals, and even people get hurt, sometimes they just lash out at everything because they are afraid. We can't hold it against them; we just have to continue to show them there is nothing to be afraid of. We have to always show them kindness and love," she finished as I listened intently._

_The next day, I found the dog again, only this time I was patient and coaxed him with food. After days, I was carrying the little dog home in my arms, and soon he was my best friend…_

Without a word I was up out of my chair and sprinting for the door before anyone could say anything to me. As I entered the hallway I was running.

_Zero is hurting, _I told myself as I looked in every room, every closet, everywhere someone could possibly go. _Zero is hurting and I'm going to help him even if I do get bit, _I thought as I flung open the door to the school and headed for the boys dorms.

* * *

The dorm was dead silent. "Zero?" I called out loud, knowing the vast majority of the boys were in class unless they happened to be sick. I walked through the halls of rooms calling his name, but I heard nothing in reply. As I entered another hall of rooms, I thought I heard water running from one of the far bedrooms. "Zero?" I called again as I headed to investigate. When I got to the door, I found it open. Slowly I crept inside, trying to find any indications as to whose room it was. "Zero?" I whispered this time. I could still only hear the sound of running water, and my eyes found a school uniform jacket tossed on the floor. Slowly I made my way to the closed bathroom door. Nervously I reached up and lightly knocked. "Hey Zero, are you in there?" I whispered.

"Get out of here," came the sharp, yet horribly strained reply of Zero.

"No Zero, let me help you," I begged. "Please?"

"Go away," was the stony reply.

Knowing that I wasn't going to get in there politely, I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "Zero please!" I desperately begged.

_Why am I fighting so hard to help him?_ My mind raced in frustration. _I barely know this boy and he clearly does not want my help, or is he…is he like that little dog I found? Why is this whole situation so familiar? _

The healer that I had tried to bury deep inside me was now screaming at me full force. I was going to help the damaged boy locked inside the bathroom no matter what. In a flash I had one of the bobby pins from in my hair snatched out in my hand and working furiously at the lock.

"I said leave me alone!" came the strangled yell of Zero, but his voice was becoming more and more desperate sounding with every threat he hurled at me. His angry warnings became less and less forceful as I kept at the lock. They were starting to sound like desperate pleas. Finally I heard the lock click open. I pushed the door open, but before I could take another step I felt myself being slammed back by a powerful force, pinning me against the cream walls of the bathroom. Dazed and confused, I tried to free myself, only to find that my arms were held fast by an iron grip. Zero had me trapped between the wall and him, with no possible way to break his grasp. Panic started to boil inside me; my heart was racing in my chest.

"Zero, what are you doing?" I stammered out in a frail squeak.

I didn't hear a reply, only the labored breathing of Zero. Then I felt his hot breath puffing on my neck, near my vein. He seemed to be struggling with himself, but the ominous hot breathing was too close to my neck for comfort, sending me into a new wave of panic. I tried to struggle, but it was no use.

"You…you're a…" I whispered, terrified.

_I could hear myself screaming. My parent's bodies lay in a pool of blood. Millie is clinging to me in terror, blood flowing from her porcelain neck. Her screams deafen my ears and my own cries of anguish. We are sitting in a pool of blood that could belong to anyone, the crimson is everywhere. On my face, my hands, everywhere. The scent of iron is gagging. All I can hear now is Millie's hysterical screams and the blood red eyes of the pureblood burn in my mind._

"Vampire…" I breathed as I felt something sharp touch the delicate skin of my neck. "Zero…Zero stop," I begged in paralyzed fear. I kept waiting for his fangs to sink into my flesh, but nothing happened. Suddenly his body shuddered and I felt the dangerous weight of his fangs leave from my neck. I could hear each and every painful breath he took as he lifted his head to mine. Sweat was pouring off of him, but his eyes… His eyes were crimson and wild. Even though he was in horrible pain, he released his grip on me and sank to the floor on his knees gagging, his hand clutched at his throat.

"Leave," he managed to get out before another wave of pain hit.

Finally my mind recovered from its shock. I remembered him talking about how his family was murdered by a pureblood. _A pureblood…_ Finally I realized that Zero was a level D who could very well be falling to E. _Millie…_ I had to shut off my memories before I lost myself to them and couldn't help Zero.

I slowly walked over to the suffering boy before me, kneeling down beside him and placing my hand on his shuddering shoulder. "Zero, do you have any blood tablets?" I calmly asked. Zero, gasping, flung a packet from his pocket. The little black box landed on the floor with a thud, spilling the little white pills on the floor. I reached down and carefully picked two of the pills up and then went over to the sink and turned the warm water on. Taking one of the plastic cups by the sink, I dropped the pills inside and filled the cup with warm water. The pills soon dissolved, turning the clear liquid red. I knelt down by Zero again, my hand feeling the sweat coming through his white shirt as it came to rest on his back. "Zero," I softly said holding the cup in front of him gently. "You have to try to drink this."

The boy was in so much pain was nearly he laying down completely. "I…I can't," he gasped.

"Zero, you have to try," I softly demanded. Zero picked his head up, his muscles shaking in exhaustion, and looked at me pleadingly. He hesitated, but then tried to reach for the white cup, but I could tell he couldn't manage it.

"You just take it easy," I quietly said as I helped the painful boy into a sitting position. He gasped in pain again as the torrent in his body raged. I gently supported the back of his head, which I found his hair matted in perspiration. I brought the cup up to his lips, and he drank the red liquid like he hadn't seen water in days. I thought I could feel him relaxing, but before I knew it, Zero was coughing and gagging. He fell forward on the floor, his body wracked with coughing. Finally, Zero coughed the blood substitute out of his body.

_No…_ I watched horrified. _This can't be happening, this can't be real. His body…rejects the tablets…_

It felt like a load of bricks had been dropped on me. I watched the suffering boy before me writhe in pain, just like I watched my sister. I again pushed down awful memories and my own fear. _I know what I have to do…I can't be afraid._

I again moved beside Zero, my hands now starting to tremble. I had to wait for one of his coughing fits to stop before I said, "Zero, you have to take my blood". My body felt numb with a cold fear, but I wasn't going to back out. Zero looked at me in shock.

"I won't…do that…to you," he said in heaving breaths.

"You have to Zero," I protested.

"No".

I urgently reached forward and cupped his pale face in my hands, his eyes, although blood red and thirsty, were so sad. "Listen to me Zero," I solidly whispered. "It's ok, if this is how I can help you, then, please let me. I want to help you Zero. You will end up killing yourself if you don't. Please Zero," I begged, tears starting to leak from my eyes. Zero's tired and agonized face was both surprised and depressed at the same time. I brushed his wild bangs from his face, and with a hurt face he placed his hands on my arms and pulled himself up next to me, in my arms. Once again the hot breath was on my neck, but it was different now.

"Please forgive me," he whispered sadly before I felt a white hot pain in my neck. I winced and gasped at the pain, my arms locking tighter around Zero. I tried not to think about the awful sensation of my blood draining from me, the sickening sound of the broken feedin goff of the broken. Instead, my hate for the purebloods burned. I placed my hand behind Zero's head, feeling his silky hair. _This isn't fair for him…_

Finally Zero pulled back from me, but still held me in his arms. His eyes were returning to their normal color, and the pain that wracked him had subsided. But his face, even as my blood stained it, was so heartbreaking I thought I would cry again. "I'm so sorry Kyra," he whispered gravely. "Are you ok?"

I felt a little lightheaded and the wounds on my neck stung, but otherwise I was ok. "Yeah, I'm ok," I weakly grinned. Zero's face told me that he didn't buy it. After observing the amount of blood that coated both of us, I thought it wise to start trying to clean up. I spotted a rag hanging over bathtub, so I started to get up to retrieve it, but my vision swirled and I quickly sank back down to the floor, Zero's arms helping me down, but I could feel the exhaustion and weakness in them as well. I looked into the face of the broken vampire and saw that he was just as weak and tired as I was.

"Here," Zero sighed as he got the cloth and gingerly cleaned my neck, but I could feel his hands trembling with weakness, but they were still so comforting and gentle. Then he grabbed his red tie off of the floor and tried to bandage my neck as best he could.

_At least the poor guy is_ trying…I thought as i tried to keep from blushing as Zero worked earnestly to wrap my neck without hurting me. His face was so serious, and i saw shame laced in his violet eyes.

"Sorry I'm not very good at this," he somberly said.

"It works for me," I tried to lighten the mood, but Zero just sat there looking crushed and still deathly pale.

"I'll get you some real bandages," he said as he struggled to stand up, but his knees buckled under him, his body too tired to move. I crawled over to him and helped him sit again. He still felt so weak and his skin was clammy. _I thought vampires get better after they drink,_ I thought worriedly. _At least, that's what all of the others did. Why does Zero still act sick? I've never seen this before…_

"No Zero, you are going to stay right here and rest," I once again softly commanded. I expected Zero to protest, but instead he nodded his head, and to my surprise he just sank down onto the floor. Seeing such a headstrong and defiant person just lay down on the floor scared me more than Zero's struggle with his thirst. "Zero, hey, are you ok?" I asked a little too quickly to sound comforting.

"I'm just…tired," he exhaled in a faint whisper.

"Hey, look at me Zero," I said as I moved closer to him, but he didn't stir. "Zero," I said again as I brushed his silver hair from his face, only to see it still sickly white, the color drained from his face. "Zero," I again said, louder, more frantic as I gently shook his shoulder. He didn't move. I put my fingers to his neck to feel a faint and flittering pulse.

_This isn't right. This isn't normal, he should be ok now. Why is he so weak?_

_"_Zero, come on at least get into bed," I tried again, my voice cracking, and that's when I saw it. The same red trickle that caused so much embarrassment last night was now back again, staining Zero's face and the floor, only this time, it was so much more ominous. Without wasting another second I was up and running toward Chairman Cross's office. Suddenly, my pain and lightheadedness didn't seem so important anymore. I ran so hard, I completely plowed into a teacher who happened to be looking for me, but I couldn't stop.

"Kaien!" I was almost screaming as I pounded on the door to his office. "Kaien please!" I begged, and then the door flew open.

"Kyra, what on earth is wrong?" he asked in shock.

"Chairman, it's Zero," I stammered. "Something's wrong. He should be ok now, but…but he just collapsed," I raced through my words.

I saw Chairman Cross's face instantly turn grave. "Come on," he commanded as he immediately took off toward the boy's dorms. I raced after him, just catching a glimpse of the white uniformed couple standing in the office.

When we finally made it back to Zero's room, we found him trying to push himself up, but in a completely dazed and confused manner. Blood was smeared across his white face and his eyes were glazed over as he swayed. _At least he's alive…_

"Zero, hey come on now," Chairman soothed as he looped his arms under the sick boy. Zero still swayed like a drugged animal and stared out in nowhere land confused. The blood still trickled from his nose, but it was thankfully slower in its flow. Chairman managed to get him to his feet and I ran to slip my arms underneath Zero's other side so we could get him to the bed. The whole time Zero was completely out of it. He softly moaned as we set him down We both pulled up chairs beside him, me staunching the flow of blood and keeping a careful watch on his breathing and pulse. Chairman asked me about my neck and I told him. He just nodded his head understandingly.

"What's wrong with him?" I demanded quietly. Never in my life had I seen something like this. Even the worst level D recovered after drinking blood.

"I don't…know," Chairman sighed as he watched his adopted son.

"Will he be ok?" I asked scared.

"Yes, after he rests for a awhile he will be back to normal, at least until…he becomes thirsty again," Chairman sighed.

I didn't know what to think of all of this, there was so much to take in. "Why didn't you tell me?" I softly asked brushing Zero's stained bangs out of his eyes.

"I guess…I guess I didn't want you to worry your first week here after all that has happened. I wanted you to have a few days free from worries about vampires," he sadly told me.

"It' s a little late for that," I halfheartedly joked. But still, something was terribly wrong with Zero. "So, you don't have any idea why he gets like this," I tried again. There has to be an answer somewhere.

Chairman Cross ran his hand through his light golden hair. "No, I don't," he started. "All I can tell you is Zero is different from anything I've ever seen. For so long he was just like any other level D trying to stay alive, and then it was like his cravings stopped completely for almost a year, but recently, he's changed," his voice dropped. "I've noticed that the cravings have slowly returned, but they are so much more powerful than before. They leave him completely used up and weak, and it gets worse every time. He gets nosebleeds all the time, sometimes I don't know how so much blood can come from one person," Chairman looked at me, almost pleading.

"He said he's only had one," I said confused.

"Oh no, he's had them all too often, he just doesn't want anyone worrying over him," he replied.

"So, what do we do?" I asked quietly, watching the mysterious boy in front of me sleep quietly. Somehow, something inside me was growing more and more anxious, like I was dreading something.

Chairman pushed his glasses up and stared quietly for a moment in deep thought. I could hear my heart starting to beat faster again, my anxiety growing. "Kyra," he said so heavily as he looked at me. "Kyra, your parents were the brightest people I ever knew. No one on earth could have could have made the discoveries they did about vampirism but them. You have no idea how close they were to finding the cure," he said to me earnestly.

_No. No, no, no. Please don't do this to me…_my mind begged as I started to understand where he was going.

"They were so close, but they lost everything to that pureblood, even their lives," he somberly said.

_Please stop. Please stop…_I'm sure I was visibly shaking now and it was all I could do not to run away as fast as I could. It seems all I do is try to outrun my past, but it always catches up to me.

"Kyra," chairman once again started. "I know that you were by their sides the entire time. They were teaching you everything they knew. They knew you had a mind like their own, thats why they showed you what they did. That's why they passed their knowledge on to you. You are a genius like them Kyra, you are their daughter." He was looking at me with a mix of hope and grave sadness, but I was falling apart on the inside.

_NO!_ my mind screamed at me as I was fighting not to panic. _NO! I am nothing like my parents were. They healed…and I killed. They gave hope, and I took it away…_

Chairman rose from his seat and kneeled beside my chair. I knew I was clawing the wooden chair with a death grip and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Chairman took my hand, and then took his other and turned my face toward his. I couldn't look him in the eye…

_You think Millie was murdered as well. She was Chairman, but not by the pureblood you think did it. You have no idea what I did. You have no idea what kind of monster I am…_

"You can do it Kyra," he whispered as he brushed my hair back. "I know you can, it's in your blood. I don't know if this is going to take Zero's life or not, but it doesn't look promising," he said as we both looked at the sleeping boy, who actually didn't look quite as pale anymore. "You have to try Kyra, please help my son," he whispered, his voice cracking. I saw the shine of tears start to form in his eyes. "I thought I had lost him so many times before, but I can't do anything to stop this. You are all that he has left Kyra," he said slowly, and I could hear the pleading in his voice. It was too much. I suddenly burst into tears, hiding the shame in my face in my stained hands.

_I can't save Zero. I couldn't save my sister. She believed in me, but I let her down. I can't look in Zero's eyes and see that kind of hope and trust again, only to shatter it. I can't save your son Chairman, a monster can't save anyone…they can only kill._

"Kyra…" Chairman tried to soothe me, but he had no idea. Before I knew it, I was up and running again. Away from those I could hurt, from those I could kill. I ran so fast that everything was a blur. As I burst through the doors, I tore across the green yard of the school.

_I am running away. I am running away again, like a scared child…_

But wasn't I a scared child? I finally crashed into the woods bordering the school. I was still running in blind terror when I tripped on a root, which sent me crashing down into some bushes. I laid there, scratched and gasping for air, tears pouring down my face. I was a heaving mess. I cried like a possessed person for I don't know how long. Finally my body gave out. My throat was again ruined and I was breathing in little gasps from crying so hard. I laid there and tried to work through my mess.

_Why did this happen? Why am I constantly plagued by my past? Why Zero? Why did it have to be Zero?_

I barely knew the moody silver haired boy, but something inside me knew that I would never be the same again if I lost him. Why was it that my heart swelled every time I saw him? Why was it that my heart shattered when I saw him so broken? Why did I try so hard to help him?

_I already lied to him…_I realized in misery. _I told him I wanted to help him, but what did I do? I ran away…_

"I don't know what to do," I whispered quietly. But I did know one thing. I wasn't going to watch Zero die, but how could I help him if I failed before. So many questions swirled in my head, but I was so tired. My neck throbbed and I remembered Zero's tie. I carefully slipped the red fabric from my neck, not caring about my wounds. I curled up with my face buried in the silky fabric, breathing a comforting scent. Zero's scent.

_I won't lose you Zero…_I told myself as I felt my eye lids start to droop. _I just don't know how to save you…_

"Lacrimosa dies illa…" I quietly sang myself to sleep.

**Wow, heavy chapter lol. So Kyra has a lot of emotional poo to get through. I love Latin witha passion and am taking it right now, so i wanted it in here somewhere. The song is from Mozart's requiem, or from a 14th century chant, but listen to D GrayMan's Lala's lullaby to really hear it :) And yes, the nosebleed from chapter two is important lol. Thank yall so much again and please review! I promise to add more of the VK characters as i figure out how to progress this story!**


	4. Surprises

**Thank you Takutolover1, easily1994addicted, ArmyRabbit, Jade Starlight, AyasumiMamera, Tallulahthewildgirl, Pinkbeca, and missanimestranger for the wonderful comments :) Well here is the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy :) **

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and singing above me. The sun was beating down on my black uniform, making me sticky with sweat. For a second I panicked, sleep momentarily making me forget where I was. But soon, I could feel the prickly leaves and brush under my hands and legs, my long hair a tangled mess in the twigs. For a moment I felt completely at peace in the quiet woods. Although I was hot, the warmth of the sun radiated all over my body like a protective blanket. The birds and fresh air seemed to lift my tired spirit somewhat. With a groan, I pushed myself up with scratched arms, and that's when I felt something silky underneath my palm. I brought the glistening red material up to my face and inhaled it's warm scent.

_Zero…_

Even through the iron smell of my own blood, I could smell the richness of the silver haired boy's scent like he was right there. Only he wasn't. The last time I saw him he looked deathly ill, even if Chairman assured me he would be ok, at least for now. _At least for now…_ How long did he have then? How long did I have to try to figure out this mess? I held my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes, trying to keep the weight of everything from coming crashing back on me. _It's only been two days and so much has happened,_ I thought to myself as I stood up, taking a twig with me that was hanging on to my skirt. Thankfully though, my mind was rendered numb from all of the crying, so I didn't think another meltdown was in the near future. Tiredly, I brushed what twigs, leaves, and dirt I could off of me, which wasn't much. I sighed in frustration, knowing full well that I looked like some feral, lost child. My hair was a mess of tangles and leaves, my uniform was practically ruined for the day, and of course I had tons of lovely cuts and scrapes that adorned my face, arms, and legs. Knowing it couldn't be too awfully late, I looked at my watch to find that it was only lunch time. Somehow I wasn't hungry…

"Well, I better go do damage control," I sighed to myself, knowing that Chairman Cross is probably freaking out over my episode. _I don't know when I can tell him the truth…_I wondered as I tromped through the brush toward the school. _I don't know if I can ever tell him…or Zero. _Before I went to see Chairman, I wanted more than anything to go see Zero. I wanted to see that he really was ok. Soon I was back on the grassy yard of the school. Thankfully everyone seemed to still be at lunch, which was a great relief to me because the very last thing I needed now was for someone to see me like this. _Then they would all think I'm crazy forever, _I thought as I tried to hurry over to the boy's dorm, again hoping no one would see me and form rumors. Before long though, I felt a hand on my shoulder. In fear I spun around wildly, only to be face to face with a beautiful girl with long honey brown hair with glistening eyes. She wore a white uniform, which highlighted her porcelain face. My instincts started to scream at me to run. _Vampire… _I know I was flushing white and probably trembling when the pureblood girl asked,

"Hey, are you ok?" Her voice sounded so sweet and caring, and yet something else was hidden. I just stared. My heart was pounding. I wanted to pull out my father's Bloody Rose and shoot the girl right then and there. But, her face was so genuine and pure. Her touch was so soft and frail, and yet my skin still recoiled. _Get it together Kyra, _I tried to calm myself. _You don't know this girl. You don't know her past or if she has hurt anyone. She looks harmless, but never trust a pureblood._

"Uh, uh yeah. I'm fine," I flatly said.

The girl looked at me, and I could tell she really didn't believe me. "I just saw you coming out of those woods," her soft voice said. "You looked like you might be hurt," she said worriedly. _That's funny_, I told myself. _A pureblood worried over me…_

"No, I'm fine," I stoically said. "I just went for a walk and tripped is all," I said, turning my head to stare at the ground in nervousness, which was a mistake because I completely revealed Zero's fang marks in my neck. Before I knew it the girl had her fingers tracing the angry red marks.

"What happened here?" she said with a bit more authority. Instantly I backed away from the cool touch. I just stared dumbly holding my neck, my other hand clutching Zero's tie. I had no idea how to get out of this one. The girl looked at me and then found the tie in my hand and a look of realization seemed to spark in her eyes. "Let me see," she said softly, stepping closer. My trained instincts made me step back defensively. The girl looked at me sadly. "You have been hurt by one of us," she said slowly. I didn't know if she meant Zero or the purebloods. "You or your family has been hurt by a pureblood am I right?" she asked sounding so genuinely caring I almost wanted to believe her. But I didn't.

"We have been hurt by so much more than one of your kind," I almost hissed, but somehow I didn't think the pureblood girl before me deserved all of the acid I could put in my words.

The girl bowed her head, and then looked at me sadly. "I am so sorry that we are such a destructive race," she somberly said. "But, I don't want to be one of them…" she trailed off looking incredibly sad. For a moment I actually felt sorry for her, but my protective instincts soon returned. The beautiful girl looked at me again and softly smiled. "Please forgive me, I haven't even told you my name," she softly said. "How can I expect you to trust me when I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Yuki Kuran," she bowed.

_I don't trust you Yuki and I never will…_

I didn't know why but that last name sounded so very familiar, but I brushed it aside. "Kyra," was the only thing I said in return.

Her smile slightly dimmed at my shortness. "Kyra, I don't expect you to like me, but I ask that you trust me just this once," she said as she took a step toward me again. "Please," she softly said. My mind screamed at me to flee again, but I was so tired of running. If this girl wanted to kill me, she probably would have already done it.

Although it disgusted me to say it, I mumbled a quick, "Fine." Yuki softly smiled again and came to stand right in front of me. I stared at the ground, unable to look into the face of the beautiful pureblood, but I could still smell her sweet flowery scent. I felt her brush my hair back and place her hand on the angry wounds on my neck. I was shocked at first, but then I could feel the nagging pain start to fade away. Yuki removed her doll like hand and back away far enough for me to be somewhat comfortable again.

"Feel better?" she asked softly. I placed my own hand up to my neck to find the skin silky smooth and completely healed. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Th…thank you," I stammered.

"It's nothing," Yuki smiled as she started to turn away. "Thank you for trusting me," she sweetly said as she started to make her way back to the moon dorms. I only stared in surprise. Halfway across the yard though, Yuki turned and called, "Please tell Zero I said hello." Hearing that, I was shocked even more.

_She knows Zero? What on earth would Zero have anything to do with a pureblood vampire?_

More questions. Just what I needed, but then thinking of Zero brought back my urgency to see him again, so I stuffed Zero's tie in my shirt pocket and took off at a run toward the boy's dorms once again, pushing all of the nagging questions in my head aside for a moment.

* * *

When I got to Zero's room the door was closed, but I couldn't hear anything inside so I gently turned the knob and creaked it open.

"Didn't anyone teach you about knocking," I heard a slightly weak yet back to normal Zero say as I peeked in. My silver haired friend was propped up in bed reading, not bothering to make eye contact with me. I watched him, making myself believe that he really was ok and that this wasn't a dream. "Well, are you going to stand there forever or are you going to barge in like you always do," he said shutting his book and looking at me. Hearing his cocky attitude again gave me relief.

"I plan on barging in like I always do," I mockingly said as I stepped in and closed the door. I saw that Zero still had some remnants of trickled blood on his face. "Didn't anyone teach you how to clean yourself up?" I smirked as I went in the bathroom and got a cloth.

"Didn't anyone teach _you_ how to clean _yourself_ up?" I heard Zero's sarcastic voice call, making me smile.

As I was waiting for the water to get warm, I thought again about what Chairman had said. _"You're all he has left." _I tried to push the thought away as I wrung the cloth out, but then a new sensation found its way in my chest.

I came back and found Zero once again reading his book, not even paying attention to me. It was perfect for me when I flung the cloth at his face, or so I thought, for he caught it with cat like reflexes. "Hey, what was that…" he started irritated, but I cut in.

"Don't you ever scare me like again!" I demanded with my voice showing way too much worry. I could feel tears once again start to form in my eyes. _Why do I do this…_

Zero stared at me shocked, and then shifted his eyes away from me as he cleaned the blood from his face. He then sat there, looking away from me. Finally he said, "I know I scared you, I must seem like a monster to you now…devouring you like some kind of…"

I had come over to Zero's bedside and delivered as gentle a slap as I could manage on my friend's depressed face. He stared at me bewildered. I grasped his shoulders and looked into his violet eyes. I couldn't help it. "Darn it Zero," I said through ever pressing tears. "I'm not talking about that. That doesn't bother me at all! I thought you were dying Zero! I thought that I was going to lose you!" I desperately said as I felt a tear finally escape. He blinked at me, his face surprised. "I thought…I thought you were dead…" I whispered as I wiped the runaway tear from my face as I sat beside Zero. Boy did I feel emotionally spent, but I was here with Zero now and I felt a very small weight lifted from me.

Zero stared at me with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said, but then his expression softened, looking defeated. "Don't cry for a monster like me," he gravely said.

I watched the boy in front of me shocked as he looked somberly to the side. "Zero, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this, you are not a monster," I said softly. "It's not your fault." _I'm the monster Zero, not you…_

"Hey," he started again, looking at me with his sad eyes. "I'm uh…sorry again for yelling at you this morning and for…you know," he murmured. I reached up and pretend to slap him again.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Then, please don't cry anymore," he said softly as he reached up to wipe another stray tear from my face. His soft touch was like warm electricity spreading over my face. I know I blushed, but I placed my own hand over his and held it to my face. It was so warm and alive, when hours before it felt cold and dead. I pulled his hand away, still holding it and smiled at him.

"Well, you feel alive to me so I guess I don't have a reason to cry," I grinned. He kinda smiled for a second, but then his face fell to the usual depressed look, not believing me again. After getting everything off of me and seeing that Zero is ok, I went back into care taker mode. I flipped his pale hand over and placed my two fingers over the blue, branching veins in his wrist, bringing my other arm up to see my watch. I counted his pulse for fifteen seconds and quickly multiplied by four, to find his pulse was almost back normal.

"Well doctor, am I dead?" he asked, in a heavy voice that was straining to try to be somewhat lighter.

I released his arm and smiled, "Nope, sorry, you're still alive so you still have to deal with me."

I thought I saw a faint smirk cross my friend's face, but it turned serious when he grasped my own arm, which was a mess of cuts and scrapes. "What happened?" he demanded. Now that the emotional high was over, Zero finally got to see the mess I was.

"I uh, fell in…the woods," I stammered. I wasn't technically lying, but I wasn't telling the truth either.

"Bull crap," Zero mumbled as he picked a leaf out of my hair. He ran his cool fingers over a scratch under my eye, making me blush again. "You're cut to pieces," he said as he brushed my hair out of my eyes. "You freaked out didn't you?" he asked seriously as he came to look me in the eyes again.

_I did Zero, but it wasn't why you think I did. Your life is in my hands now, but these hands are tainted with innocent blood._

"Maybe," I mumbled, embarrassed. I guess Zero knew not to push things, or it was probably because he understood himself.

"Well, did you beat whatever it was that you were fighting out there?" he asked in his usual sarcastic voice.

_No…no I didn't…_

"Yep," I answered him, feeling the mood lighten again. "It was a bear."

"I think it was a squirrel and I think it won," he smirked.

"It was too a bear."

"Yeah I bet it was," he responded, rolling his eyes. I scoffed in mock irritation. I then felt the sheets underneath me shuffle as Zero attempted to get out of bed, that is before I caught him and forced him back down. "Hey, what are you…" he started irritated.

"Where are you going?" I demanded as I let him go. I felt awkward pinning a boy a barely knew down, and I know my face burned red yet again. But still, I was too much my mother's child. "Nobody who just recovered from practically going into unexplained shock should be walking around," I huffed.

_What is with men…seriously?_

"I _was_ going to get you some band aids or something," he grumped. "You look like crap."

I couldn't help but laugh on the inside at seeing his old self again. "I can take care of myself thank you," I smirked. "And you're not so pretty either."

"You can be very annoying," he muttered.

"I try my best," I said pretending to bow. After laughing, I got serious and said quietly, "You know Zero, you really should have gone to a hospital." I thought about how seriously ill he had just been and how any human would have instantly have been whisked off to the nearest emergency room. "But I guess…um,"

"They wouldn't know what to do with a blood thirsty vampire in the midst of all of their sick humans," Zero somberly said.

"Well, I was just gonna say they wouldn't know what to do with a vampire, but whatever floats your boat," I said trying to get him to lighten up. His eyes seemed to brighten somewhat.

"Yeah well, how is your um…neck," Zero asked quietly, his eyes serious.

I almost forgot about it, now that it was healed. I wasn't sure how he would react if he knew a vampire had healed it, but apparently he knew Yuki from somewhere. "Oh yeah, ah, Yuki um…Kuran healed it for me. She said to tell you she said hello," I cautiously said. At the sound of the girl's name Zero's eyes filled with a mixture of anger, sadness, and so much more. He grew completely cold and rigid, his jaw set tightly. His fists clenched the bed sheets in a chokehold. Seeing the reaction I feared I asked, "Are you ok Zero…"

"You need to leave," he sharply said before I could finish. He wasn't looking at me now and I felt whatever connection we had at the moment had been shut off for good at the moment.

"Zero, what's…?" I tried to ask, confused at his rage. I knew he hated vampires like I did but still…

_What is going on? Why did this girl's name cause such a reaction?_

"I said you need to leave," he growled at me.

I knew I wasn't going to reach him at all now. He was shutting down, but why? Silently, with my face burning, I stood up and walked out of the cold room without a glance back. I kept walking straight to Chairman's office. For some reason, I felt my heart hurt a lot more than it should have for knowing someone only for two days. But no matter what I said to myself, I couldn't erase the sting of Zero's cutting coldness. Feeling even more tired and run down than ever, I knocked on the door of chairman's office.

"Come in," I heard Chairman's light voice call.

Slowly I opened the massive door and drug myself inside. I don't know if it was because of the earlier events or because of my haggard appearance, but as soon as Chairman saw me he jumped up and had me in his arms in no time. Once again in his protective arms, I wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep for a long time. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have my friend Chairman Cross to run to. He was the only father I had left. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't tell Chairman about my sister. About my failure. I knew I wouldn't get into trouble, the Hunter Association was heavily involved with my parents' research and they understand the reality of these tragedies. No, I couldn't tell Chairman Cross because that would take away his hope…and Zero's hope. I will not take something so precious away from another soul that I love…not again.

"I'm sorry for acting like a child earlier," I tiredly muttered in Chairman's coat.

"No Kyra, I'm sorry for putting all of this on you so soon," he said as he stroked my hair. He led me to large, cushiony chair and sat me down with a blanket. He went and retrieved me a mug of hot chocolate and sat in the leather chair next to me. "I had really hoped I could have offered you some peace here, at least for a little while," he sadly revealed to me. "But, I guess I blew that huh?" he asked trying to smile.

I didn't want Chairman blaming himself, nothing was his fault anyway. I knew whose fault everything was…

_Purebloods…we are all in this awful mess because of the purebloods…_

"No you didn't Mr…I mean um…Chairman Cross," I grinned exhaustedly. "My family has a job to do, my parents spent every waking minute trying to heal people…and I just run away," I softly said. "But…but I can't do that anymore," I whispered, more to myself than to Chairman. My heart felt twisted and contorted in so many directions, but I knew one thing. I looked into Chairman's face with all seriousness. "I can't promise anything, but…but I promise to do all that I can for Zero," I said as my chest felt a massive weight inside it. Chairman rose and pulled me into his arms again. I could have sworn I felt a tear hit the side of my face.

"Thank you so much Kyra," he said like someone who hasn't eaten in days who has finally gotten a piece of bread. "Thank you so much my dear girl," he said again as he pulled away and smoothed my hair. I tried to smile a real smile as best I could, but I don't know if it worked. Seeing how tired I looked Chairman told me I could take the day off, but I knew I shouldn't miss school this early in the year. "Well, if you insist," he softly said as he led me to the door. "At least go get a nice hot shower and some clean clothes," he said with a smile. I smiled and thanked him agreement as I stepped out. I had thought about asking him about Zero's strange behavior, but somehow I just didn't have the desire anymore. Before I left though, I hugged Chairman one last time and thanked him for all that he had done for me. As I was sprinting to my dorm I heard him call out, "have a good rest of the day Kyra!"

* * *

I had managed to clean myself up and get to the rest of my afternoon classes. Of course I was met with strange glances and whisperings, but I was too tired to care at the moment. Yori ran up to me after the last class. "Kyra, my gosh are you ok?" she asked genuinely worried as she saw my fresh cuts and the angry scrapes on my knees.

"Oh, uh…yeah," I faked a smile. "I just um, tripped and scraped my knees, I'm a klutz," I grinned. Once again I knew she didn't buy it, but she decided not to press that matter.

"So um…what happened with Kiryu?" she quietly asked as we heard the screaming fan girls start to fight to get outside for the class switch over.

There was no way I could tell her everything. "He um…he was sick so I made sure he was ok," I said with as much of a convincing voice as possible. "It's in my blood to take care of the sick," I laughed. Yori managed a small chuckle, but I knew I could never lie to this girl. She knew something else was going on, but she was caring enough not to stick her nose in everything. "I don't think Zero will be here to help you, so I can help with guard duties again if you would like," I offered as we shoved our way toward the growing mob outside of the moon dorm's gates.

"As if he ever helps," Yori sighed. "Thanks Kyra, you really help me out," she smiled as we both started to haul over excited fan girls back into line. Once again there was a lot of kicking, shoving, pulling, and cussing, but Yori and I finally got the girls to stand in some semblance of order. Not long afterwards, we heard the massive wooden doors begin to creak open and before us was the perfect and beautiful night class. At this sight, the girls began to start screaming their love interest's names.

"Here comes my Wild!"

"Takuma, my darling!"

"Aidou!"

The girls really went into fits as the class drew near. It was all Yori and I could do to keep them in line when the one named Aidou started blowing the girls kisses. I was desperately trying to push one girl back into line after she tried to run to Aidou when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to stare into the beautiful green eyes of a handsome blond vampire. My skin crawled under his touch, but the genuine cheerful gleam in his eyes dampened the raging fire of my hate.

"Excuse me miss," he addressed the obstinate girl as he gently pushed me aside. "But it is very rude to be shoving our new student around like this," he finished with a polite grin.

The girl stopped immediately and bowed her head in shame. "Yes, please forgive me Takuma, Kyra," she said as she bowed to each of us in apology. Then, she retreated into the line with tiny tears of embarrassment springing from her eyes. I stared baffled at the blond vampire before me.

"I do apologize for Aidou's provocation of these girls," he smiled sweetly. He wasn't a pureblood, but he was still a noble. I couldn't trust him, but he didn't seem to be hiding any sinister intentions.

"Umm…thank you," I stammered out breathless from the struggle with the girl. He flashed me another huge smile before turning to join the class of vampires again.

"No problem!" he called back. He also said hey to Yori and she smiled and waved back to him. I was starting to think that maybe these vampires might be different when I saw the immaculate couple bringing up the rear. Yuki waved to me and smiled as soon as she saw me, and of course I waved back with a small smile. I still couldn't help but wonder why her name made Zero so upset. It was the look of her partner though, that sent shivers up my spine. His too perfect face and too perfect, sly grin made me shudder, but he only glanced at me for a second before returning to whispering to Yuki. Finally all of the night class was out and headed to the school as the massive wooden gates slammed closed. The fan girls dissipated until only Yori and I remained.

"Phew, glad that's finally over once again," Yori said as she straightened her ribbon yet again.

"Yeah, it amazes me how crazy they are," I said as we started heading back to our own dorm. I had thought about checking in on Zero again, but I figured the cons would outweigh the pros.

It wasn't long before we heard Chairman's voice up ahead. We saw him yelling, pointing, and even running after something, but we couldn't tell what. Then we saw something black running around him with something green trailing behind it.

"What in the world?" Yori sighed as we sprinted to see what was going on. I couldn't believe it when we got to the scene. A huge black dog with tan points was darting and running around Chairman with his scarf in it's mouth. The dog would get close and bow, it's tailless butt wiggling in the air with playfulness. Just as Chairman would get close, the dog would take off again. Suddenly recognition ringed in my head. I knew those crazy antics of the massive Rottweiler that was tormenting Chairman.

"Katja!" I called just as Chairman dove for the scarf. The huge dog stopped and whipped it's head toward me and right as Chairman grabbed for the dog's collar it took off toward us.

"Kyra, that dog is coming right for us!" Yori fearfully said as she took a step back. The ominous giant of a dog came bounding in a full run right toward me. Yori screamed as the black monster jumped on top of me.

"Katja stop it," I laughed as the massive pink tongue drenched my face in dog slobber. I finally pushed my oversized dog off of me and sat petting and ruffling her oversized head as she shoved her nose under my hands forcing me to lavish her. "You are quite the trouble maker," I said as I stood up patting my slobbering Rottweiler. Yori's face was ashen.

"You know this dog?" she stammered out.

"Yeah, she's my dog from home," I smiled as I wiped dog spit off of my face. "I don't know how she got there though."

"I could slap you a good one," Yori slightly laughed. "I thought you were dog food."

"No, Katja isn't vicious, she's just too big," I chuckled as I bent down to rub Katja's belly as she rolled around on her back with her tongue lolling out.

Before long a tired Chairman Cross made his way over to where we were, a ruined, slobbery scarf in his hand. "That dog…ate…my scarf," he said pointing to my relaxing dog.

"I'll get you a new one Chairman," I smiled.

"No worries," he sighed with a tired grin. "I was trying to find you. Your aunt got word that this dog was found at your house and that it belonged to you. She didn't have room to keep it at her house. I thought that maybe I could give you a little happiness if you had your dog with you. She can stay with me if she's house broken, if not she can stay at the stables."

"Wow, thank you Chairman," I said as I gave him a huge hug.

"Just teach her not to eat people's clothes please," he chuckled as he turned to go. I laughed and said that I would try. Yori still looked petrified of the animal, so I got her to come over and play fetch with her in the yard. Soon the two were good friends.

"Do you think we could use her to keep the fan girls in line?" Yori laughed as we made our way to the dorms.

"I don't see why not. She's just a big teddy bear, but she sure looks like she could do some damage," I laughed as I patted Katja's head which reached my hip. When we got to the dorm I told Yori I would meet her for dinner after I put Katja up for the night and went to the library to get some books to study. After making arrangements with Chairman, Katja got her own spare room with an old quilt for a bed. He was caring enough to have gotten food for her and even a few large bones for her to chew on, I guess it was his way of trying to make my life more bearable after the near impossible task he asked me to do. I sat for awhile with my long lost friend. She was curled up with her head in my lap as I stroked her velvet fur as I was thinking of memories of home. After, I headed to the day class library to try to find some books to start my research. After a lot of searching, I came up with a few good ones on basic human chemistry, anatomy, and physiology, but I knew after these I would have to search else where for more in depth sources.

* * *

Yori and I had a nice dinner of some simple sandwiches since neither of us was overly hungry. We went and talked with a few other girls before lights out and sat talking for some time before we each went to bed. I was really starting to open up to Yori, I hadn't had the companionship of a friend in such a long while. Before long both of our eyes were starting to droop in drowsiness.

"Are ready to turn in?' Yori yawned.

_More than anything…but I can't…_I thought as I looked at my stack of books. "I have some studying to do," I tiredly grinned, wanted more than anything to curl up on my bed and cash out. "But, you can go ahead and get some sleep if you want."

"Kyra you look exhausted," Yori worriedly said.

"I'm fine, really," I protested as I grabbed one of the heavy books and my notebook.

"If you say so, just don't stay up too long," Yori sighed as she snuggled under her blankets and went to sleep.

_I can't sleep…not when Zero's life is now in my hands…_I told myself as I began to read every page of the first textbook and take notes. _I have to find a way to save Zero…no matter what…no matter what…_

I don't know how long I was up reading and writing before my body forced me to give in to sleep, but it was short lived as I was once again plagued by nightmares, although I wasn't screaming this time and Yori was still asleep. Before I knew it, I could see the sun starting to peak out from the darkness. I was halfway through the first massive book, my notebook a swarm of drawings and notes. I myself was exhausted as I laid back down to rest for the final hour before we had to get up for school.

_What's wrong Zero? _I wondered as my eyes closed and I pulled Zero's tie out from my pocket and nestled my face in his scent once again. _I don't know what to do. I want to help you Zero, more than anything, but I don't want to fail you. There are so many unanswered questions about you…and yet somehow I am still drawn to you. I'm afraid Zero…I'm afraid of hurting you, and yet I can't stop worrying about you. Let me help you Zero…_

**Sooo...why is Zero acting strange? :) That's for me to know and for y'all to find out although i bet most of you can guess lol. I had to put the Rottweiler in there because they are German and i miss mine so very much...R.I.P. Annie. So, Katja is going to be our comic relief lol Please review! P.S...Yes, yes, yes there will a kiss, but idk when so i guess y'all will just have to keep reading to find out lol**


	5. Dreams

**Thank you missanimestranger, Jade Starlight, AyasumiMamera, and Kanada for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry its shorter than usual, I'm busy trying to graduate and i got writers block lol. But the juices are flowing again...hopefully lol. Anyways here it is :)**

It's Monday morning in first period. The girl students are chattering away about how much they love their night class boys while the day class boys are raging over how they themselves cannot compete with the unearthly beauty of the elite class. There is laughing, giggling, groaning, and swearing. Zero sits hunched over in his seat with a scowl pasted on his face, his head resting on a balled up fist. And me? I'm completely passed out on my desk with my hair falling all over my face. It wouldn't have surprised me if I was drooling, but at the time I could have cared less. I hadn't slept for days. It has been two weeks since I first arrived at Cross Academy, since I found out this school is crawling with noble vampires, since Zero's life was put in my hands, and of course, since I completely ticked Zero off by saying Yuki Kuran's name out loud in front of him.

Groggy, I raised my head up off of the desk, since the teacher's booming voice began to yell at the squealing girls in the rows before me, and therefore disturbed my slumber. I forced myself to sit up and push my hair back from my tired face. I couldn't afford to fall asleep in class, not even in this class I knew so well. As I was rubbing my eyes to try to clear some of the fog out of my mind, I shot a quick glance at Zero. He was still rigidly hunched over the desk facing away from me. He hadn't said a single word to me ever since "the incident". He won't even look at me anymore.

_I wonder if he will ever speak to me again_, my tired mind wondered as I drug out the last textbook I had gotten from the day class library. I was almost finished with it, but none of the books gave any hint at all as to what could possibly be wrong with Zero, or where I went wrong the first time. These books were just too elementary for what I needed, but at least I got some solid foundation. As I flipped to my dog eared page, I couldn't help but glance over at Zero again.

_Why is he so angry with me? I wonder what happened between him and that pureblood…_I thought as I sighed and focused my attention to my work. I knew the teacher wouldn't notice I wasn't doing his own work, but I doubt he cared as long as kept making perfect grades. Still, it was hard to focus. I just couldn't stand Zero's silent treatment anymore. It was so unexplained and I knew I was letting it hurt me more than it should. But the fact was it did hurt. A lot. And of course my growing irritability and moodiness from a total lack of sleep didn't help me at all. At this rate, I would be a mental patient by the weekend. Between school and helping Yori out, I could only do my research at night. To make matters worse, what little time I could find to sleep was ruined by my awful nightmares which left me shaken and broken every time. I know Yori is tired of being woken up to my strangled screaming, but she tries to comfort me as best she can. My eyes are bloodshot, my body feels like a trembling leaf in the wind, and my mind feels foggy. To put it simply, I was on the fast track to a break down, but what else could I do?

I was right in the middle of making a complete list of human hormones when I heard the overly cheery voice of the professor call, "Miss von Lockhart, would be so kind to illustrate this point for us on the board?" I snapped my head up with a panicked look.

"Ah…um, what point would…that be?" I slowly asked with an embarrassed smile, trying to save myself as best I could. I could have probably fried an egg on my face it burned so much from embarrassment.

To my surprise the professor smiled even wider. "Well, look at that everyone! Miss Kyra was studying my work so hard; she didn't realize we had moved on!" I stared baffled and my face amped up the red factor.

_Can't this guy just treat me like a regular student…_I thought as I waited for him to give me an answer.

"My dear, could you come down and illustrate the different types of atom bonding please?" the balding man beamed.

I smiled an ever tiring smile. "Yes sir," I sighed as I made my way down the steps to the front of the room to the large marker board. My tired body objected to every step and I swear I had bags the size of marbles pulling my eyes down. Finally I got down to the board and the beaming professor and I could instantly feel the weight of all of the student's eyes on me, well, except for Zero's.

"Go ahead dear," the middle aged professor smiled as he handed me a blue marker. My knees had already began to feel wobbly, but I just pushed it off as nervousness. I pulled the cap off of the dry erase marker and the pungent fumes instantly smacked me in the nose. The vapors made me feel light headed and woozy, but I forced myself to turned to the board.

_Man these markers are strong…_I fuzzily thought as I drew out a covalent bond. The more I drew, the more my head began to throb. I tried not to think about it as I went on to the ionic bond, but the closer my face got to the board, the fuzzier my vision became. By the time I got to the Van der Waals bonds my head was hurting so bad my vision was starting to blur.

"Kyra, is everything ok dear?" I heard the professor's voice off in the distance, but the blackness in my vision had already taken over and I felt like I was falling into oblivion.

"Hey, is she ok?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"Would you idiots back up and give her some room!"

I heard a strange muffling of voices as I started coming out of the fog that I had fallen into. My head was fuzzy and throbbing, but the last voice I heard sounded so familiar. I struggled to try to open my eyes, but they didn't seem to be listening to me at the moment.

"Is she breathing?"

" Kiryu, what are you doing?"

I felt my body being lifted and for a moment, I felt weightless in the air, but then I was being held by something warm, something strong. Something tickled the side of my face, finally allowing me to crack my eyes open. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the black material of the day class uniform, the soft fabric rubbing against my face as I was carried. Then it finally dawned on me.

_I'm being carried…but why…and…by whom?_

I forced my head to tilt upwards, only to have something silver fall in my face. It was silvery hair…Zero's hair. My mind finally came to and my eyes fully opened when I realized my face was right next to his. He was carrying me bridal style with my head leaning against his shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his skin as I felt myself being carried in his strong arms.

"Ze…Zero," my voice cracked weakly. Even though I was out of it I knew my face was turning red. "What's going on?" I asked as my head still throbbed. My voice seemed to startle Zero somewhat, for I could feel him pause slightly in mid step. He cast his gaze down at me surprised that I was awake.

"You decided to lose consciousness in the middle of class," he replied with his downturned expression. "You sure know how to break up a boring lesson," he said as he continued to carry me down the hallway. I like hearing his usual sarcasm in his voice, it let me know that he was ok.

"You're speaking to me again," I sighed as I rested my head against his shoulder again, for my head was royally killing me.

"Yeah, I am," he replied quietly. Once again his voice sounded so sad, but at least I was hearing his voice again. We walked on in silence until we arrived in front of a familiar door. I didn't want to push anything now that Zero was talking to me again, so I just rested in the warmth of his arms. Zero didn't even have to put me down to open the door. He gently shifted me in his arms and turned the knob to let us into Chairman's office. "I've got a delivery for you," Zero somberly said as we walked in. Chairman's face instantly snapped up from his paper work, worry laced in his eyes.

"What happened?" he gravely said with a hint of suspicion. I guessed he was wondering if Zero had come to me for blood again, and apparently Zero thought the same thing.

"She passed out in the middle of class," he snapped as he gently set me down on a couch. "She has been looking like hell for days now," he raised his voice at Chairman, who stood by watching with a look of guilt on his face.

"I'm fine, really," I weakly said as I tried to sit up, but my head started to swim again and I felt Zero's warm hands keep me from flopping back down into oblivion.

"You're not very good at lying remember?" he softly said as he got a blanket and gently covered me.

"I forget sometimes," I weakly smiled. This seemed to make Zero lighten somewhat, but as he turned away from me I could feel his coldness toward Chairman. I couldn't see his expression, but by reading Chairman's, I knew it wasn't pretty.

"What's going on?" Zero demanded coldly. "Apparently she isn't sleeping at all and what is all of this extra studying she is doing? Every time I see her, her nose is shoved in some huge book scribbling notes. She does it during lunch too, I never see her eat," Zero spat at Chairman. "I want you to tell me right now what's going on," he almost growled.

_He has been watching me…_I thought, shocked to find that Zero actually cared to spend two seconds to glance my way. Apparently he cared enough to notice I was completely neglecting myself. To notice that every day that passes I look more and more worn out. IT has been only a little over a week. _But…he knows something's up, _I thought in panic. I wasn't even sure how I was going to go about telling the silver haired boy that some random girl from nowhere was going to try to save his life, and I hadn't even wanted to think about telling him that I had committed a great sin. I shut my eyes tightly to once again force back the memories of my golden haired little sister. Soon though, I could feel the coldness grow in the room.

_Chairman doesn't deserve Zero's anger. I bet he still feels awful ever since I panicked that day. He loves you Zero and he just wants for you to be ok…_I thought sadly as I watched the broken expression on Chairman's face. _He's completely beating himself up inside because I was too stupid to take care of myself…_

"Zero," I quietly said. "It's not his fault, really it's…"

"Don't say it's all your fault Kyra," Chairman sadly said. "I forgot how diligent you are, I should have known that this would be the only thing on your mind and that you would sacrifice your needs to take care of it."

Zero stared in confusion, his irritation rising. "What are you two talking about?" he demanded. Chairman and I looked at each other, knowing that we would have to tell him eventually, but this wasn't exactly how either of us had planned it.

"Zero, why don't you come with me," Chairman somberly said as he pointed to a side room door. Zero stared in uncertainty, but eventually his scowl returned as he stalked over to where Chairman stood. Chairman opened the door and before both of them went inside, Zero turned to me and said,

"You stay right there and rest. No getting up. Got it?"

I slowly nodded my head and uttered quiet, "Got it," in response. Zero looked at me for a second more, his expression unreadable, before he entered the room and shut the door.

_What will happen now…will he reject my efforts to help him? How will he feel when he learns some nobody girl has his life in her hands…her tainted, bloodstained hands…_

My mind once again filled with so many questions that could not be answered soon enough. Even though I tried my hardest to stay awake and even though my mind was reeling with what ifs, my body forced me to fall into sleep while it had the chance.

_I was standing in our massive yard at our old home. I could smell the rich and heavy scent of Jasmine in the warm air. My mother's lilies were blooming everywhere. In the middle of the yard with a large and lacey sunhat sat Millie with her golden ringlets showering her back. Seeing her, I sprinted over to where she sat among my mother's purest white lilies. _

_"Millie," I sighed in relief. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Millie turned her head of curls to look up at me. "I've been right here big sister," she smiled. I flashed her one of my special smiles that I save just for her. Millie patted the ground next to her. "Sit with me Kyra," she chirped. I sat down in the cool grass next to my little sister in her lacy blue and white dress. "Sing with me Kyra," she said in her innocent and airy voice. Befor ei could say anything she started to sing in her sweet voice, "Lacrimosa dies illa, qua resurgent ex favilla, judicandus homo reus, huic ergo parce Deus, pie Jesu Domine." We both sang the song several times, although I couldn't figure out why she was singing such a heavy melody. After the third time Millie stopped, her face staring far ahead in seriousness. "Do you know who the guilty man is the song is talking about?" she asked in a voice that was too emotionless to be her own._

_"I um…I don't Mille," I answered confused._

_"I do," she said quickly, with a dangerous tone in her voice. I stared in silence dumbfounded. Suddenly Millie snapped her head around at me, her face cold as ice and her eyes red as blood. "It's you," she hissed at me. Before I knew her face had contorted into the creature that was a level E. Her body convulsed until it was animal like. Before I could scream she, or rather it had lept from the grass and had me pinned to the ground. The beast breathed stagnant air in my face. The beast that was my sister took one of it's horrendously long nails and stroked my face, my eyes wide in terror. "I trusted you dear sister," the beast cooed at me in a guttural voice. "You promised to take care of me," it then hissed as it pulled back its lips in a grimace, it's yellow fangs dripping. I couldn't move out of terror and my heart nearly stopped as it lowered its decaying face to mine, breathing putrid air. "I want to tell you a secret," its demonic voice hissed in my ear. "You will not rise from the ashes," and with those final words hissed in my ear the best made a lung for my throat…_

I was screaming. Hysterically. I kicked and fought at whatever it was that had me wrapped up in its hold. I couldn't stop screaming as I felt myself fall and smack the floor with a loud thud. My eyes were slammed shut, I was too afraid to open them. I had my hands clamped to my ears, desperately trying to shut out the hissing voice in my ear. My body trembled like it has never before as I continue to scream in insane terror. I feel something grab me and my instincts tell me to fight. I can hear something, someone saying something, but I'm too afraid it's the monster that was my sister, the monster I created. The voice, or rather two voices continue to speak and I realize they do not belong to the hissing demon. The hands that hold me are not cold, do not have razor sharp nails ready to kill me, and they are not hurting me. My screams die down to a pitiful whimper as my mind goes into a state of shock, but I am still able to make out two figures in front of me as I dared to crack my eyes open. My wild, stricken blue eyes met the gaze of worried amethyst eyes; Zero's eyes. I could feel him pulling me close, his arms wrapping around me.

At first my terrified mind wanted to tear away from the restraint, but then I heard him whisper, "It's ok Kyra, it's ok," in a soft and comforting voice, but what else was that in it? I thought I heard tones of fear in the quiet voice. My mind relaxed as he sat there on the floor with me, rocking me gently as my body trembled, his voice so soft and his hands so gentle.

"Zero, is she ok?" I heard the Chairman's frightened voice in the background. Zero didn't answer. I felt myself being lifted once again in Zero's arms, but his time he was so terribly careful with me. He cradled my head against his shoulder as I heard Chairman again.

"Zero, what are you doing?" I heard his concerned voice ask. I didn't hear Zero give any reply as I felt him start to carry me out of the room. I didn't have any idea what was going on, I just stayed close to Zero's warmth and couldn't stop whimpering. "Zero, where are you going!" I heard Chairman's voice, now farther away, yell. I didn't know where Zero was taking me, but I didn't care as long as I didn't have to look into those burning red eyes of my ruined sister.

I heard a door creak and soon after I felt myself being gently seated on a bed. Zero still held me close as my body trembled and jerked with sobs that were beyond my control. I could feel his warm hand running down my hair and his other arm wrapped around me protectively. "It's ok, everything's alright now," I heard him say quietly. He pulled back a little and held my shoulders as I still couldn't stop sobbing. I felt him brush my hair out of my face as he said, "Kyra,". I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Kyra, look at me," he said again in his strong voice. I couldn't. "Kyra," he said more urgently as I felt his hand cup my face gently and force me to look into his violet eyes. I prayed that when I looked into those soft eyes that I wouldn't see hope. That I wouldn't see the very thing I had taken away from Millie, but I didn't. In fact what I saw in Zero's pained eyes was worry and a deep sadness, and even something else that was unreadable. My heart shattered again as I looked into deep into Zero's eyes. IT felt as if something heavy fell inside my chest, smashing my insides to pieces.

The tears started to flow once again as I shut my eyes tight, trying to shut out the image of Zero's beautiful, sad eyes. "I can't do it," I choked out as I started shaking my head. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it," I sobbed as I covered my shameful face with my shaking hands. That's when I felt Zero pull me to him tightly, his warm hand caressing the back of my head.

"You don't have to," he whispered quietly. "Don't worry about me," he soothed as he stroked my hair, trying to calm me. I don't know why, but I felt sick when Zero said don't worry about him. How could I not? How could I just turn away from someone who is as broken as I am, who hates himself because of what the purebloods did to him, and who could have his days numbered. How could I turn away from someone I care about? I couldn't, I couldn't do that.

"Don't…say that…Zero," I choked out as I tried to stop sobbing, my breath coming out in little hiccups. "Don't ever say that," I said as I pulled away and once again looked into his eyes. His eyes looked so painful and broken, but I thought I saw a spark of light flash through them. Zero reached out and brushed my hair from my red, blotchy face. We both sat there now in silence, Zero's arms now at his sides, both of us thinking.

I heard Zero sigh as he ran his hand through his silver hair, which I've started to notice he does when faced with something difficult. "So, you were doing all of that…staying up all night, studying through lunch, and working yourself to death…for me?" Zero gravely said as he looked up at me, as if he couldn't believe I would do so much for him.

"Yes Zero, I was…I mean…I am," I softly said with a scratchy voice. My heart was beating furiously in my chest and my efforts to try to calm it were failing greatly. "But, I also don't sleep at night because I have really awful nightmares…as you have seen," I said quietly, embarrassed, hoping to try to make him believe he wasn't the cause of my breakdown.

"Why would you do that Kyra?" he asked somberly, knowing that I was partially lying about staying up late. "Why would you already give up so much for me when…when I…" he tried to finish but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Because Zero it's not your fault what happened to you. You keep calling yourself a monster but you're not. Because of what that pureblood did to you, you have suffered so much and I'm afraid of you suffering more…" I trailed off, trying not to think about the possibilities of what was wrong with Zero. I guess he saw my downturned face and I kicked myself for it.

"It's bad isn't it?" he gravely said as he stared deep into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"I…I don't know yet," I whispered. From what I had seen it didn't look good, but I didn't want to make Zero's life any more miserable. Zero sighed and once again ran his hand through his hair, but I could see a faint tremble in his pale fingers. Impulsively, I reached out and took his now cold hands in my own. He didn't flinch, only turned his head to gravely look at me. "Zero, I promise you that I am going to do everything I possibly can to help you, no matter what it takes. I promise I am not going to abandon you," I said seriously, my eyes locked onto his.

Zero, to my surprise, made a pained face, but only for a second before he turned it away from me. "Why…why are you doing this?" he tiredly whispered. "Why are you doing this for someone who has only showed you coldness? Why Kyra?" he breathed in barely a whisper.

"Because I care about you Zero!" I almost shouted, my hands gripping Zero's tightly. His eyes widened in surprise and for a second I worried that he was going to shut down again. "I care about you Zero, that's why…" I whispered as I relaxed my grip on his hands, which remained motionless. I could feel my face burning red as I sat in the terrible silence. Zero was looking away from me now.

_I went way too far…_I thought to myself, but then I realized that I didn't know I was going to do that. It was like something inside me finally found its way out, something I didn't even really know was that strong. _But now I've really blown it._ Sitting in that god awful silence my face burned as I thought I had ruined whatever connection I had with Zero. I was just about to get up and leave when suddenly I found myself in Zero's arms. Not like before, when he was trying to keep me from falling apart, but this time he held me so closely and so tightly I could feel his heart beating next to mine. At first I was stunned, barely moving, but then I felt his warm hand on the back of my head and I rested my blushing face on his shoulder. "I care about you Zero," I whispered barely audible.

I don't know how long he held me, I was lost in the comfort of his embrace, but when he pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes I could see that his were a torrent of mixing emotions. He reached up and stroked the faint outline of the fading scratch on my face. His sad yet also bright eyes looked into mine as he sighed, "You are making this hard." And then he leaned close to me, so dangerously close that I could feel his breath on my skin, and then he softly kissed my cheek where the ugly scratch was fading away. The gentle touch of his lips sent warm waves of electricity through me, all the way down to the tips of my fingers and toes. He once again brushed my hair from my face as he pulled back and rose from the bed. I sat still, shocked, my face burning redder than ever. He looked at me with his violet eyes, so full of sadness, yet also full of a faint light, and then he was gone from the room.

I sat on the bed, my mind and heart racing. I put my hand up to the place where Zero kissed me.

_What does this mean? What did he mean by I am making this hard? Why did he leave so suddenly?_

My mind couldn't stop swimming with questions, but that didn't stop me from cherishing Zero's gift of affection, even if it didn't mean anything. I knew I shouldn't start asking them now, I knew Zero would tell me when he was ready. Besides, I was still keeping something from Zero. Soon I could hear footsteps making their way to the room and sure enough it was Zero, a small bottle in his hand. When our eyes met, we quickly looked away and I know I blushed. He once again sat next to me, the bed barely making a sound as he silently moved.

"So, you have nightmares that won't let you sleep for days too huh?" he asks coolly. We aren't touching now, but we still sit close enough that I can hear the tiredness in his voice too.

"Uh…um…yeah," I managed to stumble out. "I take you are familiar with them as well," I quietly say trying to see what it is he is holding.

"Unfortunately yes," he sighs. "But these help me sometimes," he said as he shows me the small amber bottle with little blue pills. "They aren't anything powerful, but it's enough to block out most of the bad ones long enough to get some rest. If you are going to be doing all of this for me, you are at least going to get your rest," he resolutely said. Then, before I knew it, he threw the little bottle at me, which would have crashed into my face if I hadn't of caught it just in time.

"Hey, what the…" I started to yell at him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he sarcastically said. It took me awhile but then I remembered and smiled. His expression then turned serious. "Please take care of yourself before me," he sternly said, but it was soft.

I lightly grinned and nodded my head. "Ok, ok, I will," I sighed. Zero's expression softened, but I could still see the worry laced in his face.

"So…you're ok now?" he quietly asked.

I guess after such a reaction he would have a reason to doubt if I was truly back to being sane or not. "Oh, yeah I'm ok," I quickly said, a little too fast to be convincing.

Zero saw right through me, but the only thing he asked was, "Do you want to talk about it?" His eyes showed nothing but genuine concern for me, but there was no way I could tell him about my awful dreams without crushing his faith, if he even had any, in me.

"No, not really," I sighed. "It's just about my family," I said tiredly. Zero nodded his head in understanding. I turned to look at his pale face again, my face blushing every time I met those violet eyes now. "So, are um…you ok now?" I asked him gently. Zero's eyes widened in confusion, but then filled again with those torrents of emotion that I had yet to figure out. He ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed.

"I'm sorry again for the um… way I've been acting lately. It's was just…I…I just…I'm sorry," he said almost frustrated, like he wanted to tell me something but changed his mind. I didn't blame him, I was keeping secrets too. His face was once again pained and somber.

I playfully shoved him to try to erase the grim expression that he wore. "Hey, it's no problem," I smiled at him. I wanted more than anything to know what was going on, what it was that was hurting Zero so much, but I knew that now as not the right time for me to know. He would tell me when he wanted to, if he ever wanted to. "You just worried me," I said quietly. "I wanted to know that you were ok."

Zero lightly grinned at me and just barely touched my hand, which caused my heart to slightly flutter in my chest. "I'm ok," he said not convincing enough. "But you worried me today, not taking care of yourself…" he started seriously.

"I know, I know," I mockingly sighed, and then I felt Zero's arms underneath me, lifting me once again. "Zero…what…?" I started as I felt my body press close to his warm chest again. I heard the sheets of the bed ruffling and saw that he was pulling them back. Soon I felt myself being set down again in the soft bed.

"So, you are going to rest today," Zero resolutely said as he pulled the sheets over me. I knew my eyes were huge and my face burned. He sat down beside me again and shook a small, blue pill from the bottle. "Here, I promise it will help," he softly said as I stared at him in confusion.

"How do I know you're not trying to drug me," I sarcastically asked as I grasped the pill, my hand brushing against his.

"I am, but not the way you're thinking," he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha," I joked as I swallowed the pill without water.

Zero stood up and pulled the blankets up to my neck as I nestled down in the covers, my tired body and mind gratefully already growing groggy. I felt him gently stroke my face, but it was only briefly. Then, I felt his warm breath caress my face.

"Get some rest ok," he softly said. I could feel the warmth of his skin and breath radiating into my own and I wondered if he was going to kiss me, but he softly drew back and I heard him turn to leave. For some reason, I didn't want to be alone, even if the drugs were making me sleepy..

"Zero," I softly called. "Could…could you sit with me until I fall asleep?" I sheepishly asked in a fog. I wanted to feel his warm and protecting presence.

"No problem," he said as I felt his presence return and heard the sound of the bed creaking under his weight.

"Thank you…Zero," I whispered as I fell into sleep with Zero's warm hand on my shoulder.

**Wow it was hard to crank this chapter out...idk why...but anyways, i hope to be back on track :) Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	6. Dealings and Vegetable Soup

**Sorry it's been so long! Had to finish highschool, work all summer, and start college lol. Well, i'm writing again through college, work, and the many other obligations i have but darn it im going to finish this story. :) Sorry it's kinda short and i was aleady ready to start the next chapter, but i dont think its too bad. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Now enjoy :)**

It's been awhile since that day Zero showed me another side of him that I thought I would never see in my life. My brain, while not processing medical books or school work, never seemed to be able to stop replaying those words Zero spoke to me. _"You are making this hard for me…"_. What exactly did he mean by that? What was I making so hard for him? And of course, there was that kiss...

I sighed in frustration and a little embarrassment and felt my cheeks start to flush as I brushed my wet hair after taking a shower early Friday morning since I couldn't go back to sleep. Zero hadn't shown me any other signs of affection ever since "that day", in fact he was back to barely acknowledging my existence at all. At least he was talking to me again so I took that as a blessing. After pulling my hair up and wrapping my new blue polka dot bathrobe my Aunt Jennifer bought around myself I stepped out of the steaming bathroom Yori and I shared. The small brunette girl was still soundly sleeping. I smiled at my sleeping friend and having quite a bit of time before school started, I went an laid down on my bed for a little while, of course now when it is the quietest, that's the time my mind is the loudest. All kinds of thoughts filled my mind.

_What did Zero mean when he said that? Why was he so nice to me that day anyway? What is his deal with Yuki? _And of course, more pressing thoughts were not far behind. _How in the world am I ever going to find out what's wrong with Zero, much less find a cure? I don't if I'm capable. I can't…_

I squeezed my eyes shut before my mind could go any farther. All I wanted was for my mind to be quiet for once. My eyes shifted over to the pile of books that I had finished with beside my bed. I had exhausted what the day class library had to offer and I wouldn't get anywhere without access to a lab and medical equipment. I needed more in depth literature and I needed to get to the real work, although every time I thought about it, I felt a hesitant.

_Well I guess I need to have a talk with Chairman. I'm sure with my parent's history and connection to the hunter association it won't be any problem…_I thought as both mine and Yori's phone alarms went off. Mine was Glad You Came by The Wanted. Yori grabbed her phone clumsily and silenced it as she tiredly sat up. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Well you were up early," she groggily croaked with a tired smile as she eyed my bathrobe.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied with a grin as we both got up to get ready.

"Do you ever?" she called as she closed the door to the bathroom. I smiled at my friend's sarcasm as I slipped into my uniform and dried my long brown hair. Soon both of us were heading to keep the hoard of fangirls off of the night class.

* * *

"Hey stop pushing!"

"I love you Wild!"

"Hey you two, stop fighting…I said let go!"

"I hope I can get a good picture of the Prince!"

"Hey, no photos!"

"Zero! Where are you, you have a job too you know!"

And such was the way my mornings had started every day now. The day class girls were just as insane as ever waiting for their beloved night class to head back to the moon dorms. Yori was busy separating two girls locked in a battle to get a front row seat to the night class, while also yelling at Zero, wherever he was, to come help. I myself was busy trying to confiscate a camera from a very defiant red head and her blond friend.

"That's not allowed and you know that," I sighed tiredly as I took the batteries out of the thing. It was a never ending story with these girls. Soon the giant gates began to creak open and the girls all went wild. The beautiful vampire students began their trek out, with the air head Aidou leading the party.

"My ladies!" he cooed. "I missed you all so much , you are all so beautiful today!"

I really wanted to gag every time I heard his shrill, fake voice bringing those girls to their knees.

"I'll be yours forever Shiki!" I heard one girl call, only to have the doll like female vampire walking beside him shoot her a death look. She was instantly quieted.

_I wish she could do that to all of them…_I thought with a smirk.

"Wait…I think I got the shot," I heard behind my back. I turned to find the same two girls with another camera trying to land a shot of their idols.

"Hey I thought I told you two that isn't allowed," I growled reaching for the camera, but before I could touch it, another hand from behind snatched it free from the blond, who shrieked in surprise.

"Don't you two geniuses ever learn," a familiar cold voice growled. "I suggest you two get out of my sight if you want your camera back." The two girls cowered for a second, but then the red head spat,

"You're so mean Zero Kiryuu!"

"So I'm told," the silver haired perfect muttered under his breath as the two troublemakers stomped away.

I stared in amazement for a second, only to be brought out by Zero's angry voice.

"What are you staring at?" his sharp voice cut in.

"I…uh," I stammered as I felt my face flush again, but he was already walking off before I could form some answer. "Thank you!" I called after him, but he just kept walking off away from the crowd. I sighed in frustration as the last of the night class was finally gone and the girl had dissipated to their classes. _He is so confusing and moody! _I thought as Yori called me to go to class. I had a feeling that my stay here at this school was going to be a long one.

* * *

School was school. The day drug on like any other without anything exciting. At the end of the last class I headed to Chairman Cross's office to discuss my requests. Of course I was greeted by my Katja at the door. My overgrown teddy bear of a Rottweiler sat shoving her head underneath my hand if I ever dared to stop petting her as I waited outside of Chairman's office. He must have been busy with something because it took him awhile to answer the door after my knocking. In the meantime Katja got her much deserved attention. Finally I heard footsteps and Chairman's goofy grinning face was soon at the door.

"My dear Kyra, it's so good to see you again!" he chirped in his overly happy voice as he hugged me. His bright demeanor always made me feel better no matter what was going on.

"It's good to see you too Chairman," I smiled back at him.

"Well, what brings you to my humble quarters," Chairman Cross asked as we headed inside and sat down on the couch by the fireplace with Katja lying at my feet.

"I um, needed to talk to you about my um…research," I quietly said.

Chairman's face instantly became serious. "Do you know anything yet?"

"No, that was what I needed your help with," I said as I stroked my dog's ear. "I was wondering if I could possibly get access to the night class's library. I also need access to a lab of some sort. I can't really do much with just reading books."

"Well I guess you're right," Chairman said as he stood up thinking. "I will grant you access to all of the school's medical facilities and will arrange for you to have your own lab." He hesitated before adding, "And I will also allow you to use the night class's library, but you must take Katja with you along with the Artemis…"

"I don't want to use any anti-vampire weapons if I don't have to," I compulsively cut him off. "I just…don't like them…very much," I quietly said.

Chairman sort of frowned, but shrugged it off. "If you insist Kyra, but always have Katja with you".

"I will Chairman, I promise,"I said with a smile as I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you always do so much for me…"

The door to his office creaked open before I could finish. I pulled away to be staring at the prince of the vampires himself.

"Kaname, what perfect timing," Chairman smiled. "I wanted to discuss something with you concerning Kyra here," he said looking at me. By this time Katja had gotten up and was growling protectively as she stood between me and the vampire in front of us.

"Katja down," I softly said to her. The massive dog obeyed, but she never took her eyes off of the young prince.

"Kyra von Lockhart, what a pleasure to finally meet you," the dangerously beautiful young man said in is silky voice. I could barely hear him through the pounding of my racing heart. A cold sweat ran down my back as I stood staring like a cornered animal at the prince of the night. Before I could lose control of myself, I took a deep breath and reined in my nerves as best I could.

"Thank you," I managed to sputter out as I bowed my head. I had to stay in control of my emotions, otherwise I wouldn't get anywhere.

"So tell me Chairman, what was it you wanted to discuss with me about this pretty young woman," the pureblood calmly asked in his too perfect manner. I felt my face burn red with embarrassment and fear.

"As you know Kaname, Kyra is a very gifted young woman with a mind that far exceeds that of the average day class student," Chairman said matter of factly. "She was wondering if she could have access to your library. You know she is very dear to me and I trust her with my life."

"Well then," the beautiful vampire said as he turned to me. "I don't see any problems with it, but I advise that you only use it at night when the night class students are in class". He stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my head. It took all of my strength to subdue the reflex of darting away from his cold hand. He continued with, "We don't want any accidents. I know you know what we are miss Lockhart," he said softly.

"Ye…yes. Thank you Kaname," I squeaked out slowly. The pureblood smiled at me and then turned to Chairman. "If you are finished here, there are some important matters I would like to discuss with you."

"Ah yes, um, thank you for coming Kyra and if anyone gives you trouble just tell them to talk to me," Chairman said with a smile as I got the clue that it was time for me to leave.

"Yes sir, thank you Chairman and thank you Kaname," I said as I headed out the door.

* * *

I stood outside the building with my arms around myself. Ever since that vampire touched me I have felt an iciness inside me. _I hate purebloods….all they do is hurt people…._

"Staring off again I see," a sarcastic voice broke my thoughts. I snapped back into reality to find Zero standing in front of me with his usual annoyed look. "Are you going to freak out again," he said a little softer as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"N…no I'm not," I said a little defensively as the coldness from Kaname's touch began to disappear. "

"If you say so Lockhart," he casually said. "What are you doing around here anyway? Shouldn't you be playing tennis or something with your friends?"

"I had to talk to Chairman," I said smoothly.

"About what?"

"About what I needed to talk to Chairman about."

"Whatever," Zero snapped. "Have you eaten anything today?" he asked annoyed.

"I uh…I think so," I said just as my stomach started to growl.

Zero raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief and shook his head. Before I knew it he had reached out and grabbed my wrist and was nearly dragging me. "I guess I'll have to make sure you are taking care of yourself, since you don't seem very capable," he grumped.

"Ze...Zero, where are we going?" I asked trying not to trip over myself and keep up with Zero's pace.

"I'm going to make you eat something that's actually food and not those little tree bark bars I catch you eating on the run. Don't you get it that you will get sick again if you work yourself too hard," he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

I widened my eyes as we neared the Chairman's quarters. _Zero sure is over-reacting, _I thought to myself. _Is he…no way. He can't be that worried about me, but Zero isn't the type to act like this for no reason… _"Thank you, Zero," I quietly said as we came to the door.

Zero turned to me and his expression was a bit surprised, but it was also softer. He acted like he was going to reach out and touch my face, but he played it off by running his hand through his hair again. "It's no problem," he softly muttered before we both were heading to the kitchen. We entered Chairman's lavish kitchen and Zero directed me to a chair. As I sat down in my chair Zero removed his jacket and threw it on top of the one next to me. "What do you want?" he asked while rolling up the sleeves to his white collared shirt.

"Um…" I stammered, my face warm.

"I hope you really aren't this dense," Zero said frustrated again. "Food. What do you want?"

"I don't know," I quickly said, trying to process.

"Ok then, what's your favorite food. You have to know that," Zero sighed as he leaned against the table.

"Well um, its vegetable soup…but you don't have to…" I stopped when I saw Zero giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked wondering what it was I had said. He still stared at me for a moment before heading off to grab a few pots and pans. After setting them on the stove he grabbed a white apron and tied it around him. Seeing Zero act so domestic brought a tiny giggle that managed to escape.

Without even glancing at me as he was chopping vegetables he curtly said, "Laugh again and you can make it yourself".

"Yes sir," I playfully replied. I watched as the silver haired boy effortlessly went through each vegetable with the precision of a surgeon. I was amazed at quick his hands were, but they stopped dead in their tracks as Zero quickly turned away from his work with an attack of hacking coughs. He braced himself against the counter as each one wracked his body. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked nervously as I started to get up, but Zero waved me back down with his free hand as his coughing began to calm.

"I'm…ok," he said hoarsely as he tried to keep from coughing again. He stood there panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you're ok Zero?" I asked worried. I really didn't know what to expect with Zero's past experience.

"Can't people cough without being on death's door?" he replied irritably as he gained his composure again after getting a glass of water.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed. "I was just…worried," I said quietly.

The sound of running water filled the kitchen as Zero washed his hands. The metallic ping of the water almost made me miss Zero's soft voice saying, "Thank you." His voice was as soft as it was the day I passed out. He was just standing at the sink, staring ahead, his chest occasionally jerking with a tiny cough, but he just kept staring.

"You're welcome Zero," I softly said.

Finally he looked at me with embarrassment in his eyes as he once again ran his fingers through his hair. "I uh…its ok if you don't want me to…"

"Zero," I cut him off with a small smile. "I'm not a germaphobe. I just want you to be alright."

"I'm ok and I feel fine now," he said as he turned back to his work and went as if nothing had happened. He was once again the picture of perfection and precision.

_How long do I have?_ I thought to myself as I watched Zero. _He looked so…pathetic…standing there just then. I can't waste any more time…I'm just so scared that…_

"Don't look so serious Kyra," I heard Zero's voice call as a delicious smell started to hit my nose.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly said. "That smells really good Zero," I said as my face blushed. The warm smell filling the kitchen reminded me of home and a time when everything was perfect. "It smells like home."

"I know what you mean," he said quietly while stirring.

Soon we were both enjoying his amazing soup. Everything about it was perfect and the warm feeling it left inside me made feel like I was home again. It made me think of family and the comfort of loved ones. "This is amazing Zero," I said to my moody silver haired friend.

"It's ok I guess," he replied dryly. He paused a minute before adding, "What was it you were talking to Chairman about?"

I stopped eating and looked at Zero, whose violet eyes were fixed on me in all seriousness. "I uh, needed to ask him something," I said while aimlessly twirling my spoon in the bowl.

"Kyra you know I know what's going on so just tell me," he said annoyed.

"Ok ok, he gave me permission to use all of the school's labs and equipment," I said looking away. I heard the slightest sigh escape from the boy across from me. "And um…I can use the night class's library at night when the students are in class."

Zero's eyes hardened at this. "No way," he coldly said. "You are not going anywhere around those beasts," he almost growled.

"But Zero I need it," I said desperately. He sat there staring coldly at the table. I didn't know what was about to happen, but he snapped his eyes up to mine again.

"Fine," he sharply said. "But I'm going with you every time," he stated resolutely.

I wanted to protest, but that didn't seem like the best idea at the moment. "Ok Zero, thank you," I said with a soft smile. Zero ran his fingers through his hair again and exhaled loudly as he fidgeted in his seat. "What's wrong?" I asked knowing that he was still frustrated about something.

The boy shot his gaze down at the table. "I um…was wondering if you maybe…if you knew…"

"I'm sorry Zero, but I don't." I hated to tell him. "I'm gonna have to do a lot of testing to even get a start," I softly said.

Zero sighed and added a somber, "Sounds fun." We were both silent for a while before he asked, "So when do you want to start?"

"I don't know," I said still tracing my bowl with the spoon. "I guess tomorrow morning just to get a basic start."

"Then I guess it's a date then," he said as he got up from the table with our empty dishes. I felt my face warm up a little at his words, even though I knew he was being sarcastic. I smiled slightly as I got up from the table as well and stood beside Zero at the sink. "I can do it myself thank you," he grumped at me.

"Yeah well, I can help if I want to," I said as I took the dish he washing out of his hand.

"I don't need a girl's help," he said while trying to take it back, but I just backed up out of his reach while still scrubbing the bowl without paying him any attention.

"I think I got it," I smirked. "Why don't you just let me help you out?"

"Because I don't need it," he huffed as he lunged for the bowl and got it from me.

"Would you just let me help," I said as I also made a lunge for the bowl, but I managed to trip over myself and felt myself hurtling toward the floor. I was preparing for impact when I felt myself being pulled into strong arms. I had landed right into Zero and my face was right in front of his. I felt his strong arms around me and even caught a bit of worry in his violet eyes. We stared at each other for second, my mind momentarily frozen, but then the warmth of Zero's body brought me back and I instantly stood myself up with my face beet red.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he too straightened himself.

"Yeah I'm fine," I squeaked embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to help you."

"Hey, it's no problem," he said. "That's just what happens when a girl is hardheaded," he smirked. Before I could think of a comeback we heard the door to the kitchen and dining room open and then shut.

"My goodness! It smells like Zero's wonderful cooking in here," Chairman chirped as he appeared before us. "I hope you left me some in here Zero, I…". Chairman stopped when he caught sight of me, but his face became sly. "Well, well, were you cooking for a girl Zero?" Cross cooed.

Zero's face became annoyed instantly. "Shut up, she's not smart enough to feed herself," he snapped.

"Hey!" I snapped at him before he turned and stomped out of the room. "I'm standing right here!" There was no way I was ever going to understand that boy. Chairman just smiled and lightly chuckled.

"He's so moody, that Zero," he said softly.

"Got that right," I sighed as I headed to go find where our moody friend went. I found Zero sulking outside the door with his arms crossed.

"Are you waiting on a bus or something?" I sighed as I shut the door behind me.

"If you are saying that you are as big as a bus then yeah I guess I am," he said smartly. "I was going to walk you to the girl's dorm if you wanted."

"Oh, thank you," I said nervously. Without saying anything Zero turned and started walking off with his hands shoved in his pockets. When we were outside again, it was already starting to get dark. The sun was setting low in a mass of purple, pink, and blue clouds, rays of bright orange lacing through them. The crisp feeling of fall was in the breeze as it blew through my hair, it even smelled like autumn. "It sure is beautiful," I said, more to myself than to Zero, whom I didn't expect a reply from.

"I've never made that for anyone before," Zero's quiet voice cut in.

"Huh?" I said softly in surprise as I was brought out of my trance from watching the exploding colors of the sunset.

"I said I never made that for anyone before".

"You mean the soup?"

"Yeah," he said as he too stared at the approaching night sky. I watched him as the breeze gently blew through his silver hair as his eyes never left the sky. In fact, they seemed like a child's with the amazement they held at the beauty of waning sun. I couldn't look away. I had never seen someone so peaceful and yet so sad all at the same time. For some reason, I wanted to stay in this moment for a long time, watching my moody and troubled friend find peace in something taken for granted. My heart was beating like a drum when he turned to me.

"You ready?" he softly asked, his eyes somber.

"Yeah, thank you again Zero," I quietly said as we started walking toward the dorms again.

**Ok hope it wasn't too bad :) Review pretty please and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible!**


	7. Of Testing and Planning

**Being a fanfic writer in South Georgia...Wake up to barking dogs...write...go move 18 bales of hay and become horse's personal scratching post...write...get lost on dirt roads with no gas, walking through hay fields, tractor driving lessons, and catching snakes with dog at side, go home with achy back...write. So...chapter 7 is finally up lol :) I hope y'all enjoy! Thank you Jade Starlight, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, PervertAnimeOtaku, Demonic Angel 7, xasianbuddyx, and MyWhatAreLost for the reviews on the last chapter! **

Most normal teenagers sleep in on Saturday mornings. Watch TV. Eat leftovers from the night before in an old t-shirt and sweatpants and then go back to sleep for another three hours. You know, what most teenagers do on Saturday mornings. Well, apparently I'm not very normal, because Saturday morning found me already showered and dressed reading massive medical textbooks in the school's infirmary lab at 6:00 in the morning. It was now 9:30 a.m. and my brain was so stuffed with information I thought it was going to explode. I closed the heavy book and rested my head on top of its leather cover, closing my eyes in thought. _I don't even know where to begin with all of this…_I tiredly mused. _I still can't believe I'm actually going to try to do this…again…with another life…_ I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I tried to keep the memories out, but as usual, I failed.

"_Sister, what are you doing?" Millie's curious voice chirped over my shoulder as I stared into a microscope. I could feel the bags underneath my eyes from so many sleepless nights weighing down on my tired face._

"_I'm looking at what's inside your blood Millie," I said as I peeked over at her round face. Her eyes grew massive with wonder, the blue in them sparkling. She really had no idea how hard I was working to try to return her to as normal a life as I possibly could. It wasn't too bad yet, she had a little cough here and there, but I was determined to find a cure as soon as possible. She couldn't tolerate the tablets, but I could only provide for her so much. I spent every day and almost all of every night reading, running tests, working to save my sister's life. She was so brave and strong, she never protested or cried one time when I needed a blood sample or I needed to give her an injection to keep her healthy. She knew how hard I was working solely for her, but thank God she never saw how run down I was. The last thing I wanted for my ailing sister was for her to worry about me…_

"_Really?" she asked in amazement._

"_Really really," I smiled at her as I leaned back in my chair. "And do you know what I saw?" I asked her, my voice sounding excited._

"_What, what did you see?" she nearly shouted in excitement. _

"_I…I saw…," I drug it out with suspense. "I saw…bugs!" I yelled as I jumped out of my chair and tickled my precious sister until she was almost crying with laughter. Her golden curls tickled my face as I wrapped my arms around her. I can still hear her sweet voice saying through fits of laughter,_

"_Na uh, you told me a story Kyra!" Her laughing was medicine to both of our fractured souls. It was a sound I would never in my life forget._

"I guess I did tell you story Millie," I murmured to myself, trying to keep from falling apart once again. I could feel hot tears brimming, but thankfully I forced them back. I sighed heavily and rested my face in my hands, trying to block everything out and focus, but it was so incredibly hard. The harder I tried to block her voice, her face, everything out, the stronger it came back to me in a too real vividness. I was clutching my head by now, my hair gripped in my cold fingers as I squeezed my eyes tighter. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder and my instincts jerked me back, nearly knocking me out of the chair, but someone's hands caught me.

"Easy, calm down," Zero's smooth voice said as my heart felt like it was about to burst. My body felt cold with adrenaline, but the warmth of his touch brought me back.

"What…what are you doing?" I exhaled in panic. I was trembling, my nerves frayed.

"You told me to meet you here smart one," he sighed as he let go of me as I settled back in my chair.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I raised my voice now in embarrassment more than fear. I nervously brushed my messed up hair out of my face with shaky fingers.

"Yeah well, you looked like you were having another one of your weirdo episodes again," he snapped at me.

I felt my face go warm and I looked at the floor to try to regain my composure. "I'm fine," I softly, but resolutely grumbled.

"Are you really?" Strangely there was that rare softness in his voice again, and when I dared to look up, his eyes, though still hard, had worry in them. He was standing beside me, his hand resting on the back of my chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just…had a headache is all," I nearly whispered.

Zero scoffed at me and then added, "You're a terrible liar you know," as he turned slouched down in his own chair.

"Thanks," I sarcastically replied as I looked at my watch. "Good lord Zero it's 10:30!" I snapped seeing how long I had been here.

"And?" he curtly replied as he swiveled toward me in the black leather chair.

"You were supposed to be here early," I grumped.

"This is early."

"No it's not, its late morning!"

"It's Saturday."

"So?"

"So, I, unlike you, enjoy my Saturdays by sleeping in like most normal people," Zero said as he leaned back in the leather chair closing his eyes.

I guess after years of the early bird gets the worm mentality, I just found it idiotic that people would waste half of a day off just to sleep when there were so many more fun things to do on a free day. As I looked at Zero, I could tell that what he had said was true. He wore a baggy long sleeve grey t-shirt with black sweatpants. I doubt a brush had yet to touch his silver hair. He looked perfectly content leaned back in the large leather chair, his hands resting behind his head and his eyes closed. I on the other was wearing tan pants and a white polo shirt with my hair pulled up neatly. Well it was neat until I flipped out. I was a professional clash with Zero's casual attire. I sighed in frustration as I got up to grab a folder off of a table. When I sat back down Zero didn't even flinch, in fact he didn't even open his eyes or move at all. His breathing was slow and rhythmic.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep," I said annoyed.

"I'm not," he answered back without opening his eyes.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm waiting on the nerd to tell me what to do," he said as he finally opened his violet eyes and looked at me.

My face warmed and I looked away from his gaze quickly. Every time his eyes stared into mine my heart would race. He was the only one who could unseat my perfect composure like that and I didn't know why. "Um…fine," I stammered. "I just…need to do a few tests and some paper work and then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine by me," he said as he stood up. Before I knew it Zero was pulling off the grey t-shirt he was wearing.

"Zero!" I nearly shouted as I turned away with my face flushing red. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Well, I figured the sleeves would get in the way," he said as if nothing happened. "What's the problem?"

"You're stripping in front of a girl!"

"I am not, it's just a shirt and it's to make things easier for you," his annoyed voice said.

_Make things easier for me…yeah right…_I thought as I dared to look his way. And of course, he was incredibly handsome with a strong, lean, athletic body, which brought my face to a shade of red I don't think I've ever managed to accomplish till now. My face put ketchup, fire trucks, and Rudolph's nose to agonizing shame. And to top it all off, I actually saw Zero smile for once…well not really smile, it was more smirk than smile, at my face.

"Your face is incredibly red," he smartly said.

"Is not," I hissed.

"Is too, remember you're a terrible liar," he said as he leaned against the table.

"Is not," I dumbly said again.

"Sure, sure," he said as I managed to once again pull myself together.

"Shut up and go sit over there," I said annoyed pointing to the triage section. _I can do this without making a complete idiot of myself…_I mentally tried to tell myself as I got up with the folder in hand.

"Somebody's snappy today," Zero grumped as he sat in the green chair.

"Yeah well you're snappy all of the time, so I get a day every now and then," I retorted, opening the folder and beginning to write dates and names. I heard Zero blow, probably in annoyance. I ignored it as I proceeded to grab the blood pressure cuff. "Left arm please," I said, my annalistic and serious side taking over. Zero let me slide the cuff on his arm and put it in place. After starting that I took his pulse. "Well, your blood pressure and pulse seem to be within normal limits, "I said after the cuff had deflated and I had taken it of Zero's arm.

"So how do you know all this, it's not like you went to medical school or anything," Zero asked, but it seemed like he was really serious, instead of just mocking me.

Before answering I handed him the thermometer. "I think you know how to use this," I said sarcastically as he shot me a look as he took it from me. "You're right I didn't and I don't know a whole lot, but my parents did and I was homeschooled by them. They were training me to become the specialized doctors they were themselves. I really learned a lot from them," I said remembering my precious parents and the hard work they put into me and their research. By this time Zero was finished.

"I'm sure you are just like them," he said softly as he handed me the thermometer.

"Thanks," I smiled as I looked at the reading. "99.7, it's a little elevated but probably nothing," I said as I wrote it down in my notes. Zero remained silent. I didn't think anything of it as I reached for the stethoscope. "I'm going to listen to your lungs ok, so I need you take deep breaths," I said softly as I placed it on his warm back. I listened to his strong breathing; in fact I could hardly tell that this boy had been so sick weeks before, that is before I heard an almost inaudibly faint popping sound. If I hadn't have been looking so hard, I would have never heard it. To me, it was like a warning. It was just enough to alert me to its presence, but it wasn't going to strike…not yet. I pulled away without saying anything, scribbling again in my notes. I didn't want him to see that I was worried; I didn't even know if what I heard meant anything at all yet.

"You are a terrible liar," I heard his quiet voice say behind my back.

I turned with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?" I said as came back to stand in front of Zero.

"Something's not right is it?" he asked straightforward.

"I think you have a cold or something," I brushed it off, hoping he couldn't tell.

"Lie," he said distantly as he looked out the window on the other side of the room.

"Would you shut up so I can hear," I huffed as I placed the metallic disc on Zero's strong chest. I heard him suck in his breath as if in surprise, but I was only focused on the rhythmic beating of his strong and powerful heart. I was lost in the strength of it's pulse. It was so alive and vibrant; there was no hint of any weakness whatsoever. I marveled at such a simple thing we take for granted every day, the very rhythm that keeps us alive. Suddenly I felt Zero's hand on my arm, gently pulling me away.

"I really don't understand you," he said as he looked me in the eyes. "You were blushing tomato red minutes ago but when it came time to make sure I'm ok, you changed from a nervous little girl to a confident woman," he said in all seriousness. He was looking at me in a way I had never seen before. It was like he was actually trying to see who I really was, for who I am. I've never had anyone besides my own family look at me like that, who actually cared to really find out who I was.

I felt my face blush again, but for once I actually felt sure of myself. "Well, your health isn't something to play with," I said softly. I realized my right hand was still on his bare shoulder, but before I could move it, Zero placed his hand on top of mine. His fingers gently traced mine as he looked like he was in deep thought. I didn't move. My heart was pounding inside my chest, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Zero. He suddenly closed his eyes and squeezed my hand. He stayed like that for a while and I was about to ask him if he was ok when he suddenly let go of my hand and opened his eyes.

"My heart," he started. "You seemed really happy listening to it," he said in his somber voice.

"Well uh, yeah," I started surprised. "It was strong and healthy, defiant almost, in a way," I said slowly. "Just like you Zero," I nearly whispered.

I could have sworn I saw the faintest shade of pink cross over his pale face as he looked at me in amazement, but he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away.

"Is there uh, anything else you need?" he asked, his voice back to its original apathy, but I could tell he was trying to keep it that way.

"Well I would like to try to get a blood sample, if that's ok with you," I said cautiously.

"I don't know how I will react, if I smell it," he said sadly.

"You shouldn't be able to, if I can do it right," I said encouragingly. "Besides, I'm here to help you regardless Zero. But the choice is yours," I said.

He sat there for a minute, thinking. I hated that he had to sit there and wonder if he would turn into some monster in front of me. I hated the fact that he thought of himself as a monster at all… "Ok, but don't let me hurt you if something goes wrong do you understand?" he said seriously, almost growling with self-hate.

"Ok Zero, I promise," I said as I went to the white drawers and finally found everything I needed. "If I hurt you just smack me or something ok?" I smiled, trying to make him feel better, but of course it didn't work. Zero still sat there scowling. _I haven't done this in a while…_I thought as I tied the elastic blue band around his upper arm. Almost immediately his strong veins appeared, pulsing with life. _I have to be as careful as possible, the last thing I want is to hurt him or cause him to suffer through another episode of bloodlust…_ I told myself as I swabbed the crease of his arm with alcohol. I tried to keep from shaking as I grabbed the needle and tube. _Dear God I hope I get it the first time…_my mind stressed as I got ready. Thankfully I managed to hit the mark the first time and Zero didn't even flinch. He still sat looking coldly away; I guessed he was only focused on maintaining himself in case something happened. I watched as the tube filled with his rich, red blood, the very thing that causes so many problems, and yet keeps us alive. "See, no problem," I tried to lighten him up as I finished and immediately covered the tiny wound with gauze.

"Yeah, I guess," he solemnly said as I finished with a band aid.

"I'm sorry your Saturday morning started out not so fun," I said as I labeled the tube. Zero didn't say anything as he got up and pulled his grey t-shirt back on. A small frown crossed my face as I looked over everything again. There was no way to describe how terrible I felt for Zero. "You can go now if you want Zero, thank you for being so patient," I said without looking at him, not wanting to see his pained face. I was scribbling more stuff in the folder when I felt a hand gently rest on my head.

"Thank you…Kyra," Zero said so sincerely and yet so depressingly, his eyes unreadable again. He looked at me like that as he gently stroked my hair before turning to leave. I stood there blushing again, listening to him walk down the hallway.

"Zero, wait a sec!" I called on impulse as I dashed out in the hallway. He stopped and looked surprised as I caught up with him. "I uh…um…here's my cell phone number…in case you need me if something happens or if I find anything out…" I stammered stupidly as I held out a scrap of paper with my scribbly handwriting.

"Thanks," he said, his voice still laced with sadness. He took it gently and turned to leave. I stood there with my heart beating like a drum. I still couldn't put my finger on what I felt when I was around him, but it was like I became a stammering idiot every time I looked into those amethyst eyes.

"No problem…Zero," I whispered.

* * *

It was at least 1:00 in the afternoon by the time I had everything set up and running. I finally emerged into the sunlight to see the campus bustling with day class students. I smiled in the crisp fall air as I watched a group of guys trying to look macho in front of the girls by playing various sports on the front lawn. I laughed inside because I knew they were trying in vain, for the night class boys had the hearts of nearly every girl in the day class. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them though. I was about to go join a group of girls under a large oak tree when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, you're that Kyra girl right?" came a saucy feminine voice. I turned surprised to see the doll like night class girl with the equally beautiful messy haired boy that was always by her side. I stared at her in shock, not knowing what to do. I was face to face with two noble vampires, but before I could decide what to do the girl snapped at me. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to attack you or anything," she said as she popped a stick of pocky in her mouth. "Chairman sent us to find you."

"Chairman?" I asked confused. _Why would he send night class students to find me? _

"Yeah, he's got some stupid idea for the school and he wants the disciplinary committee to work with our class to set it up," she said as she held out a piece of pocky for the boy, who took it in his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, still utterly confused.

"Come on you can't figure it out?" she said sarcastically, although I didn't think the sarcasm was directed at me. "Oh yeah, you haven't been here that long huh? It's a dance."

"A…dance?"

"Yep, his method for trying to integrate humans and vampires."

"Umm, ok what…"

"Oh my gosh it's Shiki!" we heard a girl squeal, causing a mass of them to charge in our direction.

"Oh great Senri look what you did now," she sighed annoyed. Before I knew it the girl had grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's get out of here where we can talk without being pulverized by fan girls," she said as we started to run toward the moon dorms. "By the way, the name's Rima," she smirked at me as the three of us neared the gates. Rima flashed the gatekeeper a peace sign with a grin as we made it inside in time to watch the gates close on the mob of girls.

"Hey, that was Kyra with them!"

"Yeah, that's not fair!"

"You're keeping the night class to yourself!"

"Oh boy, sounds like you have some friends now," the boy, who I concluded was Shiki said dryly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah," I said panting. "I'm going to royally get it from them when I get back." I was amazed by the fact that the run didn't even bother the two vampires, but of course I was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"I don't get humans," Shiki sighed as Rima motioned for us to follow her inside the massive main building of the moon dorms. As we walked along, it really finally hit me that I was alone with vampires. The very being who took the lives of my parents, my sister, and even myself. I could feel my heart begin to beat with anxiety as the reality of where I was began to sink in. The familiar cold sweat was returning down my back as we got to the entrance of the elaborate building.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rima asked. Apparently I wasn't doing a good enough of keeping my emotions in check.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, faking a smile.

Rima sort of looked at me doubtfully. "Yeah right, look we don't have anything against you ok so it's like we're a pack of rabid dogs or something," she said with a bit of bite in her voice.

_She is right…they haven't done anything to me and I'm judging them…it's just so hard…_

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said shamefully.

The girl smiled one of her catlike grins. "It's no problem," she said as she opened the massive doors. "We found her," she called as we came into the main room. Yori was the first face I recognized.

"Glad you could make it Kyra," she smiled one of her warm grins. She, Aidou, the blond boy with green eyes, and to my surprise Yuki, were all sitting on the lavish couches and chairs of the living room. I still couldn't understand what Zero's deal was with the pureblood girl. She seemed so friendly as she sat and laughed with her friends. But, it wasn't any of my business and I wasn't going to bring anything up.

"Um, hi everyone," I said a bit shyly as I waved.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Aidou popped out of his seat and took my hand with a massive smile. "I haven't gotten to speak with you personally yet," he said in his cheery voice. "I'm Hanabusa Aidou. You are the lovely Kyra, and by the way what's your blo…"

Suddenly Rima delivered a swift and direct hit to the blue eyed blonde's arm. "Down Aidou," she said nonchalantly as she stretched her porcelain fingers.

"What was that for!" he shouted while clutching his freshly bruised arm. "That hurts ya know!"

"Please excuse our idiot friend," the doll said annoyed. "He's harmless, just stupid."

"I am not!" he huffed red faced.

I was utterly confused, but the other blond stepped forward and bowed gracefully. "I am Ichijou Takuma, I believe we have met before," he smiled with his shining green eyes.

"Oh yes, um thank you again," I quietly said with a grin. Takuma flashed me another one of his perfect smiles as the pureblood princess came forward and to my surprise hugged me.

"It's so good to see you again!" she chirped in her soft voice. My skin still crawled on the inside from the pureblood's touch, but I could tell she meant no harm.

"Yeah, you too," I smiled back at her. I was amazed at how beautiful she was. My plainness was made even more apparent to me as I stood next to the breathtaking princess. "So I guess you've heard about Chairman's plan?" she asked as we all took a seat.

"Somewhat," I replied as I took a seat next to Rima. "Why would he do a dance this early in the year? It's only going to be October next month," I asked.

"Exactly," Rima said as she popped another piece of pocky in her mouth. "For some reason humans get all worked up about dressing up and going to parties and whatnot during that month," she said in her annoyed voice.

"Oh, you mean Halloween," I said looking at Yori.

"Apparently Chairman thinks it is a good idea to throw a dance where both the night class and the day class can attend," she said, looking embarrassed at the sometimes crazy ideas Chairman would come up with.

"And we have to dress up in idiotic costumes," Shiki mumbled through his pocky. "Humans are so weird. No wonder Ruka and Kain didn't come."

"I think it would be great," Yuki said in her sweet voice. "I know the day class girls will love it."

"I know I will!" Aidou chirped.

"So, it's up to us to pull this thing off," Rima sighed.

"Hey, isn't that jerk Kiryuu supposed to be here?" Aidou said annoyed.

"You know he never shows up for anything," Yori sighed.

"Except to ruin the fun," Aidou sighed. "He's so mean and scary; he's never going to get girls to like him with that attitude."

I noticed that Yuki sort of cast her eyes toward the floor at the mention of Zero's name. I didn't know if I was ever going to get those two figured out, although I felt something strange deep inside me. It was just enough of something to make me feel so very plain in front of the beautiful girl and just enough of something to make me hate it.

_Am I…jealous? _I wondered surprised. _There's no way I could be…why would I even be…I don't care about what's between Zero and Yuki…or…do I ?_ I once again felt that confused feeling inside of me, like I wasn't even sure of what I felt anymore.

* * *

Our little meeting went along smoothly, and Yori and I were starving by the time we got back to the day class dorms. We decided to go to the dining hall to get something to eat before too many students were crowded in there. As we heading out of line with our trays though, the first thing I know is that my tray is forcefully shoved into me, leaving me resembling a human trash can.

"Hey, what the he…" I started to say angrily, but the bleached blond who created my new look screamed at me first.

"Who do you think you are keeping the night class boys to yourself?" she spat at me, her eyeliner rimmed eyes shooting daggers.

"I was only following Chairman's orders," I said through my teeth.

"Back off, she was with me," Yori said defensively.

"I don't care, all I know is that you think you're so special. Just because you came from rich doctor parents, you think you own the world don't you!" she nearly screamed at me. I merely stood in shock. I hadn't really thought of my background at all. I was from a very wealthy family, but my parents worked hard for that and they gave back more than they took. They just wanted my sister and I to be as happy as possible. I guess the teacher's constant rambling and my parent's name alone was enough to put it out to the world that I was a "rich kid".

"No, in fact I don't," I said trying to stay calm, but I could feel bitter tears welling in my eyes, threatening to spill. "I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way," I said as calmly as possible. The blond rolled her eyes and laughed coldly before she snatched my collar in her hand. I flinched back like a cornered animal, her face dangerously close to mine.

"Oh you have you little…hey what the…"

"Get your hands off of her," Zero nearly growled at the girl whose arm he had gripped tightly. We both looked shocked to see him there, but she didn't lighten her grasp on my shirt collar. Yori watched speechless, unable to do anything. In fact the whole dining hall was staring by now.

"Why should I?" she hissed back. It was the first time I had seen anyone stand against Zero. "It's not like you can hit me or anything," she spat with a messed up grin as she tightened her grip. The face Zero made at that was something I cannot describe but dangerous. I saw his hand tighten around the girl's and his eyes were frightening. I was terrified as to what was about to happen.

"Kayla!" we heard a frightened male voice call. "Kiryuu wait! Kayla calm down!" a young man with sandy blond hair said worriedly. "Kayla, you have to calm down, let's go take your medicine ok?" he said in a genuine voice of love and worry.

"Shut up Evan!" she yelled as I felt her let me go. I fell back into Yori's arms utterly terrified, but thankfully she pulled me into a warm embrace. Zero still held the now sobbing girl with an iron grip however.

"Kiryuu please, she's not well and her medicine has been switched. It's making her freak out. Please don't hurt her," the boy nearly begged Zero.

_This boy…loves THIS girl? _I wondered in astonishment. At first was surprised at how this boy could love such as person, but then who was I to judge. I didn't know this girl's past or her present, and obviously he cared about her deeply. This boy was one of the first examples of true love I had ever seen outside of my family. _He loves her…he really...loves her…_

"Zero," I squeaked in my shaky voice. "Let her go…please."

The silver haired boy held her steadily for another second, but then without a word let her go as she dropped to floor in tears. Evan ran to her and picked her up, whispering softly to her. Zero was headed for the door.

"Zero!" I called from Yori's arms, but the boy was already gone.

"Are you ok Kyra?" Yori asked, her own face laced with worry.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said as my hands still trembled. Soon the boy was in front of me with the sobbing and hysterical girl in his arms. His expression was pained but relieved that his girl was ok.

"I'm so sorry Kyra," he said in a heavy voice. "I hope you are ok. I hope you can forgive Kayla, she has serious emotional problems and she's not reacting well to the new medication," he said as he stroked the sniffling girl's hair.

"It's ok…really," I said with a small smile, although I was deeply wounded on the inside from the girl's cold words, even if she didn't mean them. "Just take care of her."

The boy nodded and smiled as he left with his broken lover. Yori helped me up as we also left the silent dining hall to go get myself cleaned up. I was glad that I had my friend there with me to help me out and be there for me.

* * *

The rest of the day went along without a problem. Yori and I talked for a long while, and afterwards I was back with my nose shoved in another book. Before we knew it night had fallen and the both of us were asleep before ten from the stress of the day.

_The sun goes down the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now…_

I awoke groggily to the chiming of my cell phone. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed it, to see that it was two in the morning and a number I didn't recognize. I almost silenced it and went back to sleep, but something told me to do otherwise.

"Hello?" I asked in a tired voice. Surprisingly all I heard was heavy and labored breathing on the other line. I was about to royally freak out in anger on what I supposed was prank callers when I heard a pained voice.

"Kyra it's…" the voice tried to say, but it sounded like a wave of pain had hit the owner in mid-sentence. "It's happening…again," the voice finally managed to get out in gasping breaths.

As soon as I heard that sentence I knew exactly who it was and I was flying down the hall as fast as I could in the next second.

**Cliffhanger! So there will finally be some action next chapter lol :) I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review, please please please! I don't know why i put the dining hall scene in there...just...did lol. And it's so stinking hard not to write "Y'all" in fanfiction...so hard for this southern girl lol :)**


	8. A Long Night

**Started writing this chappie after a nice long thinking trail ride on my old man the ranch horse lol. So i learned i totally changed Kyra's Aunt's name from Cora to Jennifer...idk why...but just pointing that out lol. So, i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope it doesn't drag :) Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter!**

I could feel the cold, wet grass give under each of my scrambling footsteps. My lungs burned with the tremendous effort my legs were making as I ran faster than I thought I ever had before in my life. I was numb to the burning that ran through my legs, ignoring my body's pleas to slow down. It was like I was controlled by instinct, my mind focused on one thing only. Get to Zero. And right now, I was going to do that no matter what. I finally got the entrance of the boy's dorms, not a light to be seen. I went to yank open the door, but found that it was locked.

"No…no, no, no," I breathed in a panic through gasping breaths. My eyes frantically searched for a way in, when they hit on a cracked open window in the living room of the dorm. Without wasting another second, I was shoving it open and nearly throwing myself inside. Thankfully I wasn't too loud and didn't think I had woken anyone up. As I got up and headed for the stairs, I tried my hardest to remember where Zero's room was. When I got to the floor I was sure it was on, I began looking for any door that had light coming from inside it. My heart was thundering in my chest when I finally found one. I knew it was a shot in the dark when I knocked on the door and quietly whispered Zero's name. Of course there was no answer, but when I put my ear up to the door, I could someone struggling to breathe. I knew I had hit my mark. I slowly opened the door. "Zero, it's me…Kyra," I whispered softly as I slowly let myself in.

"Don't get near me!" he said in a strangled growl. The silver haired boy was once again doubled over on the floor clutching his throat, his body in pain. "I can't…control it," he gasped, his pitiful, yet blazing red eyes staring at me. Sweat was running down his pale face as he fought to control himself, his white shirt soaking wet. His red eyes stared into mine, pleading for help behind the fire of bloodlust. Soon he tore his eyes away from mine as his face contorted in pain as his lust for blood grew.

My heart was shattered at the sight. "Zero please, you need to drink," I said begging him as I drew near.

"Stay back!" he growled. "I can't control it, I will hurt you," he gasped. "I don't know if I could stop myself."

"Please Zero, you'll kill yourself!" I begged, my eyes burning. I felt so utterly helpless watching him.

"It doesn't matter," he said through strangled breaths.

Something inside me snapped at his words. "Don't say that Zero," I nearly cried as I reached out to him, but quick as lightening he had my wrist in his hand and the next thing I know is that I am pinned down on the floor with Zero on top of me with blazing red eyes. Surprisingly I wasn't afraid as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Please…don't ever say that…Zero," I whispered as I felt him tighten his grip on my arms as his body was wracked with pain. I could feel the heat radiating off his body on my own.

"I told you to stay away!" his pained voice cried. He was fighting harder than ever to control the beast within himself.

His arms were shaking as I reached up and took hold of one of them. "I'm here to help you Zero," I whispered, trying to calm the boy. "Please take it Zero," I said as I looked directly into his fiery eyes, pleading him.

"I can't…" he pitifully said, his face just inches from mine. His silver locks were plastered to his face by now.

"Zero please," I was begging now. Finally Zero caved, his body not able to stand it anymore. His eyes looked so broken when he lowered his dripping face to mine.

"Please forgive me again," he whispered painfully, his lips nearly touching mine.

"I do Zero, I forgive you," I whispered as I felt his hot breath on my neck and then the searing hot pain of his fangs piercing my neck. My fingernails dug into the floor as the pain took my breath away once again. Zero was like a starved animal as he gulped my blood down. The sound and feel of it was sickening, but as long as I was helping Zero, I could deal with it. As he drank, I gently slid my hand to his chest, over his heart. I could feel it frantically beating against my shaky hand. I focused on the beating of his heart, its strong pulse letting me know that my blood was saving his life. I closed my eyes and got lost in its rhythm, keeping my mind off the fact that my blood was flowing out of me.

* * *

It seemed like it was forever, and yet it also seemed like no time had passed when I felt the pain leave my neck. My fingers were cold as I heard Zero panting in relief. The boy tried to raise himself off of me, but his arms gave way and I felt his tired body sink on top of mine. I could feel his wild heart beating against my own as he rested his damp face against mine, unable to do anything else. "I'm…so sorry…Kyra," he whispered in exhausted pants, his voice filled with pain and embarrassment that he couldn't even raise himself up.

"It's ok Zero, it's going to be ok," I soothed him as I brushed his matted hair from his eyes. "Just rest for now," I whispered, wrapping an arm around my tired friend. I let him rest for a few minutes like that, but I knew he would get cold quickly in his sweat drenched shirt if he stayed there too long. I myself was a bit shaky from blood loss, but I couldn't let that or the throbbing pain in my neck bother me now. "Zero, do you think you can sit up?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so," he tiredly replied as I felt his shaking arms manage to raise himself. I kept my arms around him as I sat up with him, my own head feeling a bit dizzy. I managed to rip a piece of cloth from the bottom of the old shirt I was wearing and tie it around my neck, which thankfully wasn't bleeding so bad anymore. I watched as Zero wiped his face with his sleeve, staining it with my crimson blood. We sat for a few minutes trying to get ourselves together again, when I remembered something.

"Hey Zero, look at me," I said quickly. The tired boy turned his worn face to me, confusion in his eyes.

"Oh God," I breathed, a new panic rising as I scrambled over to the confused boy, ripping off another shred of my shirt. Before I could get to him, Zero reached up with a trembling hand to his nose, his pale fingers painted in red as he brought them back. "This is what happened last time," I whispered as I gave him the piece of cloth. He took it without saying a word, but before he could put it to his face, his body was wracked with a sudden burst of violent coughing. They were more aggressive than his coughing fit in the kitchen, nearly knocking him down. I looped an arm around him to try to help as best I could. Just when I was beginning to wonder what to do if he couldn't stop, he finally was able to get the coughs to subside. He kept his hand clapped over his mouth as he gasped for air. "Zero, are you ok?" I asked in a quivering voice. He didn't respond, but he slowly pulled his hand away and my heart dropped when I saw the dark crimson that bespattered it. For the first time in my life, I saw Zero afraid. His eyes were huge as he stared at his bloody hand. He started to turn towards me, his bloody mouth beginning to speak, but his frightened violet eyes glazed over as he began to fall. "Zero!" I nearly screamed as I caught his limp body in my arms. The boy was completely out, his skin cold and pale, his face stained with the red stream. His pulse was weak and erratic, but I was relieved when I felt his chest rise and fall slowly. I pulled my friend into my arms, holding him tight to try to keep him as warm as possible until I figured out what I needed to do, but a dark and smooth voice cut in before I could think.

"Vampires who bite humans are dangerous Kyra," came the smooth and silky voice of Kaname Kuran. He was standing in the door way, and I swore I saw the faintest smirk on his perfect face. "You should never trust a dangerous vampire, especially an ill one," he said as he stepped closer to us. I instinctively pulled Zero tighter to me as I glared daggers at Kaname. The pureblood looked at Zero as if he was nothing. "I smelled blood, and it appears I was right," he smoothly said as he eyed the makeshift bandage around my neck. "Vampires who cannot control themselves should be dealt with appropriately…" he said in his sinister and uncaring voice, but I dared to cut the prince off.

"Shut up!" I hissed at the beautiful vampire before me. "Zero is not some piece of trash you can throw away, he's just as much a human as I am!" I growled at the dark haired prince. I hated the way Kaname smiled at me after that.

"So biting another and drinking their blood is human to you?" he questioned me.

"It's not his fault Kaname,"I protested.

"You silly little girl," he smoothly said as he began to reach out toward my face, but to my surprise he was met with the barrel of the Bloody Rose.

"Zero?!" I gasped as I watched the weak boy hold the gleaming gun shakily at the pureblood, his eyes burning with hate. I hadn't even noticed him moving, much less that he had the gun with him. The boy was too weak to say anything, but he never let the gun leave it's target.

Kaname frowned for a split second, but then his untrustworthy smile returned. "My Zero, it seems you haven't lost your hate for me even in this condition. That hatred of yours never fails does it? You are so defiant Kiryuu," the prince said as he turned to leave. I watched as the pureblood prince left without another word, Zero still not lowering the gun. As soon as the door clicked however, I heard Zero moan as his arm fell limp once again from the effort of holding it up, the silver gun clinking to the floor.

"Zero, hey stay with me," I said as I brushed his hair out of his eyes again. I needed to get some fluids in him somehow, but I wanted to get him dry and in bed first of all. "Don't you pass out again," I said to my now shivering friend as I laid him down to go find a towel and warm shirt. I ran in the bathroom and grabbed a towel and then proceeded to search through his drawers until I found I warm sweatshirt. I figured Zero would forgive me later for going through his stuff. I returned to Zero and gently raised him up, leaning his body against my own as I hurriedly unbuttoned his ruined white shirt, his body shivering. I gently worked it off of him and then proceeded to dry him off, trying to bring him back into reality. Thankfully, it actually worked.

"Kyra?" his voice nearly croaked in confusion.

"It's ok Zero, I'm right here," I reassured as I pulled the sweatshirt over him and began working his arms through. "Is that better now?" I asked as I finished pulling on his shirt. I could still feel him trembling against me however. "Look at me Zero," I said as I cupped his pale face in my own shaking hands. His eyes stared into mine, blurry and tired. "Are you with me?" I asked, brushing through his hair again.

"I…think so," he said weakly.

"Do you think you can stand long enough to get in bed?"

"Maybe," he said as I helped him to wrap his arms around me so that I could support him. As soon as we were up, I could feel his body shaking violently, threatening to collapse again, but thankfully he made it to his soft covers. Just standing and stepping over into bed was enough to take all of his energy again. He lay there breathless again as I wrapped him in the warm blankets, trying to give him some relief. I found his face fevered as I place my hand on his forehead. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to go find something to give him to help him recover.

"I'm going to be right back ok," I reassured him as I was about to leave.

"Please…come back," he breathed before going under again.

"I will Zero, I promise I won't ever leave you," I said before I bolted out of the door. Once again I was running like something mad to the school's main infirmary. Thankfully Chairman had left me a key, which I kept on me at all times for reasons such as this, so I didn't have to do any breaking in. I dashed inside and began my hunt. I made a mental note to thank Chairman deeply for having such outstanding facilities when I found that there were I.V. fluids in one of the many cabinets I raided to find just that. I drew up an injectable fever reducer, grabbed an I.V. set and was running again for the boys dorm. I was surprised that I could do so much and not be lightheaded, but of course adrenaline does that. I was back up the stairs and through the door in no time.

"I'm back Zero," I softly said as I pulled a chair next to his bedside. He didn't stir, but he was still trembling in chills. I didn't waste any time collecting another blood sample and carefully starting the I.V.. I hung the bag of fluids the boy's body desperately needed above the bed and injected the fever reducer into it. As soon as I was satisfied, I tucked Zero's taped arm back under the covers and I stayed by his side for the rest of the night, too afraid to leave him again. I would wipe the sweat from the shivering boy's brow as the time passed, and finally it seemed the medicine was working when Zero finally stopped shaking and settled into a peaceful sleep. When I wasn't quite as worried anymore, I wrote down everything in my notebook.

_2:30 A.M. – Vampirism returns more violently than before. The body is under more stress. After drinking, he is unable to even sit up for some time. About five minutes after drinking, nosebleed returns along with violent cough. Blood produced from lungs – could be injury to the throat from the coughing. About a minute later he loses consciousness – unresponsive for some time. Accompanied with chills and fever. Complete loss of energy, confusion. This is the second occurrence. Pattern of violent thirst – bodily shutdown._

Before long my own body was protesting. My neck throbbed and my head was no better. I felt as if I could pass out myself at any second. Everything around me was so calm now. Zero's slow and steady breathing, the slow dripping of the I.V., and the hum of quietness added weights to my eyelids. Right now I didn't care if I looked like hell warmed over, with my bloody neck "bandage" and my bloodstained, now ripped old shirt. All I knew is that I was exhausted as I rested my head on the side of Zero's bed, and of course before long, I was out myself.

* * *

My tired eyes slowly opened to the morning light, my head still throbbing at it's brightness. For a second I had no idea where I was, and as I tried to sit up, my neck burned with stiffness and pain. The throbbing in my neck brought me back to reality as I snapped up.

"Zero?" I said, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. To my surprise and horror, the bed before me was empty. The empty bag of fluids no longer attached to anyone. My heart went to my throat. _There's no way he can be up and walking around…_my terrified mind reeled. I jumped up, about to panic when I bumped into something behind me. I felt warm hands catch me to keep my shaky and panicking self from tripping over my own feet.

"It's ok, I'm right here," I heard Zero's soft voice say, to my utter shock and amazement. I spun around, my mouth gaping at the fact he could stand, but I quickly diverted my eyes when I saw him dripping wet and in a towel.

"Would you put on some clothes please!" I yelled, my face burning.

"You weren't supposed to be up yet," he nonchalantly said as he grabbed a handful of clothes. I figured you wanted me to take a shower," he said over his shoulder as he shut the bathroom door.

My face still burned as I replied in shock, "You figured? I figure you need to get back in bed and rest after your condition last night!"

"I feel fine," came the short reply through the door.

_There's no way you can be fine after that Zero…_ my mind mused as I started to remember the events of last night clearly. I watched as he opened the bathroom door dressed in a simple white t-shirt and grey pants. He seemed strong again, but a slight paleness and dark circles under his eyes were reminders of his previous condition. Seeing him standing there, looking at me like I was an idiot was the most relieving time of my life. Without thinking, I walked up to him and threw my arms around his once again strong body. I breathed in his scent as I fought to keep back tears that came from nowhere. I felt that if I let go, he would slip away just like everyone else, like I was in a dream and I would wake up to a harsh reality.

"Kyra," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought…I didn't know if…"I babbled through escaping tears. "I told you not to scare me like that again!" I said with a voice mixed with fear and relief. I knew I was probably pushing it, but I was thankful that Zero let me stay that way for a little while, just to prove to myself that he really was ok and standing before me. I felt him gently pull away and with a somber face he gently untied my sad excuse of a bandage around my neck. Apparently the wounds were still angry and ugly by the face Zero made.

"I attacked you like a mindless animal," he gravely said. His fingers gently traced the holes that marked my neck.

"No Zero, I wanted to help you," I whispered as I brought his hand down from the wounds that caused him so much guilt.

"I don't deserve the care you show me," he said depressed, his eyes dark with guilt.

"It's ok Zero, it's not your fault," I said trying to make him feel better.

"I don't deserve to have lived through last…" but something inside me bursted before he could finish.

"Stop it Zero! Just shut up about that," I said sternly, looking him dead in the eye. "You keep saying your some monster that doesn't deserve any kindness, but you're too blinded by your self- hate and guilt to see that people really do care about you regardless! You are hurting the ones who love you by saying you don't deserve the love they have for you! Are you saying that their love is a lie? Are you saying that I'm lying when I say I care about you?" My face instantly grew hot as I realized everything I had just said. Zero stared at me wide eyed, his expression unreadable. "I…I'm sorry I got angry Zero…I just…"I started to say embarrassed, but before I knew it Zero had me in his arms, his soft hand caressing my head against his strong chest, his other arm wrapped tightly around me. He held me close before whispering in my ear,

"Dammit Kyra, why are you making this so hard," before he gently released me. I wanted so badly to ask what he meant, but I didn't want to say anything to upset him. He turned toward the bathroom, running his fingers through his damp silver hair. "I…I'm sorry," he said softly, turning to look at me again. He seemed so unsettled and nervous, but his face changed to concern. "You need a shower," he said bluntly.

"Uh…" I started, but he cut me off.

"You look like hell," he said softly. I walked past him to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. He was definitely right. My hair was a mess, the ends stained with blood in some areas. Of course my neck looked awful, but I looked like I had just murdered someone with a chainsaw. My t-shirt was trashcan bound but my gym shorts actually made it out fairly decent.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go back to my room and get one," I sighed at my horrible reflection.

"You're walking out of here like that?" he asked stoically as he grabbed another shirt.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" I asked annoyed, but then it hit me. "Oh no, not a chance…" I said sternly, my face blushing.

"I'm not a pervert," he said icily. "Look I was just trying to keep you from having to go out there looking like that, but you do what you want," he snapped as he threw the shirt at me. I caught the shirt just before it smacked me in the face, Zero's force surprisingly strong.

I stared at my moody friend, and in a shameful voice I said, "Thank you Zero, I'm sorry".

The boy looked at me with hard eyes, but then they softened somewhat as he sighed. "Just…just take care of yourself ok?" he said sternly, but still with softness.

I caved and took a shower while Zero waited for me. I didn't realize how tired and worn my body was until I stepped into the warm water. I felt worlds better as I felt the dried blood wash away from me, although I had to bit my lip not to gasp as the water hit my angry wounds. Soon though, the pain stopped and I could've stayed under the warm water for hours. It was escape, if only for a minute. I closed my eyes against the warm rain, memories always seeming to flood back into my mind every quiet second I got.

* * *

"_It's ok Millie, I promise I'm ok," I desperately tried to console my frightened and utterly ashamed little sister. I was trying to staunch the flow of blood from my neck, two fang marks freshly marking my pale skin. Millie had just suffered her first episode of bloodlust and I made her take mine to preserve her health. It really wasn't that bad, but to my poor sister, the sight of red on the rag I held against my neck was too much for her pitiful soul._

"_No it's not Kyra!" she cried. "I bit you, "she sobbed. "I…I drank your blood and…and I couldn't stop," she said quivering in tears. "I don't deserve a sister like you!" she wailed in shame, her round little face hot and red._

_Instantly I grabbed her by the shoulders, dropping the bloodstained rag on the floor. "Don't you ever say that Millie!" I said sternly, but with care. "This is not your fault, do you hear me? You can't help it and you need it to keep you healthy, do you understand?" I tried to get through to my angel of a little sister. "I love you Millie! That won't ever change, no matter what!" I said through oncoming tears as I grabbed my little sister and held her close, her tears seeping through my shirt. I started rocking her slowly although my neck was throbbing. Soon, she was still, but almost too still for my liking. "Millie, are you ok?" I asked her, my voice laced with worry._

"_I'm just…tired," she mumbled as she sank deeper into my arms. I sat there continuing to rock my precious sister, humming the songs our mother used to sing to us before bed with a slow and steady stream of tears flowing from my eyes. I ignored the blood beginning to trickle down my neck as I got up and put Millie to bed in her room. She didn't stir at all as I laid her down in her bed of pink and lace sheets. I had never seen her that tired before. I went and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, an old and ratty Victorian rabbit that was from our father's family, and tucked her in. I kissed her porcelain forehead and brushed back her golden curls from her face before turning to leave. "I love you my angel," I whispered as I turned out the light and closed the door._

* * *

I slammed the shower off as I planted my hand across my mouth to keep from falling apart as tears flowed from my eyes. I leaned against the wall of the shower, fighting to keep my composure. Soon I was able to get a grip and dry myself off. I dried my long honey brown hair as best I could, although it was keen on retain as much water as possible. Everything but my shirt was fairly ok, so I just put those clothes back on. I looked at Zero's shirt for a second before pulling it on. His scent was strong as I breathed in the warmth and crispness of it as I pulled it on. The sleeves were a bit too long for my short arms, but it was cozy. I looked one last time in the mirror at my neck, the wounds not nearly as bad as I thought.

_I want so badly to tell him about my past…about Millie. I want him to know that I don't think he is a monster…but I can't tell him…not now. I can't crush the only hope he has…_I mentally told myself as I walked out the door.

"You take forever to take a shower," came the always annoyed voice of Zero, who was casually reclining on the bed.

"Shut up," I huffed in reply as I threw a towel at him. He scowled at me as he sat up, grabbing something off a table as he stood. Zero walked up to me and cupped my chin in his cool hand, me staring in shock as I usually do now around him.

"You were crying," he said quietly.

My face flushed as I looked down at the floor. "Was not," I snapped, but I felt Zero place a bandage on my neck, his hands cool against my warm skin.

"You can't lie remember," he sighed as he backed away. I looked at him silently. "Well, I guess I better get you back to your dorm before everyone is up. We don't need any ideas going around," Zero said as he headed for the door as my face flushed yet again.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked surprised.

"5:45 in the morning," he said bluntly.

_It's only been just a few hours since he was so sick! _I thought shocked, yet I was thankful that he was still able to recover so quickly. "Ok, I'm going back, but you need to get back in bed and rest!" I said concerned.

"I don't need you passing out or something halfway there," he said ignoring my order as he opened the door.

"Fine, but you promise me you will rest when you get back," I said annoyed as I hurried to follow my friend outside.

"Whatever," Zero breathed as we started down the hall.

I found myself beginning to enjoy these short walks with Zero, even if he scowled the whole time, however we were soon at the doors of the girls dorm.

"Thank you…for everything," Zero said quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"No problem Zero," I said with a smile. "You just get some rest now ok?"

"Yeah," he quietly said.

"Goodnight…well good morning Zero," I said with a grin as I started to pull open the door. Zero remained quiet as I started to enter, but I was stopped shortly.

"Kyra?" his voice called behind me.

"Yeah Zero," I said turning around, but I was stopped as I felt Zero's cool hand reach up and caress my face, his body right next to mine. His cool fingers traveled up my face until they ran through my hair gently. Zero brought his face close to mine, his fingers entwining in my damp hair. I could smell his crisp breath so close to me. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to expect next, when I felt Zero pull away. I opened my eyes and breathed, confused yet again.

"I um…just wanted to thank you again," he said quietly with a somber expression as he continued to step back from me slowly, which for some reason made my heart ache.

"I'm here for you Zero, you don't have to thank me," I softly said.

A look of pain flashed across his face for a second before he uttered a quick "yeah". He stared at the ground for a second before saying a quick goodbye before he turned and began walking off.

For the life of me I couldn't understand why he acted like he hated me one second and liked me the next. "Goodbye Zero," I sighed as I trudged my way inside the dorms. I was thankful it was Sunday as I climbed the stairs, knowing everyone was still sleeping this early in the morning and that I didn't have to get up for classes. The halls were quiet as I padded down to my room. Thankfully Yori was asleep as I slid into our room and into bed without making a sound. As I lay in bed, Zero's scent from his shirt was a constant reminder of the graveness of his situation. It also reminded me of the strange feelings that were welling inside me every time I was around him, adding to the confusion of everything. In exhaustion, my body forced me to stop thinking so I could manage to get some sleep, although all I could see was the alternating visions of a strong and annoyed Zero and the frightened and sick Zero, wondering which one I would see next before my eyes shut in sleep.

* * *

Of course as soon as I was up Yori demanded to know where I had gone and why my neck was bandaged. I figured I couldn't hide it from her any longer, and I would probably need her help eventually so I spilled everything about trying to find a cure for whatever it was that was causing Zero so much pain. She listened to me intently, and when I finished we sat together in silence.

"So, it's pretty bad huh?" she nearly whispered.

"From what I've seen, yeah," I replied gravely.

"Were you afraid?" she asked quietly.

"For me no, but I was for Zero," I answered.

She was quiet for a little longer before asking, "What do you think of Zero, Kyra?"

I was caught off guard by her question, which she asked so calmly. "I uh…he's my friend…I guess," I said dumbly, that strange feeling welling inside me again.

"You guess?" she asked me, as if she didn't understand.

"I uh…I mean he acts like he can't stand the sight of me one minute, but then the next it's like he's worried about me and doing weird things like making me soup and whatnot," I said as my face blushed.

Yori sat there for a minute on her bed. "Oooh, ok," she said quietly, although it was like she knew something I didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, trying to make me believe her. "So, how do you think we should decorate for the dance?" she asked changing the subject. I mentally sighed as I started talking with her about the upcoming dance we were in charge of, wondering what it was that she wasn't telling me.

* * *

Around midafternoon I decided to take Katja out for a walk. My huge bear of a dog was nearly dragging me in excitement as we started out on the campus. Soon however, I heard a feminine voice calling me, almost frantically.

"Kyra! Wait!" I heard the pretty voice call. I turned to see a white uniformed student heading our way. As she came into view however, it was none other than the pureblood princess herself. As the scent of the beautiful vampire girl carried to us, Katja's fur bristled as she uttered a deep growl.

"Katja, einfach hinlegen, I ordered my friend in German. Immediately she laid down at my feet and ceased growling, but her sharp eyes never left the pureblood who finally made it to us.

"Kyra," she said, her huge brown eyes filled with worry as she stood before me in a panic. "I heard about Zero. I heard Kaname talking about what happened. Is he ok?" she asked in a hurry.

I was shocked that she found out, but before I could even open my mouth to answer, someone stepped in between us, their back to me. Panic rose instantly as I saw the sun reflecting off of strikingly silver hair.

**So you can tell I'm not a huge Kaname fan lol...i'm up to date on the manga so i have good reason lol. I hope y'all enjoyed :) The german Kyra spoke meant "easy, lie down". Thank you google translate! So please, please, please review!**


	9. Broken Glass - Part 1

**Chapter nine is here! I have a good feeling about this one...and i thought of an awesome plot twist to throw in down the road...no...Kyra is not going to be a vampire lol. Yay free time in college for writing! Enjoy :) THank you MikiMoke, Demonic Angel 7, Jade Starlight, and Simplicity-Shitsuboku for the reviews on the last chapter!**

"It doesn't concern you," Zero nearly growled. "What are you doing out of class anyway?" he demanded. I couldn't see his face clearly, but his voice was dangerous. His body was rigid in anger. I shifted my eyes over to try to catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl, my eyes finally coming to stop on her porcelain face. The look the girl had was one of shock and of pain.

"I was just worried about you Zero," she said sadly, her eyes shifting to stare at the ground. "I heard about what happened last night…and," she said wringing her delicate hands. "Are you…ok…Zero?" she continued slowly, cautiously. I remained silent; Katja and I planted in our spots behind Zero, behind the wall of tension.

I saw Zero's head jerk back slightly. "That must be the stupidest question I have ever heard," he nearly hissed at the pureblood. I had never heard such venom in Zero's voice before. "Are you that stupid Yuki?" he spat at the girl. The weight of the heated emotions was crushing at this point. Yuki stared at Zero in shock, but then her face turned apathetic as if a light switch had been flicked off. Her reaction to him was almost just as surprising as Zero's angry and aggressive outburst.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Zero," Yuki said somberly as she bowed and then turned and proceeded to walk back to the moon dorms. I watched as the princess slowly made her way back to the den of vampires, and Zero as he stood motionless. We both stood still for what seemed like forever, only the sound of my own surprised breathing reaching my ears. I swallowed and dared to walk up to the furious boy before me. I gently laid my hand on his shoulder, but as soon as I touched him he wrenched away from me, recoiling as if a snake had bit him.

"Don't touch me!" he seethed.

"Zero, what's wron…" I tried to ask, but he cut me off.

"Leave me alone," he growled as he started to storm off.

"Zero, she was just worried about you!" I raised my voice, remembering Yuki's worried eyes. I just couldn't understand why he acted so spitefully toward the girl. He didn't act that way toward the other vampires, even though he certainly didn't like any of them. At my words, Zero stopped dead still. He stood there motionless, the silence heavy. "I mean, you don't have to be so cruel to her Zero," I said quietly.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled in hot anger, his words stabbing my heart. He turned to me, his eyes piercing with rage and pain. "You don't know the first thing about cruel! You don't know anything, so keep your mouth shut about things you don't know!" he hissed at me with cold eyes. He was trembling with anger by now, and I was trembling with hurt and embarrassment. I stared dumbly in silence, processing the fiery words Zero had shot at me. My face was hot; in fact my whole body was a mix of icy cold and burning heat as I stood there dumbfounded. Katja emitted a low growl, sensing Zero's threatening aura and my fear, but she stayed by my side. Finally I shoved the pain and hurt down, swallowing back a few hot tears that threatened to spill.

"You are right Zero," I said in a stony voice. "I don't know anything. I'm sorry." Zero still stared at me, but I turned away from his cold eyes. "Katja, lass uns gehen," I muttered to my Rottweiler who still eyed Zero cautiously. Instantly she was up and following me as I walked away from Zero. I continued on my walk in a stupor, my mind still trying to process what in the world just happened. I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach, but I couldn't understand why Zero's angry words hurt so awfully bad. The more I thought about it, the more angry and frustrated I became. By the time we made it to Chairman's garden, I was positively fuming on the inside.

"Why, hello there Kyra!" I heard Chairman Cross's cheery voice call. I lifted my hurt eyes from the ground to find him in the middle of his beloved garden in a ridiculous frilly apron. For some reason, that stupid apron made me even more angry.

"Hello Chairman," I grumped, trying in vain to keep my emotions from showing.

Chairman's face fell at the sound of my voice. He stood and dusted off his gaudy apron as he made his way toward me. "Oh dear, what's the matter Kyra?" he asked soothingly.

"It's nothing," I tried to evade.

"Now Kyra, you know I know when something's wrong, especially with you when you're so cool and collected," Chairman said with a grin that irritated me even more.

I clenched my fists, my frustration finally exploding like a shaken soda blowing it's top off. "Es ist die Ruck Zero! Ich glaube nicht, ihn überhaupt nicht! Er ist so verwirrend, einige Tage, er ist nett zu mir, die nächste er hasst mich! Es macht mich so wütend!"1 I word vomited in a rage, not really knowing what on earth I was saying. By the time I was finished I was shaking in frustration. Katja was staring at me as if I was insane.

Chairman looked at me strangely, but then he smiled softly and patted me on the head. "Sorry Kyra, I'm not exceptionally skilled in German," he said jokingly. "It's seems your parents taught you well in their native tongue."

Chairman's softness brought a slight smile to my face. Watching his reaction to my foreign outburst was priceless, and I felt better after letting it all out. "I'm sorry, I tend to revert to German when I'm mad," I said with a grin.

"Then let's hope you never get mad at me," Chairman Cross chuckled. "Now, what is it Kyra?" he asked as he placed his gentle hand on my shoulder.

" It's really nothing, I know I'm over reacting," I began. "But, it's just that one minute it's like Zero is letting me near him, but then the next it's like he's shoving me away as hard as he can. I feel like I'm getting whip lash," I sighed. "I just, I just wish I could help him," I said quietly as I looked up in Chairman's soft eyes.

Chairman sighed as he pushed his glasses back up. "That boy has suffered more than you know Kyra," he said sadly as he looked toward the horizon. "Because of all the pain he has suffered, he locks himself away within himself. At one point I thought he was reaching out, but that didn't end so well," he said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I'll put it this way," Chairman said. "It is nearly impossible to be trusting of a flame if you have been severely burned by its fire before. Especially for those who are not trusting in the first place," he said as a breeze blew our way. "You reach out for the flame's warmth, but the sting and pain of its past burn never leaves your memory, causing you to pull away." Chairman looked at me sadly. "I hope you do not hold Zero's actions against him, I don't know how he is still holding on."

Of course I still didn't get a complete answer, but I was starting to form my own ideas by now. "I know Chairman, I won't, I was just frustrated is all," I said as I smiled at him.

"Which is understandable," he grinned, but then his face turned serious. "Have you found anything out yet?" he asked as he held my gaze.

I sighed before replying, "Specifics, no not yet. I have found out one thing though. Whatever triggers his bloodlust, also triggers his body to nearly completely shut down afterwards. Something connects the two events, but I don't know what yet," I said, thinking. Chairman's face was heavy as he looked at me.

"What happened here?" he asked gravely as he brushed my hair aside to reveal the bandage on my neck.

"He um, got sick again…last night," I sighed, not really wanting to tell him. "It was pretty bad, but he recovered fairly quickly," I added, trying to add some hope.

Chairman closed his eyes for a while, his face laced with worry. "Please don't give up Kyra," he said so sadly that my heart felt twice as heavy.

"I…I won't Chairman," I nearly whispered in reply as he looked at me with misty eyes.

"Thank you Kyra," he said softly as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, like I did when my father would hug me, always feeling at home in Chairman's arms.

"Well, I guess I better go do some more research," I said after I pulled away.

"Take it easy Kyra," he said as he patted my shoulder. I flashed him another smile before starting back to the dorms with Katja. "Oh, Kyra," Chairman called from behind. I turned to face the man who was as close to a father as I would have now. "Sometimes, a person can overcome their fear of being burned again, if someone is there to show them that a flame can remain steady and dependably warm," he called to me with a slight grin. I widened my eyes at the strange words Chairman was telling me, but then my face flushed when I realized what he meant. I quickly nodded my head and waved goodbye to Chairman as I headed for the lab which I now called home, my mind running a thousand miles an hour.

* * *

_Chairman has no idea what he's talking about…_I mentally told myself, although not very resolutely. I was waiting on the paperwork from Zero's two blood tests to print so I could read the results. _Does he think that I…_I wondered as my heart began to beat faster against my will. _Does he think that I…like Zero? _My face burned at the thought, but…was he right? _Stupid…stop thinking about things that clearly aren't true…_I told myself as the first paper started to come out. My heart however, still pounded in my chest. _I don't…I mean…there's no way…_my mind raced as I pulled out the first paper. For a second my mind was quiet so I could read the results. Everything appeared to be within normal limits, although his red blood cell count was a bit low. From numbers, I couldn't identify anything specific on this sheet. I sighed heavily as I leaned back in my chair, the same one Zero nearly fell asleep in not long ago, and shut my eyes as I listened to the printer carefully putting out even more important results. _Do I like Zero? _I finally dared to ask myself. _Of course he's my friend…I think…but…why…why does my heart flip flop around him…why is he the only one that can make me a red faced babbling moron…why does it hurt so terribly bad to see him suffering?_

Finally I heard the sheet come out. I breathed in deeply, subconsciously hoping that Zero's scent was still on the chair before I reached for the warm paper. I was shocked at what I had found. His red blood cell count was bottomed out, but his white cell count was through the roof. _Infection? What in the world kind of infection pops up so violently and then leaves for weeks…and what does this have to do with Zero's bloodlust episodes? _I groaned in frustration as I laid my head on the table. All I knew is that something dangerous was going on inside of Zero, but…was I missing something? I decided that I needed to go to the night class library that night, hopefully to find some direction. I brushed my hair aside as I looked at the last paper one more time. _Zero really is sick…_it hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt like my heart plummeted down to my feet. _Why…why does this hurt so bad…why? _I tried to figure out as a few tears escaped my blue eyes. _What would I do…if something happened to Zero? _The thought felt like someone had shot me in the chest. _Really…what would I do if Zero…if he didn't make it…_ I felt like I couldn't breathe, the pain close to what I felt when I thought about Millie. My heart felt like it was in a torrent.

I sighed heavily as I curled up in the chair Zero's warm body had occupied the day before. All I could see were his ever painful eyes, and all I could feel was his gentle touch on my face. _I don't like Zero…_I mentally said as a tear splashed on the black leather. "I think I…love Zero," I whispered through tears. _But…I can't…I can't love someone who I might lose again…someone I might lose because of me…but I…I don't want him to suffer. I don't want him to be alone. I…I love Zero, so much it hurts and I don't understand it. _I sat curled in that chair, realizing a truth that both made my heart flutter, yet also sink. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

* * *

The sun was starting to head down as I was heading to go find Yori and our friends, who usually gathered under a large oak in the afternoons. I was debating on whether I should tell Yori about my feelings for Zero when I heard someone call my name angrily.

"Hey, Lockhart!" I heard a girl's voice snap at me from the side. I snapped my head around to find yet another white uniformed student approaching me, rather ominously I must add. This vampire was nearly as beautiful as Yuki, but in a colder way. She had long, almost tan blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. She had a spitefulness about her that was frightening as she approached me with blazing eyes, her hair billowing in the wind.

"Um, yes?" I responded confused and a bit afraid as the beautiful girl marched right up to my face. The iciness that emanated from her leaked into my skin, causing me to shiver.

"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname in such a disrespectful manner," she spat in my face. "A human like you should know your place in the presence of a pureblood!" the vampire nearly yelled in my face, her fangs too close to my skin for my comfort.

"Hey," I said defensively as I took a step back, it baffled me how news about last night got around the night class dorms so quickly, but then again, they worship the ground Kaname and Yuki walk on. "Maybe if your precious Lord Kaname was actually as caring and good as all of you make him out to be I wouldn't have talked to him that way," I said through gritted teeth.

The girl looked at me in disbelief, but then she clenched her jaw in anger, her fangs visible as I watched her hand raise against me. "How dare you!" she hissed as I began to flinch away from the oncoming slap, but instead of feeling a sharp sting on my face, I heard the girl gasp in surprise.

"Ruka, what on earth are you doing?" a handsome copper haired night class student said as he caught the girl's arm in his hand.

"Kain, you know how she talked to Lord Kaname, how could you just stand there," she started saying desperately. "She deserves to be punished!" she yelled as she snatched her arm away from him." He looked at her sadly as I watched nervously, afraid of making a wrong move.

"You're breaking school rules ya know," he coolly said to the flaming Ruka.

Ruka looked at Kain like he was stupid, her mouth gaping. "School…rules!" she yelled at him.

"Chill out Ruka, you're taking it way to personally," he said as he brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. The girl still stared at him open mouthed, her face in complete shock. "Come on Ruka, let's go back before we get in trouble," the copper haired vampire said softly as he gently reached for the girl's arm.

"Don't touch me Kain!" she spat at him as she jerked away and turned to face me with a death stare. "You watch yourself Lockhart," she growled. "Nobody talks to lord Kaname like that, especially humans who feed themselves to dogs," she threatened me coldly. Her words cut like a blade. It made me sick the way they talked about Zero. I felt hot anger welling inside me as she stared at me, daring me to say something, but Kain grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Let's go Ruka," he said more forcefully as he began to drag her away with a sad expression, Ruka finally snatching her arm away and following reluctantly behind. I watched them leave as I tried to calm myself down, but only found myself boring holes through the girl's back with my angry eyes.

_Nobles and purebloods…they are all the same, looking at the world like it belongs to them…_I hotly thought as I watched the two disappear. _They have no remorse for the lives they have ruined. I hate the way they talk about Zero. It just makes me sick._

"You know that was pretty stupid on your part ya know," a familiar voice chimed into my thoughts. "I figured Ruka would get nasty about that," Rima said through a stick of pocky as her and Shiki nonchalantly strode toward me under an elaborate umbrella. "We came to make sure you were ok, but I forgot Kain follows her around like a puppy," she sighed.

"Hopeless," Shiki said as he looked where the other two vampires had headed.

"Listen, we don't hate you ok, but some of the night class is pretty ticked," Rima said seriously. "To most of the night class, Kaname and Yuki are gods. Just for your safety, watch what you say," she said as she held my gaze. "Kaname brushed it off as nothing, but that doesn't always change the minds of everyone."

"Thanks Rima, I'm sorry for the trouble," I said a bit embarrassed, but there was no way I was going to apologize for what I said to Kaname.

"I guess you're not as bright as they say you are," Shiki said coolly to me, but before I could get mad he handed me a sticky of pocky and said, "Don't make trouble for yourself, we don't want anyone hurt."

"Thanks Shiki," I said even more embarrassed as I took the treat from his pale hand.

"Well we better go back too before we get a speech from our idiot headmaster," Rima said as the two began to leave as well. "Stay outta trouble Lockhart," she said as she flicked a quick wave.

I stood there feeling confused on my feelings toward the night class. Nothing ever seemed to be strictly good and strictly bad. Nothing was black or white. Everything seemed to be a muddled mix of gray, the most confusing color there is. A blend of innocent white and sinful black.

* * *

I finally managed to make it to Yori and our friends without encountering anymore vampires or managing to make someone insanely angry. I was doing a pretty good job of doing that so far. We sat under our favorite oak tree with the crisp fall breeze blowing through our hair. Yori and I talked more about the dance as the other girls talked about their night class heart throbs.

"So, we have to dress up in ridiculous costumes," Yori sighed. "Sometimes I really don't know about Chairman," she said rolling her eyes.

"He's quite a different character," I said remembering the hideous frilly apron.

"So, I'm sure the day class girls are going to try to be extra "spicy" to try to get the attention of the night class boys," Yori sighed at the thought and closed her eyes.

"We should implement a rule that says if the fabric consisting of your costume is not enough to suffice as tissue then you have to wear a long sheet and be the ever dreaded and boring "bed sheet ghost"", I sighed jokingly.

"So you are a genius," Yori laughed. "So, are you going to try to dance with anyone?" she asked coolly as she sipped from her water bottle.

"I offered to be on duty with you and Zero," I said a bit too quickly, my face warm. "So I…probably won't."

"What if I just…disappeared and left you two by yourselves," she said with a tiny grin.

"What are you saying Yori?" I asked, annoyed with that grin.

"Kyra you are such an awful liar that you don't even have to say anything for people to figure you out," she said as she lay down in the grass. I felt my cheeks burn as I turned away. "Kyra I know you like him," I heard her say quietly. "I see the look in your eyes when you hear his name and the way you selflessly give everything to take care of him. Just remember, he's fragile, even though he makes you think he doesn't care about anything. Be patient Kyra," she said as she closed her eyes from the sun.

I sat there dumbfounded. Was I really this easy to read? "Just don't say anything please," I mumbled red faced. "I'm having a hard enough time."

"Can do," she said with a yawn as I laid back in the soft green grass as well. I thought Yori was asleep by the time my eyes started to droop, but I heard her softly say, "He needs you Kyra," before she was quiet again.

_But…what if I hurt him more? What if I take his hope like I did Millie's? What if I take away his very life?_ I thought now it seemed I couldn't have true happiness without something dark and sinister always seeping in.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock that night when I headed to the moon dorms. I knew Zero told me to take him with me, but I figured he didn't want to be around me at all after today. I shuddered at the memory of his angry voice and blazing eyes. I sighed as I pulled on my light coat and started off across campus.

"Do you just not listen at all?" I heard an annoyed voice say, a voice I was shocked to hear. I turned my head to see none other than Zero leaning against a tree with an irritated expression in his grey sweatshirt. "I told you not to go to the moon dorms without me," he said as he walked over to me.

"Zero?" I mumbled dumbly, my mind blank on what to say after earlier. I shifted my eyes to the ground as I racked my brain to find words, anything at all.

I saw him turn to look at the halfmoon in the sky, his hand running through his silver as he sighed. "I um…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," he said quietly. He turned to look at me yet again with his sorrowful and painful amethyst eyes.

"It's ok Zero," I said quietly, grinning softly. "I shouldn't have said anything," I added a bit embarrassed.

"No," he said quickly as he placed a hand on my shoulder, his face sad. I was surprised by his reaction, and I think he was himself, for he quickly removed his hand and ran it through his hair again. "Let's go already," he said quickly as he started toward the moon dorms. I had to walk fast to keep up with him, my mind running with Chairman's and Yori's words about the broken boy I was following.

* * *

When we got to the massive library I was in awe at the sheer amount of books the place held. As I was staring at the never ending rows of shelves Zero brushed past me and stretched himself out on one of the couches. "So I heard you royally chewed me out in German," Zero sighed. "I guess I missed it," he said sarcastically.

"Because you're special I'll give you a special live performance," I answered annoyed. "I'm going to look for something," I called over my shoulder.

"I'll be here," he said shortly as he folded his hands behind his head.

Before I went too far, something in the back of my mind resurfaced. "Hey Zero?" I started as I quickly turned around.

"Hmm," he replied through closed eyes a bit groggily from the couch.

"You and your family…you're of vampire hunter blood right?" I asked, knowing the answer, but asking to just make sure.

At my question he opened one eye to look at me quizzically. "Yes, the Kiryus are a vampire hunter family by blood, didn't you already know that?" he asked, his face knitted in disbelief.

"I was just making sure," I sheepishly said as I turned around to continue down the rows of books.

"You're a weird one Lockhart," he mumbled as he shut his eyes again.

"And you're a fine one to talk Kiryu," I called back to him sarcastically.

_Well, at least he seems fairly normal now…_I mused as I began down one of the many aisles of books. _Now…I need to find something on vampire hunters…_I thought as my eyes roamed the books. _Something that tells me of their origin…_I told myself as I pulled a book out, but quickly returned it seeing that it didn't fit what I needed. I felt like I had been looking forever in the massive room when I finally found some direction. I pulled an old text from the shelf bound in dark leather. _The Origin of the Hunter Race…now I don't know how I could've hit a better mark…_I smiled to myself as I cracked open the musty book after sitting down at a table. After flipping through a few pages, I finally found the description of the creation of the hunter race. I traced under each word with my finger, my eyes scanning every word.

_The powerful creatures that we now know as purebloods were at an all-time high in the numbers of human slaves that they had created. The human race was dying out, succumbing to the bites of the royal family, slowly degenerating into madness, only to be killed for sport by the purebloods. One pureblood however, opposed the direction which the world was going. The purebloods name and bloodline is not known, but she gave her life up for her cause. She transformed the make-up of her blood, turning it into the polar opposite composition of that of a vampire, and then gave it in massive amounts to a handful of humans. Those that survived drinking her transformed blood also took on the composition of her blood. The blood of a vampire cannot coincide with the blood of a hunter, for the brave pureblood's transformed blood acts as weapon against it. Hunters can sense vampires and can wield weapons that are made from the heart of the she-pureblood…_

Instantly I was scribbling notes like mad as I copied nearly every word. My mind was racing with ideas and possible solutions, but I still needed to do more tests. I didn't even notice someone else's presence in the midst of my findings.

"You are so diligent Kyra," a smooth voice broke into my thoughts. I instantly set my pen down and turned to face the pureblood prince yet again. He was watching me as he stood in his crisp white uniform.

"What do you want Kaname?" I asked as calmly as possible, biting my tongue to keep from spouting off at him.

"I was just making sure that your neck remains unscathed," he said coolly. "It's not fair for my fellow night class students not to be able to satisfy their thirst for human blood when you are giving yours to Kiryu," he glared at me.

"He's fine Kaname," I said through my teeth.

"For now at least, but I'm always watching," he said with his devilish grin. Before I knew it, he was behind me, his lips to my ear, dangerously close. "By the way Kyra, when are you going to tell your precious Zero your dark little secrets?" he purred. "There are secrets you are not even aware of yourself poor girl," he said as he stood.

I stared at him frightened, trembling in a cold sweat. _How does he know! How does he know about Millie? What is he going to do? What am I not aware of?_ I panicked.

"Do not worry, I do not intend to give away your dark little secrets," he said as he turned to leave. "The truth always finds its way out sometime. Goodbye for now Kyra, I'm glad to have found you in one piece, I didn't want to cause trouble tonight," he smoothly said as he disappeared down the hall.

I sat there cold and shivering with fear. I covered my face with my hands, my fingers pushing through my hair shakily. I clutched my head as I trembled, my breath coming in quick, ragged gasps. I realized I was about to panic, so I made myself take deep breaths as I rubbed my temples. _I can't…I can't tell Zero…not yet. I don't want to take away his hope, but, I don't know if I can do it…what if I…what if I mess up again? No…no I can't think about that now, I have to be strong…I have to be strong for Zero…_I mentally tried to calm myself, but as usual I felt like I was being pulled in a thousand different directions. I sighed frustrated and scared as I slammed the book closed and shakily stood to return it, my notes clutched in my pale fist. _I want…I just want to be with Zero right now…_I thought as I quickly walked back to my friend. _What did Kaname mean when he said he didn't want to cause trouble? I'm scared…I'm scared that he will hurt Zero…_my mind fearfully thought as I saw my silver haired friend still on the couch.

I walked up to Zero quietly, wondering if he was asleep. My assumption was correct as Zero didn't stir as I came to stand beside him. I couldn't help but watch him. He was so peaceful curled up on the soft cushions. He had kicked off his shoes and his sweatshirt was draped over the top of the sofa. Some stray silver strands of hair lay across his face as I watched him softly breathing, his thin white t shirt rising and falling. I noticed that he shifted a bit, and I was sure he had woken up, but he just curled tighter and shivered a bit.

I sighed as I spotted a blanket on the back of another one of the luxurious sofas and went to grab it. _Gosh Zero…_I muttered to myself as I grabbed the warm blanket. _You get mad at me for not taking care of myself, but here you are shivering in a thin t-shirt… _I was careful not to wake the tired boy as I draped the blanket around him. I stepped back and sat in a comfy leather chair next to Zero. I knew that we should get out of there as soon as possible because we had class tomorrow, but I just couldn't bring myself to disturb his moment of peace. I put my hand up to the bandage on my neck, remembering how much Zero suffered not too long ago. I sat for a while going over my notes until I heard movement. I looked over at Zero who was now starting to struggle in his sleep, his face now laced with pain again. I heard him start to mumble pitifully as he became more agitated.

"Zero, hey wake up," I gently said as I went to his side and gently shook his arm.

The boy still fought in his sleep as he started to cry out, "No, please don't…please." His voice was like he was begging someone.

"Zero, it's ok, wake up," I said more loudly and urgently as I put both of my hands on his shoulders. It was no use. Zero became frantic in his sleep.

"Please don't…please," he heart wrenchingly said as he started to reach out, and subsequently began to fall.

"Zero!" I yelped as I caught him as we both crashed to the floor.

Finally Zero came to, my arms tightly around him as he lay on top of me. He shook his head and blinked, breathing heavily as he tried to make sense.

"Are you ok…Zero?" I quietly asked as I brought my hand to his pale face. His eyes instantly snapped to mine at the sound of my voice. The next thing I know is that Zero scoops me up in his arms and holds me tightly next to his warm body, his arms locked around me desperately. I was shocked at his sudden shift. "Zero?" I softly said as I brought my hand to his back.

"I…I thought you…don't…please don't," he said through desperate breaths.

"Don't what Zero?" I asked as I stroked his silky hair. I didn't like it when he was like this, he seemed so vulnerable and broken.

"Please…please don't leave," he said as he hugged me tighter.

"I'm right here Zero, I'm not going anywhere," I tried to soothe him. This side of Zero was so heartbreaking, but I was surprised that he was showing it to me. Zero pulled back and looked at me. I almost couldn't stand to look at him; the agony and sorrow were so great in his eyes and face. _Why Zero…why won't you tell me what's wrong? _I screamed inside as I looked into my friend's broken eyes. Zero reached up and caressed my face, like he was making sure I was really here in his arms. His soft touch sent shivers up my spine. I reached up and wrapped my hand around his. "I'm never going to leave you Zero, I'm always going to be right here," I whispered to my suffering friend. I felt Zero's hand cup the back of my head, his fingers entwining in my hair. His other hand traced my cheek softly as he watched me with eyes that were desperate and lonely. I felt him pull my face closer to his gently, his sweet breath warming my skin. Surprisingly my face didn't flush, I was too heartbroken at the brokenness of the boy in my arms. Zero pulled me closer in his arms as I felt his silky hair brush against my face. The next thing I know is that Zero's lips are softly caressing mine. His kiss was soft and timid, his crisp breath tickling my face, but then he pulled me tighter as if I was going to be jerked away from him. He then kissed me deeper, more urgently. His kiss sent electricity all throughout my body; it was like we were speaking to each other in a way words could never accomplish. Without thinking I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his strong body. It was like all of his pain, sadness, anger, and heartbreak flowed into me, seeking help and refuge, and I as I kissed him I know that all of my nightmares and all of the pain I had been holding back began to flow to him. We were two broken souls reaching for help in uncertainty, the pieces of our shattered hearts mixing together like broken glass.

* * *

**German rant translation -** **It's that jerk Zero! I don't get him at all! He's so confusing, some days he's nice to me, the next he hates me! It makes me so mad! (Yay Google translate – if it's wrong, I'm sorry lol I'm a Latin student :)**

** So it finally happened! So I'm starting to see influences of Nabari no Ou and Maid Sama popping in my writing-two great animes. I'm also a vet tech so if i get too medical-y let me know :) Basically what Zero's blood work showed was that he was losing blood while his body is trying desprately to fight something off. I hope you enjoyed! Please review pretty please!**


	10. Broken Glass Part 2

**Ugh...trying not to get sick as pollen attacks relentlessly. Only in the South is it still deathly hot in October :( Anyways, here's chapter 10 :) I hope it's not draggy, I don't know how I feel about this one. Thank you Demonic Angel 7, Animebunny123, MikiMoke, and Simplicity Shitsuboku for the kind reviews! Enjoy :)**

I don't how long we sat there lost in each other's touch, but the longer I kissed Zero, the more afraid I became of losing him. His fear transferred into me, we were both terrified of being left alone in the midst of the sharp and painful fragments of our lives. We didn't know the horrors of each other's past, but with each kiss we became closer and closer, the pieces of our fractured hearts beginning to mix together. I wrapped my arms tightly around Zero, afraid that he would shatter in my hands and disappear into a thousand pieces like my father, mother, and my precious sister. He held me tightly, like he was also afraid that I would vanish, as if I were an illusion. I felt Zero begin to kiss me softer, more gently and lightly as I felt him relax his embrace. His soft lips caressed my cheek before he leaned his forehead against my own, his hand stroking my honey colored hair as his other was still wrapped around me.

"I want to believe…" he whispered sadly. "I want more than anything…to believe," his broken voice said.

"Believe what Zero?" I whispered as I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"I want to believe that…that you won't leave," he whispered as he stroked a strand of my hair through his pale fingers.

"Zero, what happened?" I softly asked, hoping that I wouldn't break the boy in my arms. Zero closed his eyes painfully at my question. "You have to trust me, even if it hurts. Let me help you Zero," I begged.

Zero sat there for a minute with his eyes still shut before inhaling deeply. He slowly pulled away from me and leaned against the couch, his hands covering his face. Soon he ran his pale fingers through his hair as he tilted his head toward the ceiling and stared blankly at the white walls above. "My parents were murdered by a pureblood when I was young, that's when that woman turned me into the beast I am now and took my brother with her after she screwed with his head," he began painfully.

_Zero had a sibling too…_I thought in astonishment, but I continued to listen to Zero's heavy words.

"Cross took me in as his son, but, it was Yuki who took care of me that night," he said somberly. "She told me everything would be ok, and as time went on I began to believe her. She was always by my side, but whenever Kuran was around, she seemed happiest. Last year, I began to fall to level E. She was the first person I ever drank from. She fought to keep me alive when the Association and Council wanted me dead, she was there when I was starving for blood like a beast. She was there for me when I lost my brother. She always told me that she was on my side no matter what. She told me that she would never leave me. I had nothing except the love she showed me, so I believed her," he said as he shut his eyes again. "I should have known though…I knew that she loved Kuran, I could taste it in her very blood, but…but that day. That day she told me that she would always be by my side, I believed her, but I was stupid. When Kuran restored her memories and her vampire side, it was like I was nothing to her anymore. Even if she had her memories back, she still could remember the promises she made me, but she lied to me. She left me here alone again, like I was nothing, and now she comes back and acts like she's innocent. Maybe…maybe she is. I knew she would never love me like she loved Kuran, but I wanted…I just wanted…" Zero said heavily. "I don't have any warmth in my heart left for her, but I told myself that I would never let myself get hurt like that again. But…it's so cold…alone," he said miserably as he tilted his head toward me. "I didn't know what to do when I began to get sick, and then…you came. You showed me kindness and love even when I was horribly awful to you. I tried to keep myself from giving in to my desire to feel wanted. I tried to push you away, but…but I don't…I don't want to. I could feel in your blood that your love was growing for me and I wanted so badly to reach out to you, but I was afraid. I was afraid I would end up alone…again," he said sorrowfully as he fully looked me in the eyes now, his face miserable and spent as he leaned against the couch.

Before I knew it I was beside Zero and had my arms around him as I cradled his head against my own. "I'm right here Zero, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," I said as a tear slid from my eye. "I'll wait for you. I'll always be right here for you and I'll show you that I'm never leaving. I will not abandon you Zero, and I'll spend everyday proving that to you," I said as I held the silver haired boy that I love so much. I knew that it would be a long time for his heart to heal, but I wanted more than anything to help Zero find happiness in a world that has broken him for so long. _How cruel of you Yuki…_ I thought as I felt Zero wrap his arms around me. _How very cruel of you…_ I wanted to tell Zero about everything, but, I just couldn't bring myself to. _I can't crush his hope…I just can't do that…please forgive me Zero for my secret…I just want to protect you…_I thought as I felt Zero cup my face. He raised his face to mine, his violet eyes, although still awfully painful, now had a small, new light in them.

"Wait for me Kyra," he whispered as he traced a cool finger under my eye. "Wait for me…I…I want to love you," he whispered as he slowly leaned in and kissed me gently.

"I will Zero," I softly said through leaking tears as I softly smiled at him. "I will always be here by your side. I love you Zero," I whispered as I returned a soft kiss. I would wait for as long as it took for Zero's broken heart to trust me.

"Thank you," Zero breathed as he held me close and stroked my hair.

* * *

It has been almost three weeks since that night in the library. Zero and I have steadily grown closer in that time, the moody and untrusting boy slowly opening up to me. Thankfully he hasn't been sick at all lately, besides a mild cough now and then. I continued to monitor his health every week, in fact Zero brings me breakfast that he made himself for me to the lab every Saturday morning. I continued with my research, feeling like I was getting closer and closer to a definite answer. Finally the week of the dance rolled around. It was Tuesday morning and the dance was Saturday night, but I was fighting sleep in class first thing that morning because I had stayed up late researching yet again.

"Are you ok?" Zero asked me worried as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah," I yawned tiredly. "Just a little sleepy," I mumbled not too convincingly.

"You were up late researching weren't you?" he asked as he looked at me sternly.

"Of course not," I tried to play it off, but Zero saw straight through me.

"I told you to take care of yourself," he said irritated as he sighed. "You might as well sleep though class. This is biology, so it's not like you don't know it," he said more softly. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Zero," I said with a smile as I folded my arms and rested my head on the desk. I felt Zero gently stroke a strand of my hair as my eyes began to close in sleep.

* * *

_Lacrimosa dies illa…The haunting song once again filled the air, a small child's voice singing the dirge. The song faded away into darkness as I opened my blurry eyes to a room of white. I found myself lying on a bed, rows of lights on the ceiling above, although each one was encased in some sort of protective box. I slowly sat up, the smell of antiseptic hitting my nose. I realized I was wearing a thin white shirt and thin white pants. Pulling the paper like, white sheets away from me, I stood up and my eyes roamed confused around the cold room. The door was made of heavy metal, almost like a prison. There were no windows at all. I looked on my wrist to find a hospital band, but for some reason I couldn't read what was written on it. I heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the wall, like faint whispering. I got down on my knees and pressed my ear to the off white wall. I had to strain to hear the quiet voice. _

"_Do you remember?" came the eerie voice from the other side. I didn't respond at first, I didn't know what to make of this strange situation. "I asked…do you remember?" the voice hissed more sternly._

"_Remember what?" I whispered more to myself than to the voice. I was so confused, and now so terrified._

"_Me," a voice breathed in my ear, cold breath chilling my skin. I whipped my head around to find I was face to face with a frightening, pale girl, her hair wild and messy covering her face. I yelped and fell back, shivering in fear. The girl sat like she was deranged, her head hanging low like a broken doll. Suddenly she starts crawling toward me. She shoves me against the wall, her bruised hands clawing my shoulders. I shut my eyes in fright, terrified of the deathly pale girl holding me down. "Look at me!" she demanded desperately. I refused, I only sat shivering and crying through slammed shut eyes. "I said look at me!" the girl screamed and this time I obeyed. There before me was the girl's pale and bruised face, only…only it was my face. Behind that mess of matted and tangled hair, was my own face, my own bloodshot and wild blue eyes. She was me… _

* * *

My eyes flew open as I gasped in terror and bolted upright in my chair, my blood running cold. I gripped the table in front of me, my body shaking uncontrollably as I sucked in air. All I could see were the wild and terrified eyes of the girl…the girl who was me.

"Kyra, hey it's ok Kyra," I heard a soft and warm voice say as I felt a hand cup my face. I turned dazed to look into a pair of worried violet eyes.

"Ze…Zero?" I whispered shakily, my mind slowly coming back to reality.

"Calm down, it's ok, I'm here with you," he said tenderly as he gripped one of my hands. His warm touch eased my mind back into reality, but my body still refused to stop shaking. I was finally able to breathe normally, and I saw that a few students were turned around and looking at me funny, but they snapped back around when Zero hissed a quick "What are you looking at," at them. "Are you ok," he asked me softly as he turned back to me.

I swallowed and breathed deeply before running my hand through my hair. "Ye…yeah," I shakily said. "I just…had a dream," I whispered as I looked at Zero. I could tell by the face he made at me he knew it was a lot more than a dream, but we both were lucky the teacher hadn't noticed my little episode. I felt his soft fingers trace my own before he released my hand and went back to watching the teacher drone on, doing his best to try to keep us out of trouble. I calmed down as I too followed his lead and turned to the front, although my mind was still running a thousand miles a minute. _Where in the world did that dream come from? _I desperately wondered. _Those eyes…they were so scared and painful but…they were also insane…_I mused as the class continued normally.

* * *

I managed to get through the rest of the days classes without incident, although I still remained shaken. Zero was there to walk me to and from each class even if he didn't have it with me. I was thankful when the last tone sounded as I shoved my books into my bag with a sigh.

"Hey Kyra, you ready to go work on setting up the ballroom for the dance?" I heard Yori's light voice say behind me.

_Darn it…I forgot about that…_I mentally kicked myself tiredly. "Ready as I can get today," I said with a grin to my friend. She smirked at me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps toward the door.

"You need to sleep more, you better not leave me to do all the work with the night class students," she said playfully as we walked out the door. We found Zero leaning against the wall waiting for me. Yori giggled as she dragged me over to him. "I believe this belongs to you," she said as she pointed at me nonchalantly behind her back. "You need to train her better in the area of getting enough sleep," she smiled at me.

"That's a nearly impossible task," Zero sighed as he walked up to me and patted my head.

"Hey, I'm not a dog," I huffed in irritation.

"Just don't leave me hanging," Yori called as she sprinted off down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed with a grin as I felt Zero's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look into his confused face.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" he said coolly as he pushed my hair back.

"Oh, I have to go help set up for the dance with Yori and umm…a few of the night class students," I said cautiously. I could see the dislike flash in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you," he said stonily.

"But Zero, she's going to…" I tried to say, not wanting him to get upset again, but he cut me off.

"I don't care, I don't trust them," he said as he looked at me seriously.

I knew there was no arguing with Zero. "Ok, ok," I sighed as I placed my hand over his. "You need to make up for your slacking time anyway," I said sarcastically as I pulled him with me as I started down the hall. I heard Zero sigh in irritation as we proceeded to make our way to the massive ballroom of Cross Academy.

"Hey Kyra, what did you dream about?" Zero quietly asked me as we walked. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"I uh…I was locked in some room and a crazy girl attacked me. She kept asking me if I remembered but…but the girl was me," I whispered, a shiver running down my back.

Zero's eyes widened for a second, but he soon stroked my cheek as he said, "It was only a dream." He then pulled me into his arms and my shivering ceased. I smiled up at him, happy that he was by my side.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," I heard Rima's annoyed voice yell at someone as Zero and I walked into the lavish ballroom, which was in the process of being converted into a creepy looking haunted mansion…well…as creepy as we could get it.

"I am not!" Aidou snapped back as desperately tried to get a bunch of fake spider webs to stay on the stair railings. "If you're so smart, you come do it!" he whined as the web slid downward in a clump.

"I guess I have to," the doll sighed.

"This is stupid," Shiki said as he said as he hung a plastic skeleton on the wall. Thankfully Yuki was nowhere to be found.

Yori was shaking her head at the commotion as her and Takuma were busy setting out tables in the back. Yori was about to help Takuma pick up another one when Zero reached in front of her.

"I can get this," he said gently as he lifted the weight from my friend's hands.

"Oh…thank you Zero," Yori said surprised.

"Thanks Kiryu," Takuma beamed as usual, but of course Zero only glared at him.

"So what do we need to do," I asked my friend with a smile.

"Hmm, oh we need to set out the table cloths and candles on the tables already up," she said as we headed to a stack of boxes. We worked to set out the vintage looking lace cloths and the gothic looking candelabras. After, we went to go help Rima with spider webs, since Aidou was constantly failing at keeping them up. "So, what are you going as Kyra," Yori asked as she opened a new package of web, the plastic crinkling annoyingly. "You know Chairman will have our heads if we don't play along," she sighed.

"Yeah, I figured that so I planned early," I said with a light smile. "I'm going as Holo from that anime Spice and Wolf. I almost have the same color hair as she does…kinda," I laughed as Yori handed me a wad of white fluff.

"That suits you," she smiled at me. "Should I address you as Holo the wise wolf," she said dramatically.

"Haha, so you're a fan yourself," I giggled. "My aunt ordered the costume, although I told her I could make one myself. She does way too much," I said shaking my head.

"So, is Zero your Lawrence?" Yori asked as she looked over her shoulder at the silver haired boy.

I felt my cheeks flush at her words. "Somehow I don't think Zero's into costumes," I laughed. "So, what are you going as?" I asked my friend.

"Eh, I really don't know, whatever I can throw together the day of the dance," she giggled as Rima was ready to hang the new web.

"Hand me that end," Rima said pointing to the bunch in my hand as she leaned down from the staircase. I was about to reach up and give it to her when I was interrupted. The sounds of violent coughing filled the huge room. I turned, as did everyone else, to see Zero leaning against a wall, his body jerking with every cough.

"Hey, Kiryu, are you ok?" Takuma asked as he was about to reach for Zero.

"Don't…touch me!" Zero managed to get out as he slapped the vampire's hand away. Before I could get to him, Zero was already gone from the room. I quickly turned to look at Yori, who nodded at me understandingly. I quickly handed the wad of web to Rima and dashed out to follow Zero. I didn't have to go far to find him sitting against the wall in one of the hallways of the lavish building. He had his jacket off on the floor and the top of his shirt unbuttoned as he tried to catch his breath, but a steady stream of smaller coughs prevented him from doing so. I quickly went to him and knelt down beside him.

"Zero," I whispered quietly as I took the boy's face in my hands. His skin was feverish under my cool fingers.

"I'm…ok," he said in between coughs. I brushed his silver hair from his eyes as I scanned the hallway. He wasn't doing a very convincing job however.

_Darn it…he's getting sick again…_I thought as I watched Zero lean against the wall, trying to fight off the coughs. _I have to stop it before it gets bad like the times before but…but how? _I wracked my brain. Finally, however, an idea popped into my head, although I was scared of what would happen if Kaname found out, but right now I didn't have a choice.

"Come with me," I said gently as I slowly tried to pull Zero up. He arose as another cough hit him, his hand bracing on my arm. I looped my arm around him as I proceeded to take him to the infirmary.

* * *

"I'm fine," he hoarsely protested as I pulled him along with me as we stepped inside. The nurse there didn't ask me anything as I led Zero to one of the rooms. Once inside I made Zero sit down as I locked the door behind us. "What…are you doing?" he asked confused, his voice raspy now.

"Zero, your red cell count has been declining again," I said as I walked over to him. "I don't want you to have to go through another episode again, so…to keep your count up I…I need you to drink," I said quietly as I grasped his hand. Instantly his eyes widened and he gripped my hand. I hated the look on his face, it was one of so much pain.

"I can't," he nearly begged me, his ragged voice cracking pitifully. "I…I won't," he said desperately as he cupped my face. "I can actually control myself right now…I…I don't want to hurt you," he said miserably.

"Zero please, if we can keep you from falling into bloodlust, it will be easier for you," I said softly as I wrapped my hand around his. "I don't want to see you like that again," I said sadly. "Trust me," I softly said as I brushed his hair from his pained eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered sadly. I turned away from him and went to the cabinets, grabbing a needle. I pricked the top of my finger, wincing a little as a tiny red stream began to trickle. "Kyra…don't," he tried to beg me, but I knew it was for the best.

"Let me help you Zero, I'm sorry," I whispered as I held out my bleeding hand in front of him. I felt terrible forcing Zero into this, but I knew it would save his body for a while longer. "It will make you feel better," I softly said as I stroked his hair with my other hand. Zero gently grabbed my bleeding hand, softly licking the red stream. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around me, his eyes slowly turning red.

"Thank you…Kyra," he whispered as he gingerly kissed my neck. "Please forgive me," he whispered sadly before I felt the familiar pain of his fangs puncturing my skin. He held me close, his free hand entwining in my hair as I cradled his head.

"It's going to be ok Zero," I said as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. "It's going to be ok."

It wasn't long before Zero pulled back, his body not nearly as starved as it had been in the past. I was about to grab for a rag when I felt him gingerly push me down into the leather chair. "Let me do it," he sadly said as he turned and wiped his face on a cloth. He then retrieved a fresh one and rinsed it with cool water. "It's the least I can do," his voice rasped, still angry from the coughing, as he bent down and gingerly cleaned my fresh neck wounds. I was amazed at how gentle and tender he was as he carefully staunched the bleeding. Soon he was carefully placing a large bandage over the wounds, his hands delicate on my injured skin.

"Do you feel better?" I asked as I placed my hand on his forehead, finding it once again cool.

"Yeah," he croaked out as he grasped my hand and kissed it. "As good as I can feel after…"

"Don't start that with me," I said sternly as I poked him playfully between the eyes, his expression startled. "All that matters is that you feel better," I said softly as I ran my fingers down his cool face. Zero's eyes still looked painful, but something in them was a bit brighter as he stood and bent down close to me, his hair tickling my nose. I feel his warm lips against mine as he strokes my face.

"I do feel better," he whispered as he pulled away. I smiled softly as my face blushed warmly. My arms shook a little bit as I began to stand up, but Zero's strong hands were gently supporting me in no time. He tenderly helped me to stand, and I embraced his lean body as soon as I was up, my face burrowing in his shirt, his scent filling my nose. I held him close, once again reassuring myself he was still here as I felt his arms wrapping around me in return.

_I want to stay here forever…here in Zero's arms where it's safe and warm and everything is ok…_my mind yearned. After a while I lifted my head, my chin on Zero's chest as I looked into his violet eyes. "So," I began in an over dramatic voice. "In retribution, I believe it's only fair that you cook me something really good," I said playfully as I lightly poked him in the chest. He looked at me funny at first, but then I could have sworn I saw the faintest grin cross his face.

"As you wish your majesty," he sarcastically said as he slid his arms underneath me, lifting me bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk for myself thank you," I said as my face flushed.

"I don't want to make up an excuse for when you fall out cold in front of a bunch of people," he sighed as he carried me through the hall.

"Sure sure," I said as I leaned my head on Zero's shoulder. "I think I saw you grin," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Pretty sure you didn't," he grumped at me in reply.

"I think you did," I yawned, acting uninterested.

"So what if I did?" he said annoyed.

"Then I would be very happy," I sighed as I put my arms around his neck. _I would be happier than you could imagine Zero…_

* * *

The kitchen in Chairman's quarters filled with the delicious smell of rice and chicken, making my mouth water as I sat at the table watching Zero. I never tired of watching him work, his hands moving effortlessly with anything he did. My deprived stomach was beginning to growl, protesting at me for skimping on meals. Apparently Zero heard.

"You're too skinny you know," he said casually as added something to the rice.

"Well that's something I thought I'd never hear a guy say," I sighed.

"Well, you just heard it. I guess I'm going to have to stay on you about taking care of yourself," he sighed like it was a chore.

"Yes mother," I laughed as we both heard footsteps coming our way. At first I was terrified, thinking it was Kaname, but I heard Chairman Cross's goofy voice down the hall.

"Oh it's been too long since you were here last!" I heard him chirp as he and someone else got closer to the kitchen, their footsteps getting louder. Zero had also stopped what he was doing as we both watched to see who came through the door. "You could have sent a letter or something you know," Chairman whined.

"Do you ever shut up," a gruff voice responded as the door opened. Soon a tall man with raven black hair busted through the door with Chairman tagging behind him in a hideous shawl. The man wore a tan trench coat and I saw that he had an eye patch. I saw Zero's eyes widen as the gruff man's eyes caught his. "Long time, no see Kiryu," he smirked as he approached Zero.

"Master," Zero said surprised. I looked at the two of them confused, not really sure as to what was going on.

"Well aren't you domestic," the man smirked at Zero. He shook his head as he turned to look at me, but as soon as his eyes fell on me, they became serious. "You," he said as if he was surprised, his good eye wide as he looked at me. "You're the von Lockhart girl," he said to no one in particular. I didn't say anything, I was too confused to make anything out.

_Who is this guy…_I thought as he walked over to where I sat, Zero watching just as confused.

"Well, well, who would have thought that I would find you here after all these years little mouse," he said with a smirk as he leaned over the table at me. I guess he finally noticed that I had no idea who he was, since I just stared at him with a strange look on my face. "Guess you don't remember me," he said straightening up. "I'm Toga Yagari, your father was my partner before he decided to quit on us," he said as he slouched in a chair.

"You knew my father?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, was a great hunter I might add even if he wasn't much in size, we saved each other's butts I don't know how many times, but he jumped on the bus with this moron here about peace," he said pointing to Chairman, who instantly started complaining.

"So, you knew her family," Zero asked quietly as he went back to the rice.

"Yeah, Dietrich was a great friend, even if he did have skewed ideas," Yagari sighed. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner, and Anya was perfect for him. Beautiful and sweet, but dangerous if she felt the ones she loved were threatened. I've never seen a man as happy as he was when you and then your sister were born. The little one got her mother's beauty and golden hair, along with her father's outgoing and bouncy personality," Yagari said as I listened wide eyed. "Now you," he said pointing at me. "You are just as small and mousy as your father was, but you are just like Anya. Analytical, cool, and calm, but once you love someone, you will fight to the death for them. I bet you spout off in German if you're mad," he said looking at me with his ever present smirk.

"Do not!" I snapped.

"Does too," Chairman and Zero said at the same time.

"I knew it," he chuckled gruffly as my cheeks flushed. "You probably don't remember me Kyra, but I'm glad to see your doing ok," he said surprisingly softly. "So Kiryu, what are you feeding me," he called behind to Zero, who glared at him annoyed.

"Yagari, come on, let's go," Chairman said as he pulled the large man from the chair. "I needed to talk with you anyway, leave them alone," his high pitched voice said.

"Get off me," Yagari grumped as he stood, but suddenly he reached toward me and brushed my hair aside, revealing the bandage on my neck. Instantly my heart stopped. "What…is this?" he demanded. I saw Zero freeze at Yagari's question, his violet eyes wide. I had to think fast.

"I burned myself with a hair straightener," I said coolly. "You of all people should know that I'm a klutz right?" I sighed as if I was irritated. Yagari made a face and stood up. "Thanks for embarrassing me," I said annoyed, my face calm.

"Sorry, old habit," he said as he turned to go with Chairman who looked at me suspiciously, me still looking at him annoyed. Zero had since turned back to the stove. "Take it easy Kiryu," Yagari said nonchalantly as he smacked Zero on the shoulder as he walked away, causing Zero to scowl at the man as they walked out the door. "You too little mouse!" he called down the hall. When I was sure they were gone, I sighed heavily as I rested my face in my hands.

"How did you manage to lie like that," Zero asked amazed as he set a steaming bowl of rice and chicken in front of me. "You're a terrible liar," he said as he stroked my hair.

"I don't know really," I said as I looked up at him. "I didn't want you to get in trouble. I guess, I am like my mother," I sighed as I leaned into his touch.

"Thank you," he said softly as he kissed my cheek. "Now eat before I make you," he sighed as he sat down himself.

"I don't think you will have to trouble yourself," I said as I took a bite of rice, it's tangy and rich flavors filling my mouth. "Now you eat too," I demanded playfully.

"Yes mother," he sighed as we both enjoyed each other's company, the sunset once again appearing through the window as the night approached.

**Ok, not my best but...the dance is up next :) I love Spice and Wolf...so i just saw Kyra being Holo and i find it funny Zero and Lawerence have silver hair. Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!**


	11. I Promise

**Alrighty this chapter is nothing but a fluff bucket :) I feel the story is going to start moving along with more action from now on...i hope lol, but i wanted to give Zero and Kyra some fluff time before the hurt part of hurt/comfort set in lol. Thank you MikiMoke, Jade STtrlight, Demonic Angel 7, Animebunny123, shewhoeatspocky, RAPHELA, Simplicity Shitsuboku, AtheGDiamond, and my lovely sister from another mister...and lady lol Kanada :) Chapter 10 got the best reviews ever...so i really hope yall enjoy! **

The days leading up to the dance were absolute hell. The day class girls upgraded to a new level of fangirl insanity, and with that came the increased violence that tends to go along with rabid devotion. Every morning and afternoon Yori and I were met with kicking, screaming, yelling, pulling, and shoving as we desperately tried to keep the girls from storming the night class boys. The mindless insanity of the girls was so bad that even Zero decided to perform his duties as a guardian, that is after Yori and I had gotten our fair share of bruises, scratches, and hair pullings. Things went a bit smoother since Zero started helping, since the girls didn't dare cross his icy glare, but I noticed he never faced the night class as they walked by. I still couldn't really decipher what it was I felt in my heart every time my eyes fell on Yuki since that night in library, but it was anything but compassion. I couldn't even begin to try to think of how Zero felt, but I did know that I would be there for him no matter what.

It was finally Friday afternoon, the last night before the dance, which meant it was the last chance the girls would get to make an impression on their beloveds before dance night. Neither I, nor Zero, nor Yori were prepared for the onslaught of girls. They came with love letters, drawings, candy, balloons, giant stuffed animals, anything they could use to get the attention of their favorite night class boy, and they came in hordes.

"Oh…my…God," I breathed as we watched the oncoming mob heading our way, racing to get to the front first.

"This is even worse than Valentine's day," Yori said wide eyed as the mass of balloons and gifts in the girls' arms became clearer.

"Like a pack of mindless animals," Zero muttered, an edge of irritation already starting to form in his voice. We three stood there. Us three against a herd of savage bloodthirsty fangirls. The sea of girls crashed against us like waves against a rock.

"I got here first!"

"No, I did!"

"Takuma's mine!"

"You know I'm far hotter than you are, Idol's definitely mine!"

The girls didn't waste any time fighting for a front row seat. It was only a matter of time before they started to get ugly.

"Hey, you two stop that," I said as I pulled two girls apart who were fighting over a box of chocolates to give to Aidou. "You will both be able to see him tomorrow," I huffed as I shoved them apart.

"I want to give these to him NOW!" the one holding the war torn box yelled, more at the other girl than at me.

I could hear Yori yelling as she pushed a group of girls out of the walkway, her small body straining against the mass of girls. "Stay in the boundaries!" she said sternly. The majority of the girls shot her dirty looks but moved on, but a little red head tried to sneak past her, only to be caught by Yori anyway. "I just said…OW!" I heard Yori hiss as she dropped the girl's arm. "She just bit me!" Yori yelled shocked as she held her arm. I couldn't do too much since I was in the middle of a grappling for a love letter.

"That's mine!"

"No, I wrote it!"

"It's mine now," I growled through gritted teeth as I snatched the wretched paper, or what was left of it. Before I knew it the girl in front of me snatched it from my hand, but before I could reach out, the girl's hand from behind me shot out to snatch it back, only to catch me squarely in the face. I reeled backward with my hand to my nose, a throbbing pain traveling up my face. "Are you crazy?!" I snapped as I removed my hand, a few drops of blood staining it. _Crap…this is just what I need right now…_I thought as I saw Zero look my way as he was dragging a screaming blond off of another screaming brunette. Instantly Zero shoved the girl aside.

"Would all of you idiots shut up!" his harsh and angry voice yelled throughout the crowd. Everyone stopped what they were doing, every head snapping at the fuming Zero. For a second I thought Zero's angry outburst had dampened the spirits of the girls. Zero could usually run off a crowd of girls in a matter of seconds, but that was not the case today. The girls immediately went back to fighting and shoving. Zero stood there looking shocked as a girl bumped into him, he didn't even turn to yell at her. I guess he wasn't used to his threats being ignored.

_Well that's it…we are going to die…_I sighed mentally as I tried in vain to pull girls off of each other. I could visualize our obituaries…three teens murdered by mob of rabid fangirls…what a way to go. Just when I thought we were going to get mauled, a gunshot rang out in the air. Instantly the girls dropped everything and covered their ears as they began to run back to the sun dorms, screaming and crying in fear as they ran.

"Well darn, it seems I misfired," a cocky and masculine voice said. All three of us raggedly turned to find Yagari standing there laughing at us as he slung his gun over his shoulder. "Can't handle a bunch of little girls?" he smirked as he walked up to us, our eyes staring at him blankly. Zero scowled as he ran his hand through his hair in irritation as Yagari scanned our haggard appearance. Our uniforms were twisted and torn in some areas, makeup smears everywhere from grappling with so many hormonally unstable teen girls. Zero actually sported some scratches here and there and his hair was a bit on the wild side, but for the most part he was unscathed. For Yori and me however, we looked like we just came out of a cage fight. Yori's arm was red, teeth marks plainly visible. My nose was throbbing and I had the stark feeling my eye was going turn black. The next thing we know is that Yagari is laughing hysterically at our plight. "Zero, even you couldn't control a bunch of girls," he said eyeing the silver haired boy as he laughed.

"Shut up," Zero growled just as we heard someone else's voice cut.

"Oh dear, oh dear…what happened?!" Chairman's dramatic and nasally voice panicked as he ran up to us, nearly tripping in the process. "There were gunshots!" he yelped as he looked around, expected somebody to be dying.

Yagari sighed, knowing his time of humiliating us was over. "I gave your little girl squad here a hand in controlling the beasts," Yagari gruffly said, his irritation at Chairman clearly apparent.

"You know you can't go around shooting guns at my school!" Chairman fussed as he shook his finger in Yagari's face. "This is a place of safety and high learning," he continued as he crossed his arms, the hideous pink shawl he was wearing swishing at the motion.

"These kids beg to differ," Yagari smirked as he pointed in our direction. "Well, I'm getting out of here before these three hand you your butt. As much as I'd like to see it, I have things to do," Yagari said as he lit a cigarette and turned to go. "Don't go easy on him," he called to us as he flicked a quick wave.

"Hey, no smoking on my campus!" Chairman blurted, but of course Yagari was past the point of caring. Chairman Cross sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Now come on you three, it couldn't have been that bad," he said cheerily as he turned to face us, but his face fell as our icy glares met with his smiling face. "Oh my…" he muttered in shock as he stared at us dumbfounded. The next thing we know is that the massive doors to the moon dorm have swung open, the night class already heading out to class.

"Wha…where's my ladies?" Aidou asked pitifully as his sad eyes scanned for his loyal fans. "I can't go on without my loving fans," he sniveled as Kain sighed and rolled his eyes by his side.

"Just shut up and get moving," Zero snapped at the whining vampire, his voice cold. The two night class boys glared at him coldly before beginning to continue with the rest of the class, Aidou turning around and sticking his tongue out childishly at Zero, that is before Kain elbowed him harshly.

We watched as the night class disappeared into the school below, the silence killer. Zero huffed angrily before he began to stalk back to the sun dorms, Yori and I following behind him silently. "Oh now come on, don't be angry," Chairman tried to plead, but Zero just shot him a dirty look as he passed by, Yori and I continuing silently. "Please don't give me the cold shoulder," he whined as we left. "I…I'll make cookies!" he yelled desperately as we continued to leave him behind.

* * *

We made it back to the dorms in one piece, but just barely.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," Yori said wearily as she looked at her arm, which looked a little better.

"I won't be far behind you," I tiredly smiled at her. She nodded and then smiled quickly at Zero. "Thanks for your help Zero," she said as she turned to go inside the girls dorms.

"No problem," he said stoically. When Yori was inside I felt Zero's cool hand turn my face to the side. I heard him sigh as his thumb passed under my nose, his pale skin smeared with red. "You sure know how to get an ugly face before a dance," he said as he was about to wipe my blood on the edge of his jacket.

"No, no, you can wipe it on mine," I said as I caught his arm, his face knitting in surprise. "I uh…I don't want it to bother you," I sheepishly said as I let him go.

"It's not like I'm going to freak out or anything," he said annoyed as he glared at me. I felt my face turn red in shame as I cast my eyes on the dirt.

"I know…I'm sorry Zero. I just…," my voice squeaked, my face burning. _Way to make him feel good about himself Lockhart…_I mentally kicked myself. I felt Zero's cool hand once again cup my burning face.

"It's ok, I know you were just looking out for me," he said softly as his thumb brushed under my bruised eye, causing me to wince a little. "Are you sure you are ok," he asked seriously. "Those girls were insane."

"Oh, I'm ok, but my face probably won't look too hot tomorrow," I sighed as I felt the pulsating in my nose and eye.

Zero smirked as he said, "I'm ok with standing next to girls with ugly faces." I felt his warm hand pat the top of my head playfully, then sweetly as he ran his fingers through my tousled hair.

"Hey!" I snapped as I turned to flash him a dirty look, but before I could deliver it, I felt his delicate lips against mine as his hand cradled the back of my head. I was just leaning into his kiss when he pulled back.

"Now what was it that you were going say?" he said with a cocky glow in his violet eyes. I stood there with a faint blush dumbly, still in shock from his little surprise. "That's what I thought," he sighed as he pulled me into his arms.

"Not fair," I mumbled as I nestled my face against his shoulder, his hair tickling my face. I could never get enough of his rich and crisp scent.

"Go clean yourself up and get some rest," Zero said as we pulled away, sleepiness starting to form in his own eyes after such a long week. "We are going to need it tomorrow."

"No joke," I sighed tiredly. "You go get some rest yourself," I said as I quickly hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh and thank you so much for your help," I said with a smile.

"It's no problem," he said tiredly. "Well you need to go put some ice on that thing and I'm going to bed," Zero said as he nodded at my eye. "Please take care of yourself," he sighed as he slipped his hand through my hair and gently kissed me. "Don't even worry about researching tonight…it'll be ok. Just…get some rest ok," he said softly, yet a bit sadly at the same time.

"I will," I sighed as I hugged him. "Goodnight Zero," I said softly as he pulled away.

"Goodnight Kyra," he replied as his cool fingers traced my face as he pulled his hand away. I watched him turn to leave, and then I myself headed inside.

_Zero actually seemed…somewhat happy just then…_I pondered as I climbed the stairs. _He was actually joking with me and… it was like I was seeing a glimpse of the real Zero_._ I want to know that Zero…I just hope…I just hope I don't run out of time or if I…_I once again had to shut off my thoughts before they took over. The reality of everything was almost too much bear. _He seemed so vibrant…and strong…_I mused as I entered our room, the sound of the shower running greeting me. _I wonder…how long will he stay that way…how many times can he rebound before he…before he can't anymore. _I flung myself on my bed and gripped my pillow in an iron grasp. _If it wasn't for purebloods…he wouldn't have to be suffering so much…_ I squeezed the soft and spongy fabric in anger. _I hate purebloods…they only ruin lives…_ I finally curled up with my beaten up pillow and closed my eyes, my eyes closing heavily as I waiting for Yori to finish in the bathroom.

* * *

Finally the day of the dance came. The morning was spent finishing the ballroom, and of course nearly everyone asked about my eye, which was a lovely blue black color I might add. Afternoon came sooner than I thought it would as Yori and I were finally able to get ready ourselves, since we had to keep the dorm of screaming girls in check.

"So Yori…have you decided what you are going to be," I asked with a smile as I opened the box containing my costume.'

"Already done," she said with a sigh as she threw a simple black cape over her shoulders. I looked at her quizzically until she placed a witch's hat on her soft hair. "Ta da," she said sarcastically as she held her arms out to the side. I couldn't help but giggle at her simple attire and none too thrilled face.

"It's perfect for you," I giggled as I pulled out my own costume, which I found to be very lavish. It was a perfect rendition of Holo's purple dress, vest, sash, and boots along with a handcrafted set of ears and a tail.

"Wow," Yori said wide eyed.

"Geeze…my aunt goes way to far sometimes," I sighed, not wanting to know how much this thing cost.

"Well…I'll let you change oh wise wolf," Yori laughed as she opened the door. "We don't have much longer until the dance starts." With that the door clicked shut. I slipped out of my clothes and into the beautiful dress. As I tied the red sash around my waist, I realized that I really had gotten a lot skinnier since I lost my family. I brushed it off as I pulled on my vest and headed to the bathroom to do my makeup. I tried my hardest to cover up my bruised eye, but there was no hiding it. I sighed as I brushed my hair out, when I got an idea. I grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut myself bangs to match Holo's, I wasn't a stickler about my hair anyway. I placed the headband with ears on my head and took a step back. I actually looked like Holo…with a bit more brownish hair. I smiled as I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm decent Yori," I called as I brushed my new bangs down. I heard the door open, but when I turned I found Zero standing in the middle of the room. His eyes seemed to widen when he saw me, a gleam flashing through his violet eyes. "Uh…Zero?" I said surprised as I walked over to him. He was dressed in a simple yet very sharp black suit with a red tie, which was somewhat loose. I know my cheeks flushed when my heart began to bounce in my chest at the sight of him so handsome.

"You look amazing," he said quietly as he looked at me with wide eyes. He looked away as he ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed to myself at his awkwardness, which was a rarity. It seemed we both were babbling idiots today.

"Thank you Zero," I said with a smile as my cheeks finally quit flushing.

"So…who are you supposed to be?" he asked softly as he toyed with one of my wolf ears. "A fox thing?"

"No," I sighed as I hugged him. "I'm the wolf goddess Holo," I said as I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

" So you're a nerd," he said with a smirk as he rubbed my head.

"At least I'm something," I said as I smoothed my hair back down. "Can't say the same for you."

"I don't do costumes," he said stonily as he crossed his arms.

"I would have never thought that Zero," I said sarcastically. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before Zero spoke again.

"I uh…came to walk you to the dance," he said softly. "I didn't want you to have to fight those girls with that eye of yours," he sighed as he brushed his finger under the bruised skin.

"That noticeable huh?" I sighed in despair.

"Most definitely," he smirked as he held out his arm for me to take. "But like I said, I can handle being seen with a beaten up nerd," he said as he took my hand and placed it on his arm as I shot him a look. I had to smile, I loved the fact that he was actually happy enough to joke with me.

"Well, just be glad I can handle being seen with the boring guy who didn't wear a costume and who's going to get an earful from Chairman," I said playfully.

"I can handle him," he said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of Chairman's nasally voice. I smiled at Zero, but then I cast my eyes to the floor as I remembered something. "What's wrong?" Zero asked surprised.

"Well I uh…you know she's going to…" I tried to spit out but Zero put his cool finger to my lips gently as he pulled me close.

"I have you right?" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

"Of course Zero, no matter what," I said as I nestled against him.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," he said with the faintest smile as we pulled away. His smile was so rare that when it was directed at me, I couldn't help but turn red. "You ready to go?" he asked quietly.

"Uh…yeah," I blabbered dumbly as I looped my arm through his.

"You cut your hair," Zero said with a smirk as he flipped my bangs playfully as we made our way out.

"Had to look the part," I said brushing them down again.

"You're really weird," Zero sighed as I pretended to smack him as we made our way to the dance.

* * *

Of course we had to go right to work as soon as we stepped into the ballroom, although I was impressed with how our work turned out. The room was genuinely creepy as the old chandeliers burned from above, casting a faint shadow on everything. Everyone was dressed in extravagant costumes, and I had to laugh when I saw a bunch of girls dressed up as sexy vampires. The night class girls glared at the short skirts and high heeled boots as the day class girls joked about drinking the blood of the night class boys. I sighed to myself. _If only they knew…. _Zero scowled at them as well, with which they responded with dirty looks. Finally we found Yori, who was arranging a line of girls who were waiting for a turn to dance with one of the night class boys.

Zero and I wasted no time helping her out, and as I went to create a line for Takuma, I caught of glimpse of Yuki and Kaname dancing together in the center of the dance floor. Both were dressed in Victorian styled clothing. _The prince and his princess…how cute_…I thought sarcastically as I motioned for Takuma to retrieve his next dance partner. I watched as Yuki's face was filled with delight as she looked into Kaname's deep brown eyes. I thought I was going to gag…

"I said he's not dancing with you," I heard Rima's sharp voice say. I turned to see her dragging an apathetic Shiki out of a group of day class girls, who were of course yelling angrily at her. She stomped up to me with Shiki in tow, both of them in Gothic Lolita outfits. Tonight, she really did look like a doll. "Those girls are idiots," she hissed as she glared at them over her shoulder.

"I think someone doesn't want to share," Shiki sighed. I had to giggle at Rima's face as she snapped at her partner.

"Shut up Senri!" she snapped. "See you later Kyra," she grumbled as she dragged Shiki behind her, him flicking me a quick wave while he could. My eyes then fell on a lonely looking Ruka who was watching Kaname and Yuki from a distance.

"What are you staring at?" she hissed at me as she caught sight of me watching her.

"Nothing Ruka," I sighed as she snapped her head in the opposite direction, her long and flowing hair which had been curled flowing. She was dressed in an elegant aqua dress with a French masquerade mask covering half of her porcelain face, blue peacock feathers intricately entwined in her hair. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder yanking me back. "Hey…" I started, but I turned to find Yori dragging me.

"I need you," she said quickly. "See that?" she said as she turned me around and pointed to a wall of lonely and dejected day class boys. "That's not good," she said crisply as she proceeded to drag me again. She plowed her way through a group of chattering girls. "Kiryu!" she called to Zero, who turned around with a confused expression as he saw her coming with me stumbling behind. She marched up to the dazed boy and flung me at him, me smacking into his chest with a thud. "You two," she said as she placed my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist, both us too confused to resist her. "Get out there and dance so these crazy girls and depressed guys can see that females can dance with guys from the day class. You're their hero anyway Zero," she said as she started to push us out on the floor. "Make me proud," she said with a grin as she left us.

I know my face was beat red as we stood there. My heart was flip flopping in my chest as I felt Zero's strong hands on my waist. Zero equally looked shocked as he stared at me wide eyed. By now we had gotten the attention of the day class girls, who never in their lives thought Zero Kiryu would be on a dance floor with any girl. I was beginning to tremble in embarrassment and nervousness when Zero relaxed.

"You can't dance if you're shaking like a leaf," he said softly as he looked at me with warm eyes.

"I uh…you don't have to if you don't want…" I stammered as my face burned, but Zero tightened his grip around my waist, causing my heart to hammer.

"Dancing with a wolf goddess is a rare privilege," he smirked, which caused me to relax a bit. "How can I pass that up?" he said as we slowly began to join the dancers. "Now please tell me that a girl as smart as you knows how to dance," he sighed.

"I uh…well it's been a while," I said as I remembered my father dancing with me as a little girl.

"Maybe I can help you remember," Zero said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Before I could say anything he pulled me closer as we began to move faster. "Follow my lead and you will be fine," he said quietly. I looked into his violet eyes and began to move with his rhythm, my feet and body beginning to remember. Soon we were moving in sync with each other, our steps became one as the music played.

"Way to go Kiryu!" we heard a boy call. We both looked over to see the day class boys beginning to approach the girls. Soon, they actually succeeded in winning some of them over. Yori shot us a thumbs up from across the room. I smiled as I turned back to look at Zero, who was actually beginning to form a small smile himself. _This is what I want_…thought as we danced. _I want Zero to be happy, and for once, I think he is beginning to remember what it feels like to be happy…_

"What are you thinking about Lockhart?" he asked softly.

"You," I shyly said as I blushed.

"What about?" he asked, his eyes curious.

"How you actually seem like you are finding happiness again…and…that's what I want," I said quietly to him. "I want you to be happy Zero…and I'll do anything to make sure you find it. I'm happiest when I'm by your side," I nearly whispered. It was like the words jumped straight from heart to my mouth, because I had no idea that was going to come out. Zero immediately stopped abruptly, his eyes wide. "Uh…Zero?" I asked nervously, but before I knew it Zero had me in his arms, his lips passionately kissing mine. I heard someone whistle as a group of guys cheered.

"You go Kiryu!" one of them yelled as Zero pulled back and looked at me, his hands trembling around me. There was the slightest blush across his pale cheeks as he looked at me with wide and emotion filled eyes. We stared into each other's eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. Soon though, we both turned to see the whole party, day and night class, staring at us. I saw Zero run his fingers through his silver hair quickly as I felt my face burn. Yori mouthed an "I knew it" at me as we scanned the many pairs of eyes that were on us. The day class boys were grinning like crazy as the day class girls stood shocked. The majority of the night class could have cared less, but I saw a small smile on Rima's lips and a rather massive grin plastered on Takuma's face. Aidou's jaw was on the floor in disbelief. Then I saw Zero's eyes fall on Yuki and Kaname. Kaname had his usual smooth grin, which made my skin crawl. _He knows for sure now…_I thought as a cold sweat prickled my back. _He knows that Zero is attached to me…_ Yuki's expression was one I could not decipher, and as her and Zero exchanged glances, I was afraid of what was going to happen. I cast my eyes to floor, waiting for something to happen but Zero gently brushed my hair from my eyes as he gathered me in his arms as we began to dance again.

" I told you that as long I have you there's nothing to worry about," he said, his voice still a bit shaky. "I'm sorry if I…embarrassed you," he said as he looked at me guiltily. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain Zero," I said quietly as I leaned my head on his shoulder as a slow song began. "I know," I whispered as I felt his silky hair tickle my face. _Finally finding relief after so much suffering…finding warmth and safety after living in the bitter and dark cold. You spring for it…grab it and hold it tightly, afraid you might lose it in the blink of an eye. The leap of faith…_I mused as I kissed Zero's warm neck, the marks of the hunter's tattoo small ridges under my lips. _I will save you Zero…no matter what. I have to…I don't know what I would do without you…_

The night went on like a dream. When we finally stopped dancing and went back to Yori, Zero was greeted by the day class boys, who he immediately sent death glares to. Yori couldn't hide the smirk she wore.

"Geeze Kyra all I asked you to do was dance with the guy, not make out with him and make me feel forever alone," she sighed.

Finally it was over as the night and day class students returned to their dorms, that is after we picked the night class boys clean of any day class girls that still clung to them.

"Whew I'm tired," Yori yawned as us three were the last to leave.

"Yeah, me too," I said stifling a yawn.

"Oh I don't want to hear any complaining from you," Yori pretended to snap at me. I felt my cheeks flush as she smirked at me.

"You started it," Zero said coolly to Yori.

"Then you should be thanking me," she said just as cool. I couldn't help but laughing at the two of them as we finally made it to the dorms. "Don't start making out until I go inside," she sighed as we came to the girls' dorm. My face blushed as Zero's eyes shot to the ground. "I'm just kidding," she giggled as she went inside. I shook my head at my friend and then turned to Zero. At first there was an awkward silence as we shifted our eyes to the ground and then back up at each other, but then Zero took my hand and led me to the stone steps. I sat down with him on the cool marble, wondering what he was doing. He pulled me into his arms, but he cradled my head against his chest. The sound of his strong beating heart filled my ears, it's rhythm growing faster as he stroked my hair.

"I know you like the sound of it," he said quietly as his cool fingers ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to the familiar and calming sound, one of the dearest sounds I had ever heard. "Kyra?" he said in a quiet voice after a little while.

"Hmm," I answered softly as he held me.

"Would you…would you find a way to keep…to keep my heart beating so…" he said quietly as he pulled away and to my surprise rested his head against my own chest, his body leaning into my arms. "So I can keep listening to yours," he whispered as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to stroke his silky hair with a trembling hand as I felt a tear slide down my face as he rested in my arms.

"I will Zero," I said in a shaky voice, tears threatening to flood. "I will find a way," I whispered as I kissed the top of his head. "I promise you I will," I said as I held the boy that I loved more than anything tightly in my arms under the light of a full moon.

**Is it bad if you almost start crying at your own writing? Cause I did...maybe its hormones...anyways i hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Please please please review! **


	12. Guilt

**Ok this chapter's kinda long lol. I won't even be starting a new one until probably after the weekend because of school, so I hope you enjoy :) Thank you MikiMoke, .9, Demonic Angel 7, Animebunny123, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, AtheGDiamond, and RAHELA for the awesome reviews! Enjoy!...oh yeah this chapter takes place oh...let's say a week or so after the dance...ok...now enjoy lol :)**

"_Kyra!" _

_My eyes slowly opened as a familiar sound faintly reached my ears. I opened my blurry and confused eyes to an overcast sky above, a cool breeze tickling my face and toying with my hair. I felt cool and sticky grass beneath my arms and legs, my clothes a bit damp from the dew. I realized I was lying on my back in a field of some sort, the smell of damp grass and the crisp breeze filling my nose._

"_Kyra!"_

_I heard the voice call again. It was sweet and innocent, a mere child's voice. I sat up confused as I listened again, a massive old oak tree ahead of me. Something was sitting on one of the gnarled old branches, a flash gold appearing as the breeze blew._

"_Kyra, wake up silly!" the voice from the tree called. I knew that voice. I nearly fell as I jumped up from the sticky grass. I knew that voice. It was Millie. My precious Millie. My legs pumped as fast as they could go as I raced to the old tree that my sister and I spent so many days under together in the horse pasture. Finally I reached the old tree, my little angel sitting on one of the branches dangerously high, her little legs swinging as she looked at me with a smile. _

"_You took forever," she smiled as her golden curls swayed in the wind. _

"_Millie, what on earth are you doing up there?" I asked, terrified of her falling. She seemed so tiny nestled in the huge arms of the tree._

"_I'm just playing," she said with a sad face. "Why do you seem so worried?" she asked with a depressed face._

"_Wh…Why am I…worried?" I asked her dumbfounded. It wasn't like Millie to ask such stupid questions. "Because you are way too high, if you fell you could be seriously hurt," I said a bit irritated and shocked._

"_I can't get hurt," she said as if I should have already known._

"_What are you talking about?" I pleaded with her as she stared at me straight faced._

"_I'm already dead," she said in a monotone voice, her eyes staring directly into mine._

"_You're…wh…what?" I stammered as I stepped back. "What?" I breathed as a shiver ran down my spine. Millie sat staring at me blankly as I started to tremble. The wind began to blow more violently. All of a sudden something burst from the ground beneath the tree. I stood frozen in terror as the creature pulled itself out of the ground. Millie's stare never left me, not even blinking as the wind blew. I watched in horror as the beast stood upright. It as if my blood had turned to ice as the creature faced me. It was a level E. Horrible. Terrifying. But it wasn't just any level E…it was Millie. My little sister vanished like a vapor from the tree, but the beast screamed at me in a guttural voice._

"_YOU!" it shrieked with blazing red eyes. Before I could react the demonic beast that was my sister flashed toward me. I heard myself screaming as the monster made a lunge for my throat…and then everything was dark. My eyes opened once again to nothing but blackness. It was cold and my teeth were chattering as my eyes were wide in terror. I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind, causing me to jump. A soft hand brushed my hair back behind my ear._

"_Zero," I said quietly as I relaxed a little._

"_Don't forget," a chilling voice whispered in my ear. In an instant I whirled around to see the pale and bruised girl staring at me blankly from under her messy hair. The girl that was me. I was terrified, too shocked to move as she reached toward me with a bony and deathly pale arm. "Don't forget," she whispered again as her cold hand grabbed my arm. Instantly my mind was flooded with horrible visions. I heard my own voice crying hysterically as Millie screamed. And there was so much blood. Everywhere. It was Millie's blood._

* * *

My eyes fly open as I yelp in fear as I struggle against whatever it is that is holding me. Before I know it I feel myself falling and soon land with a thud on my right shoulder on the cold floor. Pain instantly shoots up my back and neck as I lay on the floor panting, my hair stuck to my face with sweat.

"Kyra, oh my gosh are you ok?" I see Yori ask as her worried face comes into my blurry vision. I look around silently, trying to make sense of everything. My heart was racing, my chest almost hurting from its violent pounding. _Blood…so much…blood…but it was only a dream…_my tortured mind realized as my vision cleared. Finally my sense decided to return to me. I looked up at a worried Yori and tried to manage a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said shakily. "Was I dreaming again?"

"More like having another night terror if you ask me," she said as she kneeled beside me. "You were freaking out and then you fell off the bed," she said as her eyes never left me.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I said embarrassed as I tried to push myself up, but my shoulder protested violently at me. I winced as Yori slipped her arms under my own and slowly helped me up.

"Don't apologize," she said softly as we sat on my bed. "I feel sorry for you that you have those dreams. How bad did you hurt your shoulder?" she asked nodding at me as I held my injured shoulder.

"Eh, I probably just bruised it or sprained it," I sighed, not really in the mood to deal with an injury. Yori gave me a concerned look as if she didn't believe me.

"Yeah well, you just better take it easy," she said seriously. "I will drag you to the doctor myself if I have to…oh that's right…you are a doctor," she said with a giggle.

"No I'm not," I said too quickly with a distant voice. Yori's face looked confused and a bit hurt. I sighed and brushed my messy hair from my face. "I'm sorry….it's just…bad memories," I said as I tried to smile at my friend, who thankfully returned the favor.

"No it's fine, I understand," she said as she patted my knee. "Well, it's only one in the morning, do you think you can go back to sleep?" she asked as she stood.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I tried to lie, but as usual it never worked.

"Sure sure, just wake me up if you need me ok?" she said seriously as she crawled into her own bed as I tried to find a comfortable position in mine.

"I will, thank you Yori," I said as I grimaced when my shoulder began to hurt again as I turned over in bed. Soon Yori was asleep yet again, but I was left wide awake with a terrified mind and a burning shoulder. _Why does that girl keep reappearing…_I wondered with a shiver. _Will I ever be able to sleep peacefully again? _After enduring a racing mind and terrible muscle spasms, I was finally able to drift off into a deep and dreamless sleep, my mind and body too tired to torment me anymore for the time being.

* * *

I felt like I had been hit by a bus when I forced my eyes open in the morning. I could hardly get myself out of bed, my shoulder creaking and smarting with stiffness. After creeping into the shower, it loosened somewhat, but I felt like I had taken the beating of lifetime as I tiredly dressed myself and got ready for class.

"You sure you're ok?" Yori said as she came back into our room. She had gone out earlier to get breakfast, which I again was skipping because I didn't feel up to food just yet.

""No, not really," I said with a tired grin. "But what choice do I have?" I said as I stiffly walked to the door with her.

"Oh yeah, lucky you, Chairman wants you in his office first thing this morning," Yori said with a sympathetic look as my face fell.

"Oh goody…just what I needed this morning," I sighed as I rubbed my temples, not ready to deal with Chairman's overly happy and nasally voice this early in the morning, even if I loved him dearly. "Well, I better get this over with," I sighed as I stiffly began to walk down the hall.

"Good luck," Yori called with a giggle as she turned to head to class.

"I'll probably need it," I called to her as we waved goodbye. _Lord help me not to kill this man…_I sighed, my mind running with all of the ridiculous things he could possibly want from me.

* * *

I winced as I opened the heavy door to his office, mentally grumbling about the absurdity of such huge doors as my shoulder screamed at me. I entered Chairman's office with a grimace as the door tried to close on me, hitting my bruised shoulder in the process. " Dumme Tür," *stupid door* I hissed through clenched teeth as I clutched my shoulder and kicked the door shut behind me with a vengeance. Instantly my face went red as I stared into the wide and surprised eyes of Chairman and Zero. We stared in silence for a moment before I tried to play it off by smiling sheepishly and saying an embarrassed, "Good morning."

Zero looked at me funny as I shuffled over to where they stood, still flashing a strained and awkward smile. "Uh…are you ok Kyra?" Chairman asked with worry in his voice. Zero looked at me for an answer as well, his eyes serious.

"Oh ah…" I stammered. "I'm fine…just a little tired is all," I said not too convincingly as I scratched the back of my head with my good arm.

"You can't lie Lockhart," Zero sighed as he closed his eyes. "You just told the door off in German, so you must be really ticked to give inanimate objects such an honor," he said coolly as he opened his violet eyes at me as he leaned against Chairman's desk. They both looked at me for yet another answer. I sighed in frustration, hating the fact that I couldn't hide anything.

"I um…couldn't sleep," I grumbled as I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I'm just not awake yet," I said as I gave Zero a look that said I would explain everything later. Thankfully he understood immediately and turned to Chairman.

"What on earth did you call us here for this early in the morning?" Zero demanded coldly as Chairman shrank back from Zero's glare. I had to giggle at Zero's irritated expression and Chairman's puppy dog face as he tried to explain himself.

"Calm down Kiryu," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'm giving you and Kyra the day off from school so you can run a few errands for me," he said in his cheery voice. "It's the perfect opportunity for you two to have some alone time together!" he blurted out as my face flushed and Zero's grew irritated. "You can hold hands and call each other cute names and even…" Chairman began to say with growing excitement as he stood up and twirled around in his usual annoying manner, but Zero was not in the mood for Chairman's blabbering as he slammed his hands down on Chairman's desk.

"Would you cut that crap out," he growled as Chairman jumped in surprise, his face falling at Zero's icy glare. "What do you want us to do?" Zero said irritated as he straightened. I stood silently, still a bit embarrassed from Chairman's speech.

Chairman sank back into his chair with a defeated expression. "Just the usual Zero, I know you know what we need," he sighed as he looked at me. I flashed the dejected man a quick smile, hoping to raise his spirits. Chairman Cross might be annoying the vast majority of the time, but all he wanted was for us to be happy and I couldn't stay mad at him for long. This seemed to lift his spirits somewhat, since he grinned at me. "Don't let Zero ruin all the fun," he said with a crafty smirk. "See if you can get him to lighten up," he smiled at me as Zero scowled.

"We're leaving," he grumbled as he grabbed my arm, my good arm thankfully, and began to drag me out of the room.

"Have fun, but be careful!" Chairman called before the door slammed closed behind us. I nearly tripped over myself trying to keep up with Zero's fast pace until we stopped halfway down the hall, this time I almost ran right into him.

"Are you ok Zero?" I asked cautiously as I looked into his serious eyes. "You seem upset," I said softly, my fingers gently toying with the cuff of his jacket.

"I should be the one asking you that question," he said stiffly, his eyes looking hard into mine. I stared at him for a second before he sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Just tell me what's wrong ok," he said more softly as he brushed my hair back. "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you…I want you to be ok," he said gently as his expression softened and I felt his fingers trace my face.

"I um…I had another nightmare…" I began, a shiver running down my spine at the memory. _I can't tell him about Millie…I just can't…not yet…_I thought as I looked at Zero. _Please forgive me for keeping things from you Zero… _"It was…that girl again," I nearly whispered as I felt her cold breath on my neck, a shudder running through me. Zero's eyes widened in surprise for a second, but the next thing I know is that he is pulling me into his arms. I am about to relax in his embrace, but my shoulder screams at the contact, causing me to suck my breath in and brace against him.

"You're hurt aren't you," Zero said worried as he carefully let me go.

"I umm…fell of the bed and bruised my shoulder, but I'll be fine," I said with a smile.

"You don't need to go then," he said sternly, my face changing with shock.

"What?" I asked confused. Zero cast his eyes to the floor, his expression one of worry and depression.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out like that," his depressed voice said as he looked at me sadly. "I want you to be safe Kyra," he said quietly as he ran his pale fingers through my hair as I stood looking at him with a fallen face.

A tiny part of me was irritated that Zero was so protective, after all I wasn't a child, but the worry in his eyes was enough to melt it. However I wanted more than anything to be alone with Zero, something we rarely got around the school anymore since everyone now knows that Zero and I are together, something that I'm still not sure that like since there are a certain few at Cross Academy that could use our relationship to hurt Zero. I sighed, knowing that I was being selfish when I said, "You will be with me, so we don't have anything to be afraid of right?" I looked into his eyes deeply, watching him trying to decide what to do. Finally he sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he walked closer to me.

"You stay right beside me ok?" he said seriously as he looped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to be anywhere else," I smiled at him as he pulled away and we began out the door. As we stepped outside I felt Zero wrap his cool hand around my own, causing my cheeks to blush a bit. His fingers intertwined with mine as the breeze began to pick up, my hair blowing in my face as I saw Zero brush his own from his eyes. I could help but smile as Zero and I headed away from the school of vampires into the sunlit town, our backs warmed by the early rays of morning sunlight.

* * *

The little town was just beginning to stir with life as Zero and I entered. I felt Zero's grip tighten around my hand as we proceeded through the growing numbers of people; he hadn't let go of it since we started our walk back at the school. The breeze had continued to blow, even growing a bit stronger. The cold early November wind was biting at me through the thin jacket I wore, and against my will I began to shiver. Of course Zero noticed before I could make myself stop. Before I knew it he had taken off his own jacket and draped it over my shoulders, leaving him with only his long sleeved white shirt.

"Zero no," I protested as I tried to hand it back to him, but he only ignored my outstretched hand.

"I'm fine," he said as he wrapped his hand around my free hand again.

"You will get sick wearing only that shirt in this wind," I begged him as I let go of his hand and came to stand in front of him.

"Well so will you if you keep shivering like that in that thin jacket," he said sternly as he took his jacket from my hand and draped it back over my shoulders. "Especially with that stiff shoulder of yours," he said as he smoothed my hair. I knew there was no arguing with Zero after he had his mind set, pushing him would end up making him angry. I sighed with worry as I took Zero's cool hand in my own, feeling guiltier than ever.

Soon Zero was busy buying various things for Chairman from the different shops around the little town. I stayed by Zero's side the whole time, watching him haggle and deal with the various merchants. I was amazed at the way Zero was able to talk so smoothly and calmly to get the lowest price possible, he had a gift for talking his way through anything when he wanted to, something that I lacked. Before long he had two large bags on his shoulders along with a bunch of smaller bags that I forced him to let me carry. "That crazy old man sure gets a lot of useless crap," Zero grumbled as we began to head back. We had gone a long ways into the town; I was surprised at how big it really was. Another gust of icy wind kicked up, blowing against our backs as we headed home. Out of the corner of my eye I managed to catch a glimpse of a quick shiver running down Zero's back, but he acted as if nothing happened as he calmly walked against the wind with the two heavy bags on his shoulders. My heart sank with guilt as the warmth of his jacket protected me. _I don't want him to get too cold…he can't afford to get sick…_my mind raced as I tried to figure something out. Soon my eyes caught sight of a little café up ahead.

"Come with me," I said with a smile as I pulled him by the tail of his shirt toward the building I knew would be warm inside.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked surprised as I led him to the door.

"Since you don't seem capable of keeping yourself warm, I guess I'm going to have to take care of you myself," I said playfully as I opened the door for him, the smell of warm bread and coffee bursting into our noses.

"Kyra you don't have to…" he began to say, but I dragged him inside the warm little place before he could finish.

"My treat," I said with a grin as I turned to smile at one of the waitresses as I led him to booth right under the heater. He sighed as he set the heavy bags down beside us and sat down. I reached across the table and grasped his cold, now red hands in my own, his skin icy to the touch. I noticed that even his pale face was beginning to turn red in the biting cold, a shiver he couldn't hide from me racing up his back as he looked at me. I reached up and stroked his reddened cheek, shocked at how cold his skin was. "You are freezing," I said worried as I wrapped him in his own jacket again.

"I'm fine," he tried to protest, but another shiver stopped him in mid sentence.

"Yeah right," I said as I wrapped my warm hands round his cold and red fingers, gently massaging warmth back into them. "You aren't doing a good job at lying today," I smiled at him as I worked warmth back into each of his cold and stiff fingers gently. His ever sad eyes watched my hands softly work over his, his expression yet again unreadable. "Do you like apple cider?" I asked softly as I moved to his other hand. "It smells like they make it really well here," I said gently. "It always helps to warm me up," I said with a grin.

"Yeah…but I usually prefer coffee," Zero said so quietly as he continued to watch my hands slowly bring color back into his.

"You seem like a coffee kind of guy," I said with a small grin. Zero raised his eyes and looked at me deeply, his violet eyes making my heart jump as he squeezed my hand and brought it to his warm lips, softly kissing the tops of my fingers. I felt my face flush as his eyes flitted upward to look into mine.

"I haven't felt…" Zero began to say slowly as he looked out of the wind at the people pulling their coats closer in the cold wind. "I haven't felt…completely warm inside…in so long," he nearly whispered. I stared at him speechless as a smiling but hurried waitress walked up, her apron swishing as she came to a stop.

"I'm sorry for the wait, what can I get you two?" the young girl asked with a smile as she clicked her pen.

I was still staring dumbly as Zero turned to the girl with a surprisingly soft expression. "I'll just have a coffee, and this one here an apple cider with a slice of apple pie," Zero said as he turned back to look at me, my face now red. The girl flashed us another smile as she scurried off to another table.

"He…hey," I stammered dumbly. "I can order for myself you know…and how did you even know what I wanted?" I asked trying to seem irritated.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about the cider," Zero said as he glanced out the window again. "And you're too skinny, so food will do you good," he said with a slight smirk as he rested his head in his propped up hand. I made a face at him, but I couldn't help but smiling at the boy in front of me. His eyes, for once, weren't icy or hard. They were curious, almost like a child's, as he watched the people go to and fro outside in the wind. Soon, those eyes were back on me. "I'm actually…starting to feel warm inside," he said looking deeply into my own blue eyes.

_I love you so much Zero…_ "That makes me happier than anything Zero," I said quietly, my face growing warm again. "I…feel the same way," I said in almost a whisper. I felt his now warm hand reach out and grasp mine, his soft touch communicating more than words could ever say. Before long the waitress returned with two steaming mugs and a huge slice of apple pie.

"Enjoy," she said in an airy and cheerful voice as I smelled the tanginess of the cider. I watched as Zero took a sip of his coffee, which he didn't add any sugar or cream to. I guess he saw me scrunching my face up.

"What?" he asked flatly as he swallowed.

"Black coffee is awful," I said as I took a sip of my cider, which was crisp, tangy, and sweet all at the same time.

"Have you ever tasted it?" he sighed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yep, and I thought I was going to die," I smirked.

"Maybe it's because you're just a little girl who likes to drink mushed apple juice," he said coolly as he lifted the mug again.

"Apples are sweet!" I protested as I set my mug down forcefully.

"Unlike you," Zero smirked from behind his mug. I scowled in irritation for a second before my eyes fell on the piece of pie before me. My stomach had never felt emptier as I inhaled it's sweetness and stared at the rich amber glaze oozing from inside.

_Don't be such a baby Lockhart…just eat it…but…but why do I feel so awkward eating in front of him now? _

"You know, staring at the food isn't going to do you a lot of good," I heard Zero utter as he stared at me. I shot him a look as I grabbed my fork and stabbed a piece of the sugary pie.

"Taste it," I said shortly as I held the fork in front of him, my face blushing.

"Why?" he asked as his eyebrows raised. "I'm not hungry."

"Just do it" I grumbled under my breath.

"Are you scared to eat in front of me because I'll think you're fat or something?" he asked with an irritated sigh.

"No!" I muttered as my face flushed more. "Just…just do it," I said looking away.

I heard him sigh deeply. "If this is what it takes to get you to eat something, although I will never understand you Lockhart," he said as he leaned forward and gracefully ate the piece of pie that was still on the fork I was holding. For some reason my cheeks flushed again.

"It's safe, you're not going to die," Zero said with a smirk as he picked up his mug again. "Now would you please eat?" I couldn't help but smile at my own stupidity and at Zero for going along with it as I pulled the plate closer to me and took a bite of the warm and crispy dessert.

* * *

The wind bit at us coldly as we stepped back outside. Of course Zero still refused his jacket so I could wear it, and my heart sank as I watched his silver hair whip in front of his eyes as a cold gale blew our way. "Let's hurry up and get home so you don't get sick," I said seriously as I quickened our pace. Zero followed silently behind me, his head lowered against the ever increasing wind. We had made it a little ways before we noticed that there was no one in the town anymore. I was about to turn around and ask Zero about it when a terrified man came barreling our way. His eyes were wild as he neared us and before I could get out of the way, the petrified man slammed into me, knocking us both down to the hard ground. Immediately my shoulder surged with pain, but the frightened man was up and running before I could even catch my breath. I was just about to try to sit up when I saw something else flash before my eyes, but I caught a glimpse of Zero dropping everything and diving toward the oncoming threat. I saw Zero, along with someone else, hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Run Kyra!" I heard him yell as the creature he was grappling with screamed in anger. I sprung to my feet as I saw long, claw-like finger nails slap at Zero's face, one leaving a jagged cut across his pale face.

"Zero!" I yelped in fear, my heart racing. _A level E…it's…a level E…_my terrified mind raced as I saw it's burning red eyes flash as Zero snatched out his Bloody Rose.

"I said run!" he shouted as he continued to fight the writhing monster that was trying to get ahold of his throat. With one last glance at Zero, I shut my eyes and took off in the opposite direction. The cold air stung my lungs and eyes as I ran blindly down the deserted street. _Where do I go…where do I run…_my mind raced as the wind burned tears from my eyes. _Run away…I have to run away…_ Suddenly I felt a massive force slam into me, my back shoved against the side of a building. I felt claws digging into my arms, my breath catching as my shoulder was yanked. I was so terrified, my mind wasn't responding anymore. I stood shaking with my eyes slammed shut.

"What's this?" a guttural, hissing voice cooed. "A wounded little deer," the voice hissed as I felt a long finger nail trace my face and then my neck. "Such a precious and frail little creature you are, I bet your blood will be as sweet as your helpless little face," it hissed, it's stagnant breath blowing on my chilled skin. Instantly my eyes flew open, staring face to face with the blood red eyes of a woman who was a level E. The beast chuckled at me, but at the sight of the level E's face, it was like I lost control of my mind.

"Millie," I breathed as flashes of horrific images flooded my mind. I didn't see the unknown level E before me anymore, what I saw was my precious little sister, only a snarling and deranged beast…and then…so much blood. It felt as if something snapped inside me as I heard loud and blood curdling screams. They were wild screams. Insane screams. They were my screams. I wasn't in my own body anymore as the images continued to fill my mind.

"Shut up you little brat," I faintly recall the beast growling as I felt something sharp slice through my shoulder, but I blind to the pain. I was blind to everything, even the gunshot that rang out. Even as I slumped to the ground, the angry hands that were holding me gone. I lay on the ground, my hands clutching my head and my eyes squeezed shut, shivering and whimpering. My terrified brain couldn't shut out the awful images that kept swirling through my head as I lay in a tormented trance. I felt something touch my shoulder, and before I could even think my arm lashed out and struck my imagined attacker, my eyes wildly darting to see. But all I saw was Zero reeling backwards, his hand clutching his face as the Bloody Rose fell. Instantly, my mind came back to reality.

"Zero!" I yelped as I ran over to him. "I'm so sorry," I began to cry as he wiped blood from his mouth. "I'm so sorry," I whispered through oncoming tears as I saw the angry slash on his face ooze blood as he turned to look at me, a trickle of blood still escape from the side of his mouth.

"It's ok Kyra, I scared you," he whispered as he gently brushed my wild hair from my terrified and shameful eyes. "It's going to be ok," he whispered as he pulled me protectively to his chest. I sank into his arms shaking and whimpering, still in shock of everything, although I felt as if I was getting a bit light headed. "Kyra you're hurt," I heard him say worriedly as my blood began to soak through from my shoulder, but I was beginning to feel extremely tired.

"I'm sorry…Zero," I mumbled groggily as I felt my eyes getting heavy.

I heard Zero trying to tell me to stay with him, but his voice seemed so far away as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

_I felt something tickling my nose, causing my eyes to flick open. A pair of cold and wild blue eyes were staring into my own from a mess of honey brown hair. _

"_You must remember," the pale and frightening face whispered as she hung her head over mine, and with that she disappeared into nothingness. I began to scream and struggle to get up, but I found that I was strapped down to hospital bed of some sort. I was trapped with no way out…_

* * *

I bolted upright with a gasp, my eyes flying open as I felt someone catch me. "Take it easy Kyra," I heard Chairman Cross's soft and now serious voice say as he held me gently as my frightened eyes darted around the room. I was in a large bedroom, the lights dim as I felt the soft covers that were pulled over me. "It's ok Kyra, you're safe now," Chairman soothed as he stroked my hair, his voice deeper and serious as I looked into his soft eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and Chairman saw me wince as I fingered the bandages underneath the new shirt I was wearing. "You gave us quite a scare," he said softly as he pushed his glasses up. "That's a pretty angry wound you have there, but thankfully it's nothing serious," he said with a small smile. Finally I remembered everything as Chairman wrapped an arm around me comfortingly.

"Zero," I said quickly. "Wh…where's Zero?" I asked anxiously.

Chairman opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from outside cut him off. "Kiryu, where on earth do you think you're going like that?" we heard the gruff voice of Yagari call as the door flew open.

"You're ok," a pale and battered Zero breathed relieved as he walked through the door, a scowling Yagari behind him. I saw that he had a bandage taped down the side of his face, along with a slightly swollen bottom lip, but he was so pale. Dark circles were under his eyes as he came to sit by me, Chairman standing so he could take his place beside me.

"Zero you're in no condition to…" Yagari began, but Chairman cut him off silently as he led the gruff man out of the room and shut the door.

"Zero," I whispered as I reached up and traced his delicate and pale face. His skin was flushed and fevered under my fingers as I looked into his tired yet relieved eyes. I put my hand up to his forehead, heat instantly hitting my cool skin. I saw a shiver run down his back despite him having on a warm long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. "Zero you're sick," I breathed as I felt hot tears returning. "You pushed you're body too hard…and it's my fault," I said as tears began to fall from my eyes. I felt him pull me close and wrap his arms around me as he rested his head against my own.

"No Kyra," he said softly as he stroked my hair, but I could hear the weakness in his voice.

"You got hurt and now you're sick because of me," I whispered through tears as I rubbed his back and held him close, his tired body beginning to rest against mine. I felt him shiver again as he held me. "You're cold," I said sadly as I pulled away and shifted in the bed, Zero looking at me confused. I pulled the sheets back and looked into his deep violet eyes. "Come cover up before you get worse," I said with a sad smile as I patted the spot next to me. Zero hesitated a bit, but he soon got up and then climbed into bed next to me, his arms circling me gently as I pulled the sheets up to his waist as we sat together.

"I should have protected you better," he whispered sadly in my ear. "I…I thought I had lost you…when I heard you screaming and saw the blood," he said somberly as he rested his chin on top of my head. "I thought I had lost the only person who has brought my happiness back," he said as he buried his face against my neck.

"Zero," I whispered sadly, guilt flooding inside me. _I've only hurt him…I put him in danger because I was selfish. I made him stay in the cold and then have to get to hurt protecting me because I can't defend myself. I…I'm keeping things from him…and…Millie… _I felt hot tears begin to stream down my face again as I felt Zero's arms shiver as he held me close. _I don't deserve you Zero…_

"I…I love you Kyra," he said softly as his bruised and bandaged face came to look at me, his pale hand reaching up and wiping away my tears. "I love you and something happened out there that was more than just that level E attacking you," he said worriedly. "What's wrong Kyra?" he asked so desperately and sadly that my heart felt like it tore in half. "Please, you can tell me," he whispered as his bruised lips gently kissed my forehead as tears streamed down my face.

_I…I can't…_ I told myself as I buried my face in Zero's chest. I felt him pull us down, his head coming to rest on the pillow as I laid my head on his chest. _I'm so selfish…I've only hurt you Zero…but I can't tell you what's wrong…I just can't…I can't kill the hope you have, like I killed Millie's…I just can't…_ My tears stained the dark blue shirt Zero was wearing as I began to sob in shame, so many emotions tearing through my heart at one time.

"It's ok Kyra," his voice weakly said as a tiny cough escaped from his tired body. "Everything's going to be ok." Zero let me cry for I don't know how long, his warm fingers stroking my hair and back the whole time. I finally was able to somewhat pull myself together as I slid my head off of his tear stained shirt and laid it next to his on the pillow, our eyes just inches away. His violet eyes were somewhat rimmed with red as fever burned inside him, his pale face swollen with bruises, the bandage he was wearing stained with a bit of blood.

"I love you," I whispered through a few remaining tears as I reached over and brushed his silver hair from his eyes, his eyelids closing tiredly as I did. "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I traced my finger over the tape of the bandage.

Zero opened his eyes and leaned in and kissed me softly. "I'll forgive you if you let me rest here beside you for a while," he smirked at me weakly, my spirits lifting a bit seeing that he was still joking with me.

"You deserve so much more than that," I said softly as I pulled the covers over us, but making sure that Zero was warm. The tired boy inched closer to me and rested his head on my chest as the rest of his body went limp in exhaustion. "Sleep well Zero," I whispered as I stroked his back, his breathing slow and steady as he lay curled next to me. I closed my own eyes and began to hum softly as I felt Zero relax in sleep, my hands continuing to softly stroke his silver hair and warm back as I drifted back into darkness myself as we lay in each other's arms.

**I hope I'm not dragging with this thing :/ Anyways...I hope y'all enjoyed :) Please please please review! Thank you!**


	13. Gravity

**Well chapter 13 is finally here after a long week lol. College tests are killer :P You also know you are southern born and bred country girl when you get super excited over a farm equipment expo...and you get free admission because you are an exhibitor lol. I also had to make a pikachu costume for my dog...she was sooo cute :3 So now...as i am fighting to keep my eyes open...here is chapter 13! Thank you Demonic Angel 7, Animebunny123, shewhoeatspocky, MikiMoke, Last Assassin's Shadow, Hikari-Suzume, and BelovedSakura for the awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

My blurry eyes fluttered open, dim sunlight breaking through the thick maroon curtains that were drawn across massive windows coming into my vision. I blinked a few times, clearing my sleep clouded mind as I remembered where I was. I could still feel the satin sheets beneath me and on top of me, the scent of lavender wafting off of them as I gently pushed them off of my pale legs as I carefully sat up, trying my hardest not to wake the sleeping boy beside me. The boy who had risked his life and health for me. Zero. It was hard to inch myself up without disturbing him too much, since my new wound was still livid with pain. I bit my lip and grimaced as I finally pulled myself to a sitting position, thankfully not waking Zero in the process. As I brushed my long, brown hair back I realized the reason I had awoken. I was hot. Extremely hot. Little beads of sweat made my bangs stick to my forehead. _Geeze it sure is hot in here, I don't remember it being so stifling in here when Zero fell asleep…_I wondered, but then it hit me. Instantly I gently pulled the covers back from the silver haired boy's face, only to find his pale cheeks flushed pink with fever, or at least what I could see since half of his face was covered in a bandage. I carefully put my hand to his damp forehead, his skin burning beneath the coolness of my own. _He's burning alive… _I thought guiltily as I drew the covers back over him. _That's it, I have work to do…_I resolutely told myself. _Zero's gone through so much for me already and I've only kept secrets from him, not mention causing him to risk his life for me…it's time for me to suck it up and keep my promise to Zero. _As carefully as I could I began to slide out from under the covers, wincing in pain as I had to use my wounded shoulder to slowly creep out of the bed without waking Zero. Finally my feet hit the soft carpeted floor and I managed to creak to a stand, my body stiff, but determined. I stood beside the massive bed, my fingers resting on the embroidered maroon comforter as I watched the boy I loved more than anything begin to flinch fitfully in his fevered slumber. He began to mumble softly as he began to stir in agitation, sweat dripping off of his pale face.

"It's ok Zero," I whispered softly as I gently ran my fingers through his damp hair and down his back. Instantly he calmed and became quiet in sleep again as I leaned forward and kissed his burning forehead. " I made a promise to you, and I'm going to keep it," I said softly more to myself than to the boy as I forced myself to leave his side. _I'm running on borrowed time…time I can't afford to waste…_I thought as I opened the door, closing ever so softly behind me. Chairman and Yagari were sitting in the living room of Chairman's quarters, the expensive leather chairs creaking as they turned to look at me surprised.

"Kyra, what are you doing up?" Chairman asked worried as I stiffly began to walk toward the door leading outside, the blue sweatpants I was wearing swishing unevenly with my lurching steps. "You shouldn't be up walking around," he said as he made to get up, but I waved him back down. Yagari only stared at me coldly, his piercing blue eyes boring into me.

"Where's Zero?" he asked me seriously, the usual sarcasm in his voice gone. His severe tone caught me off guard as I slowly shuffled my way through them, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"He's sleeping, please don't wake him," I said calmly, but also protectively as I stood before the imposing man; our blue eyes locking on each other's. Chairman looked uncomfortable as his eyes shifted from Yagari to me. Most of the time I would have been red faced and stumbling over myself under his cold stare, which I didn't understand why it was directed toward me in the first place, but today the only thing I felt was protectiveness over Zero as I firmly stood my ground.

"Toga…" he began to say, but the hunter cut him off as his stare bored into me.

"You lied to me," he said icily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, my eyebrows rising.

"That day I came here," he began as he leaned forward, the leather creaking beneath him. "You told me you burned your neck, but I know what happened," he said ominously, anger beginning to rise in his voice.

"I had to," I said firmly, but I felt my heart beginning to shatter inside my chest.

"You don't get it do you?" the hunter nearly growled at me as he leaned even closer to me, his eyes blazing behind his cold expression.

"Toga please," Chairman said more sternly, but the dark haired man whipped around to face him before he could finish.

"No Kaien," he said, his voice beginning to shake in anger. "I will not have his name slapped on the execution list because of this," he said in a voice that showed desperation. My eyes widened in shock as he turned back to me. "They won't waste two seconds locking him up if they find out he's bitten someone again. They won't listen to me, and even Kaien can hardly change their minds. They'll kill him Kyra, don't you get it?" the hunter said to me as he grabbed my arm. Never in my life had seen such desperation from such a gruff and raw man, but the single blue eye I was staring into was scared.

My heart was beating furiously as my mind processed his words. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I broke eye contact with the man before me. "By them…you mean the Association don't you," I said tiredly and gravely as I looked back at Yagari.

"Yes," he said stiffly as his grip on my arm relaxed and his good eye shifted to the floor. I shot Chairman a questioning look as the hunter before me sat quietly.

"I haven't told him yet," Chairman said so softly and painfully, his usually cheerful eyes heavy with depression as they faced me.

"Told me what?" Yagari snapped as he let go of my arm, his black hair falling in front of his face as he snapped his head toward Chairman.

"He's sick Yagari," I barely breathed as I felt my heart once again sink, my voice nearly breaking from not wanting to speak the awful truth.

"What?" he asked quietly, shock registering on his confused face.

"I said he's sick," I said through a breaking voice as I looked seriously into the hunter's face. "Something is terribly wrong with Zero. His bloodlust doesn't just drive him insane anymore, it physically kills him until he drinks. And then afterwards…it's like…his body just shuts down," I said gravely, Yagari staring at me with eyes that didn't want to believe. "He has fevers, a cough that is only getting worse, he's getting weak and…the only thing that has worked so far is letting him drink," I said heavily, tears threatening to spill as I began to understand how precarious the situation was becoming. "I made him do it every time," I said forcefully as a tear slid down my face, dropping to the floor between the hunter and I. "I made him do it because he was going to die if he didn't," I choked out as Yagari stared at me, his face shocked and wounded at the same time. Chairman remained silent as he stared at the floor with a grave face. "So, if anyone is going to be locked up or killed because of this, it's going to be me," I said as I drug my sleeve across my eyes. "Now, I have work to do," I said with a determined but creaking voice as I began to stiffly make my way to the door again. The silence was heavy as I closed the door behind me with Chairman staring at the floor and Yagari staring at me with pitiful, shocked eyes that my heart couldn't stand to look into anymore.

* * *

I shut myself up in the lab with a heavy heart, the chill of the cold November wind running down to my bones as I went to the lab refrigerator and found Zero's two blood samples. _This may be it…I have ran away from this for long enough…I don't have anymore time to waste…_I mentally told myself as I rolled the two tubes in between my hands. After centrifuging them once again I took the sample from when Zero was well and looked at it under the microscope. Instantly memories flooded my tired mind.

"_Do you see these Kyra?" my mother's soft and gentle voice asked me as we looked into the eyepiece of the microscope. I felt her golden blonde hair tickling my neck as we crane our necks to see into the instrument. _

"_I think so," I said a bit apprehensively. "I see the normal red and white cells, but what are those cells?" I asked confused as I looked at a sample of my own mother's blood. "Is that something bad?" I asked quickly as I shot my head up in panic. My beautiful mother calmly lifted her head of golden curls with a smile._

"_No dear, that's what makes us hunters," she said as she patted my hand, a relieved sigh escaping from me as I sank back in the soft leather chair. _

"_What are they?" I asked her, my blue eyes looking curiously into her own. My mother adjusted the rich purple mock turtle neck she was wearing as she sat back in her chair. I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of my own mother. She had a beautiful figure, a smile that would melt any heart, and a head of rich golden curls; just like my little sister. I wasn't anything compared to her beauty. I was small and plain, my hair straight and light brown, my face dotted with a few freckles here and there, but she never told me I wasn't pretty or not girly enough for her. my mother knew that on the inside, I was her exact clone. _

"_We aren't really sure exactly yet," she said while tapping a pencil to her lip. "But we do know that whatever those cells are, they make us hunters and give us the abilities we have. Now look at this one," she said with a glimmer in her eye she only got while she was teaching me. She slid the glass plate out from the microscope and slide in another. "Take a look at this one," she said as she nodded to the eyepiece. I bent over to see, my hair falling around my face as I turned the dial to focus my view._

"_These are different too, but they aren't the hunter cells," I said curiously as I leaned back. _

"_That's right, they are completely different. These are the cells that make a vampire a vampire," she said with a slight frown. "For some reason, the two different cells don't do well in the presence of each other, you're father and I are working to find out why," she said softly as she starting tapping the pencil on the desk in thought. I widened my eyes and looked at the strange cells again. They looked…sickly, misshapen…dangerous…_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_My heart felt as if it had been ripped apart by a bullet. It was nearing almost 5 months since the day the pureblood attacked. Five months since my and Millie's lives were destroyed. Five months since my sister's fight to live began, and now…I know why my little sister is getting sicker and sicker every day. Why her thirst cannot be satisfied anymore. Why she has to stay in bed all day because walking is now too much for her._

_I sat back from the same microscope my mother and I sat at for hours as she taught me, my eyes burning with tears. I had just put everything together. The numbers of vampire cells in my sister's body were growing by the day now. My mother was right, but I don't know if they realized just how dangerous these two cells were together. I had watched as the number of hunter cells had multiplied vastly to attack the vampire cells, but as the two tried to destroy each other, they destroyed good cells and tissue as well, and it was only getting worse as the numbers grew. Millie's body was destroying itself and I had to find a way to stop it and reverse the damage. _

"_I'll save you Millie…no matter what," I said confidently to myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'll save you…"_

I felt my body sliding downward out of the chair I was sitting in. My body seemed numb to everything as my knees hit the cold floor, my eyes unfocused as tears began to cloud them. My shoulder stung as I fell to all fours, my hands icy against the white marble floor, but I could only sit there shaking as the first tear splashed onto the hard ground. My hair fell around my face as I had to force myself to breathe, my breath coming out in hitches. "No…no it can't be," I stuttered out in trembling breaths. "It can't…why?" I choked out as the tears began to flow. "Why does this have to happen again? Why?" I kept repeating to myself, hoping that this was another one of my awful nightmares. But it wasn't. This was reality, a reality that I just couldn't escape from, although it was the ones that I loved that suffered. My past failure was staring me in the face as I had stared into the microscope over and over at Zero's various samples. They were the mirror images of Millie's. Zero's body was destroying itself. He and Millie are the same. And…I…I killed Millie.

I pressed my fist against my mouth as I curled into a ball on the icy floor to keep from sobbing hysterically. _I…I failed her…I killed her…_my miserable mind kept repeating to me. _What if I do the same to Zero? I can't do this again…I can't take another life but…do I have the coldness to tell Chairman and Yagari…and Zero that there's nothing I can do? Do I have the heartlessness to sit back and watch as Zero's illness and suffering grows until…until it takes him? But…what I make him a monster…like Millie? I…I don't know…_my mind raced as I shivered on the floor in tears, my heart being torn in so many directions. _I…I can't watch him die…I just can't…_I told myself as I picked myself shakily. _I can't watch him wither away in front of me. I can't look into his beautiful violet eyes as he suffers while I may have a chance to save him…but I'm too afraid to do it. I can't watch him die while I stand back and let it happen…_

I stood up from the floor now stained with my tears, my face now one of determination, but just barely. I drug my sleeve across my face once again and brushed my hair back behind my ears. _I have to tell them what's wrong though…_I told myself as I grabbed some new bandages and medication for Zero, my eyes red and puffy from the tears. I began the process of steeling myself for the delivery of the painful news as I walked out of the door.

* * *

I came back to Chairman's quarters to find him and Yagari gone, but I didn't see Zero anywhere. A quick peek inside the bed room showed me that he was still sound asleep. This was longer than usual for Zero to be down, he usually came back from much worse in no time at all. My heart ached as I went to the kitchen and began to make some coffee for the silver haired boy I loved. The rich smell of the coffee comforted me as I scooped it into the red coffee maker and added the water. After I had it started I began to scrounge around for the makings of vegetable soup, although after scanning the vast array of ingredients I realized I had no idea how in the world to go about making it. I was never successful at cooking at home. I sighed in irritation at myself as I dug through the cabinets, thankfully finding a can of vegetable soup, although I wanted more than anything for it to be homemade. I poured the contents into a pot and set it on the eye on low. After I saw that everything was set up, I grabbed the bandages and medicine and quietly walked into the bedroom. I found Zero curled up against the pillows, his hair stuck to his face in some areas from perspiration. The white bandage that was taped over his wound showed a bit of red seeping through, probably caused by his restlessness from the fever.

"Zero, wake up," I whispered softly as I sat down next to him and began to rub his back gently, his shirt warm to the touch. Slowly the boy began to stir out of his sleep, a soft moan escaping from him as his eyes struggled to open. I brushed his hair from his eyes as he slowly came to, his violet eyes finally appearing as he forced his eyes open.

"Kyra?" he said groggily as he blinked the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus on me.

"It's me Zero," I said softly as I ran my fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?" I asked gently while he began to try to sit up.

"Like hell," he croaked while rubbing his eyes as he pushed himself up next to me. I couldn't help but sadly smile at him as he looked at me with sleepy eyes, his hair a mess.

"Well you look it," I tried to joke as I reached over and began to brush his silver locks down, but my voice just didn't have any pep in it at all. "I brought you some fresh bandages," I said trying to force a happier smile.

Zero looked surprised for a second as he reached up and touched the gauze covering his wound, his expression falling somewhat as he sighed. "Oh yeah, forgot about that," he said somberly, his voice still a bit weak as he fingered the tape unhappily. "What about you?" he asked concerned as I got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and rinsing it with cool water.

"I'm fine, I'll see to my own later," I said as I walked back into the room, Zero still looking at me worried as he leaned against the pillows. "I'm only worried about you right now," I said softly as I sat back down beside him on the comfy bed. "You're burning up," I said with a sigh as I gently cupped Zero's face and passed the cool cloth over his damp forehead.

"It's not that bad," Zero said, a different shade of pink crossing over the pale skin I could see on his face.

"We'll see about that," I said as I began to try to peel the bandages from Zero's face without hurting him. "Hospital tape is stronger than duct tape," I sighed, already feeling resistance. "Don't let me hurt you ok," I said quietly as I gently worked the stubborn tape from his delicate skin. Finally the angry laceration that ran from just under his eye all the way down half his face appeared as I removed the last of the gauze. Zero winced a bit as air hit the livid wound. I grimaced at the sight of it, my heart aching as I brought the cloth up to his face. "This may sting a little, but it's best to clean it frequently," I said softly before gently beginning to clean the wound. Zero winced a bit here and there, but he just sat quietly looking down at the sheets as I worked. It wasn't long before I was carefully placing a new bandage over the wound, my thumb lingering gently under his eye as I looked at him sadly.

"What?" he asked as he took my hand in his, his touch warm on my cool fingers.

"If that level E had gotten you any higher…you would have lost that eye," I said casting my eyes away. "And…it's my fault," I whispered shamefully as I squeezed his warm hand.

"Kyra," he tried to console me, but when I looked up into those violet eyes, all I could think of was the awful news that I had to tell him…the awful things that were to come. Without thinking I dropped the few bandages I was holding and wrapped my arms around him tightly, my face burying against his chest as I heard a surprised gasp escape him. I clung to him as if he was about to be ripped away from me, which was how I felt at the moment. I pressed him close to me as I breathed in his scent, and I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my chest. Almost too rapidly.

"Kyra?" Zero asked in a voice that I had never heard come from him before. It was quiet, almost a tremble; it was frightened.

_Stupid you're scaring him…_I kicked myself as I relaxed my arms and looked into his anxious face with a small smile. "I love you Zero, so very much and I…I just want you to be safe," I said softly with sad eyes while tracing his fevered face, his eyes closing in comfort as my fingers brushed across his skin. Suddenly I remembered the soup on the stove, which was probably hot by now. "I have a surprise for you," I grinned as I carefully scooted back and stepped onto the floor, Zero staring at me surprised. I shuffled as quickly as my body would allow back into the kitchen to find the coffee and soup hot and ready. I shut off the stove and filled a bowl with the warm soup, although it didn't smell nearly as good as Zero's. Setting the bowl on the counter, I grabbed a blue coffee mug and poured the rich smelling black liquid into it, the steam rising up and caressing my face as I grabbed it and the bowl of soup and shuffled my way back to Zero. "I didn't know which one you wanted, so I tried to make both," I said with a grin as I set the steaming bowl and mug on the table beside the bed. Zero's face seemed to flush a bit as he looked away nervously.

"You didn't have to do that, you're hurt too you know," he said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I wanted too, so make up your mind what you want first so you can take this medicine," I said in mock irritation as I tapped my finger on top of two pill bottles. Zero rolled his eyes at me as he reached out and took the mug of steaming coffee. "It's black…just how you like it," I said softly, my cheeks flushing dumbly as I watched him inhale the rich steam.

"Well, it smells decent enough," he said with a smirk as he took a sip. I shot him a look as I climbed onto the bed with him, sidling up beside him and drawing my knees up to my chin as Zero drank the soothing liquid.

"So?" I asked as I gently nudged his arm

"Well, it's a bit better than gas station coffee I guess," he sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. I playfully punched him in the arm with a scowl on my face. I could have swore I heard the faintest laugh escape from him as he looped an arm around me, pulling me close. "It's great Kyra, thank you for making me feel better," he said softly as he kissed the top of my head, my cheeks blushing yet again as I leaned into him, but I knew that the sooner I told him about the news, the better it would be, no matter how hard it was. My heart began to ache again as I pulled away and began to shuffle off of the bed once again. Zero looked at me curiously, so I said, "There's something I need to speak with you, Chairman, and Yagari about." Zero gripped the mug a bit tighter as he waited for me to explain even more, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him just yet. "You take one of the antibiotics and one of the fever reducers and eat some of that soup ok," I said as I leaned over and ran my fingers through his silver hair.

"Kyra, what are you…" he began to ask me, but I cut him off with a kiss on the forehead, and before he could say anything else I was out the door again with a heavy heart looking for Chairman and Yagari. It didn't take me long to find them in one of Chairman's study rooms, both talking intently over a piece of paper, not even noticing me. I softly cleared my throat to get their attention, and both men snapped their eyes over to me as I hung in the doorway. The looks both of them gave me made my chest ache.

"Kyra, what is it dear?" Chairman said tiredly with a hint of sadness as he pushed his glasses back up on his face.

"I um…I need to speak with you two in the living room…please," my voice heavily said, my eyes shifting to the floor. "It's about Zero," I breathed as my fingers dug into the paint on the doorframe. Both men didn't waste any time getting up from their chairs, the leather squeaking loudly as I turned and led them back into the massive living room. As we entered, we found Zero standing in the middle of the room, a confused expression on his face. Chairman saw a slight shiver run down his back, so he went and stoked the now quiet fire in the elegant fireplace until it was once again ablaze. I grabbed a blanket from on top of the sofa and threw it around his shoulders, taking his hand and leading him to a comfy chair, where he sat down with anxious eyes on me. Chairman and Yagari did the same and both had worried eyes pasted on me as I gently kissed the top of Zero's head and stood in the middle of the three. My heart was pounding in my chest as my eyes shifted from each one, although no comfort came to me. there wasn't any comfort when it came to delivering this kind of news, especially when it concerned the one you loved.

"I…I've found out what's causing Zero to be so sick," I began somberly, my eyes focusing on a painting on the wall so I wouldn't have to see the suffering in the eyes watching me. I could feel the tension in the air thicken, so much so that I thought it would crush me. "As you know, we are all of hunter origin and because of that we have a special type of cell that is important to our bodies that ordinary humans do not have," I began, my mind trying desperately to focus. "These cells give hunters their special abilities. Vampires also possess a certain type of cell that makes them what they are. These cells are what causes vampirism. The problem is that these two types of cells are…designed to kill each other," I said as my voice struggled to stay calm. I began to wring my hands together as the reality began to set in once again. "Zero's body now has both types of these cells, and for a long time he has had enough hunter cells to fight the vampire cells off fairly well, but…but now the numbers of vampire cells are multiplying rapidly," I somberly said as I heard anxious shifting in the chairs, my eyes still not daring to look. Ïn response to this the hunter cells also multiply and the two try to destroy each other, but it is reaching a point now where…where they are destroying everything else in the process," I said in a shaky voice as I felt tears burn in my eyes yet again. I had to breathe deeply a few times to keep from falling apart my eyes finally tearing away and looking into Zero's shocked and frightened eyes. "Your body is killing itself Zero," I choked out as I walked over to him. Zero, the most precious person in my life, looked at me with his beautiful violet eyes, now held in pain. I felt a tear escape and run down my face as I knelt down and pulled him into my arms, my hand cradling his head against my shoulder as I felt his arms wrap around me desperately.

"So…he's…he's dying," I heard Yagari whisper in shock to himself as Chairman got up from his chair and fall to his knees in front of Zero. I pulled away from Zero as Chairman pulled his precious adoptive son into his arms, Zero for the first time wrapping his arms around him and allowing him to hold him close.

"My son," I heard Chairman whisper through tears as he buried his face against Zero's shoulder as he cradled his son's head. I looked up through red eyes and saw Yagari staring off, still in shock. My heart was ripping into a thousand pieces as Chairman Cross pulled away from Zero, tears staining his face. Zero's expression was mixture of a thousand emotions.

"But Zero," I began to say resolutely through the flow of tears that slid down my face as I cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "I made you a promise," I said as his eyes widened. "I promise to save you Zero," I said determinedly as I took his hand and placed it against my chest as I took my other hand and placed it against his, his heart fluttering against my palm. "I promise to keep your heart beating so that we can listen to sound of each other's for years to come," I said as he looked at me with wide eyes. "I promise you Zero," I said as I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him passionately, one of my tears mixing with the single one of his that escaped from those violet eyes that I never cease to get lost in.

* * *

I heard the muffled voices of Chairman and Yagari from the living room as I sat quietly stroking Zero's warm back as he lay silently in bed next to me. It had been a little while since the emotional unveiling of Zero's illness. Zero had said that he felt tired and went back to lie down, but I could tell there were so many things weighing on his mind as he walked back to the bedroom. I had sat and talked with Chairman and Yagari for a little while before going to check on Zero, who I found stretched out on top of the covers staring out of the window blankly, his fingers toying with the tassel on one of the pillows. I had walked over and sat next to him silently, my hand slowly slipping under his dark blue shirt, my fingers gently running up and down his warm skin in an attempt to offer him some comfort. We had been like this for a while now, since there were not any more words that could be said at time like this. I looked out the window at the now setting sun, wanting more than anything to take Zero's pain away. "Lacrimosa dies illa, qua resurgent ex favilla…" I began to softly and quietly sing as I continued to run my fingers across his shoulders. The sorrowful song was the same one that I sang to Millie on nights that she couldn't go to sleep. Maybe I always sang the song because I was begging for mercy. "Huic ergo parce Deus, pie Jesu Domine," I finished, the words begging God for mercy. That's what we needed more than anything right now; mercy. When I had fell silent again, Zero rolled over and looked at me with tired and painful eyes.

"That was beautiful," he whispered quietly as I felt my cheeks lightly flush. I smiled softly at him, my hand brushing his silver locks from his eyes.

"You're fevers gone down," I said, noticing his face wasn't quite as hot to the touch. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something out of the window. I squinted my eyes as I got up suddenly, Zero sitting up and watching me as I came to stand in front of the chilly window. "It's snowing," I breathed as I watched the white specks falling from the darkening sky. "It's snowing Zero," I said with a childish smile as I glanced over to him and then back out of the window. My eyes were amazed at the millions of little white crystals that were swirling around in the air. I was so absorbed by them that I didn't even notice Zero padding up behind me. I only realized he was there when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, his strong arms linking around my waist as he nestled his head on my shoulder, his soft lips kissing my collarbone and neck tenderly. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but it wasn't from cold or fear. I sighed softly as I leaned my head against his, my arms encircling his own. I turned around slowly in his arms, coming to rest my body against his as he gently pulled me closer. His arm pressed me into his body as he cupped my face and lowered his face to mine, his sweet minty breath tickling my face as I slid my hands up his shirt, my fingers tracing his athletic muscles. Our lips were just about to meet as I felt my heart racing…

"Kyra! Zero!" we heard Chairman's voice call urgently, causing us to pull away and rush out the door at the sound of Chairman's desperate voice. As we entered the living room, we saw Chairman standing next to Yagari, who was looking away, with a letter in his hand. A letter with the seal of the Association.

**Soooo...what'd yall think? :) please please please review! **


	14. Don't stop Fighting

**I am so sorry this took forever...this chapter is a hodge podge of stuff so bear with it because the next chapter is gonna be really good :) I am sorry if this is not my best but anywho...Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would love to put all of your names up here but i want to get this out before my next class starts lol. I hope y'all enjoy :) Sorry if there's typos!**

My heart went to my throat as my eyes fell on the shiny red seal on the crisp white envelope. There was no mistaking the crest of the Hunter Association, and all too often its presence didn't bring tidings of good news. All four of us stood there in silence for a moment, our minds racing with the many possibilities of what the letter inside read. Yagari wouldn't look me in the eye as Chairman Cross stretched his arm toward me, his face seeming somewhat aged as his gentle but tired eyes looked into mine.

"It's addressed to you Kyra," he said softly as I reached out and took the envelope with a shaky hand. "Would you like for us to give you some privacy?" he asked gently as he pulled his green shawl closer around his shoulders.

"N…no it's alright," I said quietly as my trembling finger brushed over the wax seal, my brain replaying Yagari's words over and over in my head. _"They'll kill him Kyra, don't you get it? They won't waste two seconds locking him up…" _ For a second I felt like I was about to panic. _What if I've already killed Zero?_ My heart thumped in my chest wildly, but I tried to reason with myself. Surely if the Association was after Zero they would not be contacting me. Knowing the Association, they would have come here in person, or would have at least contacted Chairman. I took a deep breath to relax myself and I felt Zero's gentle touch on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, a small yet melancholy smile on his pale face; a smile for me when his world is crashing down. _I've never met a more selfless person…_I told myself as I weakly smiled back at him. _I really don't deserve you Zero…I really don't…_

"Whatever it is, it's going to be ok," he said while softly squeezing my shoulder. "I'm right here," he whispered as he let go and stepped back to give me some space, when really I wanted more than anything for him to stay beside me. All three watched intently as I broke the seal with my fingernail, my heart growing louder and louder as I opened the envelope and grasped the heavy paper inside. I slowly unfolded the rich, expensive paper to reveal beautiful and intricate cursive writing on the inside. I swallowed hard before reading:

_**Dear Miss Lockhart,**_

_** I hope this letter finds you well. I am once again terribly sorry for the loss of your beloved family and we are doing everything we possibly can to find out who the pureblood was that committed such a heinous act. The reason I am sending you this letter is to inform you that there was more evidence located at your family's old home that could give us a better lead on who the murderer was. I am not allowed to disclose this information in this letter for safety reasons. Our team is working hard day and night, but with the addition to this new finding, along with some other strange findings in other areas, we request that you come before the Association court and give us your testimony once again and answer any questions we have. I am sorry to ask such a thing from you, I know it must be terribly hard to re live such a horror, but it is necessary for us to tie up loose ends. The date is set for a week from today. If there are any complications, please contact us through former president Kaien Cross since you are currently residing with him. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we thank you for your cooperation. Yours sincerely,**_

_** Roland Ashford, Department Head of Investigations**_

A cold shiver ran up my spine as I lowered the paper. _I…I can't run anymore. They've cornered me. I won't be able to lie my way through them this time…they will know the truth about Millie and what I did. Everyone will know. Even Zero…_

"Kyra?" I heard Chairman say a bit worriedly, my focus immediately snapping back to reality. I was shaking and staring off blankly, my heart racing in my chest. I blinked my eyes to find the three of them waiting to hear what message the letter read.

"Th…they want me to go to the court," I stammered as I held the letter out for them to read, Chairman gently taking it from me with a confused expression. "They want me to give my testimony of what happened again and they want me to answer any questions they have for me," I said in a weak voice.

"This is cruelty," Chairman muttered angrily as he handed the paper to Yagari.

"Damn that Roland, I should have been there, he can never get it right the first time," Yagari growled as Zero squinted at the paper. "I was away on a prolonged mission when it happened. It never fails that the Association sends in these clowns just so they can screw up. Now they are covering their butts. Idiots," he grumbled.

"They said…they found new evidence," I breathed while clutching my head as I slumped down into a chair. I wracked my brain to try to remember, to try to figure out just what it was that they had found, but I was blank. I let my head fall into my hands, my hair spilling in front of my face as I tried to keep from coming unglued. It felt as if the entire world had fell on my shoulders, crushing me bit by bit until I was nothing. _This can't be happening…not now. What if they want to lock me up for what I did? What will happen to Zero? It doesn't matter what happens, if they lock me away or not, Zero will know what a failure I am. Everyone will see me for what I am. An angel of death…_

"Kyra," Zero's soft voice cut in as I felt his gentle hand come to rest on top of my head, his fingers running through the back of my hair as he knelt in front of me. I almost couldn't look into his worried violet eyes as I felt his hand cup my face and lift it so that I was face to face with him. I wanted more than anything to fall apart in his arms, but I had already been selfish enough. I had to be strong now. I had to be strong for Zero, even if my ugly truth came out. Even if Zero saw me as a monster afterwards. This wasn't about me. I forced myself to open my misty blue eyes, deep violet irises that were trying to mask fear and pain looking up at me comfortingly. "Everything's going to be ok Kyra. I'll be right here beside you," Zero whispered as he reached up and brushed away a tear that threatened to escape from my eye. Before I knew it I had thrown myself into Zero's arms, once again trying to escape reality by getting lost in his warmth, his minty yet rugged scent, and by listening to the strong beating of the most precious heart in the world. _If only you knew Zero…if only you knew what I did…_I thought as he held me close. _But you will know the truth about me before long…_

* * *

A few days later finds me anxiously tapping my pencil on my desk as Mr. Yagari is busy giving a lecture in ethics class, which seems like an oxymoron to me in the first place. I never could understand why in the world a rogue vampire hunter would be chosen to teach ethics of all things, but Chairman's crazy ideas never cease to amaze me. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably in my chair, my knee beginning to accompany my pencil in the incessant tapping. Yori, who sits beside me in this period, lays her pen down firmly and gives me an exasperated look.

"Kyra, do you have any idea how annoying that is?" she whispered as I snapped my head to look at her, my concentration broken.

"Uh..what?" I whispered confused.

"Your drumming…it's annoying," she sighed with a small smile. "Are you ok? You've seemed really uptight lately," she asked quietly, her face changing to concern. I stared into her deep brown eyes for a second frozen.

"Uh…yeah I'm ok, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind," I sighed trying not to outright lie to my friend. Before Yori could reply with a comeback about how I was a terrible liar and that she knew something bigger was wrong, the sound of coughing broke out. Of course, it was none other than Zero, who sat a few rows in front of us. The cough didn't last long, nor was it necessarily violent, but I was enough to make my heart jump every time he did it. I caught Yagari staring at him worriedly for a second, but he quickly moved on with lecture before anyone else could notice. I watched as Zero went about his schoolwork as if nothing happened, but I found myself staring at him worriedly.

"Zero sure has been coughing a lot lately," Yori whispered in a concerned voice.

"Yeah…he has," I said mechanically as my pencil began to drum anxiously again.

"You're worried about him huh?" she said softly, her eyes returning to her work.

"I am…" I sighed as my brain was racing in circles inside my head. _He needs to drink…it's the only thing that works so far in keeping his thirst and this illness at bay. I can't let him get to the point of bloodlust again…but…Kaname will know for sure if it happens again. And what Yagari said about the association…I can't risk that, especially since they are already more than likely watching me. Darn it!..._my mind screamed as I began to gnaw on the eraser of my beaten up pencil in frustration.

"Lockhart, please don't eat that poor defenseless pencil, lunch is in half an hour," I heard Yagari's sarcastic voice call out as every head in the classroom turned to me, my hand quickly slamming the pencil down as my face burned red. I shot Yagari a death glare, but inside I was glad that he was still joking with me. I saw Zero shoot me a small smirk before he turned around shaking his head at me, which caused a smile to form across my lips. _Think stupid…think, think…wait…_I paused as an idea finally formed in my head. _I got it…_ "I'll catch you later Yori," I whispered with a grin as I quietly scooted out of my seat. Before she could say anything I was quietly slipping out of the door and was once again running down the hall.

* * *

_I'm royally gonna catch it from Yagari the next time I see him…_I thought as I sprinted to the nearest nurse's station I could find, the icy November wind stinging my face. By now the school nurses don't even look surprised to see me, in fact they often ask me to help them out when they are busy.

"Hey there Miss Lockhart," the young red head nurse smiled up at me from her computer as I walked through the door with my teeth chattering. "You seem to be on a mission," she chuckled as I quickly headed to the back, slowing momentarily to flash her a smile and quick wave.

"You hit the nail on the head Sophie," I grinned as I flung open the door to the back where the exam rooms were. I quickly locked myself in one of the spotless exam rooms, the smell of disinfectant hitting my nose as I flung open one of the drawers. I snatched out a blue elastic band and taking one end in my teeth, tied it around my upper arm. I began to pump my fist as I grabbed a large syringe from a container up on the shelf and attached a needle. Finally, after grabbing an alcohol swab, I sat down at the small table in corner. A tiny pang of fear trickled down my spine as I laid my arm our flat on the table, my small blue veins pulsing against my skin. I had to force myself to not think about the size of the needle as I located the best place to take from and swabbed it with the cold alcohol.

_I hope to God that this is secret enough that Kaname or the Association won't find out…_my brain raced as I prepared for the cold steel to puncture my skin. Taking blood from yourself is no easy job, and I missed the first time, causing me to bite my lip to keep from swearing. Finally, with gritted teeth, I managed to get a steady stream of my rich red blood to flow into the huge syringe, my hand shakily pulling the plunger back as it filled. _They can't say that Zero bit me…the worst they can do is get me in trouble for offering my blood…_I told myself as I tried not to focus on my blood flowing out of me. _But no matter what…Zero needs this to keep his vampire side surpressed…_

After the syringe was full, I carefully removed the needle from my arm and pressed a wad of gauze tightly against my arm. I dug around the cabinets until I found the smallest band aid possible, hoping that the small skin colored circle wouldn't be noticeable. After placing the tiny bandage over the small hole that was now in my arm, I began to fling open the door, but a wave of nausea brought me to my knees quickly.

_Darn this wound…I lost too much from that level E…_I mentally grumbled as I pulled myself back up slowly. I noticed that I felt cold and shaky, but I couldn't focus on that now. With determination I capped the syringe full of my blood and hid it inside my school jacket. After cautiously looking down the hallway, I snuck around to the nurse's lounge and grabbed a Styrofoam cup, quickly pulling the syringe out and pouring its contents into it, my red blood staining the sides of the snow white cup. After clapping a lid on it, grabbing a black straw, and throwing the syringe away, I was waving goodbye to Sophie as I walked back into the cold November wind.

* * *

I knew better than to look for Zero in the lunch room and Yori would surely catch and question me if she caught sight of me in there. My teeth were now chattering as the large, ornate clock tower struck 1:00 p.m. with it's resounding chime. My hands felt like ice had formed in my joints as my boots crunched against the thin layer of snow on the frozen ground. I pulled my coat closer around me as the wind whipped my hair around my now red face as I trudged up to a familiar old building. A gush of warm air with a slight scent of peppermint welcomed me as I shut the cold behind me as the door to the day class library closed. The old building smelled richly of aged wood and a hint of smoke tickled my frozen nose as I quietly walked down one of the lines of bookcases toward the sitting area. The crackling of burning wood hit my ears when I finally made it to the circle of cushiony couches and chairs placed around a beautiful fireplace. Of course I found Zero sitting next to the warm glow with his nose shoved in a book, the fire casting a golden light on his pale face that was still bandaged.

"I thought I'd find you here," I said with a grin, Zero snapping his head up in surprise at the sound of my voice. I couldn't help but giggle at the utterly shocked expression on his face, his book nearly flying out of his hands.

"K...Kyra?" he said before sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I smiled as I plopped myself down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Where did you run off to during class?" Zero demanded as he moved away from me and placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, me gasping a bit in surprise. His lavender eyes were hard, but worried.

"I'm sorry I ran off so suddenly but…"I began to say quietly, my cheeks flushing a bit. "I had to get you this," I said as I held the cup out to him, his expression confused. "You've been coughing a lot lately and I just…I had to do something…" I trailed off as I cast my eyes to the floor while still the holding the cup before him.

"It…it smells like…blood," he breathed as his eyes widened in shock, the crackling fire illuminating his silver hair as he scooted back a bit. "Kyra you didn't…" he sighed sadly, his hand running through his silver hair and down his neck. "You lost too much blood from your injury and…" he began to say worriedly, but I gently cut him off.

"Zero, you need it," my voice said sternly as I lifted my eyes to his. "I'm fine, I promise but…please take it…please Zero," I now begged him, my hand circling around his and squeezing it pleadingly. Zero shut his eyes tightly and grimaced before he reluctantly took the cup from me, his eyes full of shame.

"You do too much for me Kyra," he said somberly as he brought the straw to his lips. After taking a sip, Zero nearly gagged as he forced himself to swallow the red liquid.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I placed my hand on his back as he shuddered.

"It's…it's cold…" he breathed as he wiped his mouth, a sickened expression on his face. "I…I can't…" he said pitifully as he cast his eyes to me, but I could already see a faint tint of red begin to take over his violet eyes.

"Zero I'm sorry, but it's all I can do," I said sadly while running my fingers down his back comfortingly. The boy shut his eyes tightly as he clutched the cup. Once again Zero tried to drink my blood from the cup, but I could tell it was hard for him to do by the way his face grimaced. Soon, however, his face became less disgusted as he began to drink the liquid faster. Before long Zero had finished it all, a gasp escaping him as he set the cup down forcefully on the table. "Zero?" I asked cautiously, the silver haired boy looking away from me as he held his head in his hands while breathing heavily. "Zero, are you ok?" I asked again, my hand coming to rest on his shoulder, but to my surprise Zero whipped around and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. Zero's fingers dug into my skin as he panted heavily, his eyes now burning red, the same color as the roaring fire that lit up Zero's desperate face.

"Kyra…I…I can't…"he said pitifully as he tried to fight himself, his hands tightening around my shoulders with his effort, pain beginning to creep down my arms.

"Zero you have to stop," I breathed in a panic, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"My mind keeps screaming at me for more," he shamefully said as he gasped against the pain his own body was torturing him with. Before I knew it Zero had pulled me into his arms tightly, my own arms pinned to my sides as I felt my shoulder burn. His hot breath was on my neck as I began to struggle. _They'll kill him Kyra…_my mind played over and over again as I felt Zero tilt my head.

"Zero stop," I begged, the thought of losing the most precious person in my life tearing my heart to pieces, but I felt the sharpness of his fangs against my tender skin. _He can't bite me…they'll all know and they will take him away from me…they'll kill him or let him die slowly…I can't let that happen…_ "Zero!" I yelled with all the force I could muster. "I said stop it right now!" my voice boomed with all the anger and frustration that was pent up inside me, but it wasn't at Zero…no…it was because of everything he had to go through. Zero froze a second and sensing that I caught him off guard I shoved him back with all the force my shoulder would allow, sending the silver haired boy back hard against the edge of the couch, his breath coming out in a gasp as he hit. "Zero I'm sorry," I said through oncoming tears as the stunned boy looked at me with hurt eyes that were slowly returning to their normal color. "You know I want more than anything to give you my blood but…but I can't risk losing you to them…I can't do that Zero!" I said shaking my head, tears splashing on my shaking hands. "I love you so much Zero and…it hurts so bad to watch you suffer that it kills me," I said through sobs as I reached out toward Zero whose head hung in shame.

"Don't touch a monster like me," he nearly growled as he pushed my hand away. "I attacked you like a rabid animal even when you told me to stop…I…I deserve what's happening to me…"he said in a low voice laced with self-hate. I stared at him in shock as he stared at the ground, the happiness I had watched growing in him gone. Before I knew it, I had reached across and delivered an angry slap on the good side of his pale face, his eyes snapping toward me as I firmly grasped his shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that again," I growled as Zero stared at me in shock. "Don't you dare say that you deserve any of this when you haven't even done anything wrong," I said in a firm voice. "You are not a monster Zero. Purebloods who destroy the lives of innocent humans and make them suffer are monsters. Members of the Association who don't care to help their own brothers are monsters. A boy who lost his family, his home, his life as a human, who has lived his life hating himself, who has lived alone, who has had his heart ripped out of his chest, and now is sick with a terrible illness…he's not a monster Zero," I said as I brushed his silver hair from his face, the skin pink from where my hand connected. His violet eyes were wide as they stared into mine. "You're not a monster Zero," I breathed as my thumb gently traced the white bandage that covered the side of Zero's face.

There's no way to describe the emotions that flooded in those violet eyes that stared into mine. They were like a child's, reaching out for hope. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his own, but suddenly Zero hunched over and clutched his head in his hands, his silver hair running through his fingers. I sat there for a moment, wondering what was about to happen, but Zero only sat there miserably. "I'm so tired Kyra," I heard him barely whisper. "I'm so tired of fighting this monster inside me," he said miserably. "I'm…so tired," he said again, only this time he lifted his head to look at me with weary eyes, my heart aching.

"Don't stop fighting Zero," I said softly as I pulled Zero's tired body into my arms. I had noticed that he seemed a bit pale and his eyes were heavy with fatigue. The exhausted boy didn't resist me as I pulled him close, his head resting against my chest as he closed his eyes. "Please…don't stop fighting," I soothed and half begged him as I felt his breathing slow in sleep. "Don't stop…"

* * *

I felt myself slowly being brought out of sleep the next morning, my mind a blur as I moaned groggily.

"Kyra," I heard a voice whisper as something softly shook my shoulder. I slowly blinked my bleary eyes in the darkness, my mind confused as I began to stir. "Kyra wake up," the voice softly said, a gentle touch coming to rest on my arm.

"Y…Yori,"I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What is it?" I didn't get a reply from Yori, for the simple fact that Yori was still fast asleep. When I opened my finally clear eyes, I came to find a tall figure standing over me. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I stared in fear for a second. It was so dark that I couldn't make out who in the world was in our room. I was about to royally freak out and scream for Yori to wake up, but a cool and smooth finger quickly pressed against my lips as the figure dropped his head close to mine and softly shushed me. A familiar scent rushed up to my nose, one of mint and a bit of spice…and…

"It's me Kyra," Zero softly said as he dropped his hand from my surprised face. It was so dark I couldn't really see him, but I make out the glint in his violet eyes from the dim light of the alarm clock. "How about you not wake up the entire dorm," he whispered as he softly kissed my forehead.

"Ze…Zero?" I stuttered surprised. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" I began to stumble over myself as I grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, I'm fine," he sighed quietly as he leaned over me. "You're also not good at whispering do you know that?" he said sarcastically. I felt my eyebrows knit up at his comment.

"Zero…what on earth are you doing in here…in the girls dorms?!" I whispered as best I could while also trying to sound shocked and angry.

"I came to get you," he whispered in my ear, his warm and sweet breath against my cool cheek. "I want you to come with me somewhere before all of those screaming morons are up and running all over the place," he said as I felt him stand.

"Wha…what?" I babbled surprised as I felt my cheeks flush. "Where are we…"

"Hurry up and get dressed in some warm clothes and meet me outside the dorm ok," he whispered quickly before kissing my cheek and silently slipping out of the room. I sat there dumbfounded for a second, but soon I was trying as quietly as possible to pull on a pair of old jeans, a warm shirt and a light blue hoodie. I quickly snuck into the bathroom and cleaned myself up and threw my hair into a messy bun. After grabbing a pair of white gloves I was out the door and scampering down the stairs.

"Thank God you didn't trip over yourself and wake the whole house up," Zero smirked as I quietly closed the door behind me, the crisp and icy air filling my lungs. I turned with a scowl to find Zero leaning against one of the columns of the massive building, but I was a bit shocked at his attire. He was wearing a dark hunter green hoodie with the crest of the school, dark jeans, and rich brown leather riding boots along with a pair of black gloves. As far as I knew, I had only seen Zero wearing his school uniform or athletic wear. I felt my cheeks blush as I realized how handsome he was standing there against the early morning sky. "What are you gawking at?" he asked irritated as I stared dumbly.

"I uh… you just um," I blabbered as I fiddled with my gloves. Zero sighed and shook his head at me with a smirk as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Well while you're thinking about what it is you want to say let's get going," he said as he pulled me along with him as he began to walk off.

After a good walk, Zero led me to a beautiful little horse barn that was nestled behind the school. My eyes widened as we made our way down the hill to the white painted barn, the muffled sound of rustling coming from within as we reached the doors. "Oh wow, I've heard a lot of the girls talk about this place but…I guess I've been so busy I haven't thought about coming down here," I said in amazement as Zero got a key from his pocket and unlocked the padlock.

"It's a lot better without them here though," Zero said more to himself as he pulled one of the doors open, the scent of hay, molasses, and of course horses escaping outside. Zero and I stepped inside, a row of stalls on each side of the long hallway. As the door shut behind us and as Zero flicked on the light, a curious head emerged from every stall door. "Morning guys," Zero said to the bright eyed animals as I followed him down the hall. A beautiful black and white paint stretched his elegant neck and nudged Zero's shoulder, a low nicker greeting him. Zero stroked his velvet nose and smirked. "Sorry Ace, I don't have anything for you to eat right now you pig," Zero said to the curious horse. I had to smile at the way Zero was around these beautiful animals, he was totally different than when he's around other people.

"So um…you ride?" I asked as I continued to follow Zero to the tack room. I stood outside as Zero slipped inside and grabbed two halters.

"Yeah, for a while now, but only by myself," he said as he stepped out. "Do you?"

"Oh uh…I used to…at home," I said a bit sadly as I shoved my hands in my hoodie. "My father competed in dressage competitions sometimes. He taught Millie and I how to ride and he bought me my own horse Quixote. He was a beautiful Andalusian, but…he had to be sold after my family was killed and I moved in with Aunt Cora. I haven't ridden since…" I trailed off, painful memories threatening to return.

"Kyra I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Zero began apologetically, sensing my change in attitude.

"No no, I love horses and I miss riding," I smiled at him as I reached out and touched his arm comfortingly. "It reminds me of my father," I said gently with a small smile. Zero softly smiled back at me as he handed me a blue halter and lead rope.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you can saddle your own horse, it's less work for me," Zero smirked as I took the nylon halter. "You can ride Ace if you would like. He's not a deadhead but he won't do anything stupid with you either," Zero said as he headed down the hall toward the end rows of stalls. "Pick whatever saddle you want, Ace's bridle is hanging on the blue rack," came Zero's voice as I turned to get the lovely Ace, who was still watching us intently from his stall. "Meet me in the arena when you're tacked up!" I heard Zero's voice yell as I opened the stall door and slipped inside, breathing in the rich scent of Ace's coat.

When I led Ace out to the white-fenced arena, I found Zero already there on top of a light grey horse. As we entered the gate, the lovely grey mare pinned her ears back and tossed her head at us threateningly. "Easy Lily, they won't bother you," Zero soothed the irritable mare as he stroked her neck. At his touch the mare's ears perked up and her anxious face softened.

"Don't tell me that's the infamous White Lily that is out for revenge on the human race," I smirked as I checked Ace's girth and climbed up into the saddle. "I've heard horror stories about her from a lot of the girls," I said as I settled into the cold leather saddle, my body starting to remember the feel of being on a horse's back.

"That's because they're a bunch of screaming idiots who don't take the time to understand her," Zero said defensively. Zero nudged the white mare toward us, but she pinned her ears at Ace, who shrunk back timidly. "Lily cut it out," I heard him say sternly and sure enough the mare dropped her hostility toward my teddy bear of a mount and allowed herself to be ridden beside him, although she never really seemed too thrilled about it. I nudged Ace into a walk beside Lily as Zero and I made our way around the fence line at an easy gait. "Lily might not be the friendliest horse, and she certainly doesn't put up with a lot crap, but once she knows that you aren't her enemy, she's just as good as any other horse here," Zero began as we walked, the leather squeaking in rhythm to our horses'steps. "I'm the only one who took the time to get to know her and work with her, everyone else just wants a toy to play on," Zero said seriously as he turned to look at me. I let my eyes dart back and forth from Lily's none to pleased face to Zero's ever scowling expression and I couldn't help but smile. "What?" he asked as I grinned at the matching pair, his expression coming to mirror the mare's exactly.

"You two," I said as I patted Ace's neck.

"What about," he replied as we turned a corner, Ace desperately trying to keep his head away from Lily's vengeful face.

"It's just…you're so alike. Everyone's afraid of Lily and…everyone's afraid of you," I began softly, Zero's eye's widening at me. "You're both moody and you lash out in anger, but maybe…it's because you're afraid to let people in but people don't take the time to get to know. Maybe it's because you've been hurt and you don't want experience that pain again," I said softly as I cast my eyes over at Zero, who was staring at me wide eyed. "You cared enough to spend a lot of time with Lily and gain her trust, even if she lashed out at you in the process, but now you have a lifelong friend," I said as I smiled at the silver haired boy I loved so much.

"Just like you did…with me," Zero nearly whispered and I smiled at him warmly and for the first time, I actually saw Zero smile. A real smile. Not a half smile or a quick and fleeting grin. I couldn't help but stare in surprise as I watched Zero stroke Lily's neck with a real, warm smile on his face. "What are you gawking at," he asked with a mocking voice as he shook his head, but the smile still remained as he waited for my answer.

"You're smiling…real smiling and not those little baby smiles you try to get away with," I said as I pointed playfully at him. "I need a picture of it," I said as I pretended to reach for my phone.

"Don't think so," Zero smirked as he leaned forward and urged Lily into a lope, Ace snapping his head back in surprise as I jerked forward.

"Hey, no fair," I called as I too urged Ace forward after the silver pair, although Ace wasn't too sure about following the moody mare.

Zero and I rode for some time. At one point I let Ace rest by the fence as I watched Zero put Lily through her paces. The pair were a beautiful sight. Zero's soft hands guided Lily as she trotted and loped circles and figures, her neck gracefully arching under Zero's expert hands. _Zero's a different person out here…_I thought as I stroked Ace's nose, who had turned to sniff my boot. _I wish he felt free enough to be this way around everyone else…but…maybe one day…_I wondered as Zero urged Lily into a lope, his body in perfect motion with hers as his violet eyes sparkled with a light that I rarely got to see.

After we had cooled our horses down and taken care of them, Zero and I stood outside the barn, a light shower of snowflakes beginning to fall as I watched Zero stare at the horizon. "You ok?" I asked softly as I ran my fingers up and down his back.

"Kyra…if I'm…if…" he began to say, but it was like the words were too hard for him to get out.

"What is it Zero?" I asked as I looped my arms around him and held him close.

"If the time comes that…that I can't…take care of Lily, would…would you take care of her…please," he said in heavy pauses as he wrapped his arms around me. Soon a series of hacking coughs racked the boy's body. I held Zero in my arms as I felt his body jerk against mine, the sound of him gasping for air only to have it ripped away from him tearing me apart inside.

"I promise I will Zero," I choked out as I supported my friend whom I loved more than anyone in the world and who was so much more than my best friend.

Finally the angry outburst left the boy. Zero sat on his knees, snow melting onto his jeans as I knelt beside him as he caught his breath. "Come on Zero, let's go inside and get you warm ok," I said softly as I helped him to stand. I began to try to lead him back toward the campus, but he didn't budge.

"Wait," he said hoarsely as I turned around surprised. Before I knew it Zero took my hand and was leading quickly back to the barn. "Zero, what are you doing?" I asked confused as we walked through the doors, Zero urgently pulling me down the hall. Zero finally stopped as we turned a corner and came to stand in front of a pile of fresh hay.

"Zero, what is going on?" I asked utterly confused but before I could say anything else Zero pulled me into him, his lips urgently kissing mine. I was completely caught off guard, but Zero ran his hands through my hair as he pulled me closer into his passionate kiss. I felt a warm electricity begin to surge within me as I began to kiss him back, my body tingling as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt Zero's lips travel down my neck, and for a second I thought his bloodlust was surfacing again, but they soon returned as he gently bit my bottom lip as he pulled my waist toward him, our hips together. My lips granted his asking tongue access as I felt him walk us forward. Zero gently laid me down in the crisp hay as he continued to kiss me, his body coming to press against mine as he laid on top of me. I softly moaned as I felt his cool hands travel up my back and then down toward my hips, a moan escaping him as he pulled my hips to his, a shiver running down my spine. I felt his fingers tracing the back of my bra, but as quickly as he had started, Zero snatched himself away. I bolted up surprised as I saw Zero sitting with his head clutched in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Kyra," he said in a pitiful and shameful voice as his sad violet eyes came to look at me from under a mess of silver hair.

"Zero, what's wrong?" I asked surprised as I came to sit beside him.

"I…I was about to…I…I wanted to…" he tried to say, but shame was written on his pale face.

"Zero," I said comfortingly, but the silver haired boy only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kyra, I just…I fell like I might not have a lot of time left with you and…there was just so much I wanted to experience with you and…I…I felt trapped and…I just…it's not fair," he breathed as he stared at his hands. "I want to do things right… I feel like my life is just starting again and now it's ending and…dammit it's not fair," he growled as he thrust his fist into the hay. "It's not fair," he whispered as he sat shaking.

"No Zero…it's not fair, it's not," I said softly as I gathered him in my arms. "I feel the same way Zero…but…don't talk like that ok," I begged as he sat up and looked at me. "We are fighting this together ok so don't you give up on me," I said as I grasped his shoulders.

"I…I won't," he said as he gently stroked my cheek. "I won't"

Of course, little did I know how soon I would be eating my own words…

**Yay y'all made it through! Zero has a moody mare like i do :D Go moody mares! Anyways...next chapter has been in my head for a long time so i hope it will be good :) Please review pretty please and thank you for reading!**


	15. Unveiling of a Shinigami

**Ok super long chapter :) I hope this turned out well lol. Thank you Simplicity-Shitsuboku, Animebunny 123, MikiMoke, Tokine 8696, Demonic Angel 7, RAHELA, and shewhoeatspocky for the wonderful reviews! Hope y'all enjoy!**

As the days until the court date ticked off one by one, I was becoming more and more of a nervous wreck. There wasn't a night that went by now that I didn't have a horrific dream about Millie and that frightening girl. Poor Yori was up almost as much as I was by now, sense my mindless crying and screaming tended to keep her up. I was eternally grateful for my friend through, she never once complained. She was always there to hold me while I cried and trembled from the horrific images I had to endure over and over. The weight of not knowing what would happen after Zero found out what happened to Millie was killing me. I have been telling him over and over not to give up and keep fighting, but how can he trust me after he learns I ruined my own sister's life because of my failure? The thought of seeing those beautiful amethyst eyes losing all hope was enough to suck the breath from me, and it took all of my strength during each day that approached not to completely break down. I wanted more than anything to tell Zero about it privately, but if there was a slim chance that I wouldn't be caught, I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted more than anything to wait until this was all over and Zero was well again before telling him, but the more I thought about it, the more slim that chance seemed. Along with my growing fear, I spent nearly every free moment in the lab going over the "cure" I thought I had for Millie trying to find where I went wrong, but as the last days approached, I couldn't focus on anything at all. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I was a mess and I felt so selfish because as Zero grew weaker every day, he was there by my side telling me everything was going to be ok. This past week, Zero was taking care of me even when his own body was beginning to fail him. He cooked for me every day despite my protesting and he would hold me in his arms as tears escaped against my will as he set a plate of his hard work in front of me, guilt coursing through my veins. Zero never pried or asked me what was wrong and I was thankful that he was understanding. Zero knew first- hand about painful pasts that are hard to speak about. In the afternoons we spent in Chairman's living room watching movies, Zero would let me sleep on his lap even as his own eyes were weary with exhaustion. I didn't deserve someone like Zero and surely didn't deserve the care he was giving me when I should be taking care of him…

It was finally the night before the court date and I thought I was going to royally lose my mind. Chairman and Zero were busy cooking a huge dinner that I could smell from the living room as I lay on the couch with a pillow squished in my arms. Yagari was watching Law and Order on TV, but I could tell he kept glancing my way with a look of worry in his eyes. I didn't really focus though, my eyes were staring blankly ahead as I tried to keep my mind blank. I heard the squeak of leather as Yagari shifted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey…um…you ok?" he asked, his voice trying to sound compassionate but I could tell that was a new concept for him as his voice struggled to sound gentle. At first I was shocked at the stupidity of his question, but then I realized that he really did want to help me, but there wasn't much anyone could do.

"Yeah…just tired," I mechanically said without moving. I'm sure the giant circles under my eyes and bloodshot eyes didn't give him a reason to object, but I knew that he could see past my sorry answer. To my surprise he didn't try to push me, he only sighed and leaned back in the leather chair, his head resting against his fist. Yagari and I absent mindedly watched the marathon of Law and Order as we heard Zero's irritated voice snapping at Chairman from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Chairman's voice chirped from the kitchen. Yagari rolled his eyes annoyed as he turned the TV off and stood up, however I didn't budge.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked in his gruff voice as he eyed me.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly without moving.

"You haven't eaten anything in days, yes you are," Yagari grumped as he walked over to me. Soon I felt myself being lifted as Yagari carried me toward the kitchen.

"Hey, I said I'm not hungry!" I snapped as I wormed my way out of his arms and dropped to the floor in time to see Zero and Chairman staring at me.

"Special delivery," Yagari said sarcastically as he pulled out a chair and slumped down into it. I sighed annoyed as I went and stood beside Zero, my head leaning against his shoulder, which felt sharper to me for some reason. Zero softly stroked my arm before taking my hand and leading me to a chair, an array of delicious looking food before me. As Zero pulled my chair out for me, he quickly whispered in my ear,

"Please eat,". The last thing I wanted was for Zero to worry about me, so as everyone sat down, I forced myself to eat a decent amount of food, which seemed to make everyone happy. I noticed that Zero ate a lot more than I usually saw him eat, but as I looked at him, he seemed a bit skinnier. His cheek bones seemed to be just a bit more noticeable and his pale hands seemed to be thinner. Once again it was like a massive weight had fallen on my shoulders.

"Can I be excused please," I blurted out suddenly as I set my fork down quickly. Everyone looked at me confused, Zero's pale face worried.

"Why um…of course Kyra," Chairman said softly. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

_Everything…everything is wrong…_ "No sir, I'm just…a bit tired," I stammered out as I cast my eyes on the table. _Don't fall apart again…not here…not now…_

"Please, get some rest Kyra," Chairman said soothingly as I scooted back and stood up, Zero still looking at me worriedly. I went back to the couch and reassumed my position with my pillow, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to shut off my thoughts. Before long I felt a warm hand on my back as I felt someone lift my head and sit down. Instantly Zero's scent filled my nose as I nestled my head against his black jogging pants. His fingers gently traced my back, his soothing touch making me sleepy. I heard the TV click on, along with Chairman's and Yagari's voices as they entered room and argued about what to watch on TV. Zero sighed and shook his head as I traced the seam of his pants with my finger.

"Zero?" I asked, my voice small.

"Hmm," he replied in his smooth voice.

"Would…would you stay with me tonight…please," I asked in nearly a whisper. "I'm afraid of what dreams I might have and I just…I want to be with you," I said softly while looking up into his deep violet eyes.

"I'll be right here," he said as he lifted me up a bit and pulled his legs onto the couch, positioning himself behind me, his arms wrapped around me protectively as I nestled my head against his shoulder. I could feel his heart beat against my back as I felt my eyes begin to droop.

"Thank you Zero," I breathed before closing my eyes, Zero's soft lips against the back of my neck.

"I'll be here to protect you," I heard him whisper before I fell into sleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a room full of people. I could hear the depressing lullaby being played on a violin as the sounds of crying and sniffling reached my ears. I looked down to see that I was wearing a black dress, black gloves covering my hands as black stockings clothed my legs. It seemed as if I was in some sort of line and I struggled to see what it was I was in line for. After pushing my way ahead, my heart stopped cold as my eyes fell on what was ahead. A casket. It's beautiful, richly stained wood sending chills down my spine. I saw Chairman and Yagari standing beside it as people passed and gave them their condolences. _

"_God…no," I breathed as I violently shoved my way out of the line and ran up the horrible sight, my heart threatening to explode. My breath was coming in catches as I stopped in front of the wooden casket, too terrified to look in, but as I forced myself to look over the white embroidered edges, I felt as if I was imploding inside myself. _

_Crisp black suit with the Hunter's crest. Deathly pale and thin hands neatly folded over a still waist. Dark, bruise-like circles under closed eyes. Sunken cheekbones visible on a white gaunt, but young and precious face. A hunter's seal vivid against ashen, paper thin skin. Silver hair that once was brilliant, now dull and limp, combed neatly._

_I fell to my knees as my breath stopped completely, my eyes staring blankly at the casket before me.. My lungs had ceased to work as my mind felt as if it was about to explode. "It…can't…no…,"I whispered in a strangled voice, trying to convince myself this wasn't real, but there was no escaping it. That heart breaking and pitiful boy that was lying lifeless in that cold box was Zero…my Zero. No one seemed to notice me as I sank onto the floor, my eyes wide and terrified as my breath jerked in and out. "No, no, no, no…"I repeated desperately as I clutched my head. _

"_Why are you crying?" a dead, monotone voice asked as I shook on the ground. I darted my wild eyes toward the voice, shocked to hear such words. My frantic eyes fell on the ghost like girl that has haunted me endlessly. She stood there straight faced, her hospital gown torn and frayed, her hair a wild mess over her eyes. She silently walked over beside me and knelt down as she looked at me with curious, yet insane eyes. "I asked you a question," she said flatly. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Why…the hell…do you think…I'm crying," I managed to growl at her through jerking breaths._

_The girl cocked her head to the side as if she didn't understand, her dirty and tangled hair flinging in front of her eyes. "But…we are a shinigami,"she said as if I should have known. "You do know that right?" she said dangerously._

"_Shut up!" I screamed at the terrifying girl as I flung myself away from her. "Shut up!"_

"_Kyra, you're an angel of death. I am an angel of death. You and I are the same person," the girl purred at me as she pointed at herself. _

"_No! No, I didn't mean…I…I didn't want to…"I trailed off as the girl smiled at me coldly._

"_But you did Kyra, that makes you an angel of death," the girl said hauntingly before everything went black. _

"_I'm not…I'm not an angel of death…" I whimpered in the darkness as my heart beat wildly against my chest. "I'm not…"_

"_Oh yeah? Ask them," the girl's disembodied voice hissed in my ear as my head was snapped to the side. Before me were two horrifying figures. One was my precious little sister Millie, blood covering her tiny body as it seeped from a massive wound in her chest. The other was Zero, emaciated and drained of color, a bit of blood trickling from the side of his chapped lips. They both stared at me with pitiful and hopeless eyes, not saying a word. Before I knew it, I was screaming hysterically…_

* * *

The sound of my screaming brought me out of my tormented sleep, another sound trying to break through my terrified screams as I felt myself being held as my eyes flew open.

"Kyra! Kyra it's ok," I heard a worried but smooth voice call as I felt gentle hands around my shoulders. "Calm down, everything's ok," the tender voice said as I quieted and blinked my frantic eyes to a dim, but familiar room. I felt warm hands against my skin as I panted for air, smooth fingers brushing my hair back as I shook violently. "Kyra, look at me," the familiar voice said gently. Instantly my head snapped, my eyes falling on a worried Zero, his violet eyes anxious as he looked at me. "It's ok Kyra, I'm right here, you're ok," he soothed as his gentle fingers traced my face, my eyes staring wide. Before I could draw another breath, I threw my arms around Zero's neck, my face burying against his black t-shirt as I held him tightly, a small gasp escaping him with my force. His scent filled my lungs as I lost control of myself in his arms, my sobs shaking my shoulders like a leaf in a violent wind. "What's wrong Kyra, you can tell me," Zero desperately said, but I could only shake my head no.

"I can't, I can't…"I repeated like a broken record as my breath heaved against my sobs. I don't know if I could ever make it up to Zero, but I was thankful that he understood.

"Kyra, it's ok," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around me and gently began to rock my sobbing and jerking body. "Baby, it's ok, I'm right here," he whispered sadly as he kissed my damp forehead and rested his head against mine as I continued to sob wildly. "I'm here," he whispered in my ear as he continued to rock me slowly until my body couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

My eyes, still swollen from only hours earlier, stung as I opened them to the faint morning light that was seeping into the spacious living room. After taking a second to wake up, I slowly sat up, careful not to wake Zero, who was asleep beside me with a protective arm over my side. After carefully setting his arm down and pulling the blanket up over his shoulders, I sat and watched the love of my life sleeping peacefully. His silver hair was draped over his eyes as he stirred and buried deeper under the blanket, a small smile running across my face at how peaceful and innocent he seemed in his slumber. I reached out my hand and softly brushed his rebellious silver locks from his eyes, my fingers repeating the motion as I watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. Before long though, his deep, violet eyes fluttered open as he began to stretch, almost catlike; his lithe body long and lean. A giggle actually managed to escape my tormented throat as Zero yawned, his silver hair again a mess.

"Shut up, what are you laughing at," he mumbled irritably as he rubbed his eyes while sitting up.

"You," I croaked, my voice still raspy from my recent nightmare. "

"Thanks for being honest," he said in a lighter tone, sleep finally beginning to fade from him. Zero looked at me quietly for a second before brushing my hair back. "Are you ok Kyra," he asked seriously, his gentle fingers trying to offer me comfort. Without a word I slowly shook my head no. I felt Zero's warm hands pull me close to him, his arms holding me as he rested his chin on top of my head. "Everything will be ok and I'll be right here, I promise," his smooth voice soothed me. I just wish that I knew his words would come true…

* * *

The icy wind bit at my face as I was the last one to exit the building, a pristine black car parked in front with Zero, Chairman, and Yagari all waiting for me. All three, even the rebellious Yagari, had on matching crisp black suits with the crest of the Association. I had to swallow hard not to remember my awful dream from last night. I started down the steps in a simple black dress with stockings and black boots that came up my knees. All of the black attire made me feel as if we were heading to a funeral, and in a way, I felt that we were. Soon, we were on our way to the Association, Zero and I sitting in the back as Chairman drove and Yagari sat silently beside him. I thought that I would be a panicked mess by now, but surprisingly I didn't feel anything. I was completely numb by now, although I knew that would change once I had the eyes of the Association on me. Zero silently slipped his hand around mine as we left Cross Academy, his gentle touch doing more for me than words ever could. The ride seemed to take forever and the stifling silence didn't make it any better. Every once and a while Zero would cough and I would have to fight myself not to remember last night or what was to come. Strangely, the first one to break the silence was Yagari.

"Kyra, if they get out of hand, I'll take care of it," the rugged man said to me as he turned around to face me with his good eye.

"Th…thank you," I said quietly while trying to force a smile at my Father's old friend.

"We all will be there for you," Chairman said softly and I felt Zero's hand squeeze mine.

_I don't deserve any of you…_I thought sadly to myself. _You will not want to be near me if you find out what I did…no one wants to be friends with an angel of death…_

* * *

After what seemed like hours on the road, we finally pulled into the massive gates of the Association Headquarters. We pulled up to a massive and Gothic style building, my heart beginning to beat faster as we stopped. As we got out, a young man in a grey uniform with the crest bowed to Chairman and took the keys. Zero wrapped his arm around me after he helped me from the car, the cold biting against us as the skies were beginning to take on a depressing shade of grey. A young woman in a matching uniform with her blond hair neatly up in a bun was standing at the great wooden doors as we climbed the marble steps.

"Good evening," she said politely as she bowed to us. "I hope your ride here was without any problems, my name is Kathleen and I will be escorting you to the Association Court," the fair skinned woman said politely. "This way please," she said as she opened one of the huge doors and motioned for us to come inside. Zero pulled me close as we entered the lavish building, and I was thankful, for I was beginning to crumble apart on the inside. Soon we were before a set of beautiful wooden doors, the loud humming of talking from many people seeping outside. A cold chill ran down my spine as Kathleen opened the doors, revealing a massive room filled with men and women in the same suits that Zero, Chairman, and Yagari wore. As we stepped in, the room instantly became quiet as the massive group of people turned to see who it was that had entered. Zero tightened his hold around me as I began to tremble, the weight of hundreds of eyes settling on me. "This was please," Kathleen smooth and airy voice said as she walked forward, us following close behind. I noticed as we walked, everyone began to place their hand over their heart and bow their head as they saw me.

"Z…Zero," I whispered quickly. "What are they doing?"

"It's how we show respect for people who have recently lost someone," he said softly as we were lead to a group of tan leather chairs in the front of the room facing the stand. Now I felt even guiltier than ever as we sat down, my eyes peering at the mass of people behind us who were looking at me sadly as they too sat down. Before I could even breathe a booming male voice called out.

"Please stand for the President of Investigations, Mr. Roland Ashford," the voice boomed as the sound of people standing filled the room. I stood beside Zero on quaking knees as a man with flowing black robes walked swiftly into the stand. He was a strong looking man with rich brown hair, his skin a shade of tan. As he took his seat he motioned for us to sit down.

"We have gathered here today to reopen the Von Lockhart investigation," Roland began, his voice deep and masculine. "I have asked the surviving daughter Kyra Von Lockhart to come and give us her account of what happened. She will also answer any questions we may have regarding the incident," his voice boomed over the room as I felt as if my heart was going to leap out of my chest. "Miss Lockhart," Roland said to me as his green eyes met my terrified blue ones. "Would you please come to the stand," he said politely. I felt frozen, but Zero's warm hand began to pull mine up as he helped me to stand.

"I'm right here," he whispered to me as I began to take shaky steps toward the intimidating stand. "I love you," I heard his smooth voice whisper behind me. I turned my head quickly, my eyes sending him a message that I loved him too, more than anything in the world. I finally found myself sitting below Roland, a crow of hundreds of people before me, but I kept my eyes on Zero, who watched me intently.

"Thank you for coming Miss Lockhart," Roland said gently as he looked at me, my eyes darting to face his. "I know this must be hard for you, and I apologize deeply," he said softly. "Miss Lockhart, would you please tell us what happened the day your family was attacked."

A cold sweat ran down my back as I stared blankly at the crowd of people, but I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before opening my mouth, memories flooding my mind as words began to flow.

* * *

_I was sitting under the rays of sunlight that flooded into our living room, my nose shoved in a book. Millie was taking a nap in her bedroom up stairs since our parents were going to take us on moonlight trail ride that night. As far I knew my parents were outside in my mother's garden. My father would often paint portraits of her as she worked in the flowers she loved, a sunhat always protecting her beautiful, golden curls. That's what I thought they were doing anyway, but I was wrong._

"_Kyra!" I heard my mother's strangled voice yell as I heard the door slam open. The book I was reading fell to the floor with a thud as I jumped up, the hair on the back of my neck standing as my heart raced. "Kyra, get Millie and run!" I heard her scream. I dared to look into the kitchen where here voice was coming from, and I nearly fainted at the sight. My father's thin body was crumpled in my mother's arms as she knelt with him on the floor, a huge wound ripped into his neck as blood flowed out of him. My mother had ripped off her shirt and had it pressed against the wound, but the blood continued to flow through the green fabric, staining her pale hands and white undershirt. I remember his eyes struggling to look at me as I stared horrified, my mother desperately trying to keep him alive. "Kyra, get Millie and run!" she screamed at me through desperate tears. "It's a pureblood," she managed to yell through panicked sobs as she hugged my father's bleeding body close. His hair fell in his wide and terrified eyes as he looked at me, pleading with me. "Go Kyra!" my mother begged just as a figure appeared before her. I turned to run as I saw her raise my father's gun at its chest. I heard the sound of gunshots and then I heard the sound of my mother screaming. I forced myself to keep going as I tore up the stairs, but to my horror Millie was nowhere to be found in her room. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I desperately tore through room after room looking for her. Finally, I was forced to go back down stairs and then I heard it. Millie's tiny scream radiated through the house as I tore toward the kitchen once again. To my shock and horror, my little sister was in the arms of the cloaked beast, it's fang's deep in her neck as she screamed wildly. I stumbled in shock into the bloodstained room, my mother's body still as it lay over my father's._

"_Such a good little girl," the beast purred in a feminine voice as it withdrew its bloodstained fangs from my sister's neck, golden hair barely visible from underneath it's hood. "She came to see about her precious mommy and daddy," the woman purred as she dropped my sister to the ground, Millie's body landing with a thud as she cried hysterically. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who dares try to ruin my plans," she hissed dangerously as I ran to my sister. "You will live to remember my message," the beast said before disappearing completely, leaving me alone with my terrified and bleeding sister and my two lifeless parents… _

* * *

My hands were trembling as I finished. "That's what happened," I said mechanically as I gripped my knees while I sat staring down at the floor.

"So let me make sure we get this straight," Roland said as he flipped through some papers. "Both your father and mother were killed by the pureblood, is that correct?" he asked me, his green eyes looking intently at me.

"Yes," I breathed without shifting in my seat.

"Now you didn't say what became of your sister," he said with a tone of suspicion in his voice.

_That's it…he's got me backed in a corner…_I mentally cursed as I dug my fingernails into my knees.

"Now you told the hunters who came to scene that your sister was killed by the pureblood and that the vampire took the body with her. Kyra, was Millie murdered by the pureblood?" Roland asked slowly, a cold sweat pouring down my back. I sat trembling, my breath beginning to become strangled as I felt trapped.

"Kyra?" Roland pushed me for an answer, the silence nearly strangling me.

"No," I nearly whispered, the word leaving a horrible taste in my mouth.

"What was that Kyra?" he asked again, and I couldn't help but begin to grow angry inside.

"I said no," I growled as a huge gasp broke out in the crowd, hundreds of shocked faces looking at me with wide eyes. Chairman and Yagari even looked baffled. I dared to look at Zero and I could barely face those wide and shocked violet eyes that stared back at me.

"Where was she when the investigators came?" Roland asked, his voice now more serious.

"I hid her in the barn. She was up in the hay loft," I replied emotionlessly.

"Kyra, why did you hide her from us?" Roland asked me, almost as if it was a dare.

I was silent for a minute, an unexplainable anger beginning to boil inside me. "Why do think I hid her from you," I growled at him, my blue eyes glaring daggers at him as I snapped my head to face him. "Millie was no longer human and I know good and darn well what you would have done to her if she ever showed any signs of falling to a level E," I began to spit out. "I was not going to hand over my sister just so she could be locked up and treated like an animal for something she couldn't prevent," I said angrily as if I was still protecting my precious little sister.

"I take it that when you told us your Aunt was living with you at home, it was lie too," Roland said, none too pleased.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Kyra, what on earth were you doing alone for almost half a year by yourself with your level D sister," the imposing man asked, talking about my sister as if she were nothing. "You lied to the Association, hid a vampire from us, apparently you figured out a way to tap into your parent's bank accounts to support yourself. What were you doing during all that time Kyra?" Roland asked as hundreds of eyes asked me the same question.

"I was trying to save my sister's life," I said desperately as I stared Roland straight in the eyes. "She wasn't like every other level D," I said with an angry yet shattering voice, my hands gripping my knees like iron. "She didn't just suffer the lust for blood, it ruined her body," I said furiously. "It made her sick. Her body was slowly destroying itself as she fought the monster inside her. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch someone you love dying more and more everyday right in front of your eyes," I growled, my eyes narrowed at Roland's shocked face. "I wasn't about to let her die when I could do something. I took everything my parents had learned, everything they had taught me and I worked every hour of every single day trying to find a cure. Trying to find something, anything that would make my baby sister better. I promised her that I would find a way to make her better," I blurted out angrily as tears began to slide down my flushed face. "I told her as she shivered with fever that I would save her. I told her every night that she couldn't sleep because her tiny lungs couldn't stop coughing that I would save her. I told her when she couldn't even hear me as her skinny body jerked and twisted in seizures because her body was so broken that I would stop her suffering," I said, sobs now forcing their way out as guilt shadowed me. "I gave her hope when she had nothing," I cried, tears staining my hands as I hung my head in shame. "I finally came up with what I thought was the cure, but I was so afraid to use it because I had no idea what it would do to her. She got so sick that she couldn't even walk anymore. She didn't have the strength to even eat, so…I decided I had to try it," I breathed through a torrent of hot tears. "She trusted me with her life," I whispered more to myself than the astonished crowd. "I thought it had worked, she was jumping on the bed like a normal little kid and…and then," I tried to get out, but the images of my sister's body contorting and writhing as a level E swarmed my mind. I clutched my head to my knees as I shivered violently.

"Kyra, what happened?" Roland pushed me again, his voice stern, but a bit softer.

"I failed," I whispered through tears. I slowly sat up and looked Roland in the eyes, my swollen blue eyes pleading with his. "I failed," I said loudly, punishing myself for the sin that I committed. "I turned my sister into a level E," I managed to get out through gritted teeth. "I had to lock my baby sister up like an animal for three days, hoping and praying that somehow she would snap out of it, but it never happened. My sister was gone, but her body and soul were still being tormented every second of every day. I had to let her go," I said pitifully as tears splashed into my lap. "The only thing I had in the house to do it with was my mother's anti vampire weapon, her katana. I…I couldn't stand to listen to her torment screams anymore," I sobbed. "I didn't want to, but… I …I had to," I said as I once again clutched my head. "I ran that blade straight through her heart," I cried hysterically. "I had to do something to end her suffering and as she lay dying in my arms, the last thing she did was smile at me as blood trickled from her mouth and as her precious blue eyes glazed over," I sobbed uncontrollably. "I killed her," I cried in self-hate. "I killed my baby sister," I cried at Roland who stared at me with wide eyes. "I failed. I'm not anything that my parents were. I failed them all," I cried hysterically.

"So, it's your sister's blood that was found on this blade," Roland said as he brought my mother's katana from under the stand, my breath stopping short at the sight of the horrible thing. "Where is she Kyra?" he demanded as I felt myself coming apart.

"Sh..she's under the old oak tree…in the horse pasture at home," I squeaked out as my eyes slammed shut at the sight of the blade that I used to take my sister's life.

"Stop it!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the back of the room as my body shuddered uncontrollably. "I will not allow you torment my sister's child anymore!" an angry female voice boomed as a woman marched up in front of Roland.

"Aunt Cora," I breathed through sobs as she looked at me sadly.

"I came here immediately when I got word of this," she hissed at the intimidating man. "This child has suffered enough and it's a wonder you haven't caused her to revert," she angrily said as she slammed a file of papers down on his desk. "I will not watch her go through that hell again," she said as Roland flipped through the papers.

"She was admitted…to a mental institution?" Roland said as he eyed me. I stared at aunt Cora confused.

"She doesn't remember anything," my Aunt began. "I went to visit my sister, I had no idea anything had happened, and I found her on the floor in the bathroom about to inject herself with a lethal dose of sedatives. She was so skinny and the blank look in her eyes never changed as I grabbed her and threw the syringe away from her. She kept whispering to me that she wanted to die," Aunt Cora said as a few tears slid down her cheek, my mind reeling with what she was saying. "I took her to a mental hospital, I didn't know what to do. She suffered from hallucinations and terrible dreams. She became violently aggressive toward herself, screaming that she deserved to die. They gave her drugs, but after that she became catatonic. She wouldn't move, wouldn't eat or drink, wouldn't even blink. It went on for days, even weeks. She was nothing but skin and bones; there wasn't any life in her eyes. I took her home, thinking that she wasn't going to last much longer, but to my surprise, she came around one day, but she seems to have memory blocked the entire thing from her mind," she said as she turned to look at me.

I stared shocked as my body shook with tremors. Flashes of broken fragments of memory flooded into mind. I remembered my frantic attempts to take my life by any means necessary while people tried to restrain me. I remembered voices trying to coax me to move, to eat, to speak… I remembered everything. "So…I'm crazy now," I said quietly to myself as I clutched my head in my hands. Everyone was staring at me now with shock. _That girl in my dreams…she…really was me…_

"Th…this concludes today's session," Roland said slowly as he handed the stack of papers back to my aunt. "I will be speaking with you again Kaien," Roland said as he eyed Chairman as he stood to leave. Chairman, Yagari, Zero, my aunt and I waited for the massive crowd to leave. I sat trembling; my eyes bolted to the floor as my Aunt Cora came up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Kyra I'm so sorry you had to go through this," she sad through quiet tears. "I didn't want you to have to remember but, I didn't want them to send you back in that state," she said sadly as she held me. "I should never have made you leave home," she said as her tears hit my hot skin as I shivered. "Come on Kyra, I'm taking you home," she said quietly as she tried to get me to stand. I felt my heart catch in my throat as she pulled me up, my mind coming back to life as a cold shiver ran down my spine. "Thank you so much Kaien, really, but it was too soon," Aunt Cora said as she helped me to stand, but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm…not going…" I said through a shaky voice, my hair falling in my eyes as I kept my eyes on the floor, too ashamed to look at everyone, especially Zero.

"Kyra," I heard Zero's sad voice start to protest, but Aunt Cora cut him off.

"Is this about some boy?" she asked me as if I was stupid. "Kyra, don't you think you're emotional health is a bit more important than some fling you might…"

"NO!" I yelled in anger at my Aunt, who I knew didn't understand and that she was just worried about me, but I couldn't help it. "He's not some fling. I love him more than anything, even if he doesn't want to even look at me anymore. It's ok, that's my fault, but…but I made a promise to him. I won't leave him. I promised him I wouldn't no matter what," I said determinedly at my aunt as my hands curled into fists that shook at my sides. I forced myself to open my red and swollen eyes at Zero's shocked violet orbs. I moved past my aunt and walked straight in front of the silver haired boy that I loved so much and dropped to my knees. "Zero, you keep saying you're a monster," I said quietly as he looked at me wide eyed. "But today…you found out who the real monster is," I said as I hung my head. "Just tell me if you don't want your life in my hands. I am nothing but an angel of death, I don't deserve you," I breathed as tears slowly slid down my downturned face. Suddenly I felt a whoosh of air as Zero knelt down and pulled me in his arms, a gasp escaping me in surprise as he pressed my head to his shoulder.

"You stupid girl," he said quietly as if he was trying to keep from crying. Zero pulled back and came to look directly into my eyes. His face was heartbreaking as he looked at me sadly with hurt and worried misty eyes. "Why Kyra?" he asked so innocently it tore my heart. "Why are you carrying part of my weight when you won't even let me help carry yours?" he asked me hurt, his face tight with pain. "Kyra, why? Why won't you let me help you?" he asked me as I forced my eyes to the floor, tears spilling again as everyone watched silently. "Kyra, a girl who watched her parents die in front of her, who watched her sister suffer a cruel fate, who gave up everything to try to save her life, and who has to live with an unbearable weight every day is not a monster," he said as his grip tightened around my shoulders. I didn't dare look the wounded boy in the eyes as I felt him shudder in front of me. "Don't you trust me Kyra?" his broken voice asked me as I felt hot tears slide down my red face. I couldn't find any words to say as I hung my head in shame. "Look at me Kyra," he said sternly, and slowly I raised my swollen eyes.

"I…I didn't want…to take away your hope Zero," I said quietly as I looked deeply into beautiful violet eyes. "I didn't want to take away the one thing you had left," I said as I reached up and gently touched Zero's pale face. The boy stared at me wide eyed without a word for what seemed like forever.

"You really are stupid," he whispered before pulling me into another tight embrace. Zero pressed his body tightly against mine as if I would disappear, his hand gripped the back of my dress tightly as his other cradled my head against his shoulder. "Living and dying doesn't matter to me Kyra," Zero said, his voice raised and anxious as my eyes widened. "I don't care if you made a mistake Kyra!" he said forcefully as he pulled me tighter. "I don't care if you make the same mistake again. As I far as I'm concerned, I've already been dead for almost five years but then you came," he said more softly. "You came and…and I began to feel alive again. I can feel again. I've actually laughed again. I've even smiled again and…it's because you make me feel alive Kyra," he said softly as his grip loosened. "Yes, I was angry and upset about what is happening to me but…the more I thought about it I realized…" he said as he pulled away and brushed my hair from my eyes, his pale cheeks lightly stained with silent tears. "I realized that it doesn't matter how long I have to live in this body, but that I am alive now and I don't want to waste any time I have with you. I want to live again and because of you I am. I love you Kyra and…I want to you to be able to really live too. I want you to live alongside me as long as we can," he said to me as a tear slid down his face. I stared speechless and breathless. Zero was showing the greatest level of trust and openness. The boy who hated and shut out the world was pouring his heart out to me… "I want my life only in your hands," he said. "No one has ever sacrificed so much for me," he whispered while wiping a tear from my eye. "You have to trust me too Kyra, but you have to trust in yourself first. I will wait for you Kyra," he said softly before gently kissing my forehead.

No words could ever be enough for what I wanted to say to Zero, so I threw myself in his arms and held onto him tightly. "Let's go home Zero," I whispered quietly in his ear. "I…I want to go home and make you some horribly gross black coffee and watch Yagari and Chairman fight over the remote and I want…I want to watch you smile again," I said as we stood together. I wiped my face with my sleeve as Zero looped an arm around me.

"That sounds like a plan," he said softly before ruffling my hair.

**Sorry it was so long lol. Please review please please please :0) Thank you!**


	16. To be Happy

**I'm not dead! Sorry this took way too long, but I work full time and there's also school...and when not doing that i have piano and voice to practice lol. But anywho I said i was going to finish this story and dang it i'm going to! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I will get back to putting up names again next chapter...hopefully lol. Alrighty here's chapter sixteen...finally**

Cold air chilled my face as I wormed my way out from under my soft covers and stretched. I shivered a bit as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. After blinking the blurriness away, my eyes fell on the bright whiteness that was outside my window. The early morning sun was gleaming off of a blanket of snow that covered everything. It was December 15th as I looked out of my window from my new temporary room in Chairman's quarters. The school was quieter than ever since everyone, including the night class, was gone for winter holidays. The only students here are Zero and I, so Chairman has let both of stay in our own rooms in his home. I think it also gives Chairman a bit of peace since Zero will be closer to both me and himself since he continues to grow weaker. With a sigh I fling the covers back in irritation, my mind still not wanting to think about the harsh reality. I was instantly greeted with a chill of cold air as I got out of bed with a shiver and pulled on my blue sweatshirt with the school's crest that Chairman gave to me. After slipping on some warm socks I glanced at my alarm clock, which read 6:30 a.m.

"Well, you think I should make everyone breakfast?" I groggily asked my bear of dog, who was curled up on her own huge bed. Katja didn't budge, only raising an eyelid at the sound of my voice before returning to sleep. "You're so encouraging when it comes to my cooking skills," I smiled tiredly at my sleeping friend. Now that school was out, I had more time to spend with her, although now she almost prefers Zero over me. I can't say that I blame her though, who could resist Zero's soft touch? With a smile I padded out of my room and down the hall. As I got closer to the living room, I could hear the muffled sound voices…which eventually started talking about buying used cars before the familiar sound of the morning news came on. _That's strange…_I wondered as I cocked an eyebrow. _I was the last one to go to bed last night and I'm sure I turned that T.V. off…_ As I entered the massive room, I was surprised to find a large figure draped in one of the recliners. With another quick glance I was a bit shocked to find that it was Yagari. His raven black hair fell over his slumped face in silent sleep. He was still wearing the same clothes from the day before, his purple collared shirt unbuttoned at the top. A faint stubble was visible on his tired and scarred face, which made the man look even more worn as I crept closer.

_I wonder why he was up late in here?_ I pondered as I padded over to the fireplace and stoked the glowing logs, a small fire emerging afterwards. It wasn't as chilly in here, but I didn't want my father's old partner getting cold. I was about to head into the kitchen, leaving the tired man in peace, when I nearly tripped over something. By the grace of God I managed to catch myself before crashing straight into Zero's master or going sprawling to the ground. There on the floor beside the sleeping Yagari were a couple of empty bottles; one was still loosely clutched in the tired man's hand. Now that I saw them, the faint smell of alcohol reached my nose. For a second, I was irritated that he would do something like this in Chairman's house, but the longer I stood looking at Zero's sleeping master, the more I felt sorry for him. Toga definitely seemed like the type to fancy a good drink, but this sight was too pitiful for someone like him. He looked so tired as he slept slumped uncomfortably in the chair that it was almost shocking for me to see him like this. And then I heard it. The sound of coughing echoed from the side of the house where he and Zero slept. They were angry, barking coughs that would have had to come from deep within. My heart jolted with each one and I had to restrain myself not to go flying to Zero, but I figured it would be best if I went to him with something warm to give his burning throat relief. We both knew by now that it wouldn't do him any good if I went flying to him blindly every time he had a coughing fit. I sighed heavily as I ran my hand through my hair, my mind trying to stay positive…

And then it hit me. I turned my eyes from the horrific sounds and looked at my father's weary friend sympathetically. Now I understood. Yagari had to listen to Zero's growing nightly coughs, but there was nothing he could do. As gruff and cold as the hunter tried to make himself seem, he couldn't hide his love for the silver haired boy.

_I guess…this was the only way he felt he could escape reality…even for just a bit…_I thought to myself sadly as I quietly gathered the empty bottles, gently taking the one from his hand. I silently went into the kitchen and shoved them down in the bottom of the trash can. I knew if Chairman found them he would probably throw a fit…and then worry even more. With a sigh I set out to find the makings for pancakes, one of the few things I could sort of cook without burning a house down. Beforehand I set a pot of water on the stove to warm. Soon my hands were covered in pancake mix, since I was nowhere near good enough to make them from scratch. Thankfully I had been quiet enough not to wake Yagari as I plopped a spoonful of batter onto the warm frying pan. With a sigh I leaned against the counter and stretched, trying to get the remaining drowsiness out of my system for the upcoming day.

_It's December 15__th__ and we haven't done anything for Christmas…_I thought sadly as my eyes scanned the plain room, not a hint of a Christmas tree or even a wreath to be seen. It was understandable though, the holidays were the last thing on our minds right now. Chairman has been swamped with an influx of paperwork from the Association, but I'm not sure why so much has come in such a short time. Yagari is definitely not one to go about putting up strings of lights around the house and of course Zero was busy with his own problems. _That's it…I'm going to make this place a bit more festive, not mention cheerier for everyone…._I thought with a smile just as the smell of smoke hit my nose. "Crap!" I hissed as I flipped the smoking cake in a rush, almost knocking the entire pan off the stove in the process. Of course, the bottom of the poor pancake was nearly black. "It figures," I mumbled to myself as I threw the pathetic excuse of a pancake in the trash. With a scowl I set the pan back down and plopped another spoonful of batter into it, determined to get it right this time.

"You know you really suck at cooking," a thick and groggy voice said from behind me. I jumped a bit before turning to see a disheveled Yagari standing behind me looking at me like I was an idiot. There was a dark circle under his good eye, which was glaring at me from under a mess of black hair. "Smells like you tried to burn the house down," he grumped as I stared at him dumbly.

"I uh…um," I stuttered as usual, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The gruff man stared at me for a second before leaning to the side to look over my shoulder.

"Looks like you are about to do it again," he said as he nodded behind me.

"Darn it!" I mumbled under my breath again as I hurried to flip the dying pancake, but it was too late. I heard Yagari snigger behind me as my face burned in hot embarrassment as I flung the second destroyed pancake in the trash. I gritted my teeth and waited for the onslaught of insults that was sure to come.

"Hand it over Lockhart, I think you have murdered enough pancakes for one day," Yagari's deep voice said as he walked over beside me. Without looking at him I handed over the spatula, but to my surprise he began to go about cooking the fluffy cakes himself. As I heard the batter sizzle, I snapped my head toward him in surprise. The hunter didn't seem fazed as I stared at him in shock, casually flipping the perfect pancake over.

"Since when did you cook?" I asked dumbfounded that a gruff, rouge vampire hunter could cook a stupid pancake better than I could.

"Since I decided not to live off of the crap the Association tries to gives us," he said as he flipped the cake again. "Plate," he said without taking his eyes away from the pan. As I went to grab a few plates I heard him say behind me, "Who do you think taught Zero how to feed himself? It certainly wasn't his mommy," the hunter said as he tossed the cake onto the plate I held out. I had to smile at that; the vision of the rough man teaching a young Zero how to make a decent meal seemed too funny. "What are you smiling so stupidly at?" his deep voice asked casually as I leaned over the counter.

"The thought of you of all people teaching a child how to cook," I said with a small grin as I watched Zero's master.

"Somebody had to, the kid was hopeless," the hunter said as he set another perfect pancake down on the plate. I smiled again as I rested my head on my folded arms as I leaned against the cool marble counter top. A silence filled the room, only the sound of the hunter's movements audible, that is before the sound of coughing started up again. I saw the man flinch slightly at the pitiful sounds although he was trying to hide it from me. I myself buried my face deeper into my crossed arms, a long and heavy sigh escaping me.

"Mr. Yagari?" I asked quietly while still laying my head in my arms. For some reason I felt at home around the gruff hunter.

"Don't call me mister, that's what those morons I have to teach call me," the man grumped. "What is it?" he asked in a slightly softer tone as I saw his blue eye shift over at me quickly.

"What would my father do?" I asked quietly, as I raised myself up but kept my eyes riveted to the gleaming counter top.

This seemed to catch Yagari off guard. I saw his black hair swing across his face as he snapped his head around to stare at me. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

I ran my hand through my hair again, a habit I was picking up from Zero, before turning to my father's old friend in desperation. Yagari stopped what he was doing and stared at me, not sure of what I was about to say. "No matter how many times I do it over and over again, it still comes out the same," I blurted out. "I go back every time and go over every little detail, but it always comes out the same but there has to be something wrong. It always ends up the same as it did with Millie no matter what I do and you see what it did to her!" I word vomited in a rush. I had no idea why this was coming out, especially to someone as rough as Yagari, but I couldn't hold my frustration in any longer. I had been working nonstop to try to find out where I went wrong, but I couldn't find anything and I was getting nowhere. "I'm so afraid it's going to happen again but do I just sit here and do nothing?" I asked desperately, more to myself than the wide eyed man before me. "Which is worse? My father never seemed to make a mistake. He always knew how to make someone better. I just…I…what would he do?" I said more slowly, my wave of pent up emotion dying away into exhaustion. The room was awfully silent as the raven haired man stared at me before turning his eye away and sighing.

_Oh great…I've officially freaked him out…apparently I've been good at that before…_I mentally kicked myself as I shifted nervously on my feet. "I um…I'm sorry. You aren't my babysitter or anything…" I mumbled out embarrassed as my cheeks flushed.

"Your father made his share of mistakes too just like the rest of us," Yagari said quietly as he turned back to his work. "But he knew how to learn from them. I think your father would always do whatever it took to make someone's suffering stop," Yagari said seriously as my eyes met with his. I stared at him silently, letting his words sink in, however painful they were. "You are no different from him. You know I was supposed to train you to be hunter before your parents decided to quit," he said as he set the last of the pancakes down and turned off the stove. "I'm glad you never became one," he said as he walked up to me. I didn't know how to feel about that, I guessed he thought I was too weak. "You see hunters like Zero and I, we only know how to kill with weapons, but you…" he said as he casually poked my forehead, "You can save instead of destroy with that little brain and heart of yours so don't forget that little mouse," the hunter said as he ruffled my hair, my eyes wide in astonishment. The sound of the clock chiming filled the room as Yagari sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's almost time for that bonehead Cross to come skipping and singing in here," he muttered irritated as I cracked a grin. Another fit of coughing could be heard once again as I scurried over to the warm pot of water I had set out.

"I almost forgot," I said as I poured some into a coffee mug. I went to the fridge and got out a lemon, slicing it in half and squeezing it into the water.

"You sure do care for that thick headed boy don't you," Yagari said as he slid into one of the chairs at the table.

"More than anything," I said seriously as I spooned a bit of honey into the mug and stirred. I fixed a plate of pancakes and grabbed the mug, about to head to Zero's room when I Yagari stopped me.

"Kyra…do whatever you need to keep him healthy…I'll handle it," he said seriously as I stopped beside him.

It took me a second to figure out what he was getting at, but I nodded in understanding and gratitude once I knew what he meant. "Thank you," I said quietly. Before starting off I nudged the tired man with a small grin. "Hey, I won't tell Chairman about this morning," I said with a small smile.

"Much obliged," Yagari said as he got up to make some coffee.

* * *

"Room service," I said in a joking voice as I stood outside of Zero's door trying to brighten his already crappy day somewhat.

"I'm not that kind of guy," came a hoarse and tired reply, but nonetheless Zero was trying.

With a smile I pushed open the door and stepped inside. "You really are a perv you know," I said with a grin as I walked over and sat beside Zero on the bed. "I brought you some breakfast and I think this will make you feel better," I said while handing him the mug while setting the plate down on the bedside table. I watched the silver haired boy who was propped up with pillows take the warm mug with an expression of relief.

"Thank you Kyra," his tired voice scratched as he breathed the warm steam. My eyes scanned him once again. It seemed he got thinner and paler by the day. Dark circles were under his deep violet eyes. White, bony hands gripped the red mug. Even breathing seemed like it was becoming a chore. My hand reached out and stroked the side of his pale face, my fingers tracing the faint scar from the level E's claw. I could feel the dampness of his skin, the heat radiating under my fingertips. As much as it hurt to watch Zero's body fail him, day by day his heart grew warmer and bigger. Actual smiles were beginning to find their way to his pale face. He was joking and laughing with me. He seemed…happy. He was finding happiness again in what seemed like the darkest time of his life. _You are the strongest person I know Zero…_I told myself as I leaned over and kissed his forehead. _I'll do everything I can to make sure you can find as much happiness as possible…_ I felt Zero's thin fingers lace through my hair as he leaned forward and kissed me slowly. Every kiss….every touch…every smile…was a precious treasure to me

"I brought you something to eat, you must be hungry," I said softly as we pulled away and I ran my fingers through his still silky hair.

"Those look too perfect for your cooking skills," Zero said eyeing the fluffy pancakes with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" I pretended to act offended while putting on a horrified expression.

"I'm saying your cooking sucks," Zero said bluntly as I handed him the plate. I was glad to see that he still wanted to eat.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," I sighed as I scooted up next to Zero and curled up beside him as he forked the perfect pancakes. "Yagari helped me and apparently he's where you get your sick cooking skills from," I smiled and laid my head on his lap as he took a bite.

"I figured out most on my own thank you," he said with a scowl as he took another bite, his pride apparently wounded.

"Stop whining and eat," I said lightly while poking him in the side, happy to be sharing these small moments together.

"I am and did you eat? You are still too skinny," Zero said irritated as he lightly poked me in the side with his fork. With a sigh I reached up and pulled off a piece of pancake and popped it in my mouth.

"Now I did," I said after swallowing the sweet cake. I saw Zero glare at me unhappily from under his messy silver hair. He was about to scold me again when I saw his violet eyes widen in split second of panic when his thin body was wracked with yet another fit of angry and violent coughing. I snapped up and put my arm around him to try to offer him some support, but my efforts seemed so tiny against the awful sounding onslaught. Finally the attack subsided, but Zero still sat there breathing hard with his hand to his mouth. "Hey, are you alright," I asked softly as I brushed his damp hair from his face. Slowly Zero pulled his hand away, his face tight and rigid as he stared at it. "Zero what's wr…"I began to ask but I could finally see before I could finish. Zero's pale white hand was stained with spatters of dark crimson. I could feel my heart drop as his beautiful violet eyes turned to me. Without thinking I sat back quickly and yanked off the blue sweatshirt I was wearing, leaving me in my old faded cherry coke t shirt. Zero's expression was still shocked as I crawled up beside him and pulled my hair to the side.

"Kyra…what are you…?" he tried to rasp out but I stopped him.

"Please, Zero you have to. No one is here right now and the Association isn't on my case anymore at least for now. This is better than any drug I can give you right now. Please Zero, please drink," I begged him. "Don't try to be strong and resist just for my sake," I said softly as I lifted my hand to stroke his shocked face. "You have to be thirsty," I said quietly, my eyes darting to stare at my hands. Suddenly I felt Zero's shaking hands reach up grab my shoulders slowly, his arms pushing me down onto the bed as I heard his breath catching in his chest. I melted under his touch, my heart breaking for the one I loved. My blue eyes flitted up to see Zero staring at me with painful wide eyes that were taking on a crimson hue as he lowered his now trembling and fragile body onto mine. "It's ok, it's ok," I whispered softly as I ran my fingers through his damp hair and stroked his flushed cheek as he lowered his now panting face near mine. His breath was hot on my face as he struggled to speak.

"I…I'm…s…sorry," his voice sadly tried to get out as he rested his forehead on my own, his skin burning against mine as he trembled.

"It's ok Zero, Yagari and Chairman will protect you. I will protect you," I whispered while stroking his back softly.

"Th…thank you," Zero whispered before I felt his hot breath on my neck. I gripped my arms around him tightly as I felt the familiar searing hot pain jolt into my skin. My heart was racing in my chest, threatening to panic as my instincts screamed at me to run, but I closed my eyes and breathed in Zero's scent. _I will sacrifice anything for you Zero…anything to give you as much happiness as possible…_I told myself as Zero's starved body began to shake less and less as my blood calmed the war that was raging inside him, even if only for a short time. The pain was almost unbearable, but when I thought about everything Zero had to go through every day, it seemed so small. Soon I felt Zero's soft touch stroke my face as the hot pain left my skin, a throbbing burn still remaining as I felt my blood ooze down my neck. I was about to make a move to stop it, but to my surprise Zero pulled off his white t shirt and pressed it tightly against the wounds.

"You dummy you're gonna get cold, I can handle it," I said lightly as I stared up at Zero's broken eyes, his silver hair hanging in front of his worried face as he drug his arm across his mouth, my blood staining his pale skin. "And don't you look at me like that," I said as I scooted up to a sitting position in front of him, Zero sitting back on his knees in front of me. His gentle hand never let the now stained shirt fall from my neck and he made sure to keep a firm pressure to stop the bleeding. The boy in front of me hung his head shamefully, his eyes hidden from me behind silver locks. "Don't make me punch you," I sighed as I moved his hand away from my neck and leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, and yet I don't think I can even protect you anymore," he said in a whisper as I pulled away, my face just centimeters from his.

"Hey, you just focus on getting better ok. You will have plenty of time to save my butt from all kinds of stupid situations I get myself into," I said with a small grin as I scooted closer to Zero. I could see that he was afraid, but not for himself. Only Zero would be worried about my safety when he just coughed up his own blood, and I was determined to bring that smile back to his face. "Ok, it's almost Christmas and this place is sadly lacking in holiday cheer so I'm going to have to do something about it," I said with a smile as I sat back on my heels. All I wanted right now was for Zero to be happy and to actually have a Christmas he could enjoy. Zero's eyes widened in surprise at my statement, the darkness leaving from his pale face. For a split second he looked like a small child with glistening eyes of hope. But as my eyes traveled down from his face to look at his shirtless body, it hit me just how hard it was going to be to try to keep the holiday spirit up. Just months before I was blushing bright red at the sight of his lean and athletic body, but now…I just wanted to cry. His lean muscles were beginning to disappear as he grew thinner, his skin beginning to look white and thin. The tiniest differences seemed massive to me.

"Kyra?" I heard Zero's voice cautiously break my train of thought.

"Huh?" I said a bit too quickly, my eyes snapping up to look at Zero's worried expression. Apparently I had been staring blankly for a bit too long.

"You ok?" his hoarse voice asked as a pale hand reached out and traced the new wounds on my neck.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine," I said while flushing a shade of pink. "I was just thinking of what all I needed to do around here," I said with a small giggle. "And how you need to put on more clothes dummy," I smirked as I hopped off the bed to go and grab Zero's favorite hunter green sweat shirt, which was flung on top of a pile of other clothes in the corner. Of course as my feet landed my vision began to swim with dizziness, but thankfully it passed, but not quick enough for Zero to have missed it. "Park it," I said quickly to Zero, who was already halfway off the bed to come to me. I had to smile at his worried but then confused expression as I picked up the soft shirt. "I'm fine so don't worry about me, and did I ever tell you you sure are messy," I sighed as I playfully flung Zero's sweatshirt at him, an annoyed grunt escaping him as he caught it.

"So sue me," he mumbled as he disappeared in the green fabric.

"I just might," I smirked as I sat down next to him. "You and this hair of yours," I smiled as I brushed down Zero's wild silver locks, a scowl spreading across his face. "Ok well you get some rest and I'm going to clean up because I'm about to go into Christmas mode," I said as I stood up and turned to Zero. I saw a quick flash of guilt cross his features as he eyed my neck, but thankfully he brightened.

"Thanks for the warning," he sighed pretending to be annoyed. "We might not have a house for much longer," he said as he shifted his away from me.

"Ha ha, aren't you funny," I sarcastically said as I flung a pillow at him and stomped to the door. "Drink all of that lemon stuff ok," I said over my shoulder before leaving.

"Yes mom," Zero sighed before I shut the door behind me. Thank God I managed to make it outside. As soon as the door clicked I sank to the floor, my head bowed on my knees as my hands clutched my head. _I'm running out of time, I'm running out of time…_my mind screamed at me as tears threatened to escape my tightly shut eyes. _There has to be some way, there just has to be! _I sat there trembling, desperately trying not to fall apart as reality once again crashed down upon me. Finally I forced myself to get up and drag myself to the bathroom where I cleaned the blood from my neck. _This won't work for much longer_ I told myself as I stared at my tired image in the mirror. With a heavy sigh I plastered a large bandage on my neck since no one was here to see it.

* * *

I stood shocked at what seemed to be hundreds of boxes labeled "Christmas" in front of me. I had just climbed up into the attic to start bringing down Christmas decorations, but I wasn't prepared for the hoard of holiday junk Chairman had collected over the years. "Oh dear God," I breathed while running my hand through my hair while trying to think of a place to start. _I don't even know what's in these things, I'll have to go through every one… _I thought to myself with a sigh.

"I told that crazy old man we need to get rid of all of this crap," an annoyed voice said from behind, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin in surprise. I whirled around to see a crossed armed Zero staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Somebody sure is paranoid," he said with a smirk as I stood before him catching my breath before patting me on the head playfully.

"You jerk, you scared me," I squeaked out while trying to put on a threatening face, but Zero's smirk only grew larger. "And what on earth are you doing up here, you should be resting," I asked with a worried face.

"I'm not tired," Zero casually said as he walked past me nonchalantly and began to sort through the boxes. "Besides, I'm the only one besides the old man who knows where anything is up here," he grumbled while shoving a box aside.

"Since when did Zero Kiryu give two hoots about Christmas decorations," I asked sarcastically as I padded up behind him.

"Since you want to make everyone happy for Christmas and because…" Zero paused as he stood up and turned to me, his cool hand stroking my face. "Because I'm going to be happy this year, I have you this year," he said softly, his violet eyes looking deeply into my own. I felt my face go warm as my heart fluttered, but at the same time I felt a sting in the back of my eyes.

_Don't cry…dear God please don't cry…_I tried to steel myself as I wrapped my arms around Zero's slender frame, his arms encircling me as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you Zero, and let's have the best Christmas ever ok," I said, my voice threatening to crack.

"I love you too Kyra," he whispered quietly before kissing me softly. I pulled back and smiled softly at him before turning to the sea of boxes.

"Alright where do we start?" I asked as my eyes scanned the sea of cardboard and plastic squares.

"Guess it all depends on how extensive you want to go," Zero said with a sigh before we began the process of dragging down box after box.

* * *

Zero and I spent the whole afternoon turning the house into some form of a winter wonderland. Chairman was still holed up in his office doing paperwork and Yagari was called in on a quick mission, so we had the house to ourselves. The day was spent putting up lights and trim, along with a Christmas tree and the decorations. I was sitting in the living room thinking about where to go to find a live one, the fire's glow warming my face. Zero had gone in the kitchen to do what he did best, which was cooking something amazing from nearly nothing. I could smell the tanginess of gingerbread as it seeped into the large room as I leaned back in the recliner and closed my eyes.

"You know Cross is gonna cry and babble over this for days don't you?" Zero's ever annoyed voice said as he walked into the room and surveyed our work.

"At least he'll be happy," I said with a small grin, Zero turning to me and softly smiling briefly. The silver haired boy in his favorite green hoodie and black jogging pants walked over and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Thank you Kyra, for everything," he said quietly before stretching himself out on the couch, of course my cheeks were blushing like crazy as Zero rolled over to look at me. I could tell that he was extremely tired after all of the work we had done, but of course he wasn't going to complain. "Your face is freaking out again," he muttered tiredly with a smirk as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ich liebe dich," I said smartly while crossing my arms.

"What did you just call me?" Zero demanded as he squinted his violet eyes at my smirking face.

"I didn't call you anything," I giggled. The chair squeaked as I got up and plopped down next to the scowling boy. "Your face will get stuck like that," I sighed as I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Mine would still be nicer looking than yours," he mumbled before closing his eyes, pretending to sleep. I had to resist the urge to take a pillow and hurl it at his head. My eyes instead focused on Zero's calm face, the ridges of the hunter's seal engraved on his neck seeming more distinct against his pale skin. "Kyra," Zero's soft voice asked as his eyes slowly opened to look at me. "Could talk ask you something?"

My heart raced in panic, my mind quickly trying to figure out what question was about to come my way. "Of course Zero," I replied as he pulled himself up to sit by me. Zero's cool hand slipped over one of my own, gently squeezing it.

"Kyra, do you think that…that Millie hates you?" he asked slowly and cautiously. "Do you think that you have to carry around what happened for the rest of your life?" he asked seriously, his eyes staring deeply into mine. Immediately I felt my heart breaking again as I rested my head on Zero's shoulder.

"I killed my own sister…I…I gave her hope and then…how could I deserve to live in happiness after what I did to her," I choked out through a new stream of tears, Zero's hand stroking my back softly.

"Kyra, listen to me," Zero's soft but serious voice said as he gently pushed me back to look him in the face. "You can't keep doing this to yourself," he said as he wiped the flowing tears from my eyes. "Kyra I wish you could see. I wish you could understand the feeling of having someone give up everything just to try to save your life. I wish you could see how much it means when you put the well being of someone else before your own health and even your safety," he said almost desperately as I stared wide eyed. "You aren't God so there's no way you can predict what's going to happen in this life so don't condemn yourself to a life of misery because something went wrong. You did more for her than anyone else ever would. Kyra, you gave Millie the best days of the time she had left. If you weren't there, she would have suffered a long and horrible pain in the darkness of isolation. Kyra, you have to forgive yourself. I can't stand seeing you tear yourself up inside. I just can't," Zero breathed as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, my face buried against his neck as I clung to him. "I want you to truly be happy Kyra, just like the happiness you have given me," he said as he pulled away and brushed my hair with his slender fingers. "I want you to be able to remember your sister and smile," he said softly. My heart swelled as I smiled through swollen eyes and a messy face at the one I loved.

_Zero truly does have a heart like no other. A heart of precious gold. Dear God please…please let me save Zero. Not for my sake, but…but so that this beautiful heart of gold can keep beating. If anyone deserves a second chance at a life of happiness, it's Zero…_I thought to myself as I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes.

"Ich liebe dich, Zero," I said in a tiny voice, my face blushing slightly as my eyes met Zero's.

"What does that mean?" he asked me with curiosity, his expression like a child's.

"It means I love you Zero," I said softly as I leaned forward and kissed the silver haired boy, a look of surprise on his pale face.

* * *

It was nearly dark when I pulled the pan of cookies from the oven. Zero had fallen asleep and was getting some much needed rest after a long day of dragging boxes up and down. I giggled quietly as my eyes fell on the army of gingerbread men before me. It seemed so unlike Zero to make something so cute. I had a pot of coffee going for Chairman, which as I watched him shuffle into the room, I was glad I had thought of it. He looked incredibly tired as he slowly walked in wearing his usual ugly shawl.

"The Association must hate me," he said exhausted as he pushed his glasses up while walking toward me, although I was surprised he hadn't noticed the decorations. "Why do I have to everyone's work when I'm not even…" he stopped quickly as his eyes finally caught sight of the Christmas tree. He whirled around quickly to scan the whole room filled with pine trim and holly. I had never seen the man's eyes get so big.

_Oh no here it comes…_I sighed to myself with a smile.

"Oh I have the best children!" his shrill voice sang as he twirled around in joy, my face scrunched in embarrassment. "They love me enough to decorate the house for me…

"Will you shut up!" A groggy voice hissed from underneath a blue blanket on the couch.

Chairman looked at me a bit shocked as I smiled at him and put my finger to my lips to try to quiet the excited man down. As if on cue the door creaked open as an irritated looking Yagari trudged in.

"What is all this crap?" he grumbled through a cigarette.

"Hey, the work of my children is not crap…and what did I tell you about smoking in the house!" Chairman's irritated, nasally voice whined rather loudly.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Yagari mumbled as he threw his hat at the coffee table, but of course it just had to miss.

"Since you are staying in MY house and you are so messy," the blond man fumed.

"Um…" I began to say, but the two men were already in an arguing match against each other. Of course they got louder and louder, that is until Zero emerged from under the blanket and stood up staring at the two men with a death glare. The two shut up immediantly and I stood silently watching Zero's very much ticked off face stare coldly at the two. Without a word he stalked out of the room and before long we heard a door slam. The two looked surprised for a second and I had to keep myself from laughing at the whole situation.

"That kid is always a grump when he wakes up," Yagari said as he slumped down into the recliner and flicked on the tv. Chairman on the other hand looked crushed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Chairman, I'm sure he'll be back asleep in no time," I said with a smile as I walked over and hugged the kind man. That's when we heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it Chairman," I said with a smile as I pulled away and sprinted out of the room. I was soon opening the massive wooden door, a middle aged man in a grey suit and tie standing there with a briefcase.

"Hello there, you must be Kyra von Lockhart," the man said with a slight British accent.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Miss Lockhart, my name is Steven Wilkinson from ViaGen Pharmaceuticals. I have come to discuss some important matters with you ," he said a bit seriously.

_The drug company I used to get what I thought was the cure for Millie made? Why would they be wanting to see me…I wonder if they found out about Mille…_my mind raced, but there was no way out. "Yes sir, please come in," I said quietly as I stepped aside, my heart racing.

**I can't wait to get the next chapter out so hopefully i can write more :) Please, please, please review! Thanks! :0)**


	17. Miracles on Thin Strings

**I'm making up for lost time by posting this chapter up after just a few days lol :) Ok so if you like my story I found a manga called I Give My First Love to You that's along the same lines...I loved it! Thank you Tokine8696, HopelessxOtaku, MikiMoke, shewhoeatspocky, and scarsneverheal for the awesome reviews :3 I LOVE long reviews! Anywho get your tissues ready!**

_And just when I thought this was all over. He's probably here to tell me I'm going to be arrested for using my parents' identities to manufacture a drug that ended up killing a child. Either that or he wants a chunk of money that I no longer have access to to pay for him to drop the charges. Either way…this is not what any of us need right now… _My mind was running in circles as my heart beat furiously in my chest. The steps of the dark headed man behind me seemed to encroach closer and closer, although I knew it was just my mind freaking out. I could smell Chairman cooking God knows what as we neared the living room, the Law and Order theme song audible as I began to tremble slightly. Finally I stiffly walked into the warm room, no one really noticing me at first.

"Who was at the door Kyra?" Chairman called from the kitchen, weariness still laced in his voice. At Chairman's voice, Yagari turned from the tv to look at me, but a confused expression was written across his face as I felt the suited man come up behind me and place his hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump. At that moment Chairman came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel, a pink bunny apron draped across him, but his face grew surprised and worried at the sight of the man. Yagari stood cautiously, the chair squeaking breaking the awful silence. Before I could open my mouth, the man's eloquent voice beat me.

"I am Steven Wilkinson, the President and CEO of ViaGen Pharmaceuticals, a prestigious company that the Von Lockharts have used for years," the man said while patting my shoulder. I just stood there panicked and silent, my eyes on the floor. "I have some business to discuss with Miss Kyra here. This child is smarter and sharp witted than any of us can imagine," he smartly said while patting my head, causing me to grit my teeth. The two men before me still stared shocked.

"Ah, um, there's no trouble is there?" Chairman asked cautiously, his eyes darting to mine from under his glasses. His voice had become much deeper and serious. I hated to have to bring that voice out of such a loving man, no matter how annoying he was when he was happy.

"Not necessarily," Mr. Wilkinson said as he finally took his hands off of me. "May we sit?" he asked politely.

"Why yes, of course," Chairman said quickly. "I do have a meeting room if that would be more suitable," he said somberly.

"No, no here is fine," he said with a small grin. "Miss Lockhart?" the proper man said while gesturing for me to sit.

"I apologize, I am Kaien Cross, Kyra's guardian while she attends my academy," Chairman said politely while reaching to shake the man's hand.

"You have a beautiful campus," Mr. Wilkinson said as he let go and sat in a chair across from me.

"Thank you," Chairman said quietly before taking his own seat, Yagari slowly returning to the recliner as well while flicking off the tv.

"Now Kyra, I'm going to be straight with you," Mr. Wilkinson said seriously as he turned to me.

_Well, here we go…_I mentally said while casting my eyes to the floor.

"You could be in a lot of trouble Miss Lockhart," the man began. "First of all you were practicing without a license, not to mention you are only seventeen which makes you a minor. We could be sued with no mercy if anyone else finds out we licensed a dangerous drug to a minor. You also used your parents' identity, which is fraud on many levels. Do you have any idea what kind of mess you caused us when we learned your parents had been dead for months? Miss Lockhart, were you aware of the trouble you could get in for what you did?" Mr. Wilkinson asked, his head turning slightly to try to peer into my eyes.

Without hesitation I flicked my eyes up to stare at his. "Yes sir," I stonily replied.

"You are too smart for your own good Miss Lockhart, but I admire you for your passion. May I ask what on earth you put your life in jeopardy for?" the suited man asked.

"I…I was trying to save my sister…" I trailed off, my eyes falling back to the floor.

"Uh huh, and…?"

"She died," I nearly spit through gritted teeth. Mr. Wilkinson's expression grew dark as he rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Kyra, there is something I have to tell you," the man said strangely. My eyes snapped up confused. "You were lucky Kyra. I knew what you were doing. You see Kyra I am a part of the science division of the European branch of the Hunter Association. Your parents worked closely with me," he said as he reached out and cautiously took my hand. Chairman and Yagari stared wide eyed. I too stared dumbfounded. "Kyra my colleagues and I figured out what you were wanting to do with that drug. We could be in just as much trouble as you because we tested it ourselves before releasing it," he said seriously.

"What?" I breathed, still trying to process everything.

"Kyra, we used that drug many level Es," he said quietly.

"And they all died because I failed," I nearly growled under my breath.

Strangely Mr. Wilkinson got up and bent on his knees before me, taking my hands in his own. His eyes were glistening as he looked up at me. "No Kyra…no," he said in nearly a whisper. "They lived and after many treatments, they could function as normal humans again. Your drug isn't a cure, but it in fact suppresses the vampire genes if taken daily so that the body can function normally. You can save lives Kyra," he said as I saw a tear trickle down his face.

It felt as if there was an explosion in my mind. I stared dumbly, my eyes wide in shock as I frantically tried to process, but then I began to shake with violent anger. Before I knew it I had ripped my hands out of the older gentleman's and hand them clutching my knees in a death grip. "IF I"M SUCH A LIFESAVER, WHY IS MY SISTER DEAD!" I demanded through hot tears. "Tell me why!" I growled at the sad looking man.

"Kyra, it seems someone else found out about the success of your drug. A pureblood. We don't know who, but whoever it was sabotaged our facility and all of our drug stock. We didn't know until it was too late. Your sister is not the only one who has suffered. We are starting from scratch again. We lost everything. There's a dangerous vampire out there who doesn't want your miracle drug to make it," the misty eyed man said sadly.

"My God," I heard Chairman breathe as he removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

"It's the same one…it's the one that killed my parents," I whispered in a squeak. _They don't know when to quit. They can't be satisfied until everyone suffers. Even little children…I want all the purebloods…all of them…I wish they would all die…_I thought as I hung my head. _But…but it did work…that means…_ Before I knew it I was on my knees in front of the surprised businessman. "I need that drug," I said desperately as I clutched his coat jacket. "I'll sell you the rights to it, I don't want any profits, but I need that drug," I said seriously, the man's face surprised.

"Miss Lockhart, we lost the…"but before he could finish I was up and running to my room like mad. I tore through my desk and grabbed my massive notebook and folder, all my work done a second time. Before long I was slapping them down in front of him, tears streaming down my face as I panted.

"It's all here, everything," I said breathlessly as Chairman and Yagari stared at me, but I could see it in their eyes too. Hope.

Mr. Wilkinson flipped through my work and nodded relieved. "Thank God," he sighed. "I thought we had lost our miracle," he said with a smile.

Once again I walked over and sat on my knees in front of the man. "You have to listen to me," I said seriously. "I have to have that drug as soon as possible. I don't have much time left. Please," I begged. "You can do whatever you want with it, but all I ask is that I get that drug as soon as possible," I said as tears slid down my face.

"Well Kyra you know the process can take months, even years, but…but you are a brave girl. I can see that you want to save someone dear to you and you deserve to see the miracle of your work. I promise to work as fast as we can to get it to you," he said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I was shaking with a joy I didn't think was possible. "Thank you," I breathed as the man reached for his briefcase and pulled out some paperwork. After signing what was needed, I was left holding a yellow piece of paper that stated that I was the owner of the drug and that I would receive a full supply as soon as it was processed. As soon as Mr. Wilkinson had left, I didn't have time to turn from the door before Chairman had his arms thrown around me. The man who was like my father held me tightly while whispering "thank God" over and over. After he pulled away, he once again took off his glasses to wipe away the tears of joy that ran down his ageless face.

"I knew you could Kyra, you saved my son," his voice cracked through tears. "Zero can live a new life of happiness now because of you Kyra. You are our miracle," he said through the biggest smile I had ever seen on the man before he took me in his arms again. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, my tears staining his shoulder as we cried in joy. Finally the blond hunter released me, the rave haired hunter standing silently behind him. Without a word, the rouge hunter walked up to me and to my surprise pulled me into his strong embrace. I could feel his rough and calloused hand on the back of my head as I smiled. _Everything's going to be ok now…Zero is going to be ok…_I thought as I closed my eyes in comfort.

* * *

I had to contain myself so I would blow through Zero's door in excitement. I slowly, with a trembling hand, creaked open his door. I found the silver haired boy curled up on his bed turned away from me, his hunter green sweatshirt thrown on the ground as he slept in his grey tshirt. Well, I thought he was sleeping.

"You still don't believe…in knocking do…you?" his hoarse voice said in between labored breaths. With that he slowly rolled over to look at me, his face already flushed with fever again as he smirked at me, his hair yet again a mess. I stared at him silently for a moment, watching the way his chest struggled more and more to rise for each breath. Seeing my expression the boy began to struggle to raise himself up, a worried look on his face. "Kyra, what's wr…" he began to say, but I had sprinted over to him before he could finish. Before he could do anything I had managed to gracefully throw myself on top of him, my knees on each side of his waist and my hands beside his shocked face. Instantly I bent down and kissed him passionately, not able to contain my joy that he was going to be ok. Zero's lips were still in surprise, but he soon was returning my urgent kiss. I felt his hands circle around me as I lowered myself lightly on top of him, his heart beating wildly against my chest as my hair fell in a mess around our faces. I pulled Zero into my arms and held him like I hadn't seen him in years, his arms also wrapped tightly around me. Finally, the surprised boy pulled away, his face worried at the sight of my tears. "Kyra, what happened, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes beginning to take on panic.

"Zero, Christmas came early this year," I said with a huge, stupid grin. "I got your Christmas present a lot sooner than I thought and I just couldn't wait to give it to you," I said while wiping a tear from my eye with my sleeve. Before Zero could say anything I had the yellow paper in front of him.

"Kyra, what's this?" he asked, his eyes squinting to understand.

"I was right Zero. The drug that I made the first time works! A pureblood found out and sabotaged the drug company, that's why Millie reacted the way she did. I gave the company my work and they are going to send it to me as soon as they make it. Zero, you're going to be ok!" I nearly yelled, my words tumbling out in a fury. The boy in front of me stared at the paper silently for a few long seconds before his eyes slowly looked up into mine.

"I…I get to live," he whispered quietly, almost in disbelief. "You…you saved me," he said in a trembling whisper before he pulled me into his arms, his head buried against my shoulder as he cradled the back of my head. "Thank you…thank you," he whispered over and over in my ear as I felt a warm tear slide against my neck.

"Zero, you promise me that you will keep fighting until it gets here. You promise me that you will stay alive until it gets here ok," I choked out as I pulled him tighter.

"I promise Kyra, I promise," he whispered softly.

* * *

I was actually surprised at how warm Zero was toward Chairman when we walked into the living room. Of course the poor man embraced the boy with another shower of tears, but instead of shoving him away, Zero calmly patted the man on the back and let him hold him until his heart was satisfied. I decided that to celebrate, that night we should decorate the gingerbread cookies Zero had made earlier. Zero and I were sitting at the table, since Zero tired from standing fairly quickly now.

"That one looks like he got his face smashed," Zero coolly said, eyeing my pathetic attempt at making a smiley face. A scowl ran across my face for a second but then a smirk took it's place.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "I was modeling this one after you and I think it's a good representation," I said with a smile at the now glaring Zero.

"You need to fix it then," he sighed as he rested his head against his fist, a smirk on his pale face.

"Fine, I will," I huffed as I picked up the cookie. With a huge smile I bit off the head of the gingerbread man and set it down.

"Now it's perfect," I said through crumbs, trying not to laugh at Zero's disgusted expression.

"You're weird," he sighed before picking up a plain cookie off of the plate and grabbing the icing. "If you wanna go, then let's go," he grumped as he began to draw on the cookie. "Now I get to make you," he said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously as I craned my neck to see, but Zero turned away from me.

"No, no. You can't see art in progress," he said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't call that art darling," I said with a mocking voice.

"Just be patient sweetie," Zero said, his voice equally dripping with sarcasm. Finally Zero turned around and presented his work. The cookie had crossed eyes with a crooked mouth that had a buck tooth sticking out the side. Not to mention the cookie was wearing a bikini.

"And you say I'm weird!" I scowled.

"Hey, I tried to make it look sexy, but there was no help," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a perv,"I sighed with a smile as I put the two cookies together. "Don't we make a cute pair," I said eyeing the two train wrecks of gingerbread men.

"I don't know if cute is the correct term," Zero replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said picking up Zero's rendition of me, only to have it taken from me by the raven haired hunter on his way to the tv.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he slouched in the chair, Zero trying to stifle a laugh at my expression.

"Should I be disturbed your master just ate me in cookie form?" I asked with a scowl. Zero only smirked at me while shaking his head.

* * *

After a long day we were finally all together at the dinner table. Chairman had actually made something edible for once. It was a simple pot roast, but it smelled delicious. I noticed however, through the middle of the meal, Zero had barely touched anything. He looked uncomfortable, and a bit paler than usual as he sat quietly. Before long though, he clutched his head in one of his pale hands as he set his fork down quickly. Of course everyone noticed.

"Zero, are you ok?" I asked softly as I set my own fork down. I never did get an answer. Before we knew it Zero had suddenly jumped from his chair and sprinted out of the kitchen, his face a sickly pale-green color as he left. "I'll go see about him," I said quickly before getting up myself. Before long I found myself in Chairman's massive bathroom, my eyes falling on Zero who was on his knees in front of the toilet breathing hard. I quickly grabbed a cloth and ran some cool water on it before coming to kneel beside the sick boy. "Zero, how long has this been going on?" I asked as I wiped his flushed and panting face with the cloth.

"For…a few days…now," he got out in short pants. "I thought it…would go…away," he said sadly. I noticed that he was trembling and his face burned with fever. "I haven't been able…to keep down…anything," he said as his eyes flitted to look into mine. "My body…hurts all over," he breathed as he rested his head on his knees.

My heart once again was ripping in my chest. "Ok, it's ok Zero," I said comfortingly as I stood up and walked over to the large spa type bathtub and turned the water on. I began to fill the bath with warm water, adding a little soap to make some bubbles. "A nice, warm bath with make you feel better and I'll get your medicine," I said softly to the miserable boy beside me. "Can you manage while I go get your medicine?" I asked as I helped him to stand.

"Yeah," he said tiredly as I turned to go, shutting the door behind me.

I didn't want to look Chairman or Yagari in the eye as I walked into the kitchen and flung open the medicine cabinet, grabbing the handful of pill bottles that now belonged to Zero. I quickly shook out each one and filled a glass with some ginger ale.

"Kyra, is he ok?" Chairman asked quietly before I left.

"He will be," I sighed as I headed back to the bathroom, not wanting to crush the poor man's spirit.

"Zero, I got your medicine," I said outside the door.

"You can come in," his tired voice replied as I gently pushed open the door and shut it behind me. I saw Zero's clothes in a pile beside the huge bath; the boy leaned back with his eyes closed in the midst of bubbly foam. Any other time my face would have been bright red, but I walked over and sat on the edge of the tub with a somber expression. His bare chest was once again fighting for air as I heard an audible wheeze and he looked skinnier than ever.

"These will help Zero," I said as I handed him the pills, which he took as he slowly drank the ginger ale I held for him as I brushed his silky hair from his damp face.

"Thank you…Kyra," Zero breathed as his red rimmed eyes looked up at me.

"It's nothing, now you just relax ok," I said with a small grin before leaning over and gently kissing him on the cheek. With another smile, I made to get up and leave Zero in peace, but his eyes widened as I stood.

"Would you…stay with me…please," he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," I replied with a small grin. "Is there anything you want?" I asked while running my hand through his hair again.

"Would you…"he began as a slight blush ran across his face as his eyes stared down at the bubbles surrounding his body. "Would you…wash my hair for me…please? The fever makes me sweat…and I just…feel gross," he said embarrassed. It killed me to see the strong and independent Zero humbled to such pitiful circumstances.

"Of course Zero, it'll make you feel better too," I said softly while reaching for the handheld nozzle and sitting on my knees behind him. The water gently trickled through Zero's silver locks, the usually light and feathery hair turning an iron grey as it became saturated. For once the wild locks were tamed as I combed my fingers through his now drenched hair. "Choose your poison," I said lightly with a goofy grin. Zero casually picked up a blue bottle and handed it to me. I was the type that had to sniff everything, so Zero looked at me funny as I inhaled the crisp scent of the shampoo.

"Don't get high," he said as I shot him a look.

"Oh shut up, I like the smell," I said with fake irritation as I squirted some of the cool liquid into my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. I tried to be gentle with my hands the way Zero was always gentle with me as I carefully lathered the crisp smelling soap in his hair. "Feel good?" I asked since he was quiet.

"Mm hmm," answered a groggy sounding reply from underneath the dripping mess of hair. I giggled softly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair one last time, smoothing the usually wild strands back. "Now don't you look dashing," I said sarcastically while leaning close to Zero's face, a scowl plastered on his pale features.

"Don't abuse me," he muttered as I grinned and began to rinse out the lather. Soon Zero's head was covered with a dripping mop of hair. I resumed my position on the side of the tub, stroking back the wet grey strands from his eyes. "You can rest your head here," I said patting my leg. "It's just a little water," I said with a smile. My tired boyfriend scooted backward enough so that he could comfortably lean his head back against my leg, the warmth of the water seeping into the fabric of my pj pants. Zero's face was laced with weariness as he rested with his eyes closed, his cheeks pink with fever.

"There can be miracles, when you believe," I began to softly sing a song from a movie I had seen once. "Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill," I continued while softly running my fingers across Zero's shoulders. "Who knows what miracles, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe," I quietly finished as I bent down and kissed Zero softly.

"I believe," Zero whispered quietly. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, Zero peacefully resting before he suddenly stirred. His pale hand shot up to clutch his head as I saw his body begin to tremble.

"Zero, what's wrong? I asked panicked.

"I…I feel strange," he answered, but his words were horribly slurred as he lifted his wide eyes to look at me. Strangely his eyes began to glaze as he looked around confused, his hands trembling.

"Zero, hey, look at me," I said as I put my hands on his shoulders, but the eyes that met mine were not with me. They were far away as the boy's body began to shiver. The next thing I know is that Zero is falling toward me, his eyes staring coldly without blinking as I caught him by the shoulders. "Chairman! Toga!" I yelled in a frenzy. _Dammit his blood sugar bottomed out from not being able to eat and he's more than likely dehydrated…_my mind raced as I held the limp and shivering boy over the side of the tub. Before long I heard running footsteps as both men entered the bathroom. Both looked horrified at the sight before them.

"What happened?" Chairman gasped with worried eyes.

"Listen," I said seriously. "His blood sugar has bottomed out and the last thing we need is for him to go into shock. He will be ok, but I need for you two to get him out and into some warm clothes ok," I directed calmly, although my heart was racing. Chairman came and took my place holding Zero up as Yagari grabbed a handful of towels. I quickly slipped out and shut the door as I raced to my room and flung open the drawer I had stocked with medical supplies for times like this. I grabbed everything I needed and raced to wait outside of Zero's room, where the two men had carried him. It wasn't long before Chairman called me in. The two had managed to get the shivering boy into a pair of grey sweatpants, but he was still shirtless as he lay on the bed deathly quiet. The blond ex hunter was gingerly trying to dry Zero's dripping locks, but Yagari was staring off in a corner as he clutched one of Zero's shirts in a death grip. I was beginning to see that the rough and often scary hunter just could not handle seeing his precious student in this condition. "Is he breathing ok?" I asked while taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I think so," Zero's worried, adoptive father said quietly. I had taken one of Zero's hands in my own and had quickly pricked one of his slender fingers to run a sugar test. Of course the numbers showed that my thinking was correct. Immediately I readied an injection of glucose and gave it to him in the arm.

"God I hope this works," I whispered under my breath as we waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, as we held our breath, Zero let out a soft moan as his eyes struggled to open.

"Thank God," Chairman breathed as he stroked his son's hair from his eyes.

"Zero, can you hear me?" I asked softly while pulling the soft sheets over his frail body. Yagari had since come to join us beside the stirring young hunter. Finally amethyst eyes were looking at us hazily, slowly searching back and forth. "Are you with us Zero?" I asked softly while softly stroking his flushed face as Chairman and Yagari watched intently behind me.

"Kyra?" my boyfriend breathed weakly. "Wh…what…?" he stammered in a whisper as his eyes darted confused.

"It's ok, you blacked out, but everything's ok now," I soothed, trying to hold back threatening tears. "Just relax," I softly said as I squeezed his cold hand. "Chairman, would you please talk to him to keep him awake and keep his mind off me while I work please," I asked my second father, who nodded at me understandingly. I was amazed at soothing his voice could be when he was trying to comfort someone who was hurting. Even I was calmed as Chairman Cross softly went on about how Zero was always outdoing him in the kitchen as I wrapped the blue elastic band around the boy's arm. Zero was calm as his eyes stayed on Cross's face as I felt for a vein. I caught Yagari quickly darting his eyes away as I collected a quick blood sample. Knowing that the I.V. placement would be harder to watch, I handed the tall man the bag of fluids and asked him to microwave it for me. I heard Zero suck in his breath as the larger needle entered his arm, which caused both Chairman and I to grimace. "I'm sorry Zero, I know it hurts but it's over now," I said while taping the catheter into place. Before long Yagari was back, thankful to have missed the process. After hanging the fluids and getting the air out of the line, I connected the lifesaving fluids to the boy's arm. After I was finished Yagari pulled me aside.

"Will he be ok?" he asked, his voice mechanical. I hated to watch the way he stared at his student, his face hard with worry that I was sure was exploding on the inside.

"He should be," I said while looking into his good eye seriously. The hunter watched his student intently for a few long seconds before turning back to me.

"Please, don't let him die, not this close," the man barely whispered as he turned his gaze back to Zero.

"I won't. I promise, I won't," I whispered resolutely as I walked over and sat beside Zero.

After a while the two men left us alone together since I decided to stay with Zero through the night. It wasn't too long before the fluids had revived him enough to regain complete consciousness. I had been reading one of Zero's favorite novels aloud to him to try to offer him some comfort in his dazed state. To my surprise, when I lowered the heavy book down to glance at his breathing, I was met with clear, violet eyes that were watching me intently.

"Zero? H…how are you feeling?" I stammered, happy to see him awake as I shut the book.

"You were just getting to the good part," he said weakly, but with a small grin tiredly spreading along his face.

"That's not what I asked," I sighed with a smile while reaching out and brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Well, I got drug out of a bathtub by two grown men and my girlfriend stabbed me many times with large needles, so I'm doing ok," he said with a tiny smirk while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Pardon me, I'll let you drown next time," I said sarcastically as I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry…for scaring you again," Zero said sadly, his broken eyes looing up into mine.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help it," I said with a heavy smile. "All that matters is that you are ok," I finished. I had never seen Zero so weak before as he lay still, only his eyes following me, the rest of his body too weak to move. I still couldn't believe how strong he was though, even though he could hardly move and drawing breath was a chore, his eyes shown brighter than ever. I had never seen such determination to be happy. I would have surely been in a pit of depression by now.

"Kyra?" Zero's soft voice cut in my thoughts. My eyes snapped to the bright violet orbs that looked into mine.

"Hmm?"

I saw the faint movement of Zero patting the space beside him with his free arm. With a smile I got up from the chair I was sitting in and carefully climbed onto the bed beside him, the young hunter turning his head to softly smile at me. "Are you going to let me stay cold forever?" he asked with his usual mischievous glint in his eye. With care I scooted closer to the still boy until he could slip his free arm around me as our faces were just inches away. I pulled the blankets up closer around us as Zero gingerly lifted his taped arm, the clear tube following his movements as his fingers ran through my hair. "I'm no liar you know," he said seriously, although I didn't quite understand. Seeing my confused expression he quickly added, "I promised you I'm going to live. I've fought too hard to lose now." The determination in Zero's eyes left me speechless.

My fingers found themselves lost in a sea of silky silver as I inched myself closer and softly kissed the boy in front of me, who was more of a man than anyone I knew. Our lips moved slowly, communicating everything we felt, every bit of joy, every bit of sorrow, even things we were afraid to say. I had never experienced such a feeling in my life, it was so warm, so intimate, but yet it tore my heart apart at the very core. I tried to lock every detail of Zero's sweet kiss in my memory. His scent, the feel of his skin against my own, the beat of his heart. I stayed there next to Zero through the entire night, although I didn't sleep at all. I was too afraid that if I went to sleep even for a minute, I would wake up and Zero would be gone. I watched his chest rise and fall for hours, my arm draped over him to feel the beat of his heart against my skin. His face was peaceful in sleep, and thankfully his body allowed him an entire night of rest. I was glad that he couldn't see the steady stream of tears that flowed from eyes silently as the clock ticked away each passing second.

* * *

I wanted more than anything for Zero to have been recovered by morning, but life had other ideas. He wasn't better the next morning either. He had to stay on I.V. fluids nearly all of the time since his body rejected any food we tried. He slept a lot of the time, when his body would allow. I would read to him or we would watch Christmas movies together curled up in each other's arms. Chairman was worn ragged between the workload of the Association and worrying about his son. He would often come sit with Zero and a relationship I never thought possible began to form between the two. Yagari was hardly ever home anymore since he also took on Zero's missions along with his own so the Association wouldn't butt in. Whenever he was home he was isolated in his room and I had the feeling he would often drink away the pain he didn't know how to handle. Zero's blood test results showed what I was dreading. His body was beginning to slowly shut down, his organs at their limit. I had reluctantly told Chairman that he would need to be hospitalized soon, the poor man burying his face in his hands as I left him in silence. Eventually Christmas Eve came. There was no huge feast. We thought it cruel to eat a delicious meal when Zero couldn't even enjoy his favorite vegetable soup. Instead of a huge party, Chairman and I watched A Christmas Story with Zero in his room, the best part about it was that Zero actually laughed more than we did. He wasn't the same cold and angry person he was before. For such a humble and painful Christmas Eve, he never complained, his tired smile never fading. After spending some time alone together, quietly wrapped in each other's arms, Chairman came in to stay the night with Zero since he insisted I get some sleep. As I laid my head down that night, I wished that Zero could have at least Christmas day to enjoy, but even I wasn't prepared for what the day would bring.

**I'm so depressing...anywho there will be action in the next chapter :) Please please please review...please :0) Thanks! Oh and the song Kyra sang is a song im learning. It's from The Prince of Egypt and its soooo pretty...so go youtube it now lol**


	18. Life

**Ok so here is chapter 18! Sorry it took so long...again...but yall know the story by now lol. Yes there are probably typos but I am just soooo ready to put this up here :) Thank you , MikiMoke, shewhoeatspocky, stardancer10002, HopelessxOtaku, juury, and the various guests who left me lovely reviews on last chapter!**

I felt the icy rush of adrenaline through my veins as I felt myself being shaken awake. My eyes snapped open as my heart raced violently in my chest, the pounding deafening in my ears. My vision swam in the bright light, apparently turned on in a hurry by whoever it was that had awakened me.

"Kyra, wake up," I heard Chairman's strained voice panic as I bolted up from the covers, his shaking hands on my shoulders. "It's bad," he breathed as my eyes focused on his white face, the color drained from his usually warm skin. I stared dumbly in shock, my mind refusing to process the only meaning Chairman's statement could have. Shutting off my emotions, I leapt out of the bed without a word, the blond hunter behind me. My blood ran cold in my veins as I tore across the house, my bare feet barely touching the floor. I was stopped dead however, at the awful sounds that were coming from behind the closed door in front of me. Agony. Pure agony and suffering were the only things that could make the awful cries and moans of pain that cut my heart like a knife. Chairman squeezed my shoulder with a heavy nod before opening the door, but nothing in the world could prepare me for the horror of what I saw.

"He can't do this much longer Cross," Yagari growled as he desperately tried to hold down a writhing Zero. I wasn't prepared to see my precious boyfriend crying out helplessly in pain as his Master desperately tried to hold him down to the bed. I could see Zero's already tired muscles contract as waves of pain coursed through his body, the veins in his arms and neck pulsing hard against his deathly pale skin. The poor boy had his eyes squeezed shut as he held his breath as another convulsion hit, a moan of agony escaping him as his frail chest heaved for air. Sweat was pouring from his face and chest as he turned his head to face me and to my horror blazing red eyes met my own. The I.V. had been pulled from his arm, the red blood that pulsed down his skin driving him mad.

"He has to drink," I said furiously as I headed over to the suffering boy, but Chairman caught my arm.

"Kyra, he'll kill you," he said heavily as he let me go.

"If he doesn't he'll die in a matter of minutes," I pleaded desperately as another of Zero's cries of pain hit our ears. "Neither you or Yagari can let him bite you. The Assocition will know in no time. We are out of options," I said through angry tears. "Listen to me, get the car ready to take him straight to the hospital as soon as he calms down. Don't worry about me, this is what I have to do. If you stop me, you will have broken my promise to Zero," I said in a heavy voice as I looked the blond hunter in the eyes.

"N…no," a gasping and strained voice said from behind. I turned to see Zero fighting with all of his strength to look at me, Yagari's face shocked. "No," he gasped as he turned his drenched face to Yagari. "Don't…don't let me go," he hissed just as his muscles convulsed in bloodlust.

"Toga please, let me save him!" I begged the raven haired hunter, his face like I had never seen. "He'll die!" I cried in desperation as I walked over to them.

"Please, please no," the silver haired boy begged through ragged breaths, his ribs heaving against his black t shirt. Yagari was silent, his head hung where his raven hair obscured his eyes from us, but soon he lifted his head and softly brushed Zero's matted hair from his face with a painful expression. To my surprise, he released his hold on Zero as he got up and walked away slowly. "No!" Zero cried desperately as he gripped the sheets on the bed as he writhed and fought against the beast within. "Kyra no!" my boyfriend gasped in pain as his nails dug into the mattress as I walked forward. Chairman had since gone to get the car, Yagari standing in the corner with his head hung.

"Zero…" I began to softly say.

"No! Get back, I'll kill you," he cried pitifully as he tried to turn away from me, his eyes burning.

"Forgive me, Zero," I whispered as I climbed onto the bed and brushed his matted hair with my fingers.

"God no, please no," Zero pitifully panted as I stroked his damp face and finally, the boy lost his hold on the bloodthirsty beast inside him. In a last ditch effort, Zero screamed against the monster inside him as he bolted up and clutched his head. Before I knew it, Zero's hands were digging into my shoulders as he leapt on top of me, my eyes wide in shock at the force of his impact. I felt ourselves falling to the floor, my breath knocked out of me as my back slammed against the hard surface. Before I could recover, my heart jolted as searing hot pain slammed into my neck. For the first time, I actually cried out in pain, Zero's fangs digging into my flesh with the force of a savage animal. I had never been so terrified for my life. Zero had never been this aggressive, his fangs sinking deeper as he hungrily sucked down my blood like a starved dog. My nails dug into his back as I fought to keep from screaming . Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yagari making a move toward us.

"No! Please no," I managed to get out in a strangled voice, the broken man stopping in his tracks as he watched helplessly.

_Zero…really might kill me…_my mind raced as I felt his fangs drag down my skin, a yelp of agony escaping me as I felt my skin rip under the force. _I'm…I'm going to die…_I thought as a tear slid down my face. _But…at least…Zero still might get to live…please…please live Zero…_ My thoughts were stopped as Zero suddenly snatched away from me, a horrible gasp escaping him as his terrified eyes stared ahead as he clutched his chest. Although my vision swam and I felt like I was going to throw up, I forced myself up. Zero's fist tightened around his shirt as his eyes, now violet again, were wide with terror. "Zero?" I breathed as my own heart began to beat faster. The boy gasped in pain as his hand gripped his chest. His breath started to become ragged and gasping as he curled over on the floor. "We need to go, now," I said urgently to Yagari who was getting ready to lift the sick boy in his arms, but a violent burst of coughing prevented him from doing so. To our horror, Zero coughed out more blood than we ever thought could come from such a thin body. The crimson splattered all over his pale skin as he heaved, his hand still clutching at his chest. Finally it stopped, Zero shaking violently in a pool of his own blood before his eyes began to glaze over. "Zero!" a terrified yelp escaped me as Yagari caught the boy and snatched him up in a hurry, Zero's body limp like a ragdoll's. Adrenaline numbed my body to the pain and dizziness that threatened to take over as I ran after Yagari.

* * *

The awful stench of blood was suffocating in the car as we sped to the hospital. Chairman was at the wheel with a grave expression. Zero's head was resting on my lap as he was stretched across the back seat, Yagari beside me holding a rag to my bleeding neck. I ignored the nausea that threatened me as I stroked Zero's deathly pale face. His eyes were half open, his violent orbs hazy and far away. He wouldn't respond to my voice nor would he flinch if I tapped him, or even if I pinched him. His breathing was labored and came in irregular gasps. I had never felt so far away from the one I loved. It seemed like he was just with me, smiling at me softly as we lay together, but now he was unreachable.

"Is he dying?" Yagari's mechanical voice asked from behind me. I saw Chairman glance at me in the rear view mirror. I looked again at Zero's precious face, trying so hard to convince myself that I wasn't seeing what my instincts were telling me. But it was hard to think otherwise. The shadow of death had finally come across Zero's pale face. I knew it deep down. I knew it as his eyes stared blankly in a fog. I knew it as his chest heaved for each breath. I knew it when Zero didn't even squeeze my hand when I whispered "I love you,". But how was I supposed to tell the two men that loved him like son that he was in fact dying in my lap. I couldn't, I just couldn't do it.

"Just, drive faster," I said quietly.

* * *

When we finally got to the hospital, everything happened in a blur. I remember frantically running behind Chairman and Yagari as we burst into the emergency room. My heart was in my throat as team of nurses in light green scrubs took Zero from Yagari's arms, the man staring silently in shock as they laid his student on a bed and began to cut off his blood soaked shirt. I felt a nurse grab my arm and try to lead me away because of my bleeding neck, but I remember fighting her off as I watched the team work to bring life back into Zero. In just a matter of seconds they had his arms taped with numerous I.V.s, his unblinking face covered by an oxygen mask. A male nurse was in injecting something into his arm as two other nurses covered his thin chest in leads, the monitor alarm immediately going off as soon as the boy's weak and rapid heartbeat was shown on the screen. The doctor was trying to ask him questions, but Zero was not with us at all. Chairman was hurriedly trying to explain what happened when a brown haired nurse yelled that he was arresting. I felt my knees sinking to the floor as I heard the most dreaded sound in my life. The monotone ring of the monitor as the green line that was mirroring Zero's heart flat lined. I remember the swarm of green clad people around Zero, but what I remember most was Zero's eyes. Unblinking. Glazed over. Dead. The vibrant violent orbs that held more emotion anyone I had ever seen were cold and still. I don't remember anything else. I don't remember if I screamed or not. It felt as if an explosion burst my heart, the shockwaves radiating up to my brain as I felt myself fall into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

My eyes struggled to open, my vision foggy as they tried to focus as I came to. My head was throbbing and my neck stung as I shifted, my eyes finally focusing on the white sheets that covered me. I felt something pull on my arm, which turned out to be an I.V, a red liquid slowly trickling into my arm. In confusion I tried to sit up, but I felt something prevent me with a soft touch.

"Kyra? It's ok, just relax," a familiar and warm voice said as a hand stroked my hair from my face. My eyes flitted to the side to see a very tired and drained Chairman, his hair loose and falling around his shoulders. He didn't even have his glasses on as he tried to smile softly at me. My brain still felt fuzzy as my neck felt strange, my hand reaching up and brushing against a row of prickly stitches. My breath caught in my chest as everything came back, tears stinging my eyes. I felt as if I was going to fall apart as I gasped against tears, my fist pressed against my mouth.

"He…he's gone," I choked out weakly just as Chairman grasped my hand quickly.

"No, no Kyra he's not," he said quickly, my eyes widening in shock. "They brought him back, he's stable and doing ok. He's weak and very ill, but he's ok. And you know what else?" the blond hunter said with a tearful smile.

"Wh…what?" I asked in amazement, my heart beating furiously in my chest with news I didn't think was possible.

"The drug company called and said that a shipment of your medicine is on it's way to this hospital," he said as he squeezed my hand. I stared at him in shock, my eyes wide as I processed everything.

_He's…he's alive? He was dead, I saw it but… _I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I slowly sat up, Chairman's gentle hands supporting my back as a smile crept across my face.

"Can I see him?" I asked in a rush. I felt that I was going to burst if I didn't see with my own eyes that my boyfriend was indeed alive. I had to, the image of his dead and glassy eyes burning too violently in my memory. I was like a child as I gripped the sheets in my hands expectantly as I watched Chairman make a face.

"Now Kyra, you were hurt pretty badly. They had to suture your neck and give you blood. Don't you think you should rest?" He said worriedly as he brushed my hair back.

"Do you honestly think I can rest?" I asked with a sly grin. Chairman smiled and shook his head at me, his light golden hair falling around his ageless face.

"Not a chance," he said softly. "You deserve to see him. You know, the first thing he asked when he regained consciousness was if you were ok," Chairman said misty eyed. "Kyra, you've saved my son's life in more than one way. He still has a long way to go, but we have all gotten to see the real Zero coming out, even himself. He loves you Kyra, and I know you love him. I'm glad he met you Kyra," Chairman said as tears continued to flow down my cheeks as I smiled at my best friend. "So, how do I break you out of here?" he asked with a grin as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hand me one of those," I said while pointing to a box of Band-Aids that were inside a plastic drawer. Chairman looked away as I pulled the tape from my skin and carefully slid the catheter out of my arm, placing the Band-Aid over the small hole. I looked and saw that I was wearing one of those horrid gowns, but to my dismay I remembered my other clothes were covered in blood. Chairman saw my face as I stared unhappily at my attire and he smiled as he handed me his long trench coat. "Bless you," I said with a sigh of relief as I pulled it on and stood, the gentle man holding my arm as I slid out of the bed. My head felt fuzzy for a few seconds, but then the next thing I know is that Chairman is scooping me into his arms effortlessly.

"You're certainly not walking missy," he said with a tired grin as his light gold hair tickled my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we headed out into the hallway. Of course a few nurses tried to get him to take me back, but the hunter just ignored them as he pushed the button on the elevator. "Sorry mam," he said with a sheepish grin to an older, more cranky nurse as the elevator door opened and we stepped inside. She huffed in irritation as the doors closed. Finally the doors opened again and we were once again walking down a long hallway, the smell of antiseptic strong in my nose. I noticed we were on the ICU floor, which after the events before hand, I was thankful that we were even here. For a second I had a flashback of the mental hospital I had to stay at, but Chairman's warm arms around me brought me back. After a good walk, Chairman was standing in front of the door. He shifted me in his arms so he could knock.

"Who is it?" a gruff and obviously tired voice, non-other than Yagari's, answered through the wooden door.

"It's me," Chairman said. "I have a special delivery," he said as he grinned at me.

We heard footsteps and soon a very haggard Yagari was glaring at us. "They let you take her out?" he asked quietly, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Um, not necessarily," Chairman sheepishly said as I flashed a triumphant grin at the raven haired hunter.

"I guess I really can't say no, I'm not one to follow rules," Yagari mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is…is that her?" a weak voice called from inside the dim room. My eyes widened and my heart raced at the sweet sound of it. It was weak and it was frail, but it was Zero's. It was Zero's voice.

Yagari was about to let us in when he stopped Chairman for a second. "Listen, they know what he is," he said quietly while looking intently into my eyes. "Don't get mad when you go in, I tried ok, but it was the only way they would keep him here," he said in an irritated voice, but then he softened. "He needs to see you though, he's pretty messed up," the hunter quietly said as he looked away.

I stared in confusion for a second before Chairman proceeded to carry me in dimly lit room. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest as Chairman said, "Zero, I have someone who wants to see you." Finally, I was back with the one I loved most. I cringed for a second at the sight of him at first. White sheets were pulled up to his waist, his chest bare and covered with monitor leads. His arms were covered in tape and tubes, a thin oxygen tube running across his precious pale face. But what made my blood boil was the fact that around his thin wrists were thick straps that restrained his arms to the bed. A larger one ran across the middle of his chest. I was mixed between joy and pure anger, but I softened when Zero's beautiful and alive eyes flitted up to meet mine as Chairman carefully set me down at his side. Quietly the blond hunter left along with Yagari, the door clicking shut behind them as I couldn't hide my tearful smile from the silver haired boy.

"Thank you God," I breathed as I softly stroked the side of his face, his cool skin beneath my fingers as new tears fell down my cheek. I looked up and saw that Zero was looking at me with a pitifully guilty look, his eyes red and his face wet with tears. It looked like they had been falling for some time. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I softly stroked his silky hair. I had never in my life seen Zero's eyes swollen from tears.

"I'm…so…sorry," he said in raspy and thick voice full of sorrow. "I'm so…sorry," he breathed as another shining tear fell from his eye as he pitifully looked at me, unable to move.

"Sshh,"I soothed him as I gently wiped the escaping tear away with my finger. "It's not your fault. All that matters is that you are ok," I said through my own falling tears. The faint beeping sound that reflected Zero's heart comforted me, the steady rhythm indicating life. I was almost shaking with joy that he was alive, my heart not able to contain it's excitement. I bent over and gently kissed him on his soft lips and then on his warm forehead. "I love you so much," I choked out as tears began to freely fall, my emotions breaking through.

"I love you too Kyra," he said quietly as another rouge tear fell from his face. I saw his arm try to move toward me, a reflex reaction when he saw me crying, but of course he was stopped shortly by the restraint. "Can…can I comfort you too?" his weak voice asked. I smiled at him as I bent down on my knees beside the bed so that he could easily stroke my face even with his wrists tied down. A broken and tired smile found it's way to Zero's pale face as his cool fingers slowly stroked my cheek. "Thank God…you're ok," he said with a quiver, the snakes of wires moving up and down along with Zero's chest as he breathed. I looked up into his eyes, wanting more than anything to climb in next to him, to throw my arms around him and squeeze him close to me and never let go, but he looked so fragile lying there with so many tubes and wires. I felt that if I even touched him he would break. I let my fingers slowly brush through his silky hair as I slowly stood, Zero's eyes closing tightly as he seemed to be fighting back more threatening tears. Finally he gave up, his red rimmed violet eyes opening as a steady stream flowed from each one. "Why…why didn't you listen to me?" he asked in a cracking voice as he looked at me seriously, his expression broken. "I nearly…killed you," he said in a thick voice through gritted teeth.

"Zero…" I began to say, my heart shattering. It was like Zero was falling apart right before me…and it scared me. I had thought that he had finally begun to actually like himself again but…now this. Because of this incident, it seemed that any progress Zero had made had been shattered. I cupped his damp cheek in my hand, and I could feel him trembling beneath me with self-hate.

"I was…so scared," he said, his voice breaking pitifully as his misty eyes looked into mine. His pale face was strained as he fought not to break down in front of me. I noticed there were now damp spots on his pillow where his tears continued to fall.

"It's ok now, I'm ok Zero," I tried to say softly without breaking down myself. My fingers gently wiped away the falling tears from his face. _I almost wish that everyone who hates Zero and everyone who says he doesn't have a heart could see him now. Even I'm surprised at just how big Zero's heart really is. I wish that everyone could see these tears. These tears that flow from a heart that just wants to be happy, but gets scarred and wounded over and over from so many horrors… _I saw Zero's swollen eyes slowly travel up to look at my neck, which I tried to hide behind my mess of hair, but I knew it was in vain. I pulled Chairman's coat around me tighter, trying to hide my neck behind the large collar, but it was no use. The poor boy squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from me, a painful sound escaping him.

"I tore into your flesh…like a mindless animal," his thick voice choked out painfully. "You screamed and…and I still…I…" he started, but it seemed too much for him to get out.

"Zero stop it," I said desperately as I grasped his hand, trying to get him to look at me. I could feel his arm try to flinch away from me, but of course he was caught short by the unforgiving restraints.

"Please, please don't touch me," he almost begged me, his face still turned away as his frail chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. "You shouldn't be around me, it's not safe. Kyra…it's best…if you…go home," Zero's strained voice managed to get out, his head slowly turning to face me. I had never seen such broken eyes in all of my life. "Please, go home and forget about me and vampires. You deserve…a life…of happiness, not …blood," he said pleadingly, but it felt like ice was running through my blood when his words hit me.

"_Forget about me". Those words frightened me as much as the blazing red eyes of the pureblood. I don't want to…I can't…I can't forget the one person I'd give my life for. I won't…_

I felt myself shaking with so many thundering emotions as I stood there speechless. Zero had since turned his face away from me again, there wasn't much else he could do to escape the pain he was enduring. Finally, words began to find their way out as I furiously wiped my stray tears away. "Then I won't be going anywhere Zero," I said quietly. "Because my home is here…with you," I said as I grasped Zero's hand once again, my own shaking. His head quickly snapped to look at me, his eyes wide. He was about to protest when I squeezed his hand and sank to my knees, tears flowing freely. "Don't you understand what love is?" I said trying to keep from sobbing. "Don't you understand Zero?" I repeated, Zero's shocked face staring into mine. "Love isn't a feeling. Love isn't about always being happy. It doesn't only exist when times are good. Love is sacrifice. Love is a choice. Love suffers in the bad times, it doesn't run away!" I cried through furious tears. "I choose to love you every day Zero, no matter what. I will suffer with you Zero, just like we share joy together. I…I can't forget about you Zero! I love you too much," I cried as I brought his pale hand, taped with tubes, to my damp face. "Don't make me go away, please," I breathed into his cool skin, his fingers weakly beginning to stroke my face.

"I'm sorry…Kyra. I'm sorry," I heard his soft and tired voice say as I finally let go and cried into his gentle hand. "Stay with me," he said softly as his fingers slowly brushed across my face as I sat on the floor beside him crying out the torrent of emotions inside me. Finally, after we both got ourselves together, I pulled up a chair next to Zero, our blotchy and damp faces finally smiling at each other once again. I talked softly to him, occasionally brushing his silky hair from his face from time to time, when I noticed Zero try to shift, but couldn't because of the restraints.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked while scowling angrily at the thick straps around Zero's wrists. "There's no reason you should be tied down like a criminal," I growled, but Zero only smirked at me weakly.

"Your face is cute when you're mad," he quietly said, the usual cocky glint back in his weary eyes.

"I'm serious Zero, you're already in pain….I swear I'm going to kill whoever decided this," I said unhappily. I was absolutely fuming on the inside at the fact someone would act so cruelly to such a sick person.

"I'm ok Kyra, don't worry about it," Zero said softly, trying to ease my worry.

"Yeah, you're ok alright," I said with a small grin as my finger traced the thin oxygen tube that snaked across Zero's face. A small smirk crawled across his face as I noticed his eyes begin to grow heavy. "Are you getting tired?" I asked him softly as I stood and carefully pulled the white sheet up to his chest, taking great care not to disturb the many wires and tubes that seemed to grow out of him.

"I was…tired…years…ago," my boyfriend groggily said with a weary smirk as the effects of the many medications began to take over again. I smiled while shaking my head at his ever present sarcasm even as he lay drugged and strapped down in a hospital bed.

"Well you get some rest mister or there will be hell to pay," I whispered softly as I leaned over and gently kissed him on his forehead.

"Yes…mam," he mumbled, sleep already beginning to set in. I watched as Zero closed his eyes, his breathing becoming soft and slow despite the slight wheeze. I was thankful he could finally get some rest, I just couldn't understand how one person could go through so much and still find the strength to smile. I watched my now peacefully sleeping boyfriend for a few minutes, allowing myself to absorb his presence, to really prove to my mind that he was really alive and this wasn't all a dream. After assuring myself that the rhythmic green line that mirrored Zero's heart was not going to change, I quietly slipped out to find Chairman and Yagari. I pulled Chairman's large coat around me, hoping no one noticed the horrid gown that I still wore. The last thing I wanted was to be drug back to my room by an angry nurse. Before long however I found my way to the ICU waiting room, Chairman's tired smile greeting me as he sat beside a cashed out Yagari in the corner.

"How is he?" Chairman whispered as I quietly took a seat next to him, careful not to disturb the sleeping hunter.

"I had to knock some sense into him, but other than that he's a lot better than he was," I said quietly with a tired grin. "But seriously, I just don't understand how he can be so strong. I would have given up a long time ago. He's sleeping now and he deserves every minute of it," I said with my eyes cast to the floor. I felt Chairman's soft and warm hand stroke my back, the motion making my own eye lids grow heavy.

"He truly is a remarkable boy, no, Zero is nothing less than a man," Chairman said quietly. I turned and smiled at my second father. I really noticed now how caring and serious he really was. His youthful face seemed to have aged a bit, his eyes heavy and tired despite the smile he wore. Without his glasses, his eyes seemed so serious and deep, like they could look directly inside you. His straw colored hair fell around his shoulders. This was the real Kaien Cross. A loving and protective man who wasn't afraid to take action for the ones he loved.

"Well this is a rare sight," I said lightly as I eyed the sleeping Yagari, who was once again uncomfortably slumped in one of the chairs in the corner.

"I think he has had a harder time than both us dealing with everything," Chairman said with a compassionate voice. "Of course he will never admit it," Chairman smirked.

"Yeah, I wonder what he said to Zero when he came to. Were you in there too?" I asked curiously.

"No, I stayed with you," the gentle man said as he drank from a steaming mug of coffee, which is what the poor man had been running on for days. "I wonder that too, but I guess that's between the two," he said softly.

I nodded slowly, trying to fight off the growing drowsiness. "Chairman Cross?" I asked quietly. "Do you think you could take me back to the school just long enough to get a few things. I wanted to get a special Christmas present for Zero and I will need your help, if you don't mind," I asked with a sheepish smile. The blond hunter smiled at me and patted the top of my head gently.

"I'm sure I can come up with something to get those nurses to let you go," he grinned. "Now the real question is will he be more angry at us for waking him up or leaving him here," Chairman said as he shifted his eyes to the slumped Yagari.

"That's your call," I smirked as quietly stood. We decided to leave Yagari alone. To my shock Chairman told me that it was nearly three in the afternoon, which would mean we had been at the hospital for nearly twelve hours. I hadn't realized I myself had been out for so long. Of course it was work getting the nurses to let me go, but finally Chairman made them a deal that I would be back in a few hours. The drive back to the school was quiet, neither of us dared to look in the backseat where Zero's blood stained the rich leather. The air was crisp and cold since we had the windows down, snw blanketing everything. "I forgot it was Christmas," I murmered absent mindedly, my mind conjuring up images of all of the families sitting by a fire. I saw Yuki and Kaname in some massive mansion, both without a care in the world, which is how the vast majority of purebloods went. My blood threatened to boil again as I thought of Zero lying tied down with so many uncomfortable things attached to him. Many of the girls from my class would get upset because their boyfriends didn't get them the diamond necklace or horribly expensive jacket they wanted. I was thankful that mine was still alive and more than anything, still smiling. When we finally made it to the school, the first thing I did was go change into some bearable clothes and grab my digital camera. Chairman looked at me surprised as I grabbed his arm and drug him out toward the horse barn.

It was beginning to get dark as we pulled back into the hospital parking lot. A scowling Yagari who was holding a cup of coffee greeted us as we approached the waiting room.

"And where the hell did you two run off to?" he grumped as Chairman, his face finally returning back to its usual self, returned the displeased look.

"Kyra did something sweet for Zero and got you a change of clothes so be nice," he said in a toned down version of his whiny voice. Yagari raised an eyebrow at me as I held out the neatly folded stack to him.

"Don't you need to be in bed?" he asked as he took them from me, his eyes showing concern when his voice tried to show none.

"I have more important things to do," I said with a sly grin.

The raven haired man just his head at me and sighed. "Thanks," he muttered before walking away. Chairman put his hand on my shoulder as he pulled me into a quick hug.

"You go ahead and go see Zero. I'll go see to our grumpy friend," he said with a grin as he pulled away and turned after Yagari.

"Thank you so much Chairman," I called as I headed back toward Zero's room.

I was so excited to give Zero his gift that I thought I was going to blow through the door. I was able to contain myself, but a ridiculously huge grin was on my face as I opened the door. My face turned to surprise however as my eyes fell on the sight before me. A young nurse, her bleached blond hair pulled into a messy bun, stood staring blankly at Zero. Zero on the other hand was obviously in pain. A small sheen of sweat was on his face as he tried to shift to find comfort, but none was available to him. His hands pumped into fists as pulses of pain shot through his body, the monitor registering his increasing heartrate. I heard him let out a pitiful moan of pain as I marched up to the stupidly staring girl.

"What's going on?" I demanded angrily as her frightened eyes looked into mine.

Zero turned his head to look at me at the sound of my voice. "Kyra…it…hurts," he struggled to get out. I figured in my mind that the drugs were beginning to wear off and the damage done to Zero's body was easily felt.

I saw a syringe in the girl's hand which turned out to be painkillers. "Aren't you going to help him?" I hissed, restraining myself from snatching the drugs away from her and giving them myself.

"I…don't you know what it is?" she said in a frightened voice loud enough for Zero to hear. "It might attack me," she said with a quiver. Something snapped in me at her words. _It_. She didn't even refer to Zero as a person. How long had she been standing here staring at him cringing in pain? There was no restraining myself now as I felt my hands grab her roughly by her scrubs. She gasped in surprise as my eyes burned into hers.

My whole body was shaking in rage as my breath came in hisses from my gritted teeth. There were a multitude of awful things I wanted to scream at her, but I knew it would only get me in trouble and taken away from Zero. "You are the one who is nothing more than an "It"," I hissed. "Get out and don't you ever come near HIM again," I growled, emphasizing that Zero was just as much a person as I was. I grabbed the syringe from her hand without resistance as I shoved her back, her makeup covered eyes blinking shocked at me. "Get…out," I said hotly again, the girl backing up to the door and quickly rushing out as I stared her down. As soon as the door shut I whipped around and went to Zero. "It's ok, everything's going to be ok now," I soothed my painful boyfriend as I released one of his wrists from its bondage. I quickly pulled the cap off the syringe with my teeth and plunged the liquid into one of the I.V. lines taped onto his pale hand. "Just relax," I said quietly as I smoothed his hair from his face. His deep violet eyes watched me as I freed his other hand and undid the strap that ran across his chest.

"Kyra…" he began to say, but I shushed him gently as I got up and got a cool cloth.

"I won't let them treat you like an animal any longer," I said in a shaky voice as I carefully wiped the sweat away from his pale face, the color slowly starting to return. The drugs were already beginning to work as the beeping of the monitor slowed and Zero's tired body relaxed. "I'll take care of you," I whispered as I bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek. Before I could pull away however, I felt Zero's arm raise up shakily, his cool hand weakly cupping the back of my head. His fingers were once again tangled in my hair as he pulled me to him. His cool lips softly greeted mine, my heart jumping in my chest at the contact. Zero kissed me as if we had been separated for years, his lips were filled with longing. I carefully sat next to him on the bed as we pulled away, but to my surprise he began to struggle to sit up. "Don't push it Zero, please," I begged him, but of course his mind was already made up. I supported him as he slowly pulled himself up on my arms, the monitor registering his exertion. "If you set that alarm off we are both in trouble," I said quickly, but there was only one thing on Zero's mind. He winced in pain as he finally made it to a sitting position, my arms still holding him up. Without a word Zero pulled me into his weak and shaking arms with more force than I thought possible for him. "Zero…"I began to say, worried that my contact would disturb one of his many attachments, but I couldn't pull away from the broken boy. He buried his head in the crook of my shoulder, the side of his cool face pressed against my neck as he clung to me. I felt something warm slide down my neck as his arms tried to hold me tighter. "I won't ever leave you alone Zero," I whispered as I cradled the back of his head, his soft hair entwined in my fingers. "I love you Zero," I said softly as I held him close, his heart once again beating against my own chest.

I waited for Chairman and Yagari to come back to the room before I gave Zero his gift. The two men looked shocked for a second as they walked in and found Zero propped up in bed, free from the restraints, but they didn't ask about it.

"It's not a lot, but you deserve something good on Christmas day after all of this," I smiled as I hooked up my camera to the T.V that was mounted on the wall. Chairman and Yagari each took a seat beside Zero as his eyes widened.

"Christmas?" he breathed, his eyes shocked and confused as he stared at me. I tried to stifle a giggle at his expression. Of course he wouldn't remember what day it was after everything that had happened.

"Yup, and I promised to give you the best Christmas ever, although I'm having to work pretty hard considering what I have to work with," I said lightly, a huge smile on my face as I turned my camera on. Zero still laid there with his eyes wide as I came and sat beside him.

"But I don't have…" he began to say quickly, before I pressed my finger to his soft lips.

"You are alive. That is the best gift I have ever gotten and the only other thing I want for Christmas is for you to be happy," I said seriously as I brushed back a few strands of his silver hair. "Now you quit worrying so much," I said with a grin as I turned to my camera and started a video. On the screen I saw myself standing outside of the horse barn in my blue hoodie, Katja sitting beside me.

"_Kyra…I'm not sure I know how to work this thing," Chairman's unsure voice is heard as I giggle and bend down to pet my dog._

"_Is the light on?" I asked as the camera pitches toward the ground_, _white snow covering everything._

"_The orange one?"_

"_Uh huh," I said as the camera pulls back up to face me._

"_Oh, sorry," Chairman says sheepishly._

_I smile and shake my head, my bear of a dog trying to lick me in the face. I have to hold her massive head out of the way so I wouldn't get bathed by her pink tongue. "Katja, do you miss Zero?" I asked the huge dog. At the sound of his name she stopped shoving her head under my hands and pricked her ears forward. "Look at the camera and tell him. Do you miss Zero?" I asked in baby talk voice. The big dog got up and barked loudly, her butt wiggling so much I swore she was going to fall. I laughed and petted her on the head as I looked into the camera. "She loves you more than me now Zero," I said as Chairman's soft laughter could be heard._

I turned to look at Zero, a small laugh escaping him as he closed his eyes slowly. "I didn't mean to steal your dog," he said quietly as he opened his eyes at me, a small smile on his face.

"I thought she was going to come back with us, she was determined she was getting in that car," I said as I grasped Zero's hand softly. "Now here is the good part," I said as we both turned back to the screen.

_Next we are heading into the little barn, the sound of horses nickering could be heard as I walked down the aisle. "Sorry everyone, I'm not Zero," I said as we walked by the stalls, the curious horses reaching their necks out in hopes of getting a treat. "You spoil these horses too much," I grinned as I looked at the camera. "There is someone who misses you a lot Zero," I said as we came to stand in front of Lilly's stall. The mare stuck her head out of the stall and looked at me for a second, but then she took her nose and shoved me out of the way as she whinnied, her eyes searching around the barn. The mare turned her graceful head back and forth, looking. Once again she called out, her eyes wide and searching as she listened for Zero's voice. "She doesn't want me, her heart belongs to you Zero," I said as I gently petted the anxious mare's nose. "She's looking for you," I said as I slid a halter over her elegant head. _

I looked to see Zero's eyes wide as he watched his beautiful horse. They watched her every move without breaking away for a second.

_I walked the anxious mare out of her stall, her purple blanket covering her white coat as I led her out to the snow covered paddock. I let the mare go as the gate clicked shut behind me. The mare stood awkwardly as she sniffed the snow, a cautious blow escaping her as she picked up a delicate foot uncertainly. "It's just snow Lilly," I said with a giggle as she continued to sniff the white powder. The mare attempted to pick up another hoof, but bolted in surprise as the powder hit her skin, her head tossing in surprise as she snorted loudly in surprise. "Your horse is weird," I giggled as the white mare began to paw the white powder. Snow flew behind her as she dug at it fiercely, her head held high so it wouldn't get in her eyes. "I foresee a roll coming on," I grinned just as the mare sank to her knees in the powder, her hind end following suit. She playfully rooted her nose in the snow, eventually sticking her whole head into the powder and slinging it side to side. Finally she grunted as she rolled happily in the white snow, the powder sticking all over her face. The white horse stood and shook the flurry off her, her mane flying all over her face as she faced me. "You and your daddy have the same hair problem," I laughed as I walked up and stroked the mare on the neck. "He misses you Lilly, but he will be home soon to spoil you rotten again in no time," I said as I stroked the mare. "Lilly says merry Christmas Zero and she wants you to get well soon," I said with a smile as the mare shoves her head into my chest looking for treats in my pockets._

The camera clicked off as I squeezed Zero's hand. "I know you haven't been able to see her for a while now and I know you miss her," I said softly as I stroked Zero's pale cheek, his big eyes shifting to look at me again. There was a moment of silence, only the soft and rhythmic beeping of the monitor filling the room.

"Thank you…so much," he said quietly, his eyes misty although he tried to hide it by flicking his taped up hand to his face to wipe away a stray tear. "You do…too much for me," he said with a small and tired smile. I saw Chairman's face beaming out of the corner of my eye. I expected Yagari to be his usual sarcastic self, but he sat quietly watching his student smile despite the horror he was enduring.

"Well, we all have one more gift for you Zero, but it won't be here until tomorrow," I said with a massive grin. My boyfriend looked at me surprised, his violet eyes wide. Chairman stood and put his hand on Zero's shoulder, a tearful smile threatening to burst. "The medicine will be here tomorrow Zero," I said as a stream of joyful tears began to trickle down my face as I brushed back his silver hair from his wide eyes. "We have a long way to go, but everything is going to be ok now. You won't have to suffer anymore Zero," I choked out, my sleeves now wet again as I wiped the tears away. Zero stared in shock for a few long moments processing my words, but little did I know that I was about to get the best Christmas present I could ever have. Suddenly, the biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on the sick boy's face. It was almost startling the way his eyes had to squint because of it. I had only dreamed of a smile that big finding it's way to Zero's face, but now…it was real. The smile never left his face even as he struggled once again to sit up, Chairman and Yagari both supporting him as his arms reached for me. I soon found myself nestled in his warm embrace. I could feel the creases from the smile on his face against my neck as he held me tightly, my hands softly stroking his back.

"You are my angel," he whispered in my ear as his hand ran through my hair. "You have to be because…because you saved me," he said, his voice quivering.

"No Zero, you saved me," I replied as I felt the rhythm of our two hearts beating together against each other's chests.

**Review pretty please:)**


	19. Struggle for Victory

**_Alrighty, here's chapter 19 :) I had a lot of fun writing this one lol...oh and get your tissue boxs ready...again :) Thank you DemonReflection04, juury, Hikari-Suzume, shewhoeatspocky, MikiMoke, Lura Elsworth, and xmxoxoxnxy for the wonderful reviews on last chapter! _**

_S__omething warm tickled my face, causing my eyes to flick open in a rush. A balmy breeze gently blew across my face, my hair softly following the wind's motion. I blinked a few times, surprised to find myself sitting under the old oak tree in our large and sloping horse pasture. The sun was warm and inviting on my slightly freckled face as I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of warm grass. I could feel the long green tendrils sticking to my legs as I sat in a powder blue sundress under the cool shade of the oak. For a second, my memory was at a complete standstill as I soaked up the warmth and beauty of my favorite place, but then I remembered. This was Millie's favorite place too. My eyes snapped open at her memory, my moment of quiet bliss ruined by the onslaught of reality. My eyes roamed the empty field, although I knew it was in vain. A crushing heaviness filled my heart as I pulled my knees into my chest and buried my head in my hands. Before I could fall apart however, I swore I heard the sound of something approaching._

"_There you are," a sweet and innocent voice called, my head snapping up at the sound of it. Before me my precious little sister came trotting up on her favorite horse Trix, her blond curls bouncing as the fat little dapple grey mare jogged toward me. I couldn't believe it as I sat open mouthed staring at my sister, who pulled the little mare to stop in front of me. She was also in a mint green dress, her little legs dangling bareback off of the round mare as she held her reins made out of a lead rope in her hands. "Why are you looking at me like that, aren't you going to scold me for riding in a dress?" she giggled as she slid off the steel grey mare and removed her halter._

"_M…Millie…I," I tried to say, but the words were stuck in my throat as tears began to fall from my eyes._

"_Kyra please, please don't cry," my little sister said as she walked over to me, heaviness on her porcelain face. _

"_I'm…I'm so sorry…I" I stammered out as she sat beside me. "I didn't know…"_

"_Kyra stop it!" Millie said desperately, shock filling me. I could never remember a time she had ever raised her voice. "Please, please stop doing this to yourself," she said as she grasped my hand. "Why? Why do you keep torturing yourself, don't you know that I will always love you no matter what? Don't you Kyra?" my sister asked me desperately as I sat speechless. "Kyra, I want you to smile when you think of me, I don't want you to cry anymore. I can't watch you cry anymore," she said as her own voice cracked, her small hands gripping my own. "Don't you understand what love is Kyra?" her voice quietly asked as her beautiful blue eyes looked up into mine. At her question, my mind was flooded with a swarm of images. Images of my parents laughing and hugging me. Images of Millie and I playing under the old oak; of me holding her and singing her to sleep in her sickness. Images of my aunt finding me on death's door, pleading for me not to give up. Images of Chairman Cross holding me in his arms as I cried, his goofy smile always brightening my day. Images of Yagari sarcastically ruffling my hair as I scowled in irritation. And of course, my mind was filled with numerous images of Zero and I together. I saw pictures of the broken boy sitting alone in a tree as I watched from afar. I saw me pleading with him to let me help when his bloodlust took over, the awful pain and shame in his eyes. I saw his broken eyes looking into mine as they begged for warmth, for comfort, for love. I saw us that night in the library, lost in each other's pain, reaching out to each other in uncertainty. I saw him effortlessly cooking something for me as I watched in amazement, a tiny grin appearing on his face as he caught sight of me staring. I saw him gracefully lead me in a dance as I was wrapped in his arms. I felt the beat of his heart as he cradled my head against his chest. I saw the ever growing grin that was always present on his face as he lay weak and ill. And finally, I saw the massive smile that finally broke through as he lay in a hospital bed in critical condition, his shaking arms around me as I held him tightly._

"_Y…Yes Mille," I sniffled as I looked up at her, a tearful smile on my face. "I know exactly what love is. I'm sorry I was so blind for so long. I won't cry anymore. I love you so much Millie," I said through tears as I pulled her into my arms. _

"_I love you too Kyra," my precious sister breathed as I felt myself slowly slipping away…_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, complete darkness filling my eyes as they adjusted. Finally I could make out the dim lights in the corner of the room, and of course, the bright green lines that reflected Zero's heart. I sat up from my uncomfortable position in the chair I was sleeping in and rubbed my eyes, my hand coming back damp. I smiled to myself as I sniffed quietly. I could hear the soft snoring of the two tired hunters and I had to stifle a giggle as I found them slouched against each other in sleep. I knew we would hear it in the morning when Yagari woke to Chairman's face against his own. As quietly as I could I rose from my chair and padded over to check on Zero. The silver haired boy was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. My eyes scanned the monitor to assure myself that nothing was amiss. Even after I was sure everything was fine, it was hard to tear my eyes away from him. I stood watching him sleep peacefully as I remembered my dream and everything we had been through together. The sound of soft rustling broke my thoughts as Zero began to stir quietly, his body shifting uncomfortably. I gently stroked his face and ran my fingers through his hair to ease him, his violet eyes peeking out at me from under heavy eyelids as he settled.

"You ok?" I whispered quietly with a gentle smile as I brushed his hair back softly.

"I hate…this bed," he groggily said with a sleepy and unhappy scowl. "And I hate this crap stuck…all over me. I hate…nurses who…won't let… me sleep," he mumbled as his eyes closed again in growing sleep. I hated that he was so uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but smile at Zero's drugged and sleepy rant.

"I know, it won't be long before we can all go home," I whispered as I bent down and kissed my sleeping boyfriend's forehead. I quietly brought my chair beside him and folded my arms on the side of the bed, sleep finally returning as I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

* * *

Of course, the morning began as I had predicted.

"Get off of me!" an angry voice yelled as my eyes flew open, a loud thud hitting my ears as I shot up. My eyes fell on a fuming and bedraggled Yagari who was glaring daggers at Chairman, who was sprawled on the floor rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!" he whined as I sighed heavily and got up to help him, knowing the raven haired hunter wouldn't.

"For drooling on me," he growled before yanking open the door and stalking out. The look on Chairman's face was priceless; a mix of shock, irritation, and a bit of embarrassment.

"Morning Chairman, are you ok?" I asked quietly with a sympathetic smile as I held my hand to the blond hunter.

"Oh, good morning Kyra," Chairman said as he pulled himself together, his warm hand grasping mine as I helped him up. "Sorry about that," he sheepishly said with an embarrassed smile. "You know how cranky he gets sometimes," the kind man said as he sank once again into the chair.

"You mean all the time," I smirked before turning to peer at Zero, Chairman following suit. I walked up to the bed, Zero just beginning to stir after all of the noise, the effects of the drugs making him slower. I reached down and took Zero's hand in my own as I felt Chairman walk up behind me, his arm reaching around me to gently brush back his adoptive son's hair. Finally we were both met with violet eyes as Zero softly moaned as his body shifted for comfort.

"Good morning Zero, how are you feeling?" I asked softly as I stroked the soft skin of his hand, my fingers tracing the edges of the tape.

Zero blinked slowly a few times before letting his eyes survey their surroundings before they narrowed a bit. "Somewhere between being high on drugs and being hit by a bus," he said slowly, sleep still lingering in his voice. Chairman smiled softly as I giggled lightly.

"You missed a show this morning," I laughed softly, my eyes shifting to Chairman, who grinned a bit embarrassed.

"Oh no I heard it, I just didn't want to get up yet," Zero said with a tired smirk as his fingers wrapped around my own. "Master never let me fall asleep on him either," Zero said while casting a sympathetic grin to Chairman. The sound of a knock on the door caught our attention suddenly.

"I'll get it," I said quickly, my mind already guessing who it was. I was proven right as I opened the door to the bleach blond nurse, a tray of medications in her hands as she held them out to me silently, her eyes still filled with terror. I took the tray from her silently, my eyes hard as I backed into the room and shut the door.

"Who was that Kyra?" Chairman said as he was helping Zero to scoot back into a more upright position.

"No one," I said coolly as my smile returned as I sat beside Zero, his eyes wide as he realized who it was I was talking about. Poor Chairman was clueless, but I figured it best to stay that way. "Now let's see what kind of drugs you get to have today," I said with a smirk.

"You seem to enjoy being a drug dealer," Zero's sarcastic voice cut in, but I turned around with a triumphant grin.

"Keep that attitude up and I'll make you drink two of these," I said with a grin as I held up a plain plastic bottle with an unappetizing off white liquid inside.

"What…is that?" he asked clearly repulsed.

"It's breakfast silly. It's your high calorie, easy to digest, get well soon shake," I said as Zero scowled at me from under his silver mop of hair. "You better drink every last drop too," I said seriously as I shook the rather gross looking liquid up. "Merry Christmas," I said with a smirk as I handed him the bottle with a straw. I really did feel sorry for Zero as he stared at the milky liquid pitifully.

"Taste it," Zero said smartly, his hand holding the bottle in front of me, snakes of tubes running down his arm.

"What?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it," he said in a lighter voice, and then it hit me that he was mocking me from that time in the café. "It's only fair," he said with a devilish grin despite the dark circles under his slightly sunken eyes.

I stared scowling at the threatening liquid as Chairman looked on confused at our standoff. With a grimace I took the bottle from him, his arms crossing as he smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before squeezing my eyes shut and taking a sip. I tried my hardest not to gag in front of him, knowing that he had to drink an entire bottle of the offensive stuff.

"Yummy," I squeaked out while trying not to shiver.

"You still can't lie," Zero sighed as he took the bottle from me, wincing a bit as his body stretched. I felt horribly bad for him as he took a sip and forced it down, his face scrunching up in distaste as he swallowed. "Oh God," he breathed as a shiver ran down his back.

"I'm sorry Zero," I said in all seriousness as I watched him struggle to take another sip. I knew he already felt terrible, the last thing I wanted was for this to make him sick. "Drink as much as you can but don't force it," I said softly. I knew it was going to be tough getting Zero healthy again, but I didn't know if either of us were actually aware of how hard it was really going to be.

"I...can't do anymore," Zero finally said after an excruciating time of drinking the pasty liquid.

"That's ok, now you get the really good stuff," I said with a smile as I brushed his hair from his pale face. "You'll be out in no time," I said softly.

"When I wake up…would…would you read to me?" Zero asked softly, a small blush running across his cheeks as he lay against the pillows, his eyes staring at his hands.

"Of course," I said with a smile, never getting tired of the few moments in which Zero seemed so childlike and innocent. I leaned over and kissed him softly, his lips not wanting to leave mine as I pulled away. I caught a glimpse of Chairman blushing a bit and I chuckled softly to myself as I pulled the cap off of a large syringe filled with a clear liquid. "This will ease the pain, but it also knocks you out pretty quickly," I said as I took one of his hands in my own.

"Fine by me," he said with a tired grin as I depressed the syringe into one of the lines. I quickly administered the rest of the various medications, hoping to keep Zero out of any pain for as long as possible. It wasn't long before his eyes began to grow heavy again.

"You feeling good yet?" I asked with a giggle.

"Oh…yeah," he said groggily, his words a bit slurred as he grinned at me. He was fighting to keep his eyes open now, Chairman's arm once again reaching around me to brush through his son's hair.

"Sleep well Zero," I whispered as I bent down and kissed his forehead, his eyes finally giving up and closing in sleep. Both Chairman and I watched him quietly for a few minutes before we heard the door open. We expected to see a still irritated Yagari, but our eyes fell on a middle aged man with greying dark brown hair in a white lab coat.

"Mr. Cross, Miss Lockhart, may I speak with you two for a few minutes please," the man said in a gentle voice as he smiled softly at us. We both got up quietly, both of us looking back to make sure Zero was ok before we stepped outside. To our surprise we found Yagari leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as the other man began to speak.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Sardis," he said with a genial smile as he held out his hand to Chairman. "Your son sure is a fighter," he said softly as the two men shook hands. "And I am honored to be in the presence of such a brilliant young lady," the Doctor said as he turned to me, also extending his hand. His hand was warm yet strong as I took it, his grey eyes gentle. "May I speak with you three privately for a few minutes?" he asked kindly. We all nodded and proceeded to follow him down the hall until we came to a small room with a plain round table and a few chairs. As we all sat down, Dr. Sardis grabbed a box off of a shelf and placed it on the table. I noticed that there were stickers that read cold storage and rush delivery.

"Is…is that?" I began to say but the kind Doctor smiled and patted the box.

"It is, and I can't say how amazed I am. I am aware of the Association, although I am not a part of it myself, but I have reviewed your work and all of the tests done with this drug. It truly is a miracle," he said as he looked at me softly. I couldn't believe that right before me was the very thing I had slaved so long at, gone through so much pain for…it was here. I could see a huge smile on Chairman's face, and Yagari was losing the battle in trying to hide his own.

"Now there are a few things I need to discuss about Zero first," Dr. Sardis said while sitting down, his face becoming more serious. All of us seemed to stop breathing at his words. "It is a miracle that boy is still alive, even more so a miracle he isn't being kept alive by life support. His body was in complete shutdown when you brought him," he said quietly. I felt a shiver run down my back as I remembered Zero's cold and lifeless eyes, blinking my eyes fiercely to ward the image off. "Now you all need to understand the extent of the damage his body has sustained," he began as all of us cast our eyes to the ground. "The kidneys and liver are in the beginning stages of failure, if it continues he will have to be put on dialysis. He has pneumonia set in his lungs and it's very aggressive. He is also very anemic, we will begin giving blood tonight. And finally, his heart has taken so much stress, it has become fragile. He is a very sick boy," he said compassionately, but I was fighting not to let a mass of tears burst from my eyes. I bit my pinky finger as I tried to hold myself together. "But Kyra," the Doctor began as my misty eyes looked up at him. "I believe that if we treat with your medicine aggressively, we can reverse it. It will be a long and hard process, but I believe Zero has the will and the spirit to fight for his life. I know he can do it," Doctor Sardis said seriously as all of us looked up at him earnestly. Apparently he saw the next question in our eyes. "We will give the first round this afternoon. To insure rapid delivery, I feel a central line will be necessary. I'm sure you are familiar with the procedure," he said with a small smile. I nodded my head yes, but the two men sitting beside me looked for an explanation.

"It's basically a larger I.V. that goes directly into the vein in your neck. It's a faster way of delivering a larger quantity of medication," I said with a reassuring smile to the two men.

"Right, I've scheduled the procedure for 2:30 this afternoon. Kyra, you are more than welcome to be with him during it. After all, it is your medicine," Dr. Sardis said as he stood, all of us following suit. "I will see you again this afternoon," he said as he waved goodbye to us as he turned to leave. After nearly being squeezed to death by both men, we were back in Zero's room. Of course he was still completely out, but I couldn't resist kissing his cheek again, my heart so excited that we had hope. The morning was spent switching between staying with Zero, driving to the school to shower and change, and making frequent coffee runs. It was around noon when I was heading down to get the two hunters coffee when I heard my name being called down the hall.

"Kyra! Kyra wait!" a frantic but sweet sounding voice called. I spun around, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. To my shock, there scrambling toward me was the beautiful pureblood princess, her long chocolate hair flying around her as she skidded to a stop before me, her hands catching herself on my shoulder. I was too shocked to pull away from her as she caught her breath.

"Yu…Yuki?" I breathed as the princess caught her breath.

"Z…Zero. Is…is he ok?" she stumbled out as her panicked eyes looked into mine. "Please, please tell me he's ok," she begged as her small hands squeezed my shoulders. I saw large, crystalline tears begin to fall down her porcelain face. The princess shook her head as she cried, "He has to be…I…I don't want…".

"Yuki, he's ok," I said calmly as I looked into her huge brown eyes. "He's very sick, but he's alright," I said somberly, my mind still trying to wrap around what was going on.

"He's…thank God," the vampire breathed as her shaking calmed, small sniffles still escaping her.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here Yuki?" I asked softly, my eyes serious. I couldn't understand why she would come here like this.

"I…Chairman called. He told Kaname first, but whenever I would ask him what happened, he would only tell me nothing. I called Chairman myself and that's when I found out. Kyra…I…I never wanted to hurt Zero…I…I was so confused…I…" the princess began to cry all over again, my own heart beginning to soften. "I…I always loved Zero as my friend but…he wanted to be loved so badly. I shouldn't have lied to him…I shouldn't have led him on, but…I didn't know what to do," the girl sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. "I don't want him to hate me, I don't want him to think I don't care…but…Kaname. Do you know what he said when I asked to come here?" the girl said with a broken face. "He said that dogs should die alone," Yuki sobbed as I felt my teeth clench. "I snuck out, I was so angry at what he said…I can't be here long or he will come looking for me but…I had to know," she choked out as her red and swollen eyes looked into mine.

For some reason, against all my reason, my arms reached out and pulled the crying princess into me. Her frame was so small and perfect compared to me, but her sobs melted my heart. _I guess…there are always two sides to every story. I…can sort of understand where Yuki is coming from. They both made mistakes…but she really does care for Zero…_

"I know he's finally found real happiness with you Kyra. He never looked at me the way he does you. I just want him to know that I still want to be his friend and that…that I don't hate him," Yuki said as we pulled away.

"I know you don't Yuki and I think that with time, he will know that too, but I don't know if right now is the best time. He has a lot of healing to do, inside and out," I said with a small and encouraging smile. The princess sniffed with a sad smile.

"I understand, thank you Kyra," Yuki said quietly.

"But, he's still asleep right now. You can see him real quick if you would like," I said as she turned to go. Instantly the vampire girl whipped around.

"Really?" she breathed as an excited smile crossed her face. As we quietly walked into the room, Chairman got up and softly hugged his daughter before leaving quietly. "Oh Zero," the princess breathed as her face fell at the pitiful sight of him.

"Don't worry, you know how headstrong he is," I said quietly with a grin. "He gets the first round of medicine today," I said with a smile. Before I knew it Yuki threw her arms around me.

"Thank you…thank you for saving Zero," she breathed through new tears. As she let go, we heard Zero softly moan as he began to stir uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Kyra?" he softly called in agitation as he shifted restlessly.

"It's ok Zero, I'm right here," I said softly as I gently cupped his fevered face. Zero leaned into my touch as he calmed, his body relaxing again.

"I'm glad he found you Kyra," Yuki said with a tearful smile. "He deserves to be happy," she said with a grin before she turned and quietly slipped out of the door.

* * *

By 2:00, Zero was pretty much awake again. I excitedly told him the news about the medicine and the massive smile returned to his tired face once again. It wasn't long after two that two nurses came to take Zero for the procedure. To my surprise, the silver haired boy reached out for Chairman and embraced him weakly before we left, tears falling down the blond man's face. Zero shot Yagari a thumbs up with his usual smirk, but the gruff man took his hand in his own.

"You keep fighting kid, we have work to do," he said as he let go and we proceeded out the door. When we got to the room, another nurse led me to a large sink where we both washed our hands and donned sterile scrubs and gloves. When we came back, Zero was moved, the hospital gown pulled down to the middle of his chest. His eyes searched for me as he heard us enter, the deep violet orbs gleaming as I sat in a chair next to him.

"Well aren't you cute," he smirked at my attire. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Zero, we're going to give you a bit of sedative ok. You'll just real drowsy," a soft voiced female nurse said with a warm smile as she took Zero's other hand and injected the drugs.

"Won't be any different than earlier," my boyfriend smirked.

"If you will just turn your head and look at this pretty young girl for me…I'm sure that won't be hard for you," the kind nurse said with a small laugh, a blush running across my face as Zero did so.

"No problem," he said quietly as he squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes, my face turning beet red as I sheepishly smiled. I watched as the nurse cleaned Zero's neck with antiseptic, finishing with a coat of iodine. I felt Zero shiver a bit as the cold liquid hit his bare skin.

"A little cold?" I asked with a grin.

"We are going to have to put a drape over you, but this part is clear so you can still see your girlfriend," the kind, cinnamon haired nurse said as her and her partner spread a drape over the entire top half of Zero's body, Zero's eyes appearing once again from under a mess of silver hair through the see through portion.

"You really want to fix my hair don't you?" he teased me as I still held his hand.

"You know it," I replied with a smirk.

The sound of the door opening caught our ears as Dr. Sardis came in, his attire like the nurses.

"Good afternoon Zero, you seem to be doing very well. Nice to see you again Kyra," the aging Doctor said as he took a gloved hand and felt for the vein along Zero's neck. "I'm going to numb the area ok," he said gently as he picked up a syringe.

I felt Zero's hand tighten around mind as he injected the lidocaine. I knew the drug stung something awful, but the pain was short lived as it set in. Still, I hated to watch Zero in pain if even for a few seconds. After waiting a few seconds, the doctor felt for the vein again. "Can you feel me touching you ?" he asked.

"I can't feel anything," Zero quietly said as his eyes never left mine.

"Just let us know if you feel any pain," the doctor said as I watched him pick up a rather large syringe, the needle huge. Zero's eyes grew large, even if he couldn't see anything, I remember him hinting to me a few months ago that he didn't do needles very well. I squeezed his hand and smiled, hoping to ease his worry a bit.

"It won't take long," I smiled as I watched the doctor draw blood as he found the vein. The process went smoothly as he passed the catheter into the vein. He flushed each line with saline before taping it into place.

"All done," Dr. Sardis said with a smile as he lifted the drape from Zero's body, the boy's eyes wide in surprise.

"Really?" Zero breathed, not even aware of the whole process.

"Really really, see it wasn't that bad," I said with a grin.

"I'm going to administer the medication now ok," the doctor smiled, but at the same time, I felt my heart stop for a second. I knew the reason Millie reacted so badly was because of sabotage, but it still didn't erase my fear that something would still go wrong. The liquid in the syringe was painfully familiar to me.

"Kyra…it's ok," Zero's soft voice said. My eyes flitted to meet his as he smiled at me, his fingers tracing mine. I smiled back at him, tears threatening to spill as I watched the doctor slowly inject the large syringe full of the medicine my parents and I worked so hard for.

"You're on the road to recovery," Dr. Sardis said as he finished. He patted Zero on the shoulder before he exited; the kind nurse making sure the new line was fine before pulling Zero's gown back up.

"Let's get you back so you can get some rest," she said with a warm smile as she squeezed my boyfriend's shoulder.

"You did great," I said as I bent down and kissed Zero's cheek as we headed back to his room.

"You too," he smirked as he squeezed my hand.

* * *

Nothing changed for the first two weeks. Even though he was getting two treatments a day of my medicine, his body was having a hard time building itself back up. Some days the pain was so bad that Zero was virtually unconscious for the entire day because of the heavy doses of painkillers. I would sit with him and read out of his favorite novel during the awful times between painkiller dosages that would leave my boyfriend sweating and flinching in agony, although he fought so hard to keep a smile on his face. He was given blood transfusions and numerous breathing treatments to try to reverse some of the damage as my medicine worked. Of course, he had to drink several of those awful liquid meals to keep up his strength, which was hard enough to watch. Zero hadn't been out of bed for nearly three weeks. When I was alone with him, I would gently take each joint from his waist down and gently work it back and forth, rubbing the circulation back into the unused muscles and tendons, starting with the ankles and working my way up. It was intimate, yet heartbreaking since the muscles ached so badly, but it was necessary to keep clots from forming in the wasting legs. A sheen of sweat was always on his face as I finished, but a worn out smile was also waiting for me. One of the hardest nights was when his fever shot up for no reason, all three of us staying up and keeping Zero company as he shivered the whole night while sweat poured from his face.

"You're stronger than anyone I know Zero," I soothed quietly as I wiped his sweating face with a cool cloth. Zero couldn't speak he was shivering so violently, but his red rimmed eyes stayed on me. Chairman had grabbed another blanket from the small closet and wrapped his son up in it's warmth, the night seeming to drag on forever. Yagari looked on miserably as his hand softly rested on the arm of his suffering student. The fever seemed to last for days. It began to climb so high that my poor boyfriend was wracked with fits of hallucinations. Day and night his worn body shivered as he would restlessly toss and call out in his daze. I couldn't stand to watch Zero suffer so much, his fever hadn't let him sleep or even have a moment of rest for days. I was beginning to wonder if my medicine was doing anything at all when the fever finally backed down as quickly as it came on. Zero seemed to sleep for ages after that, his body worn out. When he began to be awake again, we noticed his breathing seemed to be easier. And also, he was hungry.

* * *

"I'm starving," he randomly said out of nowhere as I was reading to him. I looked over the edge the book with a confused expression. The mention of food had turned Zero's face green since that night on Christmas Eve. I was met with clear and earnest eyes.

"Huh?" I said in disbelief as I shut the book.

"I'm hungry, is that so strange?" he asked slightly irritated.

"It is when the mention of food makes you sick since forever ago," I giggled.

"Well, now I'm starving and I swear my stomach is going to eat itself if I don't feed it, and I am NOT talking about those awful shakes," He said, his cockiness returning.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," I said as I stole a kiss from him before leaving to find a nurse. Not long after Zero was presented with a bowl of bland soup, which he downed like a starved animal. Usually Zero was very reserved when it came to eating, but I guess after not eating anything for nearly three weeks, anyone would scarf down a meal. Now it was hard to eat my own food in front of him, since I swore his eyes were boring into me as I took a bite of sandwich. "You know it's really hard to eat when you stare like that and make me feel guilty," I said with a sigh as I set the sandwich down.

"I'm not staring," he grumped as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Right…uh huh…you might wanna wipe the drool off the side of your face too," I giggled, which caused Zero to scowl and shove his nose back into his novel, a small blush visible on his pale cheeks. I smiled and shook my head as I got up and held the turkey and cheese sandwich out to him. "Just one bite do you hear me, I don't want you to get sick," I said as his eyes cut over to me.

"I don't want it," he curtly said as he pretended to be offended.

"Yes you do," I said, still holding it in front of him.

"Nope," he said coolly while flipping a page.

"You're being a baby," I said with a sigh.

"Fine," he said shortly as he shut the book and took the sandwich from me. He couldn't hide the satisfaction of eating real food, although he tried so hard to keep an angry face as he took a bite. "Are you happy now?" he said as he swallowed, although he didn't give me the sandwich back.

"I'll be happy when I have my lunch back," I sighed.

"Ok," Zero said before taking another bite and handing the sandwich back to me.

"Hey, I said one only," I said irritated, but the grin on the satisfied boy's face deflected anymore irritation. "That sexy face of yours isn't going to sway me, so don't think it will always work," I said with a sigh.

"We'll see," Zero said with a smirk as he settled back against the pillows.

* * *

Another week went by, which meant that school was close to starting again, but Zero was improving tremendously by the day. I watched as his breathing became easier, so much so that he didn't have to wear the oxygen tube anymore. It seemed that color and life returned to his pale skin and face after each meal he downed, his body relieved to finally be getting the nutrients it needed. Zero managed to get down to a single I.V. since he could eat.

"I'm scared I'll leak like a sieve if I drink anything there are so many holes in me," he said as he looked at his bruised arms covered in band aids.

The doctors were all amazed at the rapid recovery Zero was making, since he had been so close to death only a few weeks ago. Other Doctors besides Sardis would come visit Zero to prove it to themselves that what they heard was true. I was even amazed at just how quickly Zero was bouncing back. It was nothing less than a miracle

It was the weekend before school started as I walked down the now familiar hall to visit Zero after a trip to the academy. I had never felt so tired and rundown in my life, but also never so happy and relieved as I pushed open the wooden door. "Zero how are you…" I began to say, but my words caught in my throat as I found the room completely empty. I stared in shock at the empty bed, all kinds of horrible thoughts flooding into my mind as my breath just didn't seem to come. Frantically I looked around the room, tear threatening to burn through as I raced outside in a panic. I stood trembling violently, my eyes scanning down the hall…

"You lookin for me?" a quiet and warm voice called from behind. I whirled around, tears falling down my face as my eyes fell on Zero. He was supporting himself against the wall as he wore his favorite hoodie and black jogging pants, Chairman and Yagari standing behind him. I was in complete shock that he was standing, I hadn't seen him out of a bed for nearly a month.

"Z…Zero," I breathed as I began to run to him, but he stopped me short.

"No no, a man always comes to his lady," he said with his cocky grin as he began to slowly walk toward me, his hand keeping him steady against the wall as his unsure legs began to find their strength. I stared speechless, my eyes wide as tears fell as his steps became more sure. With a grin, he straightened, his hand leaving the wall as he walked up to me. Finally, I was looking up into Zero's violet eyes, something I hadn't done in a long time. "I've been practicing while you were gone or asleep so it would be a surprise," he said softly as he brushed my hair back from my damp face, of course I was still staring dumbly in shock. Without a word I went to throw my arms around him, but stopped myself short fearing to hurt him, my arms freezing around his waist. "I won't break, I promise," he said softly as his own arms pulled me tightly into his body. I buried my head in his shoulder, a smile so big on my face it hurt as I cried tears of relief and indescribable joy. "I wouldn't have made it without you," he whispered as he gently tilted my head back and kissed me softly.

"Y…you're walking…" I blabbered dumbly through my blotchy smile as he smiled and shook his head at me as we pulled away.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you captain obvious," he said softly while patting my head. "They said that as long as you are with me, I can go home soon," he said quietly with a growing smile. "I'm ready…to go home with you by my side," he said while kissing my forehead.

"Me too Zero," I squeaked with happiness. "I love you so much Zero," I said as a new stream of tears fell from my face. Zero smiled and wiped the running tears away with his soft fingers. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he was stopped by the very loud growling that came from his stomach. Instantly his hand flew to clutch his shirt as his face flushed a shade of red I had never seen on his face before. "Somebody sounds hungry again," I said with a grin as I looped my arms around my embarrassed boyfriend's neck and kissed him again.

**One more chapter left...I'm happy and sad all at the same time. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :) I'm thinking of making a sequal...well actually a trilogy out of this so yeah lol. Please, please, please...PLEASE...review :) THank you!**


	20. New Beginnings

**HI Everyone...I'm not dead...again lol. So yeah bunches of stuff happened, writers block...blah blah. Anyways, here is the latest chapter and no I'm not ending it, im just going to make this a really large story with different "parts" so yeah :) THank you everyone who reviewed, I'm in a hurry to post again so I'm not doing names...but thank y'all soooooo very much! And here we go... **

A Few Days Later

"Kyra…" a far off and mumbled voice broke into my sleepy stupor. My mind felt fuzzy and slow as I tried to shut the annoying disturbance out and got back to sleep, my head snuggling deeper into my arms in defiance. "Hey, Kyra wake up," the annoying disembodied voice cut into my daze once again, but I was past the point of caring or responding. I was warm and comfortable in my teetering state between sleep and a sorry form of consciousness. My body was torn from it's stupor before my mind could catch up when something jabbed my shoulder, the familiar icy rush of adrenaline jolting through my veins as I felt my head snap up as bright lights filled my panicked eyes.

_School…I'm at school…people staring…question…I need to answer a question…_my dazed and confused mind raced as I blinked my eyes at the sea of faces that were staring at me. My ears were pulsing with the beat of my racing heart as I stared stupidly for a second before blurting out, "Forty two…um...the answer is forty two." A crushing silence filled the room as more people turned to stare at me as the fog finally began to lift from my mind. The aging science teacher turned from the board he was writing on and looked at me quizzically.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised as I felt my face burning. "I um…I didn't ask a question miss Lockhart," he said as he raised his eyebrows at me. I heard a few giggles and sniggers come from behind me as my eyes fell on the jerking shoulders of a guy in front of me who couldn't control his laughter very well. A radiating heat flooded my body as I hung my head in embarrassment. My hands clawed my knees as I felt my face burn even hotter.

"Oh…sorry," I squeaked out in a barely audible voice, wanting more than anything to disappear into nothingness, but I was stuck.

"Um…it's no problem, are you ok Kyra?" the balding man asked. It was at times like this I regretted being such a diligent student. I couldn't have stuck out more horribly.

"I'm fine, thank you," I mumbled from under the cover of my honey brown hair, which was also a sad mess from my episode.

"If you say so," the teacher said with a disbelieving look as he turned back to the board and began lecturing again. Finally everyone else had turned their eyes back to the board as well, although I could still hear faint giggling from a few girls a few seats down. I softly groaned as I rested my head against my fist, my hair falling over my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the fair skinned girl beside me whispered as my eyes cut over to her guilty face.

"It's ok, it's my fault," I mumbled before riveting my eyes to the board as well, not daring to make eye contact with anyone else after my little outburst. The effects of not sleeping and stressing out for months on end were finally catching up to me, and the results landed me in embarrassment. After fighting to keep my eyes open for the rest of the class, the tone finally sounded. I waited for the mass of chattering students to leave before I drug myself out of the classroom, my face still bright red. Yori was waiting for me at the door with a concerned look on her face.

"Kyra, maybe you should go get some sleep," she said as we began to walk down the hall, my head still hung in agonizing mortification. "You've been through way more than I can imagine," she said softly as I saw her look at me sympathetically.

"I can't miss school," I mumbled as she sighed and shook her head.

"You are too stubborn," she sighed as we came to the door of the classroom, but my eyes locked onto the same boy who was laughing his butt off in front of me. Immediately his green eyes cut to mine. Before I knew it he nudged his friend beside him and pointed at me, both of them bursting out in laughter as my legs locked into place at the threshold.

"Kyra come one, they're idiots anyway. Don't let them bother you," Yori said as she tried to persuade me to enter, but I was already wheeling around to leave before her swift hand caught my sleeve. "Oh no, you're not going to leave me alone today because you're scared," she said as she pulled me toward the classroom, my heart racing inside my chest as I caught sight of the boy again.

"I can't…Yori…" I pleaded as I planted my feet.

"You're going to make another scene," she sighed as she kept a steady pull on my sleeve, her face straight as a board.

"Yori…please," I begged as I nearly drug my apathetic friend away from the door, but there was no fazing her.

"Good lord Kyra, get in here," she said annoyed as felt someone walk up behind me.

"Is there a problem here" a familiar deep voice asked annoyed as I turned to face none other than Yagari eyeing me expectantly.

_Just kill me…just kill me now…_I hissed inside my head as Yori spoke up.

"Kyra fell asleep in class and blurted out something stupid so she's embarrassed to show her face now," Yori deadpanned as the heat returned to my face.

"Thank you for your honesty," I mumbled at her with a scowl, which only produced a wry grin from my friend. Of course the raven haired hunter couldn't pass up a chance to laugh at me.

"So you royally made an idiot of yourself, nice one Lockhart," he said with a smirk as my face blazed beneath my scowl. Yori had since left to go find her seat, and I was about to stalk away from my father's old partner before I felt something on top of my head stop me. "Whoa there," Yagari said as he lifted the textbook in his hand from my head. My eyes begrudgingly looked up into his, surprised to find a worried expression on his features. "Before you start chewing me out in German in your head, go get some rest. As much as I would enjoy your comic relief, you deserve a day off. Besides, someone has to make sure Zero doesn't do something stupid in his boredom," the hunter sighed as he proceeded to walk past me into the classroom. I stared in confused silence for a few seconds as I heard Yagari's voice begin to shut the students up, but a small grin flitted across my face as I wheeled and sprinted out of the school building.

* * *

_At least it was the last class of the day…_I smiled to myself as I jogged across the campus to Chairman's massive home. _Thank God Yagari wasn't in a bad mood today…but I doubt he'll let me forget I did something stupid…_I thought as I sighed quietly while walking up the steps, the doorknob cool under my hand as I slowly opened the door. The house was quiet as I slipped off my shoes and set down my bag, my feet softly padding down the hall. The faint smell of spices hit my nose as I silently walked into the kitchen, but the only thing I found was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. _I guess he's asleep…_I wondered, but the sound of the T.V. caught my attention as I headed to the living room. I was met with the overzealous voice of an infomercial salesman as I quietly crept into the living room. The excited man's voice was going on and on about some kind of non-stick cooking pans as I padded into the quiet and warm room. At first I thought the cozy room was deserted as well, but a small glint of silver caught my eye as I walked up behind the huge leather sofa. A huge grin stretched across my face as my eyes fell on a sleeping Zero, my bear of a dog curled up beside him at the end of the sofa. My boyfriend was snuggled up with a pillow clutched in his bruised arms in a grey t-shirt and navy blue pajama pants, his ever messy hair fallen over his face. I noticed his school books sat untouched on the coffee table in front of him, but his novel and an open bag of chips lay on the floor next to him. With a smile I shook my head as I quietly grabbed the blue blanket from one of the chairs and gently covered Zero's thin frame. The tired boy sighed at the touch of the soft fabric, snuggling closer into its warmth as I softly stroked his silver hair. Katja sleepily opened one eye at me; my hand stroking her head, a quiet sigh escaping her as she returned to sleep. With another grin at the sleeping pair, I quietly padded out of the room and down the hall to my room. With great relief I slipped out of my school uniform, the stuffy collar and short skirt a constant irritation to me. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slid into a pair of fuzzy pajama pants with frogs on them. I slid into an old t-shirt from when I was in a community service club when I was younger and proceeded to head back down stairs. To my surprise I heard a soft rustling as I entered the huge living room once again, a groggy and grumpy looking Zero half way sitting up meeting me as I walked in. Before I could speak, his squinted violet eyes fell on me as he pointed to the seat beside him, a tired scowl on his pale face. With a grin I padded over and sat down beside him, but before I knew it he had buried his head in my lap as his body scrunched closer to my own, Zero pulling the blanket tighter around him as he nestled beside me.

"So your plan was to trap me here," I lightly said as I stroked his silky hair, his breathing soft as he drifted back into sleep. The only answer I got was Zero burying himself even closer to me, a soft sigh escaping him as I giggled lightly. "I'm surprised you're not eating the house down, or is this just a break?" I joked quietly, my fingers sliding under Zero's shirt and tracing the warm skin of his back. I didn't get a reply; only the muffled sounds of Katja and Zero's soft breathing my answer as the TV salesman began a hyperactive speech on some kind of grill. For one of the first times since the beginning of Zero's illness, I sat in complete peace. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be completely happy without something dark and ominous looming not too far away in the back of my mind. I felt my own eyes growing heavy as my breathing began to be in time with Zero's, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to sit here in complete joy that the one I love most and thought I was going to lose forever is safe in my arms. For once my heart was free from the guilt and pain I had carried for so long. I could actually smile now when I remembered my precious little sister and my parents. A soft grin spread across my face as I looked down at my silver haired boyfriend, although his face was hidden from me. My fingers continued to travel up and down his back slowly, my mind still in shock that he was fighting for his life in the hospital just weeks before. "Thank you Zero," I whispered quietly, a tear slowly trickling down my cheek. "Thank you for never giving up," I breathed while wiping my eye with my sleeve.

As hard as fought it, I'm pretty sure I dozed off as well as I sat with Zero curled up next to me. A soft rustling brought me back to my senses as I snapped my head up and blinked the blurriness from my eyes. I felt Zero shifting beside me, a groggy moan escaping him as I brushed his wild hair from his pale face. Finally his violet eyes were squinting up at me as they blinked tiredly, Zero's face once again scrunched against the light as he turned over on his back, his head still resting against my leg.

"What a beautiful face you made there," I giggled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes slowly.

"Shut up," Zero mumbled irritably before snatching a pillow and tossing it at me, although in his sleepy state it went right past me.

"That was a fail," I said with a smile as Zero sat up and stretched his lean body, Katja following suit as she slid off the couch with a groan and padded out of the room after shaking the sleep from her body. "Chairman's going to kill you if he finds out you let her sleep on his furniture," I said while gently massaging Zero's shoulders, the bones not quite as sharp under my touch as they had been.

"He'll live," Zero shrugged as he leaned back against me and casually picked up the bag of chips from the floor.

"Hey, you are supposed to be eating healthy," I said in irritation as I poked Zero in the back of the head, but his eyes had since become riveted to the tv once again as he ignored me, the sound of a chip crunching hitting my ears. "You are such a man," a sighed as I reached around and took the bag of chips from him, an annoyed grunt escaping him as he turned around and gave me an annoyed look.

"And you are annoying," he scowled as he attempted to reach for the green foil bag, but I just smiled and held the gleaming bag out of his reach, dropping the shining bag behind me.

"You can't eat junk food yet, it might make you sick," I sighed. _Men are the worst patients…they are so stubborn its unreal…_I thought as Zero narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm going to make sure you get better as quickly as possible, even if you get mad at me," I said resolutely.

"Come on Kyra," Zero groaned in irritation.

"Nope, you aren't going to change my mind," I smiled and crossed my arms triumphantly as Zero glared at me. My boyfriend stared at me silently for a moment before the smallest trace of a smirk flitted across his face. "What are you…" I began to say suspiciously as I watched him pull his thin legs up underneath himself and move toward me, but before I could finish Zero had pulled himself on top of me, a devilish glint in his eye as I stared up into his violet orbs with my breath caught in my chest. My heart nearly burst from my chest as I felt Zero's cool finger trace the side of my face softly as he lowered his own near mine. His soft hair tickled my skin as he gently kissed the side of my face. His soft lips moved from my cheek down my neck, a shiver coursing through my body as they finally met my lips. I was just leaning into his kiss when he slowly pulled back, his hand softly toying with my hair. "Can I have a chip…please?" he breathed softly as he kissed me once again.

For a second, I wanted to dump him on the floor, but instead I wrapped my arms around him and planted my lips firmly on his. I could feel his kiss getting more excited and forceful and I had to try my hardest not to grin when I softly pulled back whispered in the best seductive voice I could muster, "Nope." Immediately I was rewarded with an irritated scoff from the now scowling Zero who had pulled away and was now pouting on the other side of the couch.

"And you say I'm the mean one," he grumped as I couldn't help but giggle as I reached down and retrieved a chip.

"Ok ok, you got me, but only one," I said as I held the chip out to my sullen boyfriend. I saw his eyes cut to my hand and then back at the T.V., a small blush creeping across his face.

"Don't want it," he dryly said as he tried to act interested in the infomercial.

"Not this again," I sighed while shaking my head. "Fine then, I'll just eat it myself," I smirked, his eyes once again cutting to me. I was just raising the chip to my mouth with a triumphant grin when Zero softly leaned over and grabbed it from me. "Hey…what the…" but I was stopped short as Zero dropped the chip and softly kissed me, his cool hand cupping my face.

"I only want you," he whispered softly, his lips just centimeters away from mine as I looked into his glistening violet eyes. "I just want you," he said again as he pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my head as he softly stroked my hair.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Zero desperately trying to teach me how to cook without setting the house ablaze, although I was failing miserably. My face would burn as I heard his soft laughter behind me as I once again scorched the vegetables he was trying to teach me to sauté. Of course he would take my failure from my hands and turn into something amazing as I stood behind him with my head hung in shame.

"So, have you been catching up on school work?" I asked with a sigh as I leaned against the counter as I watched Zero artfully making dinner, since anything I made would certainly kill somebody.

"Yeah, a little," he said bluntly with a hint of boredom in his voice, his expression straight as I rolled my eyes.

"Is it more like none at all?" I said with a smirk as I walked behind him and laced my arms around his waist, which was thankfully not so shrunken anymore.

"Probably so," he said with a sigh as I shook my head and rested it on his warm back. We both were silent for a few minutes as I held onto Zero as he went about stirring at the various pots he had set out. I finally straightened and went to go throw away my last disaster, which was mocking me from the counter after Zero had to scrape it off with a knife. Of course only I could turn chicken into straight charcoal in a matter of minutes. Before I dumped it into the trash however, I heard Zero quip behind me,

"I was going to give that to the crazy old man,".

"You're so mean to him," I said trying to sound serious, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"He wears freaking bunny slippers and dresses like a bag lady, so I have that right," he said with irritation, but a small smile was written on his face as we began to prepare the table. It wasn't long after that the said crazy old man came bursting through the door, Zero trying his hardest not to blow a vein as Chairman's once again cheerful and high pitched voice broke the silence.

"Oh my, it smells wonderful!" the blond hunter blurted out as he nearly skipped into the dining room, his horrid pink shawl trailing behind him. "Oh I have the best children," he cooed as he watched us finish setting everything out. My eyes darted to Zero as I tried to stifle a giggle as I watched his pale face struggle not to explode in frustration. At least he was trying. "Did Kyra help make this lovely meal?" he asked with a huge smile as he looked at me expectantly, but before I could shamefully admit my failure, another voice cut in.

"The only thing that girl can make is a pile of ash," Yagari's deep voice said as he walked in undoing his tie and flinging it on the back of a chair. My face tightened into an embarrassed scowl just as Chairman began his almost daily rant at the raven haired hunter.

"What did I say about keeping this house clean?!" Chairman's annoying voice blasted at the now irritated man. I saw Zero mouth "here we go" as I sighed and slid into a chair, my tired nerves fraying even more.

"Like I've said before, since when do I listen to you?" Yagari growled at the blond hunter.

"Since YOU have become a parasite in MY house," Chairman raised his voice, which only angered the other hunter even more.

"Parasite? I don't see YOU dealing with those idiot students on a daily basis. Those stupid girls are going to get me arrested if they keep stalking me. Do YOU have any idea what kind of hell I go through in your stupid classroom?!" Yagari was nearly yelling now as Zero stood off to the side with his arms crossed with an irritated expression. Of course, the two hunters proceeded to commence in a yelling match. I could feel my nerves snapping one by one; the two had at least one of these arguments every day. Finally I saw Zero shrug as he came and slouched into a chair next to me with a tired sigh. Usually, I was pretty good about dealing with their constant bickering, but today was just not my day as I felt the last of my tired nerves snap apart.

"Enough!" I shouted as I slammed my hands down on the table, which surprisingly caused Zero to jump as he stared at me shocked. "Would you two just get married already because I swear I've never seen two people argue as much as you do! Zero hasn't been home for more than three days and all we hear are you two yelling! It's driving me crazy!" I blasted as the two men immediately shut up and stared at me dumbfounded. Of course as soon as I had my little outburst, I had my hands clapped over my mouth as my face took on a deep crimson.

_What…in God's name did I just do?_ My mind raced as the two hunters stared at me in shock. To my surprise however, I heard soft clapping from beside me. I turned to find Zero on the verge of exploding from laughter as he clapped his hand on my back.

"I've taught you well, I don't think I've ever managed to get that look on their faces," Zero said while trying not to laugh, but I was too mortified to joke with him. I could only sit there with my face fire engine red with my hands still over my mouth. "I knew there was a good reason that I like you," Zero said while patting me on top of the head.

"I…I'm…so…s…sorry," I squeaked in a trembling voice through my shaking hands. Chairman looked like he was about to cry and I couldn't tell if Yagari was still in shock or ready to off me with the nearest sharp object. "I just..I…I don't know…what…"I began to babble just when a smirk crawled across the gruff hunter's face. "Please don't fail me," I squeaked in desperation, my face on fire as I awaited my fate.

"Boy Lockhart, that just beat forty two by a long shot. You sure are spazzing out today, and I'm not going to fail you for that entertainment," his deep voice said as he irritatingly patted the top of my head, all remorse I felt earlier dying away as I heard the hunter softly laugh. My face burned even hotter as I bit my lip. Zero's face was scrunched in confusion as he looked from his smirking master back to me. Chairman was also just as baffled.

"Forty two?" he said slowly as I shot Zero's master a death glare.

"I um…I said something dumb…it's nothing," I mumbled under my breath as I turned my eyes to the floor.

"Our little genius here fell asleep in class, only to wake up blurting out random numbers, so she is now the school celebrity," Yagari said while sliding into a chair. I heard Zero snort beside me while trying not to laugh, which only made me want to crawl in a hole and disappear even more.

"Today might be the only day I wished I would have been in class," he said, but before I could turn around and punch him in the arm, I felt his gentle hand rubbing my back with a tenderness that also reflected worry.

"Yeah yeah, I've royally made an idiot of myself today. Can we move on to something besides my failure to be normal?" I sighed as I began to spoon some vegetables on my plate, although I couldn't hide the small grin that was peeking through my attempted scowl.

* * *

"Remind me never to get sick again, I swear you act more like my mom than you do my girlfriend," Zero said with a sarcastic sigh as I read the thermometer, happy to find the reading normal. I glared at him as he sat on his bed with his usual cocky grin, one leg tucked underneath him. Of course my glare couldn't last long as I thought of how handsome he looked, not to mention a world healthier as he rested his chin on his fist.

"Well you don't seem capable of taking care of yourself," I retorted with a grin as I bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to be a royal pain until you are one hundred percent back to normal so you can make it easy or hard," I said while smoothing his silver locks from his eyes, which were rolling at me as he sighed. As I turned away however, I heard him softly cough, which of course had me spinning around in a frenzy.

"Chill out, I'm fine," he said with a soft smile as he saw my panicked face. "And yes mom I've already taken my medicine tonight, would you like to see the hole in my arm?" he added with a sigh.

"Yeah well, I still want to listen just to make sure you're really ok," I said while turning around and grabbing my stethoscope. "What are you doing?" I sighed as I turned to find him pulling off his t-shirt, a warm heat rising in my cheeks.

"Making it easier for you," he said from under a mess of silver hair as he dropped the blue shirt to the floor, a cocky grin on his face. Although his body was still clearly weak and fragile, I couldn't stop myself from blushing as my eyes fell on him. "Your face still turns red," he smirked as I crossed and my arms and pretended to be annoyed. "That first time, I thought your face was going to turn purple," he said with a quiet laugh as I sat down beside him with a huff.

"Zero, your head is swelling, you might wanna watch it," I giggled as I smoothed his wild locks back, which had grown longer over the course of the year. "And you need a haircut," I added while toying with a lock of his silky hair.

"Yes mom," Zero sighed sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "You can do that later, if you promise not to make me ugly," he said with a smirk as he pulled away from my fingers.

"If you trust me with scissors then it's your own fault if you end up ugly," I giggled as I sat next to him again. " Ok ok, you know the drill, be quiet so I can listen," I smiled while raising my hand to Zero's chest, but his pale hands caught my own as he stopped me. "Zero, what?" I began to say as he pulled the instrument away from me. I was expecting his devilish grin to be plastered on his face, but instead his violet eyes looked deeply into mine as he reached out to me.

"Don't do it that way," he whispered as he pulled me in his arms, his hair tickling my face. I felt my heart thudding in my chest as I felt him gently lay both of us down, his thin arms lacing around me. "Do it this way," he whispered as he cradled my head against his warm chest, the crisp smell of his skin filling my nose as the warmth of his body connected with my own. I closed my eyes as the familiar sound of his strong heart pulsed against my ear. I laced my own arms around his warm body as I felt him softly kiss the top of my head. "Thank you for keeping my heart beating," he said quietly as his fingers ran through my hair.

"Don't…don't thank me Zero. I love you," I said with a smile as I snuggled closer to him, my tired eyes growing heavy.

"I love you too ," he said softly as he kissed me again. "Now then, why don't you get some rest now. You've been awfully cranky today," he with a small grin as I yawned and softly elbowed him.

* * *

It's been about four months since Zero finally came home from fighting for his life. Everything is finally back to normal, with the exception that Zero isn't scowling all of the time now. It was finally the beginning of summer break. My boyfriend was finally back to normal after a long process of medications, special diets, and physical therapy. Yagari has currently been working with him on reconditioning training, although in the beginning I was always present to make sure Zero was ok, but of course I didn't have to worry. Zero had to practically beg the gruff man to push him harder. I never could help but laugh when the two would argue about how much he could take. I knew Zero was safe as I watched the overwhelming worry in the hunter's blue eye as he watched his student. Under Yagari's careful training, it wasn't long before Zero was back to his lithe and agile self.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon as I was heading to the horse barn to bring Zero some lemonade Chairman had helped me make, since I was still a failure at anything that had to do with food. As I reached the little barn, I stopped and watched my boyfriend working at filling a wheelbarrow with fresh pine shavings from the massive pile at the side of the barn. I saw his white t shirt hanging on the fence as his restored muscles showed with every shovelful.

"Thought you might be thirsty," I called with a smile as I walked up to him, his eyes surprised as he stopped what he was doing. The sun was warm on my skin as I made my way to him in my cut off shorts and blue tank top, my hair done in a simple side braid as I walked in my hiking boots. Zero leaned against the shovel with a small smile in only his olive cargo pants, which were messily tucked inside his boots. As usual, my face warmed at the sight of him.

"Will your face ever stop doing that," he said through pants as sweat rolled down his face.

"Maybe when you get old and fat," I said while playfully punching him and handing him the cold drink, which he proceeded to down instantly. "Don't get too hot ok. How are feeling?" I asked seriously as he finished and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Quit worrying so much, I feel great for once," he said with a smile as he handed me the glass and kissed me with his now cold lips. "Let's take Lilly and Ace out once I get finished," he said with a grin like a child's as he went back to shoveling.

"Sounds like a date," I smiled, never getting tired of watching Zero finally finding happiness again. I had never seen him so energetic, which was starting to freak the other students out. He still wasn't all that friendly to the majority of the students, especially the crazy day class girls, which was understandable, but he was slowly coming around. He would occasionally join the guys in a game of soccer or basketball. I wished I had taken a picture of their faces when he actually agreed the first time. With a grin I went to go say hi to the horses, but of course, as luck may have it, I tripped on a water hose that was snaked across the walkway. I felt a sharp pain as my left knee dug into the concrete as I caught myself, which caused me to hiss. Of course Zero was scooping me up in his arms before I could even register what was going on.

"Kyra, are you ok?" his panicked voice asked as I looked into his worried eyes, my own blinking against the sun.

"Ye…yeah, just scraped my knee is all," I said embarrassed as my knee stung. To my horror I felt something warm trickle down my torn skin. "Uh, Zero," I began to say, but he was already carrying me inside the cool barn to the tack room. The next thing I know is that he is setting me down in a chair and bringing out a first aid kit.

"You sure are a klutz," he said while shaking his head as he began to clean the bleeding wound as if it was nothing. I stared in silent shock as I remembered all of the times before when just the mention of the word blood would cause him to nearly fall into an episode. I even saw some fall onto his pale fingers as he dried the marred skin. "This may sting a little," he said calmly before spraying some antiseptic, which caused me to flinch slightly, but didn't deter my stare. "That should do it," he said while placing a bandage on my knee and wiping his dripping face, my blood just inches away from him. I guess he finally saw my shocked expression as he looked at me funny. "Hey, you ok?" he asked seriously as he brushed my hair from my face.

"So you…you don't smell it…or…it's not…" I began to babble as Zero's face stared confused. Finally though, I saw his eyes widen with understanding as he looked at his hand that was stained with my blood.

"I…I didn't even notice," he breathed in disbelief. His wide violet eyes stared at his hand, as if he didn't believe it was real. Slowly, a huge smile started to find it's way on Zero's pale face. "You really did it Kyra," he breathed while still keeping his eyes on his hand.

"It wasn't all me," I said softly while reaching up and stroking and his damp face. I wished that there was a way to capture the smile that was on Zero's face that day as I watched tears slide down his face as he turned his face to me. Before I knew it I was being lifted from my seat as Zero swung me into his arms, an energy and light in his eyes that I had never seen before as he kissed me. Our eyes met as he pulled away and I watched as Zero's expression changed from smiling to serious as I felt his finger trace my neck where there was now a faint scar. He stood silently as a few tears slowly slid down his face, but then he cradled me close as I felt him sink to his knees.

"I don't…I don't have to hurt you ever again," he breathed as he cradled my head against his shoulder, his lips against my skin. "Never again…I promise," he said through tears that trickled down my skin as held him tightly. "You're my angel and I love you," his voice quivered as he buried his face against my own shoulder, my own tears mixing with his. "I will always protect you," he said as I felt his gentle kiss against my face. "Always".

* * *

Zero and I spent the warm afternoon with our favorite four legged friends out on one of Zero's favorite trails. Of course he had to be macho and challenged me to a race, which he won easily on the nimble Lilly as Ace calmly loped along without a care in the world. Of course my cocky boyfriend got payback as Lilly decided to roll in a shallow pond we crossed, which left the pair wet and muddy as I nearly fell off of Ace from laughter. Without most of the students there, Zero and I rode across the main campus lawn back to the barn, where we ran into an irritated Yagari, whom Chairman had gotten to teach those who failed. I trotted off with a giggle as the hunter eyed Zero with a funny look when he saw his mud caked state. It was when the sun was beginning to go down as I sat at the window watching Zero train under his master when I finally realized that everything was perfect now. I watched as my boyfriend walked up to his mentor and gave him the news about our new found discovery. At first the man stared in shock as I had done, but for the first time a real smile came across his face as he pulled his student into an embrace.

_Everything is going to be ok now…_I thought as I got up with a smile to go help Chairman in his garden he loved so much. _We all get a new beginning…_

**Yay end of part 1 whoo hoo! :) Please please please...please review...please :0) Oh and pretty please go read my one shot with Zero and Yagari...please...it was a plotbunny that wouldn't leave. Thanks everyone!**


	21. Under the Stars

**Alrighty everyone, here is the next chapter! Mostly filler but...what the heck lol. Please excuse typos, I'm trying to get this out before going to work lol. Thank you thank you thank you Shewhoeatspocky, Tokine8696, Lily, michelle88222, Roymustang18, and stardust2011 for the awesome reviews!**

The early morning sun reflected off of my long and messy hair as I stretched in front of the bathroom mirror. As far as I knew, everyone else was still asleep, but I wasn't able to sleep at all yet again, although this time, instead of from terror and worry, it was from excitement. Grinning dumbly to myself, I turned the shower on and ran a brush through my tangled locks, which were now almost reaching the middle of my back. As the room filled with warm steam, I quickly got out of my, well actually Zero's, old t-shirt and my plaid pajama shorts and stepped under the warm stream of water. I couldn't seem to stand still for long as even the ends of my fingers seemed to tingle. It was the beginning of mine and Zero's senior year of school, and I was determined to make it the best of Zero's school career, since his life was filled with only misery for so long before. I was also constantly wondering what was going to happen after we graduated. Zero was certainly going to become a full time hunter,, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do just yet. Which brings me to my current state of nervousness but also uncontainable joy.

As I lathered my hair with strawberry scented shampoo, I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen later that night. Not long after Zero's recovery, the Association got wind of the success and got the full story from Viagen about my drug and the sabotage. About two weeks ago, I got another letter from them , but this time it was to invite me to a special celebration ceremony for the success of my family's lifesaving medicine. The entire Association would be present, which after the court incident had me a bit worried. But then I remembered that Zero would be there with me. Alive. Healthy. And most importantly; happy. The big event was tonight, but it was only 6:00 a.m. in the morning as I stood smiling in the shower. My Aunt Cora came down and is currently staying with us for the occasion, and of course, has gone crazy with trying to buy me the "perfect" dress. I sighed as I remembered the past four days of being drug to shop after shop trying on so many dresses I can't remember all of them.

"Thank God that's over," I said quietly to myself as my bubbly joy returned. Thinking that no one was awake to hear, I began to sing a country song that one of my old friends used to love. I wasn't a huge fan of the genre, but that one song seemed to fit today perfectly. "Baby why don't we just turn that TV off? Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on. Well, it might be me, but the way I see it the whole wide world has gone crazy. So baby, why don't we just dance?" I tried to quietly sing, although my lack of a southern accent made it sound a bit strained, but I didn't care as I began to wash my face.

"I'll dance with you," came an all too familiar and cocky voice, which caused me to jump so badly I nearly fell, a gasp escaping me as I caught myself. "Don't kill yourself in there," Zero's voice said coolly as I wiped the soap from my eyes and stuck my head outside the shower curtain in a rush.

"Hey, what the…you scared the crap out of me!" I stumbled over myself as I felt my face burn with embarrassment as my eyes fell on a smirking Zero in only a pair of boxers with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Why aren't you in your dorm bathroom?" I said quickly as I pulled the curtain around me.

"And why aren't you in yours sweetie," Zero retorted sarcastically as a smirk spread across his face as he went about brushing his teeth.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I knew he got me there. We had both become spoiled in having our own bathroom, that neither of us wanted to give it up as we returned back to the dorms. "Touché Zero," I sighed as I saw his grin widen. "You know you're a real perv just waltzing in here," I said with a huff as I closed the curtain and went back to rinsing off.

"Maybe you should start locking the door like most normal people," I heard him quip from outside as I shut the water off with a scowl.

"And you're the one to tell me what's normal?" I said while ringing out my hair. "That's funny, now get out so I can finish in here and the bathroom's all yours," I sighed as I waited from behind the curtain.

"I'm ok with sharing," I heard him say as I groaned in frustration as my cheeks flushed madly.

"Zero, would you please…" I began to say, but he cut me off as I heard him chuckle.

"Calm down Kyra, I'm just kidding, well sort of," he said calmly as I saw his hand reach in with a towel, which caused me to jump yet again. "I can't help it if I'm a guy," I heard him say as I snatched the towel from him and wrapped the soft fabric around me as I felt my face burning red hot. "You know I won't do anything to upset you," he said more softly, but for some reason it made me feel like he thought I was a child.

"Who said it would upset me?" I said trying to sound confident as I flung back the curtain and stepped out of the tub with only the towel around me. I did my best to try to seem unfazed and flirtatious as I stood in front of him, although I was way out of my element and on the verge of panicking. I saw his eyes widen as a small blush crawled across his face as he stared at me for a second, but then a soft grin formed on his face as he came to stand in front of me, which made me blush even brighter and forced my eyes to the floor.

"You know you really are cute when try to act all bad girl," he said softly as I felt his cool fingers push my dripping hair back. "But I know that's not who you are. I love my nervous and awkward Kyra, the sweet and gentle Kyra who takes care of me," he said as he cupped my chin and tilted my face up to his, my eyes finally looking into his. "You don't have anything to prove to me when it comes to "that" ok, this world needs more old fashioned girls like you," he said as I looked into his soft grin. "But do know that you are my sexy girl and I'll kill anyone who looks at you," he said with a cocky glint in his eye as he bent down and kissed me before stepping out and shutting the door behind. "You have a beautiful voice too," he called from outside the door before I heard his footsteps leaving as I stood there beet red and grinning sheepishly as I remembered the words he spoke to me.

* * *

"You spent way too much money on me…again," I sighed as I sat on the bed watching Aunt Cora set out the box that contained the dress both of us finally decided on. It was finally time for us to prepare for the evening event and my aunt just could not contain her joy.

"Nonsense Kyra, after the absolute hell you went through and all of the hard work you have done, it's the least I can do," she said as her long, blond hair, so much like my mother's, fell around her shoulders as she opened the box. They were both beautiful women, and Millie would have surely grown to be just as beautiful, if not more so. I on the other hand, was more plain like my father, but thankfully I had gotten some semblance of curves since I was finally eating and not stressing out all of the time now. "Now come on and get into this dress, I can't wait to pretty you up," she grinned as she lifted the turquoise fabric. I knew she was proud of me, but I prayed for strength to survive her "makeover"session.

"So, how am I supposed to walk in this again?" I sighed as I felt my aunt lace up the back of the dress. Even if the thing was a pain to wear, I had to admit I was impressed as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a turquoise mermaid strapless that hugged my body and then gracefully fell to the floor. The dress and recent nutrition combined nicely to make my simple figure appear more elegant. The shiny fabric made my summer tanned skin stand out, and thankfully some of my freckles were hidden as well.

"You'll be fine," she sighed with a smile as she finished and turned me around.

_Oh no…here we go…_I thought to myself as I saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," her voice cracked, her eye makeup already beginning to smear. "Your mother would be so excited and your father would be ready to kill any boy who came near you," she said with a smile as I felt my face pull into a warm smile as well. "You've grown up so fast, you're a young woman now," she said as she pulled me into a hug, my arms wrapping around her thin body. "Oh and, I'm sorry, for the way I talked about Zero at the court, I was just upset and worried about you," she said as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "You found a good one Kyra," she said as she patted my shoulder.

"More than you know," I said softly thinking about this morning.

"He's such a nice boy, even if he's quiet. Got a good head on his shoulders. I had no idea he was so sick. The two of you have shown me how deeply the two of you love each other," she said with a tearful smile. She still didn't know about Zero being a vampire, but I figured Zero would want her to know him for who he really is and not for something he couldn't help. "Well, enough of my sappiness," she said as her huge grin returned. "I've got to do your hair and makeup," she said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and drug me to the bathroom a halfhearted sigh escaping me as I grinned at her enthusiasm.

* * *

"Come on Kyra and show everyone how beautiful you are!" I heard my aunt chirp from downstairs.

"I'm trying not to break my neck so give me a second," I called down as I supported myself against the wall while stilting toward the stairs in the huge high heels my aunt insisted I wear. The fitted dress plus the shoes were a lethal combination for someone as clumsy as me. "You know what, forget this," I sighed to myself as I slipped off the awful shoes, my now curled hair falling in my face. "Well, here we go," I breathed as I came around the corner and into the view of everyone downstairs.

"Oh my little girl is so beautiful!" Chairman nearly squealed as Yagari stood beside him smirking. My aunt was also grinning wildly, which caused my face to warm yet again, but then my eyes found Zero's. His violet orbs were wide as he looked at me, an awkward smile lacing across his face as his pale cheeks took on a light pink as his pale hand ran through his silver locks. I couldn't help but stare back at him with the same sheepish smile. He was wearing the same black suit with the Hunter's crest just as Chairman and Yagari wore, in fact they were same ones they had worn on the day of the court hearing, but today it was different. There was a light and fire in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Ok, ok stop staring at me funny, it makes me feel weird," I said with a blush as I proceeded down the stairs with the awful shoes in hand. Zero held his hand out for me as I neared the bottom, which I took with a thankful grin. I couldn't help but smile at his rare state of awkwardness.

"You are beautiful," he said quietly, the blush on his face growing stronger as we smiled at each other.

"And you look quite handsome," I said while smoothing a stray strand of silver hair with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess she does clean up pretty well," I heard a deep voice sarcastically say as I rolled my eyes at Zero's master, but I swear my aunt was shooting death glares at the hunter.

"It's ok Aunt Cora, it's his strange way of showing affection," I said with a wry smirk as the raven haired man scowled at me, Zero trying not to laugh at my side. The blond woman relaxed a bit, but still looked none too pleased, and to my utter surprise, the hunter actually looked a bit hurt.

"Alright everyone, our ride is waiting," Chairman chirped as he clapped his hands with his usual doofy grin.

"Good thing you got a long dress to hide that sexy boot tan you have going on there Tanlines," Zero whispered as he playfully pinched my side. It was true that I appeared to have on a pair of white boots against my tanned skin from so many hours over the summer in the saddle with shorts and boots, and it was also true that Zero loved to harass me about it.

"Could you pretend to be nice to me for just five minutes," I sighed in mock irritation as I laced my fingers in Zero's hand as we made it out the door. A pristine black limo was waiting outside to meet us.

"The Association sent it for you Kyra," Chairman smiled brightly as I forced a grin, not really pleased with all of the attention.

"This is all way too much," I sighed as I leaned against Zero.

"Hey, you deserve it so just relax ok," Zero softly said as he led me to the gleaming car. After we had taken our seats, I caught a glimpse of Yagari opening the door for my Aunt. The act caught her off guard and she stared in confusion for a second at the gruff man before putting on a straight face and acting like nothing happened as she climbed in.

"Hey," I whispered while nudging Zero. "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"Your Master is acting weird around my Aunt," I said as I quickly snapped my eyes at Zero, hoping I wasn't caught staring. "He totally opened the door for her," I said as Zero didn't seem fazed.

"It's called chivalry," he sighed with a smirk.

"Zero, since when hasToga Yagari been chivalrous a day in his life?" I whispered with narrowed eyes. "You just watch," I said matter of factly as my boyfriend shook his head at me.

"You really need to get a life," he grinned as he reached over and took my hand in his own as we began to pull out.

* * *

"Oh my God," I breathed as we arrived the massive building the Association was holding the event at. There were so many people entering the building I felt my knees already growing weak. A sea of men in black suits and women in dresses of all colors were making their way inside. "I can't do this," I breathed as I tightened my grip on Zero's hand as we came to a stop.

"Just keep breathing so you don't pass out, you'll be fine. I'm right beside you," Zero said softly as he stepped out and reached for me. "People are going to want to talk to you, so just relax and be yourself," he said quietly as people already began to realize who I was. I think I was beginning to hyperventilate when I heard Zero behind me.

"Well Kyra, I think you're on to something," he smirked as he took my hand and began to lead me toward the building, my expression confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said hurriedly, trying not to trip in the god-awful shoes I was wearing. The last thing I needed was to make an embarrassing scene for myself.

"I just caught Master helping your Aunt out of the car, and well, she had the same stupid blush you get," he said while lacing his arm around my waist.

"Twenty bucks says they dance tonight," I said while leaning into Zero, the crisp scent of his cologne filling my nose.

"Yeah right, you're on," he said before the crowd of people around us began to clap as they stopped and turned to me, my knees nearly buckling under myself as Zero pulled me closer.

_You can do this Kyra…it's just a few hours…I can go a few hours without making a fool of myself…I can do this…_I mentally tried to pep myself as I smiled shyly at the many faces that were on me as we entered the lavish hall.

_There's no way I can do this…_I panicked as an even more monstrous crowd stood and clapped as Zero led me into the ballroom where it seemed hundreds were seated at lavish dinner tables.

"Please welcome our guest of the evening, Miss Kyra von Lockhart," a strange and effeminate voice called. My panicked eyes darted to a small stage set up at the head of the tables, an odd looking woman, or I guessed it was a woman, clapping joyfully at a podium.

"That's the president of the Association," Zero whispered as I tried to force a smile and wave kindly, although Zero didn't seem too thrilled at the sight of her. Finally, we were led to a table at the head of the crowd. Zero helped me to sit, which I did with great relief as Chairman, Yagari, and Aunt Cora joined us.

"Stop shaking, you'll be ok," Zero whispered softly as he placed his hand on my knee, which was trembling terribly.

"Easy for you to say, you're good when it comes to talking to people," I mumbled as my eyes darted around the room nervously, although I grabbed hold of Zero's cool hand in a death grip. It seemed like forever until the whole party arrived and was seated at their tables. After the President gave a brief welcome speech, we were all served a lavish dinner, which I barely touched because my stomach was flip flopping inside me. I was thankful the attention was directed away from me for the time being, but my relief was short lived as the lights dimmed and the President returned to the stage.

"Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed dinner," the strange woman said cheerfully as my knee began to start up jackhammering again. "As you all know, tonight is a very special night. Today, we get to celebrate a revolutionary breakthrough in the treatment of those who were once human but through horrendous circumstances, were changed into level E vampires," the president said with an overly dramatic voice. For a second my leg stopped as I stared with a scowl.

_Don't act like you care now just because it took someone else to do all the hard work of finding a solution…Zero was nothing more than a rabid dog to them and now they act benevolent…_

"Kyra, don't get upset about it, it's alright, I promise," Zero softly whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin. I looked up from my hard scowl and saw understanding in everyone's eyes. I felt my anger die down as Zero squeezed my hand and I forced a small smile to reassure everyone I wasn't going to rip off anyone's head anytime soon. The president went on and on, and it took everything in me not to explode at the hypocrisy of the organization., especially when they started talking about Zero. I felt his hand tighten around mine as the president described his traumatic past and the awful struggle daily life became for him. I softly laid my hand on his arm, heavy violet eyes turning to look into mine, but thankfully, they brightened as he softly smiled at me. Of course, I did the exact same as she started on my family and the incident with Millie. Zero and I have learned to hold each other up despite our horrific pasts, and I was glad we were both learning how to be happy again.

"Which brings us to the main matter of the night," the president said as a projector screen rolled down behind her. "The daughter of Dietrich and Anya von Lockhart picked up the pieces of their work and found a way to save our very own Zero Kiryuu, and also, a way to save the lives of thousands of others.," she said as she turned to the screen. "For centuries, it was believed there was no hope for a level E, for the effects of the madness were dire. It is also now understood that hunters such as ourselves cannot withstand the mixing of our blood and that of a vampire. To illustrate the power of Kyra's new drug, we have prepared a few short clips," she said as a video appeared on the screen. My eyes widened as I saw it was a clip of Zero training with Yagari. The two were engaged in hand to hand practice, Zero moving with deadly swiftness and accuracy.

I heard a slight gasp from my boyfriend beside me as the president continued. "Here we see Kiryuu before the effects set in. As we can all see, he is one of our finest upcoming hunters out there. Sadly though, Zero suffered greatly due to the effects of being bitten by a pureblood as we see here," she said as I darted my eyes in a panic back to screen. Awful cries and groans of pain slammed into my ears once again as my eyes fell on the horrible image before me. Zero, my Zero, was writhing in agony begging for death as he was chained to wall in a place I was unfamiliar with.

"Please, please…kill me…please," his tired and agonized voice pleaded from the screen as he slumped against the heavy chains that held his wrists. To say I was furious would be the understatement of the century. I was about to come bolting out of my chair in a rage, but I was stopped quickly before anyone noticed by Zero's gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Kyra, I said they could do this," Zero's quiet, and somewhat broken sounding voice said quietly as I turned in shock.

"But..wh…why? Why would you let them torment you like this?" I tried to whisper in a rush, but my voice was already on the verge of cracking. Zero grasped my hand and closed his eyes, his face laced with a distant pain, but soon a small smile appeared as his violet orbs again opened to look into mine as he brushed a strand of my hair back.

"Because that's not me anymore Kyra and because everyone needs to see that the medicine works so maybe this Association of self righteous jerks can see there is a way to give those who were bitten by those filthy creatures a chance instead of just throwing them away. I don't want anyone else to suffer the way I did or the way your sister did," he said seriously, his expression heavy as I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.

_A heart of gold…such a rarity…and I almost lost it…but here it is, despite its dents and scratches…shining above all others. _

"Don't start with the tears, you'll get your eyes all smudgy and then you'll look like a baby panda," he said with a smirk as I giggled softly while sniffing. I scooted my chair closer to Zero's side, his arm lacing around my waist as the president went on about Zero's illness and of course, awful clips of him delirious and on the edge of death in the hospital ensued. I knew it was for the education of the people, but it took everything in me not to fall apart, but I was in for a little surprise myself.

"Now we see the miracle of the von Lockhart's lifesaving and groundbreaking medicine," the strange woman said as I dared to look up at the screen. I squinted my eyes at the beginning clip, not remembering being a part of it. I heard Zero softly laugh as he squeezed me tighter.

"You were totally cashed out and drooling on yourself in the waiting room when this happened," he whispered in my ear as I watched the image of my pale, weak, but nonetheless determined boyfriend in his white tshirt and black jogging pants being held up in the white hospital hallways by his mentor.

"Just take it slow Kiryu," the gruff man's worried voice said as Zero straightened his unsteady legs beneath him, his face tight with determination.

"I got it…I can do it," he said as he carefully pulled away from his teacher. I felt like I was on the edge of my seat watching him take precarious steps, even though he was right beside me healthy and strong in reality. Out of the right side of the camera Chairman's outstretched hands came into view.

"You don't have to push it too hard Zero," the blond man's equally worried voice was heard as the Zero on the screen suddenly stopped. "Zero, are you alright?" he asked taking a step toward him, but Zero held up his hand to stop him, his usual cocky grin stretching across his face.

"I said I got this didn't I?" he said as he straightened and began to walk with more confidence, his steps becoming more sure. Before long he had made his way to Chairman as if nothing was wrong with him, although he fell into the man's arms exhausted, but with a triumphant smile as the video clicked off.

"Geeze Kyra, what did I say would happen with the tears," Zero softly said as I turned my now streaming and stupidly smiling face to him as I finally gave up trying to hold back. "I wanted to practice without you seeing so I could surprise you without embarrassing myself," he said quietly, a small blush across his cheeks. "But man did I wish I was falling into your arms instead of that crazy old man," he leaned down and whispered as I tried to stifle a giggle.

"So now, I the President of the Hunter Association am pleased to announce that a science and research division will be added to this Association with Miss Lockhart as department head as soon as she graduates, should she choose to accept. We also would like to show our respect and thanks to Zero by automatically promoting him to 1st lieutenant ranking as soon as he is officially inducted into the Association after graduation. Everyone please show your appreciation for these two rising stars," the woman said excitiedly, but of course mine and Zero's eyes were about to fall out of our heads as we stared in shock as the whole party rose and clapped, our table included. "Now please everyone, enjoy the music, food, and above all the dancing!" the shrill voice of the president sang as the light returned and an orchestra began to play.

"Come on you two, quit sitting there like knots on logs," Chairman chirped as he grabbed each of us by the arm and pulled us up. "You two have a bright future ahead of you, so this calls for a celebratory dance," he said with a beaming grin as he pushed us out to the dance floor. We were both still in too much shock to acknowledge the many "congratulations" and smiles we received from the crowd. Of course, Zero managed to recover first as he took my hand in his and placed it around his shoulder.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said coolly, but I could still see the faint outline of a blush and a felt a faint tremble in his fingers.

"No kidding," I breathed, my legs feeling like jello. "Congratulations Zero, you deserve it," I said with a warm smile as I felt my face heat up once again.

"And congrats to you to Miss Department Head," Zero said with a warm smile as I blushed and cast my eyes to the floor.

"Well, I wanna think over everything, but…right now…" I said as I wrapped both arms around his warm neck. "I just want to be right here…dancing with you…seeing you happy," I said as my face warmed, a sheepish smile curling on my lips as I felt Zero's hands come to rest on my waist and pull me close.

"I'm here with my girl, my girl who gave up everything to save my life and to prove her love to me, my girl who saved me from the darkness that threatened to take over me. I'm the happiest man in the world Kyra as long as you are with me," Zero said softly as his cool hand cupped my cheek and his soft lips gently kissed mine. "Now what do you say we show these stiffs how to really dance hmm?" he said with a devilish whisper in my ear as he pulled away and pulled me to him, my face just inches from his as I stared into his cocky grin.

"I…um…uh" I began to babble as my face flushed and my knees felt weak. Zero smiled at me and softly laughed as he began to slowly introduce me to the dance.

"Kyra you may be the world's biggest klutz, but you are a great dancer. Just relax and follow me," he said with bright eyes as I smiled up at him.

"Ok ok, just hang on…a minute," I said as I bent down and rid myself of the awful shoes once again, tossing them off the side of the dance floor. "Now then, shall we dance?" I asked in a mock accent as Zero shook his head at me and wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand laced in my fingers.

"That's my girl," he said quietly before leading me in a fast paced waltz. Of course I nearly fell over myself at first compared with Zero's grace and agility, but finally my feet connected with my brain and I could sort of match Zero's effortless movements. I couldn't stop myself from laughing in joy as my dress flew around my legs as Zero spun us gracefully in time to the music. I wondered if it was possible to be completely drunk on nothing but joy.

"Have you ever thought of becoming professional?" I asked my boyfriend with a smirk as I laced my arms around his neck as a slow song began, his hands traveling to my waist, which sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't dance for anyone but you, and besides, I'm not _that_ great," he said as he leaned his forehead against my own.

"Ha…I'm not that great…yeah right," I scoffed while kissing him softly. I sighed and leaned my head against Zero's shoulder as he pulled me closer and slowly rocked us back and forth. I felt utterly lost in his scent and the warmth of his body, I didn't even notice the song ending.

"Excuse me Zero, but could I steal her from you for just one dance…pretty please," I heard Chairman's sheepish voice cut in as I looked up from my trance. I had to laugh on the inside at the way the world's most revered vampire hunter stood looking like a nervous middle school boy with a nervous smile on his face.

"Eh, just this one," he said coolly as he smirked at me, handing me over to the overjoyed man.

"Of course I'll dance with you Chairman," I smiled at the excited hunter. For being a spaz the vast majority of the time, Chairman Cross was just as good of a dancer as Zero. I was glad he was truly happy for once as well. When Zero was sick, I could see him aging under the weight of hopelessness and of course the piles of work the Association dumped on him, but now he was back to his ever youthful self.

I found myself looking for Zero, wherever he had run off to, when I caught sight of my Aunt Cora standing in a corner of the room watching the dancers. A bit of jealousy hit me as I watched how beautiful she was just standing there, beauty a natural thing for her as she stood in her long and flowing dark violet dress, her perfect skin visible from the open back of the dress. I was going to go over and speak to her, when I spied Zero's master on the opposite end doing a bad job at trying to hide the fact he was staring at her.

"She's a freak about roses and plants and whatnot. I bet if you ask her about that rose in her hair she'll talk to you. She can't resist talking about her gazillions of rose bushes," I said nonchalantly while walking up behind the unsuspecting man. Of course he whirled around in shock.

"The hell you talking about?" he stammered out at me as I grinned at his awkwardness, which was even more rare than Zero's.

"You know what I'm talking about. I bet she's not mad anymore after seeing you with Zero on those clips," I continued as Yagari narrowed his eye at me.

"I think you're having one of your weird episodes again," the man growled at me, but I wasn't fazed in the least.

"Listen, my aunt is pretty so she's grown bored of guys staring at her or using crappy pickup lines thinking they're going to get lucky. She's more than that and she wants a man who knows that as well," I said while turning and walking away before the hunter could royally cuss me out. I didn't dare look back as I finally found Zero leaning against one of the marble columns and made my way over.

"You're cheating," he said flatly as he stood with his arms crossed, his suit on the sloppy side as usual.

"I'm not cheating, I'm merely helping things along," I said with a smirk as I straightened Zero's tie.

"You just want twenty bucks," Zero said as he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, a grin on his face as I shrugged my shoulders. Zero and I stood together I silence for a while watching the party, his arm around me as I leaned my head against his chest. "Well dammit Kyra, you just got your twenty," Zero said with disbelief suddenly. Both of us watched as the raven haired hunter offered his hand to my softly smiling and wildly blushing aunt, which she took as the slightest of smiles crept onto his face.

"I'm just that good," I sighed sarcastically, but I knew that both of us were happy for the two.

"Yeah, yeah, you win," Zero sighed as he took my hand in his own and began to lead me away from the crowd. "Come on, I'm tired of listening to all of these drunk idiots," he said as I hurried to stay by his side. Finally, Zero led me to the balcony that was at the far end of the building, the cool night air refreshing as we walked outside. "Now then, that's better," Zero sighed as he loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the marble railing. The wind blew through his silver hair as he himself leaned against it, his violet eyes looking up into the shining stars above. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he stood looking into the sky; a childlike wonder in his eyes. "You sure look funny when you gawk like that," his smooth voice said as I was snapped out of my thoughts, a smug grin on his pale face. Before I could open my mouth to snap back at him, he straightened, his expression changing. His eyes were filled with emotion as he walked up to me, his hand reaching out and cupping my face. I couldn't put my finger on what it was I saw in Zero's eyes, something that always irritated me but also infatuated me to no end. His touch was all the words I needed as we looked at each other, the faint hum of the party off in the distance. With his hand stroking my hair and his arm slipping around my waist and pulling me close, Zero's lips met my own. He was always so soft and gentle at first, his crisp minty breath filling my nose as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers toying with his silky hair. Soon however, his kiss grew more intense as he wrapped his arms around me, my heart beating furiously as I lost myself in his warmth, his scent, …his life.

"You're my angel and you always will be," he whispered seriously as he pulled back, his deep violet eyes glistening. A misty eyed smile stretches across my face as I lace my arms around him and bury my head against his chest. I feel Zero's strong arms lift me bridal style as he carried me over to the railing, setting me down carefully and never letting his arms leave me as we watched the night sky.

**Please please please review! :) They make me wanna write lol hope the first chapter of the second part is good! real story starts next chapter :)**


	22. The Fangs of Fate

**Hi everyone, chapter 22 is here! So...Vampire knight is officially finished and after following the manga for years now...well...I guess I should be happy but...eh what a crap butt ending...but that's why we have fanfiction! Thank you Tokine8696, shewhoeatspocky, .Cupcakes, Lily, Lura Elsworth, Alltimelowfam, and Elivira for the wonderful reviews and for Elivira...I barrel raced some but I did more reined cow horse and horsemanship showing with my Quarter horse/Appaloosa mare in my profile picture :) Anywho...enjoy!**

"Yes! I finally did it," I proudly said while setting a slightly crispy but not completely charred pancake on the plate in front of a smirking Zero. "And you thought I could never make anything but ash," I said triumphantly while placing my hands on my hips, Zero shaking his head at me, his messy silver hair once again in his eyes.

"I never said that," he retorted while leaning back in his chair and stretching, a cat like grin on his face.

It was the next morning after the big event at the association, and of course we had school. Zero and I stayed in Chairman's house for the night since we got back so late. Both of us were still in our wrinkled t-shirts and shorts, sleep still lingering in our eyes as I finally managed to cook SOMETHING without setting it ablaze.

"I guess I need to go call the news reporters or something," Zero sighed as I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean, the only way Kyra von Lockhart can cook anything is if the world is about to end or the natural order has been disturbed," my boyfriend said stoically as pulled off a piece of the slightly burned cake and popped it in his mouth. "Yep, something is definitely wrong because it doesn't taste like dried up carcinogens," he said with a sly grin as I scoffed and turned toward the sink with my own devilish grin. I stood at the sink with my back to the young hunter, pretending to be deeply offended, which of course unsettled him pretty quickly. "Hey, you know I was kidding…Kyra?" his now increasingly worried voice said behind me as I heard him get up from his chair.

_I got you now…_I giggled inside myself as I quickly turned on the sink and grabbed the spray nozzle, quickly dousing my boyfriend with a cold spray of water.

"Hey…what the heck Kyra," he stammered as he recoiled from the spray, irritation rising in his voice, but I was already laughing like crazy as I slid down to the floor with my arms around my stomach.

"That's what you get for being mean to me," I managed to get out after my fit of laughter, a now scowling and dripping Zero standing in front of me. "Oh come on Zero, your face will get stuck that way," I giggled as I stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me," the silver haired hunter sighed as he smoothed his damp hair back from his eyes and walked over to me with a defeated smile on his face. "You know what though?" his smooth voice asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What?" I replied while leaning into his warm body and snuggling against his chest.

"I still win this one," he said before I felt the top of my head sprayed with ice cold water. My body tried to break away from the icy blast as a gasp escaped me, but Zero's arms were too strong for me.

"Zero!" I nearly shrieked as the icy water trickled down my hair and onto my skin causing goose bumps. As much as I wanted to smack him, I couldn't help but melt in his arms as he held me , his body shaking with laughter as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war right?" he sniggered as his arms wrapped around me and his lips kissed my now wet hair. His warmth immediately calmed the shock to my body from the icy water, and of course his laughter was contagious. We soon found ourselves both sitting on the now drenched tile floor of the kitchen laughing in each other's arms. We were finally able to stop, Zero sitting behind me with his head resting on my shoulder and his arms around me as I leaned against him.

"Ok, you can say it now, my pancake was good right?" I said quietly while running my hand through his silky hair.

"It was perfect, because you made it," he said softly before kissing my neck, his lips moving up toward my ear as he pulled my tighter. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt electricity surge through my body. My body responded, letting him nibble at my ear as his hands began to slide up my shirt, his cool fingers tracing my skin. I stretched beneath his hungry lips, my skin tingling as they traveled up and down, his breath hot. My body felt incredibly warm as I turned and threw my arms around Zero's neck, his hands running in my long hair as we kissed each other with a passion that blazed like a fire. I could feel his body's growing excitement as I crawled onto his lap, pressing myself closely against him as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt completely lost in him, his soft moan making my heart race as I felt him begin to lay me down. That is, before a loud crash made both of us nearly jump out of our skins, our heads smacking into each other. "What the hell?" Zero hissed as he rubbed his forehead and shot up, myself not far behind. The next thing we see is a giant mass of black hurtling through the house, knocking over tables and chairs.

"Katja…stop!" I nearly screamed as my eyes caught sight of the mess the living room now was. Immediately, my giant dog skidded to a halt, although something purple and very much soaked in drool was hanging out of her mouth. With joy my Rottweiler bounded over to where Zero and I stood, her stump of a tail wagging in excitement. "Way to kill a moment," I mumbled under my breath as my huge dog sat in front of us. Before I could investigate the slobber coated object in her mouth, even more noise entered the house as a door slammed as someone stormed down the stairs.

"Oh Jesus," Zero muttered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Before long a very angry Yagari came stalking down the stairs, his white collared shirt half-done haphazardly as he stalked into the kitchen.

"Where is it?" he growled dangerously as Zero and I stood staring stupidly.

"Master, what are you…."Zero began to cautiously ask but the angry hunter cut him off.

"My tie…that stupid dog ran off with it," he fumed as I reached down and pulled the slimy piece of fabric from my dogs mouth.

"Um…" I said uncertain as I held it up hesitantly, the hunter's blue eye widening in shock and then closing in irritation as the man rubbed his temples with a long and tired sigh.

"I don't have time for this…forget it," Yagari grumbled as he turned to go. "Keep that stupid dog away from me…and you two need to hurry up and go on girl scout patrol," the hunter said as he shoved his hand in his pocket. "I've got to fill in for two teachers and that moron Cross…stupid idiot doesn't know how to hold his liquor," he said as he started to leave.

"Let the morning now begin," Zero sighed as he patted me on the back.

* * *

"Hey, everyone needs to get to class!" I heard Yori call as we were once again battling a horde of insane girls as the night class headed back to the moon dorms.

"It's like they get more insane every year," Zero growls as I'm pushing two over zealous girls back in line. Of course the yelling and squealing grows louder as the massive gates open and the night class begins to make their way through.

"Oh how I've missed my ladies," Aidou coos, making the mob go wild. "I thought of all of your beautiful faces over the summer!" he calls as his cousin shoves him forward. Ruka follows wordlessly behind, her expression icy as ever. Rima and Shiki both wave at me as they go by, and I smile and wave back, thankful to still have them as friends. Of course Takuma greets us with a huge smile as usual. Then of course, comes the pureblood couple. I freeze where I stand. I still haven't told Zero about Yuki visiting when he was so ill, not really sure of how to go about doing so. And I have to hold myself back from mouthing off angrily at the prince for the way he looks down on Zero. Yuki throws a quick and discreet smile my way and I quickly wave before anyone notices. Zero comes to stand beside me and I'm comforted to see that he is at ease, well as at ease he can be around vampires. To my shock however, Kaname breaks off and comes to stand in front of Zero, both Yuki and I staring in shock as Zero glares coldly at the pureblood.

"Glad to see you doing so well Kiryu," Kaname says smoothly. The silence is heavy as I dart my eyes to Zero, his hand clenched in a fist as he face stays calm.

"Get moving Kuran,"Zero says coldly as the pureblood grins before turning and continuing on.

"You ok Zero," I ask quietly after the mob has left and we are heading to class, my hand linking with his.

"Yeah, I just can't stand those beasts," he mutters quickly as his hand tightens around my own. I frown a little as we walk to the school building. Zero's heart might be healing, but there are still many wounds and scars that pain him and that I cannot do anything about.

"Hey, your face will get stuck like that," I hear Zero's voice cut into my thoughts as I turn to look at him, a soft smile back on his face.

"I'm just preparing for the lecture on Greek tragedy that we will have to sit through for an hour and a half," I smile up at him, thankful that nothing can keep a smile from his face anymore. "So, is Chairman ok? I know you made sure he was alive before we left," I asked, knowing the poor guy was plastered last night. Once again, it was strange to me that the most renowned vampire hunter that ever existed couldn't keep from making a fool of himself after a getting ahold of wine.

"I guess so, I've never really seen him like that before. He made a weird noise when I poked him this morning, so I know he's not dead. I figured I couldn't do much more than let him sleep it off," Zero sighed.

"Wow Zero, you're so caring," I said sarcastically as my boyfriend playfully shoved me away as we walked to class.

* * *

I was about to the point of falling asleep in my European history class, since all we were doing was watching a boring documentary since the teacher was out. Of course Yagari appeared to be asleep as well as he leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Of course this was the one class Zero didn't have with me, and Yori was in the top rows of the seats while I was stuck on the bottom. A long sigh escaped me as I drummed my fingers on the desk, the guy beside me drooling on the table as he snored. The silence was broken however as the door to the classroom slammed open, a girl in her vest and riding jodhpurs panting for air as she stood in the doorway. The whole class started, even Yagari was up now as the girl's eyes found me.

"Kyra and Yori…Zero needs you…at the barn…horse loose," she gasped, her two braids thrown behind her.

After getting an approving nod from Yagari I was dashing out of the classroom in a hurry, Yori not far behind. I myself was sweaty and out of breath by the time I reached the barn, where a found a group of blabbering girls standing around Zero, who was also still in his uniform, holding Lilly and Ace.

"One of these morons here took Sprocket out by herself in the woods, even though it is clearly forbidden," he growled as he handed me the reins of Ace. "She got spooked and the girl fell off. She's ok, but Sprocket's still out there," he said as he climbed onto Lilly. "Hey you, give your horse to Yori," Zero ordered one of the sniveling girls. Yori and I also quickly mounted our horses, although it was awkward in the uniforms, but right now we didn't care. "Hannah, you come with us," Zero called to one of the only few girls who isn't a complete idiot. The tall and tan girl with long brown hair nudged her equally tall and lean grey gelding forward. "Alright, I'll search the North part of the woods, Kyra you go South, Yori East, Hannah West. Everyone keep your phones on and loud. She shouldn't be too far," Zero finished before nudging Lilly forward and trotting off, all of us following suit in our different directions.

_I hope we find her in one piece…_I thought to myself as Ace ambled through the woods as my eyes scanned for the blood bay mare. I knew Zero was worried sick, the horses were special to him since they served as his only friends for so long. Sprocket was fairly new, an off the track thoroughbred that was afraid of her own shadow. Zero had been working with her, but she still wasn't ready for less experienced riders yet….especially not squealing maniacs. A snapping sound broke my thoughts as I brought Ace to a halt, his black splotched ears pricking forward as we listened. It sounded as if something was walking through the brush up ahead. As quietly as possible, I slid off of Ace and slipped his halter on over his bridle, tying him to the nearest secure branch I could find. Grabbing the extra lead rope from my saddle, I started to quietly creep ahead toward the rustling. I made a couple of kissing sounds, hoping to at least get the horse's attention, but I never saw her. In order to keep going, I had to push through some thick bushes, which pulled and scratched at my skin. Finally I made it through, but before I could even open my eyes I felt a monstrous force slamming into my body, a sickening crushing sound filling my ears as it felt like my right arm was being torn apart. My head smacked into the ground with a thud, my breath leaving me in a gasp as my brain fought to understand what in the world was going on. I felt my body being shaken like a ragdoll, the pain of my flesh ripping like a fire. Finally the onslaught stopped. The pain that was now spreading up my arm made me dizzy, but any scream that would have come out of me was halted in stark silence as my terrified eyes were looking into wild, feral amber eyes. Then it finally hit me. A deep growl emitted from the creature that stood over me, my crushed arm limp in it's long and slender jaws. Triangle, furry ears were flat against a large canine head. This was no dog. I was at the mercy of a wolf.

My breath came in whimpers as the animal held my mangled arm in it's jaws, it's blazing eyes boring into mine. The only time I had ever been this terrified was when my parents were killed. I wasn't ready to die…not now. This was different from when Zero attacked me when he was dying.

_I'm going to die…really…this time there's no way…._my mind raced. Although only seconds had passed, it felt like an eternity. I knew I shouldn't, but my body couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful, but deadly creature that held me. My blood felt cold in my veins as I fought for air…to keep myself calm. Strangely, it appeared that the animal's eyes began to change from amber to green, but I knew it was just from the shock. Just when I though the animal was going to go for my throat, it released my arm from it's teeth. The dark grey wolf stood in front of me silently, my blood staining it's muzzle. It's body appeared emaciated…like it was starving. I lay deathly still as we looked at other, and then I knew I wasn't crazy. The wolf's eyes were now green…like a human's. The skinny wolf began to whimper and pace back and forth in front of me, like it was nervous. I didn't know what to make of it. A second ago it was ready to tear me apart and now it's like it was…worried. With another whimper, the animal that nearly took my life tucked it's tail and scrambled away from me, disappearing into the woods. I was alone now. I laid still and silent for a few moments…or minutes, I was in such shock I can't remember. The adrenaline that was coursing through my veins kept the worst of the pain in my arm at bay, although I dared not look at it. With a groan I forced myself to sit up, my body shaking so badly I almost fell back over. My breath still came in hitching pants as I fought to keep calm, my good hand fumbling for my phone in my pocket. With trembling fingers I managed to dial Zero's number, my head beginning to feel light as I rested my head on my knees.

"Kyra? Did you find her?" I heard Zero's voice ask on the other side as I struggled to hold the phone steady.

"Zero…I…got attacked," I managed to get out as a wave of pain hit me hard, my breath catching.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" his now worried and serious voice asked.

"I'm…in the brush…before the lake. I'm…afraid…to look at my arm," I stammered into the phone, my grip slipping on my emotions as the pain became more intense.

"I'm coming to get you. Don't move if you can help it. I have to get off the phone so I can get to you faster. Everything is going to be ok baby. I love you so much," Zero's terrified yet still strong voice said as I trembled on the other side.

"I love you too Zero," I whimpered into the phone before I heard it click. As I let the phone slide from my hand, my head really began to spin.

_I'm losing way too much blood…_I thought miserably as the pulsating pain in my arm radiated throughout my body. Suddenly a cold sweat break out down my back as it felt like my stomach was churning inside me. It wasn't long after that I was stumbling out of the bushes sick to my stomach until there wasn't anything left inside me. With what little strength I had left, I crawled over to the nearest tree and collapsed under it's shade, my vision swimming as my body shivered in pain. Not long after, I found myself slipping into an icy darkness as the pain and terror overtook me.

* * *

"Kyra, come on stay with me," a familiar and warm voice brought me out of the darkness, although everything seemed so fuzzy. The pain slammed into me yet again, my breath ripped away from me.

"Zero?" I gasped frantically while desperately trying to find his warm violet eyes in the fogginess.

"It's ok, I'm right here," his soothing, yet shaky voice calmed me while his warm hand brushed my tangled hair from my eyes. "Everything's going to be alright Kyra, I promise," he said breathlessly while kissing the side of my scratched up face. From where I lay, I watched as Zero tore off his white collared shirt. "Bear with me baby," his gentle and smooth voice soothed as he carefully tied the shirt tightly around the top of my mangled arm, although I still refused to look at it. The contact with my marred flesh caused a yelp to rip from my chest, but more so from the fact that my bones, my flesh, everything seemed so disconnected.

"Zero…I'm scared," my voice cracked as I felt a tear slide down my face. My vision continued to grow hazy as my body felt cold.

"I know…I know Kyra, but you have to trust me and stay strong. You have to promise me now that you won't stop fighting ok?" his voice pleaded with me as I felt his strong arms scoop me up and cradle me against his chest as he carried me to where his white horse stood. He lifted me gently and set me astride Lilly, who remained quiet and steady, as he climbed on behind, his arm securely around my waist as I tried not to slump forward, but the fogginess kept growing. "Here, this will help keep it stable," he softly said while rolling up his school jacket and forming a makeshift sling. I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from cursing as Zero's hands gently and carefully slide the fabric beneath the damaged skin, his voice so heartbreakingly pained as he said "I'm sorry" over and over.

"It's ok…Zero…I promise," I managed to get out in pants, hating to hear him so broken. "Thank you…for saving me," I said quietly, trying to turn and give him a reassuring smile, but my head pounded as I slouched forward.

"I should have been there to protect you," his broken voice said in my ear as he caught me. I wanted to protest, but Zero put his slightly trembling finger to my lips. "Don't try to talk anymore. You need to save your strength ok," he said while stroking my hair softly. "I'm going to take care of you now Kyra, I promise," he breathed in my matted hair before kissing me quickly. "I've got you and Lilly will be gentle," he said while tightening his arm around me and taking the reins with his free hand. Soon he pushed Lilly into a smooth and rolling lope, her rhythm surprisingly easy to sit to even in the state I was in. I knew Zero wanted more than anything to go faster, but he wouldn't jeopardize my safety. I also knew that my boyfriend was tearing himself apart on the inside because of what happened, and I hated it because I knew he would always blame himself. That's the way he was. Whenever something happened, Zero was always first to blame himself, even if there was nothing he could do.

By the time we reached the barn, it was becoming harder and harder to stay focused. "Kyra, how are you holding up?" Zero asked me worriedly as he carried me from Lilly to the barn's Polaris.

"I'm…really…tired," I mumbled, desperately fighting to stay alert. I saw Zero's face tighten as he jumped in beside me, his arm still protectively around me as we drove off. Everything became a blur soon after. We reached Chairman's quarters in no time, Zero leaving me momentarily to run inside and get the keys. I don't remember too much after we left for the hospital, only shards and flashes of memory. I remember Zero's increasingly anxious voice trying to keep me awake…then…flashes of light and a strange but all too familiar smell. Fuzzy people in green. Things stabbing me, prodding me. And then…the last thing…was Zero's face. Absolute terror in his eyes, more anguish and fear in his violet eyes than he ever had even when he was dying. That was the last thing I remember before another bright light blinded me and I finally let go and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

My body felt as if it was made of lead as my eyelids struggled to blink open, but of course they were not responding. I could hear faint background noise, although I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly. Once again I tried to open my eyes, and finally a thin slit of light was visible as my heavy lids struggled to stay open. Feeling was coming back into to my fingers, at least on one side, as I felt something soft beneath them. My hand, which felt like something sticky was plastered on my skin, tried to flinch away from the irritation. At my movement, I hear someone's voice, although it wasn't clear. Something warm grabbed my hand, causing my nerves to surge as my body fought to come back to reality. Again the muffled voice was close, but this time it was closer and the sound of it made my heart beat faster although I still couldn't see clearly. The warmth around my hand tightened a bit, something soft tracing my skin delicately. Finally, my eyes opened fully, blinking the fog away as I stared up at a white ceiling.

"Kyra, hey it's me. Are you with me," the voice said softly to my left. My brain was finally functioning again as a surge of electricity seemed to jolt through me.

_Zero…Zero is here…_my mind excitedly raced as my eyes began to search for him. "Ze…ro," I tried to call, but my voice was little more than a croak as my throat protested.

"I'm right here," he said as he gently cupped my face and tilted my head, my eyes falling on a drained but smiling Zero. My heart jumped in my chest, my arms wanting to throw themselves around his neck, but I couldn't do much more than turn my eyes, and besides, my right arm felt strange and weighted down. Not to mention the pain that began to resurface, my memories beginning to return.

"Zero…what's going on," my hoarse voice choked out as I lifted my good hand and rubbed my eyes.

"You're in the hospital, they had to do surgery on your arm, but they said everything will be fine," he said quietly as he stroked my face. "Don't you know I'm the one whose supposed to be in the bed and you're the one whose supposed to be here," he said with a misty eyed smile, his voice cracking.

"Zero…" I began to say but before my sluggish body could move Zero had stood and buried his face against my neck, his arms shaking as they gently circled me as best they could. I could feel something warm trickling against my skin as I heard his breath catch. "I'm ok Zero," my voice croaked as I ran my fingers through his silky hair, this time the tubes taped onto my hand.

"I thought…I had lost you…there was so much…so much blood," he pitifully said against my skin. "I was so scared I had lost you…again," he said as he pulled away and looked into my eyes, his face inches form mine.

"I'm sorry Zero, I'm sorry," I said as my voice began to crack, tears threating to stream down my eyes. I couldn't stand to see the brokenness in his eyes. "Please…please don't blame yourself," I begged him through croaks as I raised my hand and brushed his soft hair, him leaning into my touch and stroking my hand softly. My worried boyfriend sniffed and nodded his head, a stray tear falling on my cheek. "I was so afraid…that I wouldn't…that I…" I stammered, but the tears began to flow from my eyes as my throat seemed to tighten. "That I wouldn't get to see you again," I said before dropping the act that I still had it together and falling apart. I felt Zero's warm arms around me again as he tried to console me, his gentle hands stroking my hair.

"Everything's going to be ok now Kyra, I promise. You're safe with me now," he soothed me, his lips kissing my face softly. "I won't ever let anything happen to you again," he said determinedly while smoothing my hair.

After I had calmed down and finally woke up from the drugs, I was finally able to sit up and take in everything for once. My arm was wrapped in a thick splint, although I could see some stitches running up to my elbow. Even with morphine, I could still feel a deep and throbbing pain that left me with my teeth gritted most of the time. "I've only been in this thing for a few hours and I'm about to go insane," I sighed as I toyed with the tape on my hand, my voice still scratchy. "I don't know how you did this for so long," I said while leaning back against the pillow and looking at a grinning Zero.

"It takes real skill," he said with a smirk. "Of course I was high or unconscious most of the time so I don't know if that counts," he said flatly with a shrug, a small giggle escaping me before I grumbled in pain again.

"So…what's my damage?" I dared to ask as I cast a wary glance at Zero.

"Well, they had to put in a pin to fix the bone. Most of the damage was muscle through. The doctor said it would probably scar, but that there shouldn't be any nerve damage. It's just going to be a long and painful process I'm afraid," Zero muttered while rubbing the back of his head, not wanting to deliver bad news. "They're also going to treat for rabies, just in case," Zero said, but it seemed like he was thinking about something else as his eyes darted off to the side for a second. "Kyra, what…was it that attacked you?" he asked slowly as he turned his gaze back to me. "Those marks…that damage…that wasn't a vampire," he said somberly as he reached out and took my hand.

I sighed and shifted beneath the sheets, pushing myself up as much as I could to a sitting position with Zero's help. "I…I think it was…a wolf," I said quietly, my eyes glancing at my damaged arm. "It was huge, but…it must have been starving," I mumbled quietly.

"Kyra, we don't have wolves around here," he said softly while squeezing my hand. I then noticed his face growing cold and hard as his hand squeezed my own tighter. "Somebody's dog is going to die pretty soon though," he growled as his other hand clenched the sheets angrily. I stared in shock for minute, although it should have hit me sooner that there was no way it could've been a wolf. For now I decided to let it go, too tired and worn out to care whether it was a dog or a wolf that nearly made me bleed to death, not to mention the mauling of my arm.

"Yeah…I was probably in shock or something," I played it off.

Zero flicked his eyes at me and immediately his grin returned. "Well, all that matters now is that you're ok," he said while standing from his chair beside me, once again stretching his lean body. "Well, I guess it's time to let the party in," he sighed while rubbing his neck. "I really don't like sharing, but if I wait any longer your aunt will probably have torn someone's head off by now," he smiled softly while shoving his hands in his pockets, his black Tshirt contrasting against his pale skin.

"Release the hounds," I sighed with a tired smile, preparing for the onslaught of tears and hugs from my aunt and Chairman. It wasn't long after Zero had left for them that I heard my aunt storming down the hallway, her heels clicking against the hard floor.

"Thank God," she breathed as she flew through the door and threw her arms around me, careful not to hurt my arm. "Thank God, you're alive," she sobbed as she held me tightly. My aunt couldn't have children, which is why her no good excuse for a husband divorced her before Millie was born and I was still very young. My mother loved her sister enough not to be jealous when she treated us as her own. I think we always understood. Cora would never be our mother, but that didn't stop us from making her feel like one. "I can't lose you too," she breathed as she pulled away and brushed the hair from my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I said while taking her hand and smiling at my frazzled aunt. The beautiful woman sniffed and wiped at her eyes, smiling as well. Suddenly though, she stood and turned to Zero, a shocked expression on his face as she threw her arms around him as well.

"Thank you for saving her…thank you," she breathed, Zero's face going from panicked to softly smiling as she pulled away.

"Don't thank me," he said softly while casting his eyes to me, a small yet sad smile on his face. "I couldn't protect her from what happened. If we are going to talk about saving, Kyra saved me, but I can assure you, I won't let anything happen to her again," he said while turning his eyes back to my aunt, who smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There aren't a lot of men left in the world like you, I'm glad she has you Zero," she said while removing her hand.

" I had a good teacher," he said quietly, throwing me a quick wink as he said it. Before I could see my aunt's reaction, the door flew open once again, this time a very disheveled Chairman rushing through the door and throwing his arms around me.

"Thank God," he breathed as I smiled against his black coat, an ugly shawl for once not adorning him. "I'm so sorry…I had no idea that there…I," the hunter began to babble pitifully, of course blaming himself as well. "I haven't even thought about…" he started to say on the verge of tears.

"Chairman, it's ok. It's no one's fault. It's alright," I said with a soft smile as I patted his arm. The man's straw colored hair fell in his face, large dark circles under his eyes as he looked at me shamefully. "Come on, don't look at me like that, I've gotten enough of that look from Zero," I tried to lighten the mood although my body was starting to protest quiet strongly. Thankfully a small smile crawled across the hunter's tired face as he brushed my hair gently.

"Thank God you are safe," he said softly while standing, although his face grew pale as Zero caught his shoulders.

"Sit down before you fall down old man," Zero sighed irritated as he pushed Cross down into a chair, an embarrassed blush running across the older man's face. "I swear I can't take you anywhere," my boyfriend mumbled as he came to sit beside me again. "Yagari's out there hunting that dog down," Zero said quietly as he gingerly tucked the blankets closer around me. "As soon as we heard you were out of surgery and going to be ok, he went back to the school. I haven't seen that look on his face since the day you told him I was sick," he continued as my eyes widened. "As much as I want to put a bullet in that beast's head, I don't want to leave your side," he said heavily. "He's not very good at handling these kinds of things," Zero said with a small smile while shaking his head. "He takes to shooting things when upset," he smirked while taking my hand.

For once I experienced the hell Zero went through between morphine doses. About two hours later, my arm felt like it was pulsating with hot pain. My crushed muscles screamed at me from beneath the splint. Zero had since climbed onto to the bed beside me, laying at my side and gently running his fingers through my hair to try to offer some comfort. I felt guilty in a way as I snuggled next to him as best I could without moving my bad arm. Here I was with just a messed up arm getting all of this attention when Zero had been on death's door for day's on end. Aunt Cora and Zero spent the time trying to keep my mind off the pain, which I was grateful for. Poor Chairman was paler than I was however as he sat quietly in the corner zoned out. It was getting dark outside when us Zero and my Aunt were sitting beside me, all of us watching Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader since my pain medicine was starting to work again. Chairman had since completely passed out, his long hair hanging in his face as he slumped against the wall.

"What? Don't look at me like I'm dumb," I say embarrassed as Zero sniggers at me.

"You really honestly thought Canada was a part of Europe? And you're supposedly a genius?" Zero smirked while patting me on the head, my aunt trying to hold back her laughter as I scowled. My face burned as I scrunched down against the pillows.

"Hey, I'm not good with that stuff. I like numbers and formulas. You haven't gotten a single math or science question right Mr. I'm so smart," I smiled triumphantly, the pain meds making me a bit on the bold side. Zero scowled back, his pride apparently wounded, but his devilish grin returned as he poked me on the forehead.

"And you haven't gotten a question in any other category right sweetheart," he said grinning like a cat. With a huff I closed my eyes and turned away from Zero, trying hard not let him see me smiling. My attempt to annoy him was cut short however as we heard the door slowly open. Zero gingerly helped me to sit up, my Aunt rising and clasping her hands together worriedly as a very worn and disheveled Yagari slowly walked in.

"Damn thing's dead," he said stonily, his good eye turned away from me as he stood in front of us. He looked like he had been deep in the woods, leaves and small twigs still clinging to his clothes. Without a word the tall man walked over to my side, and to my surprise bent down and put his arm around me. "Stupid girl, the hell you doing trying to get yourself killed," he said quietly before standing. Before I could say anything, my aunt, with tears once again streaming down her eyes, threw her arms around the raven haired hunter. I had to stifle a laugh at the man's shocked and confused expression. He shot me a panicked look which I responded with raising my good arm and making a hugging gesture. The gruff hunter did the same, although awkwardly and cautiously, with which my aunt responded with tightening her arms around him more.

"A for effort huh," I heard Zero's smooth voice say in my ear, his lips kissing my cheek as I felt him crawl onto the bed beside me again, a small giggle escaping me.

* * *

"Tell me…another…one," I said sleepily through a yawn as Zero and I lay together quietly in the darkness. Everyone else had gone back to the school, Zero staying with me through the night. I was snuggled as close as I could be to him, my head against his chest as his fingers constantly traced my face all the way down my back and up again. He had been telling me stories, the way I read to him when he was ill, only he was much better in that he could do it from memory. I never tired of the wonder and life that was in his voice as he told me about the many stories he had read, or about him and Ichiru's misadventures as children.

"I think you need to go to bed," he said tiredly, his own eyes beginning to grow heavy.

"I won't fight you on that today Kiryu," I mumbled sleepily while snuggling closer to him as he pulled the blankets closer over us.

"This will be the first," he said while shifting, his head snuggling against the pillows. "Sleep well Kyra," he said quietly as my eyes began to close in sleep, his lips kissing mine softly. "I'll be right here to protect you. I'll always protect you, no matter what," he whispered before I slipped into a peaceful sleep curled up in his arms.

**Wow...please tell me if im dragging this out too bad...so...yeah. Don't know how I feel about this chapter but what the heck lol. Please please please review...pretty please...yes im begging :) Thank you everyone!**


End file.
